The choice
by Deyse
Summary: By Kimbre and Deyse. "One decision can change an entire future...and those changes can be beautiful."
1. Prologue

Hello:)

Kim and I called this story a "spin off " one, because it's not a sequel for the series that we write (which starts with "The broken road" and whose latest episode was "The beginning of eternity"). This is a stand alone one, and we truly hope you enjoy reading it!

The choice

(by Kimbre and Deyse)

_The events in this story take place in between the years 2000 and 2001._

**Prologue:** The calm before the storm

_The angel of death walked along the fields of Heaven with a sad look on his handsome face. The constant gentle sunrays that would shine forever and the soft breeze that spread the flowers perfume everywhere didn't seem to have any impact on him. When Andrew was chosen to be the angel that escorted God's children to their eternal Home, he felt extremely honoured. But soon, the blond angel realised that in many occasions, accomplishing this assignment would mean carrying a heavy burden. And that was one of these occasions._

_It was a fact that violence was part of humans lives, as it was one of the most "efficient" ways evil could work on Earth. But in his angelic mind, it was hard to accept that a human being was capable of committing so many atrocities to another human being. Andrew had just taken a young child Home because one of those terrible things the Father's children would do to another._

_But what he didn't notice was that a pair of soft brown eyes was following his lonely steps. When the angel of death stopped to contemplate the view ahead of him, with curvy green hills in the infinite horizon, a soothing and very familiar voice took him out of his reverie._

_"I counted the stars and made a list of everything you've taught me while we were in human form..." Andrew turned around to see Monica tilting her head and eyeing him with so much tenderness and affection that his soul was immediately filled with warmth and peace. Besides God Himself, only His sweet and beautiful angel was able to put his heart at ease like that. "That's how I waited for the moment our paths would cross again." She added._

_The slight smile on her pretty face was more than an invitation to him and on the following moment, he was holding her in his arms, breathing in her sweet perfume. Monica smelled like wild flowers and holding her was like being granted with the purest and most precious treasure. "All the moments we spend together support me when times are hard, you know that, baby?" he said, his voice was hoarse with emotion._

_Still smiling, she nodded. "It works the same way with me..."_

_Andrew kissed the top of her head repeatedly before speaking again. "Please tell me you don't have to leave soon..." he was nearly pleading. _

_Monica gently pulled away and searched for his troubled green eyes. "Actually I do..." before the sadness in his heart increased, she quickly added. "...and you're coming with me!" _

_The way she was smiling nearly undid him, and the blond angel reached out to cup her cheek. "Anywhere you want me to as long as it means us being together..." _

_As he tried to return her smile, Monica gently lay a gentle hand against his heart. "I can feel there's much sorrow in here right now... And I cannot allow it to stay for so long..."_

_Andrew reached for her hand and kissed its palm. "Your presence is a powerful force against it..."_

_The angel of death held her gaze for a few seconds, eyes locked in each other as if hypnotised by a strong connection that would grow even more along the years. Hand in hand, the two heavenly creatures left their Father's fields and reappeared somewhere else - in another emerald green land which would always bring a lot of joy to a certain Irish angel's heart._

_"The spring arrived earlier this year, you know?" Monica told him, and like an excited child, she grabbed his hand and dragged him along the Ireland fields, leaving him to contemplate the most beautiful feature in that landscape: Monica. The Irish angel's auburn hair was flying with the soft breeze; long and perfect locks gently brushing his face once in a while as her soothing voice and lovely accent filled the air. Andrew would listen intently to her eternal chatter for long hours. It amused him the way her soft brown eyes sparkled as she spoke about her recent discoveries and experiences, and the world that surrounded them in general. She was barefoot and wearing a white sleeveless dress, her image a genuine heavenly one._

_And it was then that the angel of death realised - or merely accepted the fact that words could never express how much and how deeply he loved her. His feelings had broken the barrier of the friendship and reached its completeness._

_What had been torturing him was knowing that perhaps she couldn't return them. But then again, hiding what he felt was becoming incredibly difficult._

_"Was it a little girl?" she asked, as they walked slowly along the lake bank. _

_"Yes. The fire consumed the school building too fast. She... She couldn't make it to the hospital."_

_"But there was an angel of God with her all the time..." _

_"All the time. As painful as it was..."_

_They stopped walking and she looked deep inside his green pools. It saddened her to see so much sorrow in them. "I can imagine how terrible it was for you."_

_"Being an angel of God is not easy sometimes..."_

_Monica reached out and stroked his handsome face. "Andrew... there's something you should know about it..."_

_"What else is left to know when I've already been informed that those responsible for the fire will never be caught?" the bitter tone of his voice was heartbreaking._

_"Your presence there had a healing power." _

_"I... I don't understand..."_

_"The little girl you brought Home stopped suffering at the moment you stood close to her. Her wounds, her pain... it all ceased long before she passed away, and it was because you were there with her."_

_She could notice the surprise and evident emotion all over his face, and Andrew held the Irish angel as tightly as he dared. "Thank you, baby..."_

_"You don't have to thank me for anything, Andrew... The look in your eyes has said enough."_

_The blond angel closed his eyes and dared to tighten the hold around her a tiny bit more. And they fell silent for long peaceful minutes, allowing the strong connection between them convey their immense love._

_"So... I've been granted with the blessing of your company for the entire day?" Andrew broke the silence as he stroked her long reddish hair._

_"Actually, you still have to listen to a little story about a cup of mochalatte, a very grumpy supervisor and an equally grumpy bar tender..." She had finally cheered him up as he chuckled at those words._

_Andrew pulled away and cupped her cheek. "You're really a gift, Monica... I guess that when the Father chose me to be an angel of death He already knew you'd be my guardian angel whenever I felt weak and in doubt."_

_The slight smile on her face was so beautiful he couldn't get enough of it. "And how many times have you been my protector?"_

_He placed a gentle kiss over her cheek and held her gaze for another long moment, and slowly the smile on both faces faded away as a strong wave of tenderness and deep love invaded their hearts. The feelings were so intense now that Monica felt she could hardly breathe and at the same time they brought tears of joy to her eyes. _

_"How could I not? Being close to you, angel, is second nature to me..." he said, watching overwhelmed with tenderness as she leaned against the palm of his hand, her innocent and sweet smile causing a lump to form in his throat. "... I love you so much..."_

_He said it. Before he could even think, words had escaped from his mouth and revealed the truth he'd carried in his heart for years. The secret had been disclosed, and now he would have to face its consequences. _

_But his deepest fears were shattered when her pretty brown eyes stared at him._

_"I love you too..." came her soft and spontaneous reply a moment later, and it was then that she too realised the feelings that had lain dormant in the depths of her soul. _

_The blond angel even wondered if they were talking about two different kinds of love but he soon noticed that the look on her face was changing. Slowly, Monica's smile faded away and she gazed up at him with an expression of surprise in her eyes. _

_The truth is Monica's heart had also been revealed to her._

_"I do... I love you..." she affirmed, now with more certainty. And she could not imagine the joy those words had brought to him. She frowned slightly, as now the implications of that discovery started to fill her soul. "Andrew..."_

_"Shh..." he gently silenced her by pressing his index finger against her lips. Andrew could see there was amazement and confusion in the spark of those beautiful brown eyes but what really mattered now was that their hearts were beating in the same rhythm. "For a long time I kept these feelings to myself... In a way... I've denied them as I thought angels could not experience this kind of love..."_

_"And can they?" she looked like a scared child who demanded some guidance._

_"I spent years trying to understand what I felt... and no matter how much I thought, I always ended up coming to the same conclusion, baby... That I'm an angel and that I love you... I love you in all possible ways a God's child can love another..." Andrew cupped her cheek and stroked her face with tenderness, causing the little angel to close her eyes and let out a trembling sigh. _

_Monica covered his hand with her much smaller one and when she opened her eyes again, the power of his gaze left no room for doubt in her heart. A lonely tear fell from her eye and came down her face, and as Andrew wiped it away with gentle fingers, she spoke again - what she said sounded like music to his ears. _

_"Words... I think they cannot express what I'm feeling right now, Andrew... I think they are not enough to express what I feel... for you..." She moved her head and lay a gentle kiss against his palm, leaving him to wonder if there would be a more perfect moment than that. "...But I love you so much that... God forbid me... right now I feel I've existed only for this moment to happen..."_

_Andrew couldn't wait any longer - emotion had taken over his soul and when he inched his face closer to her, the Irish angel closed her eyes slowly, all the movements they had never experienced before happened naturally, as nature was following its course._

_He laid both hands against each side of her face and she could feel his warm breath just inches away. Andrew still took some seconds to admire the beauty of her meek features and in a way to make that moment last a little bit longer. Then he brushed his lips against hers for the first time - softly like a summer breeze._

_Monica felt her entire body trembling and her heart beating stronger as she gently grabbed his wrists - not to pull him away, but instinctively to keep him closer and stop anyone from taking him away. All his joy, tenderness and affection could now be felt inside her own spirit, sending away the turmoil of confused thoughts. Yes, angels could love - the moment alone was a living proof of that fact._

_Noticing that she offered no resistance, and she would never do it, Andrew pressed his lips more firmly against hers, deepening that sweet caress he was now certain he would never be able to exist without. It seemed that both angels had found completeness in their existence on that exact moment, as two halves had finally been joined._

_Once their kiss was over, the angel of death gazed at her with tenderness and affection. _

_"No matter what, baby, I want you to know that this heart of mine will forever be yours." He whispered._

_"And so will mine, Andrew... All my love... eternally yours..." she whispered back, and they rested their foreheads together._

Some weeks later...

A veil of twinkling stars covered the dark sky and all the souls on Earth seemed to be lost in dreams of impossible love or unbelievable fortune while the noise of a cricket broke the silence of the night. There, in the woods of Ireland, one could feel closer to God as a peaceful atmosphere surrounded the deserted woods in that warm summer night.

A soft breeze blew lazily through the trees, and the spark of a thousand stars was reflected in the still waters of a small pond settled in the heart of the forest. Dark brown eyes watched the perfect mirror while a soft sigh of contentment escaped her. The Irish angel could spend hours just contemplating the wonderful creations around her, and now in the arms of another angel, she enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere.

The angel of death sitting next to her was certain that nothing felt so perfect as having the sweet and kind little angel leaning against him, resting her head over his shoulder as he kept a permanent hold on her. Of all of his Father's creations, she was unquestionably the most beautiful one, and sometimes he wondered if he deserved her attention, her affection and the love he could see in those sweet doe-like eyes.

"Thank you, Andrew..." Her soothing accent and the way only she could pronounce his name took him out of his reverie and he bent his head as her eyes met his questioning ones. "...for this lovely night."

With infinite love, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You were so quiet in there I thought you had fallen asleep, sweet angel..." His green pools were filled with tenderness as he took her hand to his lips.

"Are you saying I talk a lot?"

Chuckling, he gently drawn her closer to him and now kissed her forehead. "What is it you have in your pretty little head, may I ask?"

"Actually... the memories of a day I shall cherish for the rest of my eternity..."

He knew what she was talking about, as those same memories were constantly playing on his mind. "We'll share many moments like this, baby. I promise you that." He spoke, his face was serious now as he wanted her to see the truth in his words.

But Monica knew it. There were no secrets between them and she could feel the intensity of his feelings coming from his heart to hers. "You don't have to promise me that. I trust you with my very soul, Andrew..."

He nodded his head. "When the sun rises we'll go up to Tess. I'll tell her about my love for you, angel... I'll tell her about how your existence makes my existence a beautiful one... About how your voice or your smile can make my world feel complete."

And those words placed a smile back on her face. "Well, I'll tell her about how you touch my heart and my soul... and how much I love you... for the rest of my eternity..."

He didn't waste another moment and brought his face close to hers, pressing a soft kiss against her lips as their hearts beat accelerated inside their chests. Following the same rhythm, joining two souls yearning to be together for the centuries to come.


	2. Chapter 1 The hardest decision

_First of all, we would like to thank you all for reading and especially for your kind and positive feedback on this new story. Shadow Cat17, FawkesKerrin, angelgirlonline, anna1862, beMMADfabulous: your words mean a lot:D_

**Chapter 1**: The hardest decision

Early the following morning, the two angels walked hand in hand through the meadows of heaven and despite the certainty they had both felt last night, now the aura of nervousness that surrounded the heavenly beings was palpable. This love that the two of them shared was something that had never before happened among angels and both Monica and Andrew were very much aware of that fact. Though they knew Monica's supervisor to be both understanding and loving, there was still apprehension in their hearts over Tess' reaction to their honesty.

As they neared the clearing, the Irish angel suddenly stopped walking, causing Andrew to stop and turn to face her with deep concern penetrating from his green eyes.

"Angel?"

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't tell her, Andrew. Maybe this is best kept between us," Her frightened doe-like eyes peered up into his face.

"Baby, it's going to be all right," He began, his voice soothing as he rested a hand against her cheek.

"What if it's not?" Monica's voice was beseeching, as she worried her lower lip, an action Andrew knew came with her distress, "What if she tells us it is forbidden? I couldn't bear it, Andrew! I already love you; I know how I feel, so how can she forbid me to do so?"

"Monica," His voice was firm yet so tender that it silenced her deep concern as she looked deeply into his eyes, silently begging him to reassure her that they were doing the right thing, "You're exactly right; if what we feel for each other were forbidden, then how could we be feeling it in the first place?" Still seeing the turmoil in her dark eyes, Andrew cupped her face in his hands, watching how she closed her eyes briefly at his touch and then drew in a deep breath as if to center herself once more. He waited patiently, taking in every lovely feature of her face until she opened her eyes again. Only then did he continue.

"My angel, regardless of how Tess reacts, it doesn't change anything. Her reaction will be her reaction; it will have to do with Tess and not with you and I. But for the record, Tess has always been understanding and I don't think this time will be any different, and even if it is, it doesn't change how much I love you. If we're told its wrong, how can it possibly be true if we are both feeling it? No matter what she says, baby, I promise you, it is all going to be fine."

Her teary eyes searched his as she nodded her head, "I love you, Andrew."

"Oh my sweet angel," the words were but a breath as the angel of death brought his face closer to hers and when their lips met in a tender kiss, he could feel the tension draining away from the small body he held in his arms.

That was until the moment was interrupted.

"What in the name of all that is good in heaven is going on here!?"

The sound of Tess' less than pleased tone startled Monica badly enough that she nearly fell in her haste to disentangle herself from Andrew's arms. Only his hand at the small of her back kept her on her feet, though the color had drained from her face.

"Hello, Tess." Andrew's voice was unwavering as he caught up the Irish angel's hand in his own, not missing the way it trembled.

"I believe I asked a question!" The supervisor huffed, her own eyes hardened at what she had just witnessed even as she wondered what on earth to do about it, "And you can begin by telling me that I didn't just see what I thought I did."

"Funny enough, we were just on our way to find you," The angel of death continued casually. Andrew had decided that the best way to handle this situation was to remain calm and unaffected by anything the older angel said.

"Well, funny enough, I found you first and not at all in the way I expected to!" Tess' patience was obviously running out and her exasperated gaze then fixed on the younger of the two angels, "Miss Wings, I expect an answer to my question!"

Feeling Andrew squeezing her hand, Monica somehow found the strength to speak, "T-Tess, Andrew and I....we were coming to tell you. We didn't plan this...it just happened. These feelings we have for each other...we love each other, Tess....we're IN love with each other."

If it were at all possible, the older angel's eyes seemed to spark flames in Monica's direction, "IN love with each other? Monica, may I assure you that you most certainly are NOT in love with each other because that kind of love was not created for angels."

"But yet it's happening, Tess," Monica began but she was immediately caught off guard and not by the gentle understanding she had hoped to find in her supervisor.

"That's because you both have turned your backs on the Father! He did not create angels to love each other so that fact tells me that the reason this has happened, that the reason you think this has happened, is because you have always been too much of a dreamer, Monica! You always have to find a way to romanticize even the worst of any situations, so you did the same thing here! You took a friendship and dreamed of how it could become more; dreamed of how you could experience the kinds of things you see human beings experience, because you have always been far too curious for your own good!" Anger, frustration and on some level, fear, fuelled Tess' temper and made her blind to the fact that her words were hitting their intended target, "Now these things you refuse to control are going to be your downfall! You have succeeded in not only destroying your own status in heaven but Andrew's as well and only God knows what happens to angels who break the rules and decide to give into the sins of the flesh!"

"No, Tess, it isn't like that-." The little angel's voice was pleading.

"Then tell me what it is like, Monica. You've just again acted on your impulses; just one more thing I always told you would get you into trouble! Now you've betrayed not only me but the Father as well. You two couldn't even stay away from each other long enough to try to tell me what was going on; or rather, what you think is going on. No, I have to find you two pasted together like a couple of teenagers! Now what do you expect me to do? I certainly cannot condone this...this...whatever it is! You may never have learned before, Miss Wings, but I guarantee you are going to learn it this time that acting on your impetuous impulses-."

"Tess! That's enough!"

Andrew's voice boomed overtop of the older angel's and his eyes blazed with barely contained fury. He had seen the tears streaking Monica's cheeks out of the corner of his eye as he had listened, dumbfounded at the horrible things Tess was saying to the younger angel.

"The things you are standing here criticizing about Monica are the things I love most about her. And yes, I said love! I love her, Tess, and if that makes us wrong, then so be it. We're prepared to accept that. But don't you dare stand here and blame this on the angel Monica was created to be; that God created her to be. You can be angry over this situation all you want, but DO NOT place the blame on her! We both feel this way and we have simply acted on the feelings God has given us! Do you think we understand where they came from or why? Of course not, yet the fact remains that they are there!"

"The Father would never allow this, Andrew! There is a reason this has never happened before! It is forbidden!"

"So was the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden, Tess, but God loved his children through it and Monica and I are also his children!"

"Stop it, please!" Monica's tear-laced voice broke weakly through their heated debate and several soft sobs escaped her before she could speak again, "This isn't solving anything."

"I'm sorry, Angel," Andrew turned to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders, hating the fact that she was crying, yet so angry with Tess he could hardly contain it, "But I won't allow her to speak to you that way. This is not your fault."

"She's just upset, that's all," The little angel stammered, casting a saddened glance at her fuming supervisor who was listening to all they were saying, "Tess, I'm so sorry, really..."

"I don't want to hear any apologies, Monica," Tess snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "Let's go."

Andrew's hands dropped back to his sides as he turned to look at the older angel, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What?"

"You heard me. Monica, let's go. It's obvious the way to stop this nonsense is to keep the two of you apart. There are other Angels of Death who can work with us as needed, but for now, you won't be seeing Andrew for awhile."

The Irish angel thought for sure she wasn't hearing Tess correctly and a frantic glance at Andrew showed that his face had paled in color at what was being forced upon them. This could not be happening!

"No, Tess..." She began but was immediately silenced.

"I said, let's go, Monica!"

"No!"

The outcry that came from the little angel startled both of the older heavenly beings. Monica was an angel who rarely raised her voice and the single shouted word had surprised even Tess into silence...almost.

"Miss Wings..." The tone bordered on threatening, but Monica would not be swayed.

"No, Tess. I won't allow you to do this. I'm not leaving Andrew. Not unless the Father himself tells me it is necessary."

Tess gazed at Andrew's stoic expression and then to the tearful defiance in Monica's eyes. She was not accustomed to such blatant disobedience from her charge, but then again, this was not just a mishandled assignment. No, this was much more than that, "All right. I'll give you both an option then. Monica can either come with me now or you can both remain on earth, completely human until this can all be sorted out. It will take time to speak with the angel's in charge and it all has to go through proper channels before the Father is advised of what two of his angels have done."

Andrew once more grabbed up Monica's hand in his own. He couldn't ask this of her; to stay on earth in human form, being exposed to all the dangers humans faced every single day. The thought of his little angel being that defenceless nearly made his stomach twist violently, while at the same time being separated from her was a thought he could not even imagine, "Tess, you are hardly being fair about this. What kind of choice is that?"

"The only one you have, Andrew," She replied calmly. She knew him well. He would never want to place Monica in any danger as the Angel of Death has always been very protective of her. What Tess wasn't counting on was Monica's stubborn streak.

"Then I'll stay here," The Irish angel's words caused Andrew to turn to face her once again.

"Angel, no. You need to go with Tess," His expression showed his misery at the mere thought of what he was saying, "We'll work this out, baby, but not like this."

"The only way I'm working this out, Andrew, is with you," She uttered as the tears continued to flow from her dark eyes, "How can we work anything out if we aren't even allowed to see each other? Now that we know how we feel about each other, I couldn't stand it, Andrew! Not being with you? I can't!"

"Monica, there is too much down there that can hurt you. If anything happened to you-"

"I'll be with you, Andrew and together we can get through anything, right?" Her liquid eyes searched his, still seeing his doubt and concern.

Reaching out, he wiped at the tears that persisted in falling, "Angel, are you sure?"

"Other than the Father's love for us, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire existence. I love you and I want to be with you. God will take care of us as he would never turn his back on us, unlike others who won't even try to understand," Monica cast a heartbroken glance at her supervisor.

His hand cupped her cheek tenderly, "You wouldn't be doing the Father's work, Monica, the work you love so much."

"We have no way to know what he has planned for us, Andrew, but we do know that whatever it is, it will be divine."

Their gazes locked and Andrew felt certainty fill him at her words and at the trust and devotion in her sweet brown eyes. Tess was not making logical decisions and she was not acting on any word from God, not yet anyway. No, he had no idea where they would live or what they would do, but together and with God's help, they would figure it out and go where they were led until things became clearer to all involved.

Leaning in, he kissed the little angel's cheek, then took hand firmly into his once more as he turned to face Tess, "We'll stay."

For a moment, Tess was speechless. She had never expected this! First an angelic romance, then angels willing to live on earth as human beings! What was her existence coming to? But she also knew she could not back down now. They had made their choice and she had to follow through with it while she decided what to do about this in the long term.

"Fine," Tess stated coldly, not meeting either of their gazes, "I'll be in touch."

Before anymore could be discussed, the two angels vanished and then found themselves reappearing on earth at dawn in a city. Traffic was already heavy and the sound of car horns mingled with the conversations of people on the sidewalks on their way to work. There were suitcases at the angel's feet and Monica's panic stricken eyes jerked up to meet Andrew's as tears pooled in her eyes at the stark realization.

"Andrew...what have we done?"


	3. Chapter 2 At your side

**Chapter 2**: At your side

The two angels were now in human form, and facing perhaps the most difficult moment of their entire existence: they would have to learn how to live like humans as Earth would be their temporary home. And their love had been put on judgement by the one angel they trusted the most. Monica and Andrew expected that Tess would be understanding and offer some guidance so that they could understand and deal with the feelings they were feeling for each other. But instead, she had been judgmental and selfish, unable to see that they needed a word of comfort instead of irrational threats.

"Andrew..."

Monica's frightened voice and the way she was looking at him nearly undid Andrew. She had made a choice based only on her love for him, and Andrew could never let her down. The angel of death gently cupped her cheek with his palm and stroked her skin with his thumb. "Angel, I want you to know one thing... I'll always, always be with you, okay? We'll always be together no matter what!" the power of his gaze did transmit the certainty that she was hoping to find, and it somewhat made the little angel relax a little.

She let out a tired sigh and covered his hand. "I know..."

Silent words were exchanged just by the look in their eyes and Andrew moved his hand to wipe a silent tear that rolled on her face. "I love you."

Monica dropped her suitcase on the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too, Andrew... I love you so much..."

He was quick to return her embrace and held her for dear life for some moments. It was then that Andrew noticed there was a café across the street. He kissed the top of her head and spoke again. "Let's get you something to eat, angel."

They grabbed their suitcases and headed to the café, and despite the fact that neither of them felt hungry, the warm chocolate and mocha both had asked for, along with two delicious sandwiches, were welcome. The restaurant waiter, a young boy who worked there part time, gave them some information on how to get at a good inn, and after he took the address, Andrew give him a tip and they left the place.

"I wonder if they'll have vacancies, Andrew..." she spoke, once the taxi was parked in front of the pretty little building.

He paid the fare and took Monica's hand. "I know they do, baby. And if they don't, we'll just look for another inn!" And his soothing smile came as a relief, as well as the fact that they had vacancies.

X

Monica's cosy bedroom had a view to an internal garden filled with roses and other flowers. The furniture was pretty and in good condition, and consisted of a single bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and a desk placed near the window. There was a small bathroom too and it was from it that the Irish angel emerged, now dressed up in a warm pair of pyjamas drying her wet hair with a towel.

She walked up to bed and sat at its edge, her eyes lost in an invisible spot ahead of her. The warm shower somewhat made her human form feel better but deep inside, she was feeling empty and lost and terribly frightened. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she suddenly rose to her feet. There were many things Monica didn't know, but she certainly knew where to go.

Andrew had spent the last hour sitting on his bed, his green eyes now lost in the darkness of his bedroom as a turmoil of thoughts took over his soul. There was a lot going on his mind and what worried him the most was his beloved angel, as he could feel what was in her heart. But a light knock on the door took him out of his reverie and he rose to his feet to open it.

Monica's crying face nearly undid him. "Andrew..."

He didn't waste any moment before pulling her to his arms in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry..." she said, in between light sobs.

"Shh... It's okay, angel... it's okay..."

He gently motioned her to come inside and closed the door behind them. They sat down in his bed and Andrew wrapped his arm around her small shoulders once again, kissing her temple lovingly. Monica snuggled close to him like a little girl who searched for a shelter from the storm going on inside her heart.

"Please, let me stay..." she begged, and he tightened the hold around her a bit more.

"Of course you can stay, sweetie..." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you... I... I guess I won't be able to sleep, you know... wondering if the Father is disappointed at us... at what we did..."

With patience and infinite tenderness, he cupped her chin up and searched for her sad brown eyes. "Monica... My sweet angel, look around us... The mere fact that we were granted with a shelter from the cold outside and money to provide our food and clothes is a proof that despite what Tess and the others think, He is with us."

"I know... I know He would never abandon His children but... Do you really believe that He can understand what's in our hearts? I want to believe it so but... when I think about everything Tess told us I-"

"What Tess thinks stopped mattering at the moment she judged us instead of listening to our reasons. Search in your heart, angel! Only there you'll find the truth."

"And what if my heart is so confused that it tells me the truth I want to hear but not the truth I need to hear?"

"It's a fair question. I believe that you must hold on to the only certainties you have in your existence, so that time brings you the answers you're looking for."

Monica looked deep inside his green eyes, her sparkling ones shining with tears but also with affection. "My certainty is the love I feel for you, Andrew."

Her voice was a crying one but he couldn't help smiling at those words. Amazing how the little angel could bring so much joy to his world even in a complicated moment like that.

"And I promise you I'll honour it every moment of my existence."

Her eyes were pooling and she looked so amazingly beautiful in the shadow of the dim light coming from the nightstand. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't face to win her heart, and the mere fact that the precious angel was lying in his arms right now was the proof that their Father approved of the feelings that now inhabited their hearts.

Otherwise He wouldn't have blessed him with Monica.

Andrew lay a gentle hand against her cheek and brought his face closer to hers. The moment his lips touched hers was sweet and came as a breath of fresh air in between so much confusion. Andrew's kiss soothed her spirit and filled her heart with so much love she let go of all her worries and fears for the moment and accepted and welcomed his caress.

Andrew still kissed her forehead and moved to make them both lie down in bed. Monica never wanted a pillow and after he covered them with a blanket, he held her tightly against him once again. "Try to sleep, angel... you're so tired, I can feel it."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, you know..." she whispered back, leaning against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeats.

The angel of death stroked her soothing auburn strands and kissed the top of her head. "When human beings sleep it's a way they can battle their own ghosts. To them, sleeping is a break from themselves, it's a way they can fight their problems. That's why on the following day these same problems are not as frightening as they were before. And we are in human form, so let us try some of this, angel."

Sighing deeply, she nodded her head. "You're always right. And sleep may be a way to have some peace of mind, but I want you to know that I'm well when I'm in your arms..."

Smiling, he took her hand to his lips and kissed its back. "The only way I'm well is when I have you in my arms, so that I can protect you and tell you how much I love you again and again..."

And finally, those words brought a slight smile to her lips. "I love you too, Andrew. For always."

As the hours went by, the blond angel watched when, little by little, Monica started to relax as her body fell limp in his arms and her eyelashes grew heavy. Eventually, she gave in to exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. Having that sweet creature in his arms was indeed a present and he had the responsibility to take care of her for the years to come.

During the rest of the night, Andrew remained awake and a few times he chased away a nightmare that threatened Monica's sleep.

Only when he realised that his dearest friend's sleep had become a more peaceful one did he allow himself to rest for some hours. Yet, on the following morning, when the first sunrays started to shine through the window, Andrew carried his precious cargo in his arms to her bedroom and gently deposited her in her bed. He knew she would be well for a while and most importantly, there was something he needed to do. For both of them.


	4. Chapter 3 New beginnings

**Chapter 3: New beginnings**

Monica woke up with a confused look in her eyes, and if Andrew were to see it he would probably be amused. The Irish angel remembered having gone to Andrew's room on the previous night, she remembered her anguish and fear and how her dearest friend had put her soul at ease with his soothing voice and typical tenderness. Then, she remembered falling asleep in his arms and the way he chased away the beginning of what could be a nightmare.

But now she was back at her room and judging by the position of the sun coming through her window, she had been there for a few hours. Monica sat up in bed and concluded that Andrew had carried her back in his loving arms. Sighing deeply, she looked around her and then through the window as a new sunny day started, and then she bowed her head and conjoined her hands to offer a prayer. Monica prayed for guidance. She prayed for Andrew and even for Tess, as in her heart there wasn't room for resentfulness because she loved the supervisor dearly.

Her prayers and Andrew's loving words on the previous night gave her the strength to rise to her feet and start living the life she had chosen. There was nothing to lose - she and Andrew didn't know what the future held for them.

She changed her clothes and was getting ready to go down and perhaps have some breakfast. Monica imagined Andrew could probably be asleep and elected not to disturb him for a while, as he was tired. But a slight knock on the door took her out of her reverie and she found her beloved angel of death standing at her doorway.

"Andrew... I thought you were sleeping..." she said, her eyes shining just because of his presence.

Smiling, he took her both hands and kissed each of them. "No, angel... I confess I left early for a few hours. But there's something to tell you."

"What is it?" her eyes grew wide with anticipation and apprehension. There had been a lot of tension going on already.

"I have a job. I'll be working as a fire-fighter, angel. I'll keep on doing the Father's work!"

If Andrew had been hoping for excitement he was sorely disappointed, but he had also anticipated her probable reaction.

"A fire-fighter?" Her voice was small and her brow furrowed with deep concern. Though she could see the excitement in his eyes, she couldn't find it in herself to meet it, even though that fact caused her heart to ache.

"I know what you're thinking..." He began, but didn't get a chance to continue.

"Do you? We're human now, Andrew and you will be placing yourself in danger every single time you go to work. Why this, Andrew?"

"I was just passing by the fire station and I started talking to one of the chiefs, Monica. I told him I had experience as a volunteer and he was interested, so we sat down to talk."

"But you have experience as lots of things, Andrew, but none quite so dangerous as this!" Hot tears filled her eyes and she turned away quickly to hide them from him.

"But Angel, this was the opportunity that presented itself," He replied softly, hoping his tone would calm her.

Still not facing him, the Irish angel now turned human, crossed her arms protectively in front of herself as she took a deep breath, "I know that, but..." despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice, "I don't know what I'd do down here all alone if anything happened to you. I can't bear the thought of it!"

Steady hands on her shoulders turned her to him and guided her into his arms. Andrew could feel the fear coming off of her in waves as she held onto him tightly, her face buried against his chest. Their new situation was going to take time, he knew that, but trying to reassure his angel was going to be a fulltime job for at least awhile.

Moving toward the bed with her in his arms, Andrew sat down and tugged her down into his lap, his hand stroking her back soothingly. When he heard her finally begin to calm, only then did he start to speak softly to her.

"Angel, I know how scary all of this is. We're in a situation we never dreamed we would be in and it isn't one we have ever been in before. We've only been in this new life for less than twenty-four hours, but already we have a place to stay temporarily and clothing and an income. Something tells me, sweet angel, that it is not just dumb luck that these things have happened. God is still watching over us and I don't believe it is in his plan for a second to separate us, now or ever."

Monica pulled away enough to look up into his eyes as he wiped at the tears on her cheeks, "I'm sorry. It's just that the thought of you being hurt...it scares me so much, Andrew. I'm trying to trust the Father, I am but it's so hard when I can't stop thinking that we have done something wrong to end up down here like this in the first place."

"Do you know what I think?" His voice was a tender whisper which continued as she shook her head, "I think that the lesson is not ours to learn. What if the lesson that is being taught isn't for us, but for Tess and those who would judge us?" Andrew watched as her eyes widened slightly, "If we believe that these feelings came from the Father to begin with, we can't also believe that we are being punished for having them in the first place."

"I had never thought of it that way," she replied solemnly, knowing that what he was saying was making perfect sense.

Andrew laid his hand against her cheek, "Baby, I don't expect you to not be afraid, because in many ways, I'm afraid. But we have to keep trusting, because what happened yesterday? There was no trust in that conversation with Tess. Now, I love her every bit as much as you do, but I don't believe for a second that she was acting on anything of higher authority. I believe she was acting out of her own fear and her own ignorance and I don't want us doing the same thing. We need to trust Him, no matter what."

Monica laid her smaller hand over his that was against her cheek, "I will. I'll do my very best, Andrew and I'll trust you as well as I already do, with my entire heart. Yesterday, when we were given our ultimatum, there was no choice there for me. I had to be with you. I couldn't allow Tess to separate us. Imagining that was far worse than imaging being fully human. At least fully human, I can still do this."

Her dark eyes were shy as her other hand reached up to stroke his face, before she inched up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Her eyes closed in complete bliss as Andrew pulled her closer and she could feel the trembling of his hands as he murmured "I love you" between each kiss as the mounting passion between the two of them continued to grow. There was no guilt now, no hiding what they were feeling for fear someone would see and it was as if they both realized at the same moment how close they could easily come to losing control.

Andrew broke away first, not missing how large Monica's pupils were nor how startled she suddenly looked over her own emotions. They were both breathing heavily and it took a moment for their racing hearts to slow.

"We need to be careful." Andrew finally spoke firmly, even as he caught up her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, "We're fully human now and so are our feelings for each other; our love for each other. I don't want us to do anything that isn't right in regards to our love."

"The things I feel for you, Andrew..." Her eyes were still wide as she continued to process the range of intense yet loving feelings that seemed to flow through her entire being, "But no, I don't want to do anything wrong either. What we've been given is a gift from the Father; it has to be and it has to be treated with respect."

"Exactly," He had already decided that he would never place them in a situation where they could potentially give in to their human feelings. He had always protected her and he would continue to do so in all things, even their love unless the day came when they could be....

He wondered if they would be here long and if they were, would marriage even be a possibility. There was nothing he wanted more. He loved the little angel with his entire heart; he always had. Now he just had to learn how to keep her safe in an all too human life in a very large city.


	5. Chapter 4 New York City

**Chapter 4: New York City **

The two angels spent the afternoon exploring the city and Andrew didn't miss the worried look that flickered in Monica's dark eyes from time to time. New York City was by far one of the busiest places he had ever seen and though Monica had been there a few times on assignment, she had never been truly comfortable with it. Parts of it fascinated her; watching the people and the many street vendors trying to make a living by selling trinkets and artwork along the sidewalks, but the cars and the constant honking of impatient cab drivers made her flinch.

They stopped for lunch and coffee in a little bistro, at a table by the window. Andrew bought a newspaper at a little market next door and together they perused apartments in the city, preferably close to the fire station so that Andrew could walk to and from work. They quickly realized that more was going to be needed.

Monica gave a small sigh and sat back in her chair, her hot mug of coffee steaming in her small hands, "The apartments here are very expensive." Her voice was small and worried. She had seen more than one homeless person curled up in a box shivering or in the archway of a building and thought her gentle heart ached for them, she didn't want to see she and Andrew wind up with them.

"They are," Andrew remarked, his brow knitted together with tension, "My starting salary is good and can easily pay the rent on a couple of them, but we still have other things to consider, such as food and other necessities."

Silence fell between the two angels for a moment, before Monica reached across the table and slid the newspaper her way, turning the pages until she found the "Help Wanted" ads.

"Angel, no," He could hardly bear it. It wasn't that he wanted to be the sole provider for her, but the thought of her being out there, alone in the city nearly undid him. He had always been protective of Monica the angel; it was something ingrained in his soul, but he was quickly finding that Monica the human, he could easily be in danger of smothering with his innate need to keep her safe.

"Andrew," She gave him a pointed look, "If we are going to make this work, and we are, then it is going to require two incomes."

"I'll take a second job-."

"And then when would I see you exactly?" Her dark eyes implored him, but she knew she had just won this part of the argument, "Yes, you could work two jobs, but then what is the point of us being here if we won't be together much anyway?"

His sigh was impossibly long but then he met her gaze and knew she was absolutely right, "Forgive me, Angel. This city is so big and there are times you seem so tiny, that it makes me forget how determined you are and how capable."

"That's right and don't you forget it," Her quirky grin caused a chuckle to escape him and relief filled her heart when he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, let's have a look then."

Andrew moved his chair closer to hers and together they scanned down the tremendous list of jobs, immediately crossing some off as definite "no's and others they circled as possibilities. He occasionally cast secret glances at Monica when she was deep in thought, reading the ads. She looked adorable, in her straw hat and pretty yellow sundress. Her bangs and the long hair around her face, swayed delicately with each little movement she made and he found his breath snatched away more than once. Yes, they would make this work, whatever it took. He would make certain of it.

"Andrew," The sound of his name, excitedly stated with her gentle Irish brogue, brought him from his reverie, "Listen to this. Wanted, full-time teacher for small kindergarten class uptown Manhattan. Experience and resume required. Please call for interview."

A grin spread across his face, "You've taught before, baby. A resume will be simple enough and there are computers in the hotel lobby. We can call them when we get back and then get to work on your resume."

She nodded her head eagerly, a smile on her pretty face and Andrew couldn't resist closing the small distance between them to brush a kiss over her lips, "I love you so much, Angel."

Her dark eyes twinkled happily, "That's good to know, Mr. Angel of Death because I love you too. With my entire heart."

X

The rest of the day was busy. After lunch, they went back to the hotel and Andrew paid for another night while Monica called the number from the newspaper. The woman on the other end of the phone, Mrs. Semler, sounded very interested in meeting with Monica and an interview was set up for the next morning.

For the next hour, the couple sat together at one of the computers in the lobby, with Andrew typing, while Monica rattled off the different schools where she had taught on various assignments. Her angelic mind was still firmly intact as she was even able to recall the names of the principals and the phone numbers for the schools. Andrew already had little doubt that the ad in the paper had been for Monica's eyes only and that the job was already hers.

The only problem they ran into was a last name. Last names were something they had never had, but just putting "Monica" on a resume would certainly raise eyebrows. They quietly tossed around a few possibilities and then in a moment of curiosity, Andrew pulled out his wallet and found two social security cards. Beside Monica's first name, was the last name of "Angell."

"Rather fitting," He smiled as he handed her the card.

"He's providing for us, Andrew," She whispered excitedly, "Every moment I see new proof of his love for us."

The happy tears in her eyes went straight to his heart, as he caressed her cheek tenderly, "Of course he loves us, Angel. How could anyone know you and not love you?"

The deep blush that colored her cheeks made him laugh as he kissed her forehead lovingly, "Now come on. Print that out and then we have one more place to go today." Her expression of natural curiosity caused her brow to knit together and her nose to crinkle, though she smiled when he surprised her by kissing her nose affectionately. A tiny giggle and then she hit "Print".


	6. Chapter 5 A new home

**Chapter 5: A new home**

The apartment Andrew had called about was perfect; two bedrooms, a comfortable kitchen and cozy living room. It was just big enough, and just simple enough and what Andrew liked the best was the security man in the lobby. It made him feel better about keeping the little angel safe in the city.

The manager waited in the hallway while the two angels wandered through the apartment. It was furnished, which came as a great relief as money to buy furniture would take awhile. Yes, they would still need linens and sheets, pillows and blankets for the bed, as well as food for the kitchen, and though their funds were certainly not overflowing, Andrew knew there was enough to get them started.

The apartment was on the sixth floor, and he took Monica's hand and led her to one of the bedrooms and over to the window, "Look angel, right down there, the red brick building? That's the fire station." Pulling her gently in the direction of the second bedroom across the hall, he pointed again, "And that is the school where you have your interview tomorrow."

Her dark eyes danced as she looked up at him, "So close. Just a few blocks either way."

"I say we take it. What do you think?"

Monica frowned briefly, "But Andrew, I haven't gotten the job yet-."

A finger to her lips and a kiss upon her cheek silenced her, "You will."

She sighed. Andrew was always the one to reassure her; his gaze, either firm or tender, always managed to soothe her spirit and bring inner peace to her heart. With a slight smile, she finally nodded her head in agreement. "I guess we have to start thinking about the decor, then..."

Chuckling at that remark, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Hum... and I guess I'll have to find a professional for this job!"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't charge you for that, you know..."

A mock pensive expression appeared on his face. "Hum... I'm not sure..."

Cheerful as always, and somewhat giving him the impression that she was really trying to convince him, she added. "I've got a wee bit of experience in that field, you see!"

Her hopeful gaze nearly undid him, and Andrew couldn't hold the "solemn" face any longer. "Okay, I guess I might give you a try!"

Standing on the tip of her toes, the Irish angel brushed a small kiss on his lips, making him more and more infatuated. "Thank you, Mr Andrew-" and then, before he could even reply, she frowned adorably. "What about your last name, Andrew?"

X

"Andrew Heaven!"

The man who worked in the personal department called out the name that was on the list, and one of the four man sitting on the waiting room rose to his feet. Andrew walked inside the small office and waited until the man who had called him took a seat behind the desk.

"G'morning, Andrew. I'm Gary Pryor."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

The chief of the fire department shook hands with him. Then, he indicated Andrew the other chair. "So I can see you've recently served in Salt Lake City, right?"

"Yes, sir, besides other places."

"This is good. We were in need of new people here as the number of emergency calls has increased lately."

The angel in human form nodded. He, more than anyone, knew that evil was always lurking around. "I can imagine."

"Sadly, the number of casualties increased too, and some of them are colleagues. Some of our best men have given their lives in order to save others and it's not easy to find people who are willing to risk themselves for those who they don't even know."

The man's words made him remember his beloved Monica, and Andrew was relieved that she wasn't there with him to hear such thing. The thought of losing each other had been haunting them for a long time, and now that they were in human form it was a much bigger threat.

"I'll sign in your admission after you go through the usual medical exams. As you're new here, you'll have to work some nights too."

Andrew's thoughts were again on Monica, and he could imagine the worried expression on her face when he told her she would have to spend the nights without him.

"You can work for ten hour days, and it will give you three days off." The man smiled for the first time. "You married?"

The question finally brought a slight smile to his face. "I'm... no, I'm not. But there is someone very special who I come home to every night."

"Yeah, I thought so just by the worried look in your face when I told you about the nights out!" the man joked. "Well, Andrew, if everything is alright with your exams you can start on Monday."

Two days. He and Monica had the weekend to start buying the necessary things for their new house, and in the mean time, he would have to put her heart at ease about his new job and its implications. After going through the medical exams, the blond angel left the fire station and walked for three blocks and waited outside the local nursery school, until one of its teachers came out of the building.

Her long auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail despite the fact that the wind had disarrayed some thin wisps, and she had a beautiful pair of sparkling brown eyes that would always capture his gaze and make his heart beat stronger. She was wearing a lavender dress with tiny flowers that went a bit bellow her knees and the smile upon her meek face told him that everything had gone just fine. Andrew didn't know how long he stood there, just admiring her in secret, but he was certain that it was a moment to keep in his mind like many others.

Andrew followed her until the nearest street in silence, with a permanent smile upon his face. She was waiting for the traffic light to turn green so that she could make the crossing and he stood right behind her, his voice reaching her ears a second later. "I guess I've seen a very cheerful little angel passing by just now!"

A broad smile appeared on her face as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Andrew!" the way she pronounced his name was always a joy to hear. A second later, she was wrapping her arms around his waist and receiving a loving embrace in return.

"I was told that there's a very beautiful teacher working at that school, and I came here to see if it's true!" he joked, kissing the top of her head, enjoying the sound of her giggling. He pulled away just a few inches to look at her and added. "But I guess the word 'beautiful' just doesn't do justice!"

"Did you speak to the chief of the fire department?" curiosity and anxiety were written on her face.

"Yep. And I'll start on Monday!" Andrew was smiling and tried to look the most confident as possible.

"Oh... I guess this is wonderful news then!" she too was trying hard to accept that, and had promised herself to trust that whatever happened to them, they would be in their Father's hands. "Actually, I guess I have some good news to give you too, you know?"

Chuckling at her sweet manners, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"I too start working on Monday!"

"I had no doubt you'd get this job, angel..." he stroked her cheek. "And I guess it leaves us with just a weekend to work on our new house!"

x

"I guess it's a wee bit to the left, Andrew..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..."

Monica and Andrew had spent two very busy days buying the necessary things for their new home and then tidying them up. Despite the fact that their apartment was already furnished, there were many other items to consider, including food and some small electrical appliances. Saturday had been busy and dedicated to shopping while the following Sunday was reserved to putting the things in their proper place.

And for the last twenty minutes, Andrew had patiently waited for his beloved angel girl to decide where she wanted to hang the beautiful picture they had just bought. The first time she laid her eyes on that vast field, covered with colourful flowers and under the blue sky and with the pond with crystalline waters, she insisted they should have it. She hadn't told him anything, but deep inside, Andrew knew why that view had enchanted her so much: it was the perfect portrait of their Home.

Even though patience to deal with such a complicated and yet fascinating little creature had never been a problem to him, Andrew was under the impression that he should intervene someway, as she had made him change the position of the picture for three times already.

"So I'll get the nails to hang it..."

"Wait!" she said, biting her lower lip and frowning.

"Erm... Monica..."

"Oh second thought... I think it looked better on the other wall, facing the door..."

Sighing deeply, he carefully placed the picture on the floor and against a third wall that hadn't been an option so far. Then, he walked over up to her and took her hands. Monica looked incredibly adorable to him, wearing blue jeans overalls and a white tank. Her hair was tied up in a haphazard ponytail and a few auburn whips were framing her meek Gaelic features, and Andrew wondered if he had just fallen in love again.

"I'm sorry..." the little angel quickly apologised, slightly embarrassed and aware that Andrew was being extremely patient with her. "I guess I'm a wee bit excited about our new home, perhaps because I never had a house of my own, you know..."

Chuckling, Andrew forgot how tired he was as her words amused him dearly. He took her hands to his lips. "Well, we do have a house of our own now, and I promise I'll put you in charge of the decoration, but right now, what do you think of us giving ourselves a break?"

Monica nodded her head in agreement. "I guess you're perfectly right, Andrew. And... to be honest, I'm quite hungry right now..."

"Good! Because I happen to have a little surprise for dinner and I guess it's time to call it a day."

"You're right again... I confess I'm tired and could use a shower right now. I'm afraid I'm not presentable..."

Andrew let go of her hands and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "You look just adorable to me, angel!"

"You would say that because you're a wee bit biased!" she replied, smiling at him, their faces only inches from each other.

"You can replace 'biased' for 'deeply in love', but still, it would be incorrect as anyone who looks at you can see how beautiful you are..."

He tucked the few loosen strands of hair behind her ear and their eyes slowly closed as a loving and languid kiss followed, silencing the two angels in human form for the next couple of minutes.


	7. Chapter 6 Almost familiar

**Chapter 6 – Almost familiar**

"Angel?"

Andrew's voice took her out of her reverie and Monica looked up at him. They had been cuddled up on the couch of their new home for a while after dinner, and neither of them had spoken a lot. The only source of light in the living room was coming from the side lamp, but it was possible to see that the painting Monica loved so dearly had been placed on the wall where Andrew had left it before their dinner break.

The blond angel had even thought that she had fallen asleep in his arms and was surprised to hear her voice.

"Sorry, I was thinking about tomorrow, you know..."

He gently stroked her hair. "I understand, baby..."

"I confess I'm nervous..."

He squeezed the hold around her. "I know, angel... but this is the beginning of our new life, the life we chose to live because of our love. And when I think about it I understand that nothing bad can come out of a love that is so intense."

Monica's smile and the lonely tear that feel from her face made him bring his face closer to hers and brush a loving kiss against her lips.

"Do you know what puts my heart at ease, Andrew?"

"What is, angel?"

"You... Your presence... And what I see in your eyes..."

"Well, then I am doing at least part of my job correctly!" He teased, watching as a sweet smile appeared on her face, much to his relief. She had allowed very little of her fear and uncertainty to be known by him over the weekend, but he knew her heart and he knew those feelings were there.

Pulling her closer, Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to kiss her cheek, "Are you meeting your students tomorrow?"

"No. They don't start school for a week yet, but I have to organize my classroom and get everything ready for them," Her brow knitted in concern, "It must be rather frightening for them; leaving their home to start school, something they have never known before. I would imagine they would feel a wee bit lost."

Andrew's heart ached at her words, knowing that she felt the same way on Earth and not knowing if she would ever be permitted to return to her Home. At least her students would have all that was familiar to them at the end of the day. He swallowed the emotion in his throat and asked the question to which he dreaded the answer, "Angel, do you regret your decision? The decision to live in here, not knowing when our time on Earth might be over?"

She turned slightly in his arms to look up at his face, "Ah, Andrew, no," Reaching up, Monica laid a gentle hand against his jaw, "I'm here with you and no matter how frightened I may get, no fear comes close to the love and gratefulness I feel in my heart for that gift. Yes, I could have stayed in Heaven without you, but don't you see? That would have been my own private hell."

"Mine too," He whispered as he held her a fraction tighter, "In fact, Angel, I can't even imagine it."

"Me neither," Monica replied as they fell silent for a moment as her eyes drank in the picture that so reminded her of her other Home in heaven. She wondered if it would ever be their Home again, "Not going back to Heaven ever again, Andrew, would be hard, but the fact is that now, my home is wherever you are and right now, that home is in New York City."

"Your home, Angel," Andrew took her hand and guided it to his heart, "Is right here. You worked your way into my heart so long ago, not that it took much work on your part. A smile from you probably about did me in!"

She giggled, but it was interrupted by a sleepy yawn as the weekend of work caught up to her now totally human body.

"I think it's time we got some sleep, baby. Tomorrow is a big day for both of us."

Monica nodded as she rose to her feet and looked up into his eyes as he stood to face her, "You work all days this week, right?"

"Yes, as I'm in training."

"Okay, then you'll be home not long after me," She seemed pleased with the information and she was, though she had a feeling that Andrew was holding things back about his new job. He had told her he had a week of training before starting his regular schedule and as he didn't offer what his "regular schedule" was, Monica hadn't bothered to ask. She figured she would know soon enough.

"I'll walk you to work in the morning," Andrew insisted, "Though you'll be off work before me. I'll fix dinner when I get home, okay?"

She nodded again, trying to keep the worry from her eyes. Though they had only been in this new life a few days, they had more or less been together for most of it, and tomorrow, that was all about to change, "Okay. Good night then," Monica reached up on tip toe to kiss him, wishing with all her heart that she could curl into his arms in his bed, but that was one of the things they had discussed over the weekend. Unless it was an emergency, they were not going to tempt their human bodies with their love for each other. They had both felt a pull they had never felt before their first full day here and though it had been far from unpleasant, it had been enough to frighten them. God was blessing them by keeping them together and neither angel wanted to do anything to disappoint Him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Andrew returned her kiss deeply, wishing he didn't have to release her. Going their separate ways tomorrow was not going to be easy for him.

**X**

By lunchtime on Monday, Monica was wiping at the sweat on her forehead. She had spent the morning cleaning her classroom, despite the fact that the air conditioning in the building was not yet working and no one would be fixing it until the end of the week. She had all of her windows open, but the air was dry and sultry and even the fan she had dug out of her closet was doing little to help.

She had met a few of the other teachers and everyone seemed very friendly, but too busy to chat much. With only one week until the school would be buzzing with children, everyone was holed up in their classrooms preparing the rooms and lessons.

The little angel stood back and admired her handiwork on the large bulletin board in her classroom that she had been working on for the last hour. She had found plenty of supplies and now Monica nibbled on her lip as she stared at her rather close replica of the same picture she and Andrew had bought for their apartment. The biggest difference was that she had drawn every different kind of flower she could think of to represent how different all children were. There were lilies and lilacs, roses and daisies, gardenias and magnolias. She had felt like an angel possessed as she had worked diligently on her project and when a voice sounded in her doorway, she nearly jumped even as her heart leapt with hope.

"Well, I figured it was time I met the new girl!"

The voice was large and booming and for a split second, the angel was sure that the one she loved like a daughter loved a mother had come to her senses. "Te-." The name died on her lips as she whirled around to come face to face with the voice.

Though the woman was a smiling African American, she looked nothing like Monica's supervisor and the little angel had to blink rapidly to force back tears as she smiled, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, honey. I sometimes forget how loud I can be and have to remind myself that I'm not always speaking to a room full of rowdy six year olds!" She grinned and extended her hand, "Ella. I teach in the room across the hall so we'll be neighbours."

Her disappointment slowly fading, she smiled and took Ella's hand, "Monica. It's so nice to meet you, Ella."

"Oh baby, that is one velvety accent you've got. You won't have any trouble keeping the kid's attention," The woman smiled and then her eyes caught the large bulletin board in Monica's classroom, "My, my, my, Monica. Did you do this?"

"Yes ma'am," her dark eyes were suddenly nervous. She had worked on her portrait of her heavenly home without even thinking about the fact that other eyes would see it and maybe judge it. The meadows in heaven had always been her favourite place at Home and she couldn't seem to get the image out of her mind now that she knew she may never see it again. Drawing the meadow was a way to work out the many things that were in her heart right now.

Ella was quiet as she gazed at the picture that had been done in a mixture of crayons and colored pencils, "It's lovely, Monica. And look at all the different flowers. I take it you are showing the children that even though they are different from each other, put together in a place where they can grow, they can be a beautiful garden."

"Yes. Thank you for your kind words."

"Just stating the truth, honey. You have vision and you're going to do just fine, so don't be so nervous."

The little angel grinned sheepishly, "How do you know I'm nervous?"

Ella chuckled and patted Monica's shoulder, "You nearly jumped out of your skin when I showed up. Calm, cool and collected teachers generally don't do that," She winked in Monica's direction, "But you're going to do just fine."

The sound of sirens interrupted their conversation and without even thinking, Monica walked quickly to the open window that faced the fire department, just able to make out the trucks that were pulling out onto the busy street. Was Andrew on one of those trucks, heading off to the danger of an out of control fire? She knew she was going to have to get used to the idea and that she needed to trust both God and Andrew, but when it came to his job, she just wasn't there yet.

"You'll get used to that sound, Monica. With the fire station so close, we hear it all the time and after while, it's like we don't hear it anymore."

The angel's hand rested on the window frame as she watched the truck slowly make its way through the incredibly busy street, "I'll always hear it," She whispered, more to herself than to Ella, "Andrew works there."

"Your husband?" Ella moved to stand beside her new friend. The young woman was trembling slightly as her eyes remained glued on the street though the truck had long since vanished from sight.

"No, my..." Monica didn't know how to explain Andrew. Boyfriend sounded childish and admitting they lived together made it sound exactly like what she and Andrew were trying to avoid, yet he was so much more than her best friend, "My soul mate."'

Ella was quiet as she took in everything about this new teacher. It was obvious that Monica was very talented and she was just about the sweetest little thing Ella had met in a long time, but the fear Monica now showed was generally not something one saw in meeting someone new. This young lady wore her heart on her sleeve, that was for sure.

"Soul mate, eh?" Ella wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulders and led her from the window, "That's a pretty special title for someone."

"Andrew's a pretty special someone," Monica replied as a blush rose to her cheeks, "We've known each other a long time."

"All that and no ring on your finger?" Ella raised an eyebrow as she looked at Monica's left hand.

"No. It's...complicated," That was as close as she felt she could come to expressing the situation between she and Andrew, but it was obvious by the expression on Ella's face that the woman wanted to hear why.

"True love, Monica, should be easy; not complicated."

"Yes, well, that is what Andrew and I think too, but there are those we are close to who are against our relationship for reasons I really can't explain."

Ella was further surprised at the apologetic look on Monica's face. This one was definitely different, "So you moved here to escape judgement."

The little angel nodded her head, surprised at how easy Ella was for her talk to. Maybe it was because the woman reminded her of someone else, though this saddened Monica because if only Tess had reacted more like Ella, she and Andrew wouldn't be trying to find their way through an all too human life.

Ella stood in front of her and took Monica's hands into her own, "True love, honey, is worth fighting for and those other people, the ones who want to judge you? They don't matter when it comes to you and Andrew, you hear me? Love sometimes doesn't come around more than once in a lifetime so when it does, you need to grab hold and fight for it. Love, Monica, it always wins out over all that other stuff. You remember that when things get tough."

Monica smiled, even as bittersweet tears filled her eyes, "I will. Thank you so much for what you said. It means more than you know."

Patting Monica's hand gently, Ella smiled, "I think you and I are going to be great friends, Monica."

"I think I'd like that. In fact, I know I would."


	8. Chapter 7 Count your blessings

**Chapter 7 – Count your blessings**

By the time the day at the school was over, Monica quickly walked home, bracing herself against the hundreds of other people crowding the sidewalks of the city. Though the warmth remained in her heart from her conversation with Ella, she wasn't sure anything would ever soothe her nervousness about how many people there were in this city.

She breathed a sigh of relief upon unlocking the door to their little apartment before a look of sheer determination crossed her face. She had decided before leaving work that she would surprise Andrew by preparing dinner.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Monica put on an apron and tied up a ponytail so that her work could start. Singing an out of tune song, she spread the ingredients all over the counter - they had done supermarket shopping recently and she had found a lasagna recipe on that day's newspaper and it didn't seem too difficult. Pasta, beef, tomato sauce, cheese, oregano, garlic, vinegar and she decided to give it a special touch by adding some pepper.

The photograph above the recipe made things even more encouraging. She was determined that by carefully following the instructions she would be able to prepare him a nice and yummy surprise. With four different kinds of pans, many forks and spoons, she put the ingredients and mixed them according to the instructions. The only problem is that it didn't take a trained eye to see how awkwardly Monica moved the utensils in order to mix everything and adding the other ingredients.

When she was finished, the little angel noticed that it was slightly different from what she could see in the picture, but elected to think that its appearance would change once it was cooked. Monica was going to stick the casserole dish in the oven when she looked at the peppers over the counter and decided to add just a wee bit more.

She moved the stove buttons and adjusted the temperature according to the explanations on the book and decided set the table as it baked. There was tomato sauce and flour on her face and her apron was all dirty with the other ingredients. She was just finishing to arrange the dishes, when a strange smell of something burning reached her nose. Frowning, Monica followed the smell and saw that there was smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, my goodness!"

The Irish angel grabbed a dish towel not to burn her hand when she pulled the stove open. And when she finally did so, more smoke came out of it. Monica tried to sent it away by waving the dishtowel, which only made the smoke spread faster through the apartment. Fortunately for her, Andrew unlocked the apartment door at that very moment.

"Monica?" he called, and the words "I'm home" died in his mouth once the smell reached his nose. Frowning with worry, he rushed to the kitchen, where he found his beloved angel girl trying to put out the beginning of fire she had just started.

"Angel?"

"Oh, Andrew... I... I don't know what happened..." she tried to say, as he took the dishtowel from her hand and finally removed the casserole dish from inside the stove. "... I was cooking our dinner..."

She said enough - Monica was cooking and that fact alone spoke volumes to him. Andrew was quick to put it in the sink, and open the faucet so that water would help to cool down the dish. Disappointment was all over Monica's face when she saw the dinner she had so carefully prepared all burned.

"Are you alright?" he wanted to know, as he turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and immediately looking for any sign of injury caused by her disastrous culinary adventure.

Monica shook her head, frowning and biting her lower lip. "I did everything according to the recipe! I promise I did, Andrew!"

Glad that nothing bad had happened to his precious little angel, Andrew tried to smile - funny to think that he had just started to work as a firefighter and the first fire he had to put out was caused in his own home. "It's alright, angel." He spoke, secretly amused at her meek dirty face.

"No, it's not alright... I... I wanted to make something to you, Andrew! Something that would please you once you got home! And... and look what I did!"

Smiling, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You know what pleases me when I get home?" he spoke, gazing at her lovingly, still finding the little pout on her face rather adorable. "A very beautiful little angel who I happen to be amazingly in love with!"

Watching as a blush crept over her face, he bent down and kissed her cheek, in an attempt to cheer her up.

But the little angel let out a frustrated sigh. "I made such a mess..."

Andrew pulled her in a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, Monica. I know what you were trying to do here, angel. I appreciate your surprise!"

"I wonder if my adjusting to human life will be something like this..."

Sensing that her disappointment was not only about a burned dinner, Andrew tightened the hold around her a bit more. "Here's the deal: I'll help you get things settled and you and I will try to do the recipe again, following it step by step, okay?"

Even if her enthusiasm had gone, she nodded slightly. Amazing how under Andrew's guidance, everything seemed a lot easier - everything, from dinner dishes to understanding the universe that surrounded her. And it was on that cooking lesson that she learned that cooking food at a hotter temperature would take a lot less time than she had thought.

"I know it says here that I have to heat at 350 degrees but I wanted it to be ready before you arrived, and I thought I could accelerate the process by rising the temperature a wee bit more since I'd be just in the next room, settling the table..."

She explained, after they had finally savoured a new dinner - almost entirely prepared by Andrew. Once they were comfortably settled in their couch, Andrew cradled the little angel in his arms so that they could relax from the hard busy day and tell each other their impressions on their new journey amongst humans. And it didn't take him too long to realise that the ritual was helping Monica to deal with her new routine. His gentle words always managed to soothe her spirit and put her heart at ease.

Trying his best to keep a serious face, he nodded. "I see. Well, angel, stoves can work real fast sometimes, so it's always best to keep temperature low... it might take a little more time to bake but you won't risk losing your meal."

"I understand..." she spoke, still embarrassed by all the previous trouble.

The blond angel kissed her temple lovingly and smiled. "You didn't tell me how your day was."

She told him about Ella and the lovely bulletin board she had prepared for the children and how she had gotten the idea for it. Then she spoke of her expectations for the next days and how she had planned her first classes. And little by little his precious talkative soul mate was coming back to her own self.

"Andrew?" she called him, noticing that he was quietly listening to her eternal chatter.

Watching her questioning look, he took her hand to his lips. "I was just admiring all the beautiful things you did today, angel. A loving surprise for me. A new friend. A board that reflects so much of God's teachings... who else in this entire world would have thought of it other than someone with such a beautiful heart like yours?"

Feeling a blush rising on her cheeks, she lowered her eyes for a moment. "You're telling me that it makes up for the mess I made in the kitchen?"

Chuckling, and aware that she was joking too, he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you so much..." he spoke, tenderly combing her long auburn hair with his fingers, as if committing to memory every single strand and its sweet perfume.

Monica reached out to touch his face, running her slender fingers along his cheek and lips, "You always bring the sun to my heart... even when everything seems clouded and confusing... And I promise you, Andrew, that I'll make your days happy ones for the rest of eternity..."

"With you by my side, angel, I know my existence will be forever blessed." He replied, kissing her lips softly while stroking her cheek. When they pulled away she smiled shyly and for a moment only, as another kiss started, and Andrew dared to tighten the hold around her a bit more as he tasted her lips slowly, tenderly like a reminder of a love promise that he too would vow to fulfil along his existence.


	9. Chapter 8 A beautiful garden

**Chapter 8: A beautiful garden**

When the alarm rang on that following Monday morning, lots of excited little voices filled the corridors of the kindergarten school where, from that day on, an angel in human form would work as a teacher. Monica smiled nervously as she saw her little students coming through the door. The bravest ones, waved their parents goodbye at the steps of the school building; others, frightened with the first and drastic separation, had to be taken by the hand, carried by a mom or a dad who promised them everything would be alright.

Monica loved children, and each cute face that she could see was a reminder of innocence and virtue, so common for a heavenly being. The Irish angel hoped that she could keep those qualities inside her heart intact during her brief or long stay on Earth.

And due to the fact that she and those little ones had so much in common, the empathy with one another was almost immediate. Fifteen young, attentive, inquiring and intelligent children listened carefully as Monica explained them what the beautiful board they now were gazing at represented.

"You are exactly like those flowers... Different, but beautiful in your own way... Unique and special, and very important to make that garden a beautiful one!"

They smiled, pleased to hear that.

Monica kept on speaking, her voice now low and with a tone of suspense as if she was telling them a story. "And you see, I have a secret to tell you all: that board isn't complete yet!"

"No?!" they spoke at the same time.

"Oh, no... And it's up to you to finish it!"

"But how, miss Monica?" a little boy wanted to know.

She showed them set of coloured tags with something written on them. "You see those tags I have here in my hand? They have your names, and I'll give them to you so that you can go up to that board and choose a flower. Then, you'll stick this tag with your name on the flower petal so that everyone who enters this classroom knows what a beautiful and perfect garden you form!"

A festival of excited yelps went on as they quickly started to work on their task, closely observed by their first teacher. Some were more talkative, others more concentrated in what they were doing, and others shy. Monica had a good memory and it didn't take her too long to memorise each cute face and their respective names as the class flowed easily and the hours went by so fast that, before they knew it, it was already time to go home.

As they bid their sweet teacher goodbye, a young little girl, with blue eyes and blond hair that came up to her shoulders in large curls came closer to Monica. She was one of the students that the angel had considered shy.

"Miss Monica?" she called her, looking up as now her teacher was amazingly taller that she was.

Monica knelt down in front of her so that both could be on the same level. "Yes, wee Rose?"

With a sheepish smile, the girl handed Monica a sheet of paper, carefully folded. "It's for you..."

"For me? Why, thank you!"

The Irish angel unfolded it and recognised that through irregular lines and colours, the little girl had drawn another flower. "Oh, Rose, it's beautiful!"

"It's cause you're part of our garden too, Miss Monica..." she explained, and those words brought tears of emotion to a way too sensitive angelic heart. "The only problem is that I cannot write your name in it cuz I still don't know how to write..."

She smiled, trying to put her emotion under control. "Oh, sweetheart, that's okay. Very soon, you'll be able to write many, many words! It's so beautiful! Thank you very much!" she said, gently stroking her cheek.

"Are we really special?" she wanted to know, with a genuine worried expression on her face.

"Oh, yes, dear. All of you! Unique and beautiful like a garden!"

"Me too?"

"Ah, wee Rose... Your name already says how special and pretty you are! And much loved!"

Pleased to hear it, the little girl smiled at her and gave Monica an unexpected hug. The angel returned her embrace and then watched as the little one walked out of the classroom, where the vice-principal was already waiting to take her to the parents.

X

Once Monica had collected her things and inspected one more time the beautiful board she and the children had created, she picked up her bag and closed her classroom door. The work day was over and she realised that the hours she had spent there had sent her worries away for a while. And as she started walking along the corridor, the angel met another friendly face on her way.

"Hey, baby!"

Biting her lower lip, once again trying to hide the memories brought by that term of endearment, Monica smiled. "Hullo, Ella!"

The old teacher was closing her classroom door and, like her colleague, she was leaving the school building. "How were things on your first day?" she wanted to know, and before her young friend answered, she added. "Judging by the spark in your eyes and that shy smile on your face I guess things went better than what you expected!"

Monica nodded her head, as the two walked together towards the exit. "It was... renewing."

"Ah, that's a very interesting word. But I guess I understand what you mean." The woman replied, still finding that her sweet co-worker was as mysterious as she was gentle and kind. "Anyway, it's nice to head home and take a good shower and have a nice dinner when the day is over!"

Hearing that, Monica let out a small sigh as her smile faded away. Going back home would be particularly difficult that night. "I believe a warm bath and good food can be renewing too."

The old lady tilted her head and eyed Monica carefully. "I can detect a slight hint of worry on this pretty face of yours, baby. Is everything alright?"

A new smile appeared on Monica's face, but it was a bittersweet one. "Andrew is working tonight... It's his first night shift, you see."

The old woman nodded, finally understanding what was troubling her so much. "Oh, now I see. And I believe that one young teacher will spend the entire night praying that God can take care of her 'soul mate,' right?"

"You're right." Monica shyly admitted, blushing a little.

"Well, baby, I'll offer my prayers too! But I won't ask the Father to keep him safe, as you're doing it already..." under Monica's questioning face, she kept on talking. "I'll pray that God protects your love... the immense love I can see in your eyes whenever you speak of your Andrew."

"Thank you, Ella. It... It means a lot to hear this... Perhaps a lot more than you know..."

The old lady could detect the presence of tears in her young friend's eyes, but she elected not to go on asking more about Monica's personal life. There were obviously many things going on in her life, but she would voice her thoughts eventually; it was just a matter of time.

Both walked together for a block, and then Ella explained that she lived on the other side of the city, and would take the bus at the bus stop just around the corner.

Smiling more openly now, and looking a bit more relaxed, the angel bid her friend goodbye.

"Have a good night, Monica. I know it'll be a long night for you until you hear from your Andrew, but let me tell you to hold on to the moments you spend with each other so that you can bear the moments when you're apart. Judging by the way you speak of him, I can tell you two have a collection of good memories kept right there in your hearts."

"We do..." she replied, biting her lower lip.


	10. Chapter 9 Lonely is the night

**Chapter 9: Lonely is the night**

The Irish angel pushed the apartment door open slowly and its darkness confirmed Andrew's absence. She turned on the light and let her bag fall on an armchair; the heavy silence of the living room was also echoing inside her very soul. If Andrew wasn't there, having a delicious dinner or a warm shower or relaxing after a working day didn't hold the same joy.

Monica walked along their home and to the kitchen as Andrew had told her he would leave dinner in the fridge so all she had to do was to stick it in the microwave oven and wait for 5 minutes. When she stood in front of the fridge a small note stuck with a magnet finally brought a shy smile upon her face again.

"_My beautiful angel,_

_Enjoy your meal and sleep tight. Have only sweet dreams and know that you're always in my heart. I love you. _

_Andrew."_

"I love you so much..." she whispered, taking the note and placing it against her heart.

But once she had showered and eaten, the little angel in human form changed into comfortable pyjamas and took a seat by the window, knees drawn up to her chest as curious brown eyes watched the night city sky. The stars were almost all covered by pollution and there was no moon that night. She could hear the footsteps of people passing by, returning home from work just like she had done hours before, and in a way she hoped that one of them was her beloved Andrew.

The hours passed by slowly and soon there were no more footsteps or cars. The night fell silent but Monica insisted on remaining by the window, hoping that soon she would see a tall and elegant silhouette just around the corner heading to the building where she now lived. But it didn't happen, and beaten by exhaustion and worry, she ended up falling asleep, just when the first sunrays were beginning to shine over the New York sky.

The neighbourhood was still quiet when Andrew opened up the apartment door carefully as to not to wake his beloved angel. He figured that she was in her bedroom but as he closed the door behind him and turned around, his heart broke at the image he saw. She was still sitting on the window seat, leaning against the wall and with small arms wrapped around her knees. Except that now she was sleeping.

Walking slowly so as not to wake her, and possibly startle her, he approached the angel, his eyes filled with love and tenderness. Andrew stroked her cheek so gently and so lightly that she would think that sweet caress was part of a dream.

But instead, the little angel's eyes opened and she immediately found her way into his arms, hugging him tightly, "Andrew..." She murmured, breathing in the scent of him and feeling the hours of worry for his safety finally draining from her body.

"I'm here, baby," He whispered, drawing her close as he sat down with her, simply giving her a few moments to relax.

"I missed you," Monica replied tiredly, but at the same time so happy that he was holding her again.

"And I missed you, angel, more than you can imagine. It was such a long day with not seeing you all morning or afternoon and then not at night either."

"Too long," She sighed, as her grateful fingers stroked his blond locks of hair at the base of his neck.

"Angel Girl," He pulled away enough to look into her exhausted brown eyes, "You know I hate being away from you like this, but baby, you have to sleep. You have to be at work soon and your form is no longer angelic and I can tell by looking at you that you haven't had much sleep. Baby, you are going to be exhausted today."

"I know," She replied softly, eyes downcast, "It's just so hard to be here on earth like this without you...at night especially. I don't mean to complain, Andrew, you know that..."

"Of course I do," He replied patiently, stroking her cheek with tender fingers, "But you have always felt uneasy at night even as an angel and now you are fully human, so I'm sure it makes you twice as nervous. Sweetheart, I wish there was some way I wouldn't have to leave you at night..."

"Oh Andrew, I know that, but it can't be helped. I just have to find a way to handle it."

His lips twitched into a small smile, "Trying to sleep in your bed might be a good start, baby."

A shy smile met his, "I don't think that will be a problem tonight."

"How much sleep have you had, Monica?"

"I think the sun was coming up..."

Andrew sighed, knowing that the hour's sleep she'd had was going to make her day long and maybe even emotional and then again, he would not be here when she got home from work. Though Monica was the one obviously struggling with their new arrangement, Andrew was having his own difficulties; he was simply better at hiding them. He needed to instil the confidence for both of them.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers to center them both once more; a sweet reminder that no matter how difficult this new life seemed, that their love was worth every moment of it.

"Okay," Andrew stated as they finally pulled apart, "You, go get ready for work while I whip us up some breakfast. You haven't slept, so not eating breakfast is simply not an option."

A sweet smile crossed her face at the same time her heart ached with her love for him. He had worked all night long yet here he was taking the time to care for her. She would have to find a way to do something special for him soon...other than attempting to cook.


	11. Chapter 10 The world is stone

**Chapter 10: The world is stone**

By the end of the day on Thursday, Monica was certain she would sleep that night whether Andrew was home or not. Though every morning, she would awaken after only a few hours of restless sleep, she would find him then sleeping on top of the comforter in her room, his handsome face laden with exhaustion from another night shift. The little angel also had a feeling that Andrew spent a lot of his shift worrying about her, but since the first morning he had come home, they'd had very little time to talk; when he came home at dawn, she would finally be catching some much needed rest after finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning, and when she would wake up, Andrew was by then fast asleep. She hated it and was more than happy that next week, he would be working day shift.

Despite their limited conversation, there was no lack of love through actions between the two of them. Andrew always cooked dinner and left Monica a plate of something delicious in the microwave that she could have after work, and Monica in return, would leave him a sweet little note, also in the kitchen next to a sandwich on a plate in the refrigerator so he could eat when he got home before going to sleep. She figured sandwiches were fairly safe, given her limited culinary ability and she was secretly so pleased that he always ate them.

But when Andrew wasn't at home, sleep for the little angel was nearly impossible. Their situation was still too new and too scary for her to rest easily being alone at night, and every time she heard sirens leaving the fire department, it felt as if her heart plummeted to her stomach.

But it was finally the end of the school day on Thursday and with only one day remaining in her work week, that left Monica happily anticipating a weekend with Andrew. Her first full week of teaching had been exhausting but in a happy way as she loved each of her little students, all eager to learn every tiny tidbit of knowledge she was teaching them. Their sweet voices brought Monica great happiness and their loving hugs were almost as good as one from Andrew. Almost.

The thought brought a surge of ache to her heart as she finished tidying up her classroom at the end of the day, not looking forward to one last night alone at home. Home. The word brought with it such a rush of emotions. On one hand, Home was heaven and she wondered if she would ever see it again, but yet on the other hand, home was where Andrew was and geography didn't make a bit of difference.

"I hope you plan on getting yourself some sleep tonight, baby!"

Ella's voice no longer startled the little angel, though it did still bring an inch of sadness to her heart, "Yes, ma'am," Monica grinned sheepishly at her newest friend, "I'm so tired that I don't think it will be an issue."

The older woman looked at her young friend with concern in her eyes. Though different from anyone Ella had ever met before, Monica wore her heart on her sleeve. What Ella already knew is that her friend was not overly fond of the city and she hated being alone at home. No, Monica had not said as much, but Ella would always find her still working in her classroom long after most of the teachers had gone home for the day and Ella was determined that tonight that would not happen. The little Irish female looked about ready to drop as it were.

"Tonight is Andrew's last night on graveyard shift?"

Monica nodded suppressing a tiny grin at Ella's use of the word 'graveyard' thinking that the former Angel of Death would probably not be amused, "I miss him so much, Ella. I don't feel as if I've spoken to him in days."

"Well honey, only one more night. Now c'mon and get your things. You need to be out of here at a decent hour tonight so you can be well rested to enjoy your weekend with your soul mate."

The two chatted on their way out of the building, just comparing notes about their new students and when the time came for Ella to go her own way home, Monica waved to her cheerfully, before continuing on her way the remaining two blocks to her apartment. Without Ella to speak with now, the little angel felt a sadness begin to creep over her heart. She was sure her sorrow had to do with her lack of sleep this week as her human form was not made to only rest two or three hours each night, but nonetheless, she had been feeling this way a lot this week.

As an angel, Monica had never felt alone. Even if Andrew was working someplace else, she would find herself in the company of Tess, other angels or assignments. Even on the rare occasion when she would indeed find herself between assignments and alone, God's loving presence was always a physical part of her.

That was all changed now. Though in her heart, Monica knew the Father was never far from her, she could no longer feel that absolute certainty that she had been able to feel as an angel and she had marvelled at what humans who believed felt each and every day. No, she wasn't exactly going on faith alone, as she had stood in God's presence as an angel, but now...it was just different. And different was lonely.

Furiously, she blinked back tears as she made her way down the final block, trying not to get swallowed up amongst the hundreds of people crowding the sidewalk at this time of day. Head down, tears threatening to push themselves forward, she didn't know what hit her when she was shoved to the ground and the bag she carried to and from school each day was ripped from her shoulder.

A startled cry escaped her lips and then Monica felt hands helping her to her feet, even as she heard a male voice hollering for someone to STOP. She was trembling all over and her palms ached from their contact with the sidewalk.

"Are you all right?" The voice belonged to the older gentleman who had helped her up from the ground.

"Y..yes...thank you," She could barely fathom what had happened as curious faces peered into her own as if assuring themselves that the young lady was truly all right.

"I lost him. I'm so sorry," Another younger gentleman ran up to them, breathing hard from his attempt to catch the mugger, "I didn't even get a look at him. You should probably find a police officer, miss, and make a report. Or call the police when you get home."

"No...no, it's all right. He didn't get anything important," Monica just wanted to go home now.

The two men exchanged a glance before the younger one spoke once more, "You're not from around here, are you?" Seeing her give a tiny shake of her head, he sighed, "Listen, you can't walk around this city and not be paying attention. I saw you right before that guy pushed you down; you were a hundred miles away and that thief knew it and made you his target. There are dozens more just like him on the street, but if you are paying attention and walking with purpose the chances of them bothering you are much slimmer."

Seeing the tears swimming in the young woman's eyes, the older man patted her arm gently, "Lecture over. Why don't you let me walk you home?"

"No...it's okay...I live right down here. Thank you for your help, both of you." Turning away, the little angel nearly flew down the half block, never slowing down until she was inside the apartment with the door locked behind her.

When Andrew arrived home just before dawn, he laid down his jacket on a chair and made his way into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he frowned worriedly. Monica had been leaving him a snack, which he found absolutely adorable, but this morning, there was nothing there. Concerned, he opened the microwave and his anxiety shot through the roof when he found her dinner still inside, untouched.

"Monica?" He called out her name without even thinking, suddenly terrified that something had happened to her; that she wasn't here. Jogging through the apartment, he burst into her bedroom and found her bed empty.

"Oh Father, where is she?" Andrew murmured, true fear now gripping him as he raced to his own room, and only then did he feel as if he could once again breathe. There she was, asleep on his bed, her small body curled up tightly and still dressed from work the previous day.

Though relieved at finding her, the fear refused to leave him. The feeling that something was just not right would not leave his heart and Andrew carefully sat down on the edge of the bed to peer into her face.

She'd been crying. Her eyes were swollen and he could almost feel the sadness coming off of her in waves, even as she slept. Instinctively, he reached for her hand, and frowned when he felt a roughness on her palm and upon further inspection he saw the brush burns against her delicate skin. His brow furrowed in concern as he moved a hand to stroke the hair back from her face, the simple action, causing her eyes to open with a start.

"Andrew..." Pushing herself up, Monica flung herself into his arms. She felt as if she had not been held by him in a month and all the loneliness and feelings of being so lost now welled up so strongly within her that she burst into tears.

Andrew's heart was again racing as he held her tightly up against his chest, "Baby, it's okay. I've got you, Angel. I'm right here."

"I've missed you so much..." She sobbed up against his chest, her fingers clutching at his shirt.

"Oh baby, I've missed you too. So much, Monica," He whispered as his hand stroked her hair.

"I...I feel so alone when you aren't here...and I don't understand...I don't understand why Tess....why she would act that way...Why can't she understand how much I love you? Why...can't she understand how scared I am here? I don't...I don't know what I'm doing any more!"

"Hush, Angel. Please stop crying." He pleaded softly, "You're so tired, baby; that's where part of this is coming from." Andrew kissed the top of her head again and again, trying to bring some peace to her anguished heart. He had known her emotions would be inevitable, especially this week. It was only their second week here and they had barely seen each other. Add to that the fact that she had not been sleeping and he was actually surprised that she was finally beginning to calm a little bit in his arms.

"Some man stole my bag tonight on my way home," The confession was but a whisper, but judging by the fact that he tensed up immediately, she may as well have screamed it.

"What?" He pulled away, his expression nearly frantic as he looked her over, "Are you all right? What do you mean someone stole your bag?"

"I'm all right. He pushed me down and took my bag. Another man tried to catch him but he couldn't." Her lower lip began to tremble once more, "It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention-."

"Did you call the police, Monica?"

"No..." Seeing his distress, the tears began to fall once again, "He must have been desperate, Andrew, to do something like that. Maybe he just needed some help..."

"Baby, he's not an assignment," His soft words only caused her to bury her face in her hands as her shoulders heaved with anguished sobs and he suddenly began to understand so much more.

This new life had been difficult for him to adapt to; the week had been hard, but he was slowly finding his way, fuelled by his love for the little angel. But Monica...

She had to feel as if she was trapped in between two worlds. She had such a gentle soul and such a tender heart and she had been torn away from all she loved, with the exception of him and he had been more or less absent from her life this week. His precious angel had been feeling more lost than he ever could have imagined, though guilt ripped through him at the realization that he should have foreseen it and possibly found a way to make it easier for her.

"Oh Monica," Andrew sighed as he pulled her close once more, "This isn't' working."

Though the words were spoken aloud, he'd meant them more for himself and he only realized he'd voiced them when her tear-streaked face jerked up to look at him.

"I'm not going back!" The words bordered on hysteria, but her token stubborn expression was firmly intact, "I'm not giving you up...what we have....it's too important, Andrew!"

"But Angel, this hasn't been fair to you-."

"Tess wasn't fair to either one of us. She wouldn't even listen and that doesn't make her right."

"No," Andrew replied gently as he wiped at her tears with tender fingers, "It doesn't. But Monica, maybe there is another way."

"We can't go back. We no longer have the ability," She insisted.

"No, but if we ask-."

A firm shake of her head stopped him from finishing his sentence, "I don't want to risk it." The harshness left her eyes and a brief look of fear crossed her face, "Do you?" Her voice had dropped to the frightened whisper of a five year old child.

The smallest of smiles played on his lips as he cupped her face in his hands, "No, baby. The thought of losing you; of anyone keeping us apart...I can't even imagine it."

"Then please, let's not ask. I'll do better; I promise I will..."

"Monica!" His voice was incredulous as he looked at her sternly, "Do better? Angel, for what you have been thrown into, you are doing just fine. It's only been two weeks and all things considered, you have done so well."

His hands felt warm and reassuring against her face and she managed a teary eyed smile, "Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that if this week is part of the price I have to pay for staying with you, then it was well worth it, even if it was terribly lonely."

"We have the weekend together," Andrew encouraged as his thumbs caught the last of her tears, "And I'm off night shift for two weeks, so that should give us some more time to feel settled," His expression turned more serious as he gazed into her eyes, nearly getting lost in her glassy brown pools, "Angel, I'll do everything I can to make this easier for you."

Her smaller hands moved up to lay over his own, "Andrew, you already are."

Her hopeful expression begged for his touch and Andrew slowly lowered his mouth to hers, feeling the contented sigh that escaped her as the kiss began. It was slow and languid, souls touching and reassuring one another of the reasons they were really here.

"I love you so much, my beautiful, precious little angel girl," Andrew murmured softly as he rubbed his nose against hers once their lips had parted.

"And I love you," Monica breathed out the words, eyes still closed, wanting to hold onto the feeling she now had in her heart and the certainty she felt in her soul.

Andrew gazed into her face, seeing everything from her fatigue to the striking beauty of her Gaelic features and he was unable to help kissing her cheeks and eyelids, her nose and her chin before brushing her lips once more, "But now, you need to get showered and ready for work, though I would love nothing more but to keep you here, snuggled up with me for a very long nap. However, you have little students who need you first."

She nodded her head as she rose reluctantly to her feet and started for the door to go back to her own room to get ready, but before she left, she turned around to face him once more, "Thank you." Seeing his eyebrows raise curiously, she explained, "Just for always knowing what I need."

Andrew watched her disappear into her own room, and though tired, he had every intention of walking her to work before he slept. He smiled to himself, always amazed at the intensity with which he loved her, "And you are everything I need, Monica."


	12. Chapter 11 Counting the moments

**Chapter 11: Counting the moments **

During her stay on Earth, Monica learned that time could have many dimensions. Whenever she was with her beloved Andrew, the Irish angel felt that minutes and hours didn't seem to exist. It was as if time itself would freeze to allow the exchange of sweet caresses, loving words and the promise of eternal love. On the other hand, his absence made existence a difficult one and filled with great void.

But on that Friday afternoon, the warm company of fifteen cute "little angels" made time have a third scope: it seemed to fly. Whenever she was with her students, Monica felt that there wasn't anything more pleasant other than opening the doors of wisdom to young minds eager to learn everything about the world that surrounded them. The angel in human form felt honoured that she was given the chance to continue to do God's work by having such a noble profession.

But the day was over soon, and the alarm echoed through the school building making excited voices fill its corridors. Monica received a warm hug from each of her students and watched them leave, smiling to think about how they would spend the weekend and imagining each of them having a great time with their families and friends.

"I can see that they do make you feel better, right baby?"

Ella's voice took her out of her reverie and, as she waved goodbye to the last student that turned on the corner - the sweet and shy little Rose, she turned to look at the old teacher.

"I've always been very fond of children..." she spoke, her smile never fading. "I treasured all the times I had the opportunity to work with them."

"I see..." the older teacher eyed Monica carefully, trying to imagine what kind of past was crossing her mind at that very moment. "Joyful memories, I suppose."

"Oh, yes. What I see in their eyes, especially at such an early age, is a beautiful reminder of God's work."

Ella liked what she heard. Actually she liked Monica dearly, even if she knew so little about her. With a friendly hand over Monica's shoulder, she offered. "I can walk with you up to the corner of where you live, baby."

"Oh, that would be unfair to you, Ella." The Irish angel quickly worried, "It would be darker and way too late for you to go back home!"

"Nonsense! Nobody wants to steal an old woman's bag!"

Monica wanted to say something but let out a small sigh instead. Truth to be told, having some company on her way back home was everything she had prayed for during the whole day. "I appreciate your offer, Ella. But I don't want to be a bother..."

The woman laughed. "Of course you're not a bother, baby! Let me get my purse and I'll join you!"

"I'll get my things too..." the angel replied, feeling guilty and relieved at the same time.

A couple of minutes later, the two teachers walked along the corridor towards its gate talking about their work day and truth to be told, Monica felt more secure having someone with her. The trauma of the previous night would probably hunt her sleep for some more days but she was determined to face all kinds of adversities to remain with her beloved Andrew.

"Hopefully we'll still have some warm days like these for some more time. Summer isn't over yet in spite of what the calendar says!" the old lady spoke.

"I was wondering if perhaps we could do some outdoors activities with them, you know, to take advantage from the warm weather. It would be as if summer vacations haven't ended yet... in spite of what the calendar says!"

"That's a great idea, baby! What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I think we can-"

Monica's words died in her mouth when they crossed the school building entrance door, as a surprise was waiting for her with a broad smile upon his handsome face.

"Andrew..." she whispered, not noticing Ella's questioning eyes. But the old lady smiled when, on the following second, she watched Monica climbing down the steps and flung herself into the blond man's embrace. The casual clothes he was wearing - khaki pants and green shirt, made him look more relaxed and amazingly handsome to Monica's eyes.

"I didn't know you'd be here..." she spoke against his chest, once he wrapped his strong arms around her small form. "You said you'd rest this afternoon from working all night..."

"I wanted to surprise you!" he said, kissing the top of her head.

Monica pulled away and looked up at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. "You didn't rest just to be here?"

Chuckling, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The chance to be with you is a good reason not to rest!" Noticing that she was still frowning with worry, Andrew kept on speaking, "I did sleep a little during the afternoon. And I thought staying home all over the week was kind of monotonous, and a little change in plans would be good!"

The meek smile that would always make his heart melt was finally back on her lips and she was speaking again. "It's proof that changes aren't necessarily bad after all!"

He returned her smile, aware that there was a greater meaning in her words. And also smiling, Ella approached the young couple; she was glad to see how much love could be conveyed only by the look in each other's eyes. Her presence made them turn their attention to her.

Monica gently disentangled from his arms but kept a hold on his left hand. "Andrew, this is Ella." She said, and then turned to the old teacher, "Ella, this is Andrew. And I'm glad you two could finally meet."

"It's nice to meet you, Ella, Monica speaks a lot about you!"

"It's very nice to meet you too, Andrew. And be sure I've already heard a lot about you! This young lady here holds you in high esteem!"

They shook hands with each other and it took Andrew only a split second to realise why Monica had become so attached to the old teacher. Her physical appearance, the way she spoke, her manners... everything reminded them of Tess.

"She's a blessing for which I'll be forever grateful!" he replied, turning his eyes to the blushing little angel standing by his side.

Smiling, Ella nodded her head and then looked at Monica. "Hum... blessing is also a pretty special title for someone!" she said, with a wink, and then turned to look at Andrew one more time. "But I'm positively sure that Monica's a pretty special someone to you!"

"She is, ma'am!" he replied, squeezing the angel's hand.

"Well, and now that I can see that she's in very good hands, you two will excuse me as I want to arrive on time for my soap opera!"

"Oh, we can walk with you until you take your bus, can't we, Andrew?" Monica was quick to offer, not wanting her friend to walk alone in the streets of such a crowded town.

"Sure we can!"

"Oh, thank you baby, but I guess now it's my turn to say I don't wanna be a bother!"

Monica looked at Andrew for a moment, and saw him nodding his head in agreement. Then, she searched for the woman's hand and squeezed it gently. "You won't be a bother at all, Ella."

The trio walked along the streets and remained with Ella until she climbed on the bus and waved goodbye from the window.

And once the vehicle disappeared in the corner, the Irish angel gazed up at her beloved Andrew with a broad smile. "She's been a great friend, you know, Andrew."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I have no doubt about it, angel."

"I'm glad we'll be home together so early!"

His smile turned into a mischievous one. "But you and I are not going home!"

She frowned adorably. "Oh, no?"

"Nope!"

"I... I'm not sure I understand, Andrew..."

"I'm taking you to the movies, angel!"

Her eyes where wide open and sparkling with five-year-old excitement as a broad smile crossed her face - the second one he'd gotten over the last ten minutes. Andrew felt like he had won a battle.

"The movies? Really?"

"Yep! I got the tickets on my way here. And I made it sure that the show started only an hour from now cause I'm gonna take you to a café so you can have a snack!" he said, brushing his thumb against her cheek as the slight wind kept on blowing wisps of her auburn hair against her face.

"It means I'm going to have a double mocha latte too?" Monica's eyes were beaming.

He took her hand to his lips. "Yes! Your mocha is waiting for you so let's get going!"

"Andrew..." she remained where she was, despite the fact that he gently pulled her hand.

"Yes, angel?"

She gave one step ahead, so they were face to face now. "I love you!"

Saying that, Monica stood on the tips of her toes and her lips brushed against his in a soft kiss.

Smiling, he cupped her cheek lovingly. "When you first told me that... that was the best moment of my existence..." He said, looking deep inside her soft brown eyes. "Until now..."

He bent his head and kissed her lips briefly but lovingly, and they never noticed as an old couple passed by them and smiled, glad to see that love was still around, even in such a crowded and sometimes hard place to live.

The truth was that Andrew took pleasure in every second he spent with his beloved angel girl. From her eternal chatter in the café, where she savoured her favourite beverage, to the excitement he could see on her face as they entered the movie theater. The movie was a romantic comedy - Andrew had the care to pick something that would light up her mood and put her heart at ease after such a hard week for both of them.

With Andrew holding a pack of popcorn, they took their seats and Monica leaned against his shoulder as he placed his arm around her small form, and together they watched as the main characters met and fell in love, and all the things that happened from then on. Once in a while, Monica smiled as she felt Andrew's hand gently caressing her hair, and a sudden kiss made them turn their attention from the film.

The happy ending placed a smile upon the Irish angel's face and, hand in hand, the couple went home with the brief sensation that things would be alright for them - after all, the most difficult had already been accomplished, which was to face an entire realm of angels in order to fight for their love.

"Somebody here has been awfully quiet over the last couple of minutes..." Andrew spoke, as they were approaching the building where they lived.

Monica looked up at him with a slight smile. "I was thinking that this was the best day since we arrived here..."

He kissed her temple. "I want you to think this every day of your existence, angel."

"As long as you're with me..." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist as they finally crossed the building entrance. But when the blond angel pressed the elevator button to the penthouse, she cast him a questioning look.

"Andrew?"

"There's something I want you to see..." he said, smiling mysteriously, and enjoying the curious expression on her face.

They were soon on the top of the building, and only then Monica understood what he wanted to show her: it was one of those warm and rare nights, with a sky filled with twinkling stars and a full moon, and the spark above was somewhat reflected on earth as from where they were, the angels could see the New York city lights spread bellow.

Unconsciously, Monica let go of his hand and gave a few steps ahead, marvelled at what she had just found out. Andrew watched her in silence, never tired of contemplating her beautiful human form.

"Andrew... The stars and the moon... I confess I didn't pay attention to them this night, you see, but now... They're so beautiful! And look over there! It's the bridge!" she pointed, and then turned her face to see some other familiar points. "And the school building! And... And look at the moon reflected on the taller buildings at the distance! Look at the way it shines against the window glasses!"

Chuckling, Andrew gave slow steps, waiting for her to stop and remain in one place so that he could hold her. And when it finally happened, the Irish angel felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist from behind.

"See? You're already getting familiar with it!" he spoke, kissing her cheek.

"I... I never thought that this place could be so... so beautiful, you know..." Her eyes were still scanning her surroundings as she didn't want to miss any single detail.

"Me neither, to be honest. But the other day, during my night shift, I got the chance to see something like what you're seeing now, from the top of the fire department building. It made me think that if we stop and reflect upon what's happening to us."

"See things from another angle..."

"Exactly."

Monica turned around in his arms, so that now she was facing him. "And what do you see now, Andrew?"

He caressed her face, her delicate auburn strands were flying with the gentle night breeze. "An entire existence by your side, Monica. I will always worry about you, as I don't want anything in this world to harm you, my angel, but at the same time, I made a promise to be your eternal guardian and face any challenge just to be with you."

Some tears of emotion soon could be seen filling her eyes as she heard those words. Monica covered his hand with hers and averted her gaze just for a second, so that she kissed his palm. Then, she was looking at him again. "So you and I see the same thing, because I would go through anything just to be able to look into your eyes again and hear your voice... and feel your arms around me..."

"I love you so much, angel..."

Their eyes were soon closing and faces inching slowly towards each other, and soon their lips collided in a soulful kiss. Now, being in that isolated area and somewhat protected from the dangers of the big city, the only thing that they were aware of was the magical moment that brought them together. The noise of the street had been left behind, allowing them the peace that they had been searching for since from the moment they had arrived there.

With fingers entangled in her soft hair, and bringing her closer to him, Andrew dared to deepen the kiss a bit more. Monica welcomed his caresses with the same intensity, as her hands travelled from his strong chest up to his shoulders and she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. To them, the moment was perfect and would be etched in their minds for the rest of eternity.


	13. Chapter 12 Settling in

**Chapter 12 - ****Settling In**

By the time the two angels returned to their apartment from the roof, Monica's eyelids were already beginning to droop. Andrew knew she was more than a little bit sleep deprived after such a stressful and lonely week, so he tenderly urged her to go get ready for bed.

He then waited an appropriate amount of time, before he knocked softly on her bedroom door and grinned when he heard her sleepy, "C'min Andrew."

She was already curled up in her bed, hair fanned out over her pillow and hands tucked beneath her cheek. It was an image that caused his heart to beat so loudly he was sure Monica would be able to hear it, but of course, she couldn't.

Andrew sat down carefully on the edge of her bed and moved his hand to caress her cheek with his fingers, "I think someone is exhausted."

"Mmm hmmm." Monica grinned up at him before her expression turned hopeful, "Andrew...stay with me. Please?"

He hesitated. They had talked about this; about being careful, but one look into her pleading brown pools and he knew the battle was lost.

"This is not going to become a habit," He told her sternly, even as he moved to the other side of the bed, and lay down on top of her blankets, though he had to fight to keep his strict expression in place when he saw the little grin playing on her lips.

"Of course not," She replied, rolling over and abandoning her pillow for his chest, a small sigh escaping her when she felt his arms enfold her, "I've just missed you so this week."

His heart melted at her words, and he moved his head to kiss the top of hers, "I missed you too, baby. Now sleep, Angel. I'm right here with you."'

The feeling of his fingers running through her dark hair, lulled her off to sleep almost immediately and Andrew smiled as her felt her relax completely into his arms. If only it could always be this simple for her; a movie, the stars, being together. But he knew that human life contained so much more; some of it wonderful and some of it difficult and all his heart longed for was to be able to shelter the little angel in his arms from any of the difficult things. In moments like these, when she lay snuggled in his arms, Andrew actually believed it was indeed possible.

**x**

Though some days were endless, and others seemed to fly by faster than Monica could ever comprehend, they quickly passed from the warmth of summer into the cooler days of fall, and before too long, the angels realized they would soon need to Christmas shop as Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

Halloween had come and gone and though it was a holiday that didn't particularly appeal to Andrew, watching Monica gleefully open the apartment door to little trick or treaters, dresses up as pirates, fairies, princesses and a sundry of animals had caused him to somewhat change his mind about the morbid holiday. Watching the little angel's obvious joy as she fussed over each costume and handed out little bags of treats brought both peace and enchantment to his heart.

As their days in this new life had turned to several weeks, things had become more of a comfortable routine. Their combined incomes allowed them to live comfortably as well as to tuck some money away into a saving account that they never really discussed. There were two things Andrew knew they simply didn't speak of to each other; one was his working nights. Monica hated it and though she had accepted it as part of the way things needed to be, she was far from comfortable with it. Those were still the nights she lied awake, willing sleep to come though more often than not, it avoided her. The week he worked nights was the week her emotions were on overdrive due to exhaustion, so he strove to reassure her any way he could. He would call her at home, right after she got home from work, and again right before she would go to bed, just to tell her how much he loved her and so that she would know he was all right. It helped as much as it possibly could, but Andrew knew there would never be a perfect solution for her when it came to his night shifts.

The other thing they didn't discuss was how long they had been here or how long they thought this would last. He knew the repercussions of being here were two-fold for Monica. Deep inside, she was still hurt by Tess banishing them to earth to find their way alone. Andrew knew that his beloved Angel had forgiven her former supervisor as not forgiving was simply not in Monica's nature, yet he could also see her pain at times, when Ella would say something that reminded her of Tess. Though Ella knew nothing about Monica's past, Andrew could clearly see the grief that would flash in those mocha colored eyes, before she would subdue it once more.

The other reason they didn't discuss their time on earth was because they both feared it ending and they would have to go their separate ways. At least now they were together and there was no one down here to tell them that their love was forbidden. Here and now, they were free to be together and that kept them from discussing when and how their current situation might end.

But now with Thanksgiving only a week away, Andrew was presented with an entirely new problem. The fire department didn't close for holidays and as low man on the totem pole, Andrew was stuck working the day of the holiday, though the good news was that he would be off work for Christmas. Though he would be working a day shift for Thanksgiving, he certainly couldn't leave the cooking to the culinary challenged Monica, though the thought made him smile, thinking about how much trouble she could get into during his eight hour shift, with as little as a turkey and a stove.

Monica looked up from where she sat curled up on the sofa with her lesson plans for the upcoming week. Though Andrew held a magazine in his hands, she smiled, clearly seeing he was not paying attention to it. She loved these moments; when she could watch him and he wasn't aware of it. She loved the way his eyes flickered as his mind tried to solve whatever problem he was facing, and the way his brow would furrow with the possible solutions and the silent sigh that would cause his strong chest to heave as he pondered the answer. They were all things that caused her heart to beat a wee bit faster and she closed her planner, quietly laying it on the end table.

"Andrew?"

The sound of the endearing way only she pronounced his name took him from his reverie as he turned to face her, looking a little sheepish over the mischievous glint in her eyes, "Angel. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"So I noticed," Monica replied with a grin as she got up from her end of the sofa to snuggle in next to him.

Gratefully, Andrew enclosed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "All finished with your lessons?"

"Mostly. There is still tomorrow to finish up and this is a short week anyway, with Thanksgiving on Thursday."

Andrew gave out a short sigh, "Angel, about Thanksgiving..."

"You have to work, don't you?" Her expression was crestfallen, so he was quick to reassure her.

"Yes but only until four, and I have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off."

Her face relaxed a little as she looked up into his eyes worriedly, "Then why are you so worried? We can just have a later dinner."

"Yes," He began slowly, "That's kind of what I was thinking..." These were the moments when he was frustrated over their situation. Last year, it had been he, Monica and Tess sharing this holiday, with Tess in charge of most of the cooking. Now, here they were, in this new life and he wanted everything to be perfect for Monica, but with him having to work and not having Tess' expertise to help Monica with dinner, he wasn't too sure of what to do.

His hesitation told her all she needed to know, "Oh," Monica stated quietly as she dropped her eyes to her lap.

She didn't have to tell Andrew how she viewed her lack of cooking ability as one of her personal failures and he hated that she felt that way. His mind raced for a solution as it was so important to have one, "No, don't even think that way, baby," He squeezed her tightly and kissed her firmly on her forehead, "Here's what we'll do," Andrew knew he was taking his life...or rather the life of their apartment into his hands, but there was no other solution, "_We'll _get the turkey all ready to go the night before and then I'll put it in the oven on low before I leave in the morning, so it can cook all day long, okay? We can get the other dishes pretty much ready Wednesday night too and then they can just be heated up when I get home on Thursday."

Noting how he'd said "We'll" when talking about the turkey made Monica's heart ache pleasantly. She never had to explain anything to him; he already knew, "We can grocery shop tomorrow, after church." She added eagerly, her eyes once again bright with excitement.

"That sounds perfect, Angel," He smiled, watching her in amusement as the happy smile played on her lips. She was enough to take his breath away.

"Then it's all settled. I'm so glad you'll be home for dinner, Andrew." Her shining dark eyes danced up at him and he could hardly contain himself. Lowering his head and surprising her, he captured her lips with his own in a long, languid kiss.

Monica's surprise only lasted for a heartbeat before she melted into the tender caress, her small fingers delicately grazing his cheek as his hands got lost in her long auburn locks, "Andrew..." She murmured as his lips trailed down her face and to her neck and a contented sigh escaped her. Her hands sought out his face and she guided him back to her hungry lips and the moment didn't end until they were both gasping for breath.

Looking up at him, Monica's hands framed his handsome face, "I love you so much."

"Not half as much as I love you," Andrew replied, as his heart finally began to slow back down to a normal beat.

Her eyes gazed into his, memorizing the tiny flecks of gold within his emerald eyes, "Every day," She murmured, her voice laced with disbelief, "Every day I wonder how I could ever love you more than I already do, but by the time the sun begins its descent, I know that it is indeed possible."

The emotion in his throat made it impossible for him to speak for a moment as his thumb brushed against her lower lip, "My precious little angel girl," He said softly, "It doesn't matter that the sun rises into the sky in the morning or disappears from sight in the evening, because for me, every day begins and ends with you."

A blush colored her cheeks as she smiled shyly up at him, "You're such a blessing to me, Andrew. The Father knew all my dreams when He gave you to me, even though I didn't know the dreams existed yet."

"I'm going to make all of your dreams come true, Monica."

"Andrew, you already have."


	14. Chapter 13 A terrible discovery

**Chapter 13: A terrible discovery**

Ella watched the young teacher with a slight smile upon her face. Monica's idea to have an open air class was a success and even the weather helped. It hadn't snowed on that week and the sky was blue. Under the gentle sunrays that caressed the now yellow trees of the park not far from the school, excited little ones ran and played freely, but always watched by attentive angel eyes.

Monica was a creative soul and during the time she and the students were there, she managed to entertain them with different and funny activities. During her stay on Earth, her job was her second favourite thing. The first one was obviously Andrew's company.

But that afternoon he was away on duty so the Irish angel had to focus on what she was doing. And soon she noticed that something was not perfectly right with one of her beloved pupils. Rose, who was often sweet and a bit shy, was away from her group. Monica saw it as the little girl moved away from the other children and sat down under the shadow of a tree. She had seen the look in those innocent blue eyes before. Many assignments along the centuries had taught her to know the human heart - perhaps to know even her own angelic heart.

"I'll keep an eye on them, baby. You can go up to that little angel and find out what's wrong with her." Ella spoke, noticing how badly Monica wanted to help.

"Thank you, Ella." With a slight smile, Monica moved away from hers and Ella's group and approached the child.

"Hullo, wee Rose." She greeted, sitting in front of her.

"Hullo, Miss Monica." The little girl politely offered, her eyes downcast with sadness. Monica tilted her head, looking at her with the usual compassion that inhabited her heart.

"I wonder if perhaps you're willing to do something else rather than what your friends are doing..."

This time, Rose shook her head, still not looking at her teacher.

"Hum... So I take it the games were fun?"

Now Monica got a little nod. She reached out and removed a blond curl away from Rose's face, not missing the conflict of emotions on her meek face. "Then why aren't you playing with them?"

"I can't..."

"You can't? Who said that you can't, sweetie?"

"My arm hurts..." she said, and bit her lower lip.

"Oh, wee Rose..." Monica inched closer, sitting next to her. The angel's caress against Rose's curly blond hair was like a caress in the girl's soul. "Your arm? Did you fall or get hurt while you were playing?"

Rose went mute again and limited herself to just shake her head.

"Then what happened?"

"I'm not supposed to tell..."

Those words caused a wave of panic to creep over Monica. "Then do you mind if I take a look at your arm?"

Rose stretched her short arm, as if giving Monica permission to her request. Carefully, the angel raised the sleeve of her sweater and when a red mark against the child's skin came into view, she felt a lump in her throat.

"Oh, honey..." she whispered, frowning with great concern. For the first time, the little girl raised her head and looked at her teacher. "Can you make it stop hurting, miss Monica?"

With tear-filled eyes, Monica held the little girl and kissed the top of her head, glad that Rose welcomed her loving attitude. "I promise I'll try, sweetie. I promise you..."

X

As she waved goodbye to her little students, at the end of that day, Monica kept close attention to the blond little girl that moved with the crowd. When Rose descended the building steps and met an equally blond woman, the Irish angel knew it was time to do what she had been doing for her entire existence: helping people.

"Excuse me... Mrs Sparks?" she said, carefully approaching the two and noticing the surprise on the woman's face.

"Yes?" Rose's mother looked back at the auburn haired lady with questioning eyes.

"Hullo... My name is Monica and I'm Rose's teacher.

"Oh, yes, of course... I'm Nancy Sparks." She shook hands with Monica.

"It's nice to meet you. I... I was wondering if perhaps we could talk for a few minutes..."

"Is... Is there any problem?"

"Is it possible that we could talk in private?"

The woman seemed uncertain. "I... I don't know... What is it about exactly?"

"Well, it's about Rose. I noticed that she got hurt and-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm late." Mrs Sparks abruptly interrupted.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

Monica watched as the woman pulled her daughter along the sidewalk, as fast as possible, as if running away from a scaring threat. Rose innocently smiled and waved her teacher goodbye, leaving the Irish angel to wonder how she could help that sweet little girl.

Two hours after the last student had left the school building, Monica was walking along the New York streets holding a piece of paper with an address. She had obtained the information at the secretary office and was determined to find out the cause for Rose's bruises, and it could not wait until the following day. Andrew was on duty that night so there was no reason to get home early.

Fortunately for her, Ella offered to go together. The old teacher, who was also a mother of three adults, had recently found out that she cared about Monica the same way a mother would towards her daughter, and she knew that despite her intelligence, Monica was way too naïve to live in a big city like that, and needed help whenever her Andrew was not around.

They soon found the apartment building where Rose Sparks lived and the building superintendent allowed them to go up to the 3rd floor. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, Mrs Sparks opened half door and looked at them with scared eyes.

"Yes?"

"Mrs Sparks, please, we need to talk-"

"Please, go away! Can't you see we have nothing to talk about?"

"Yes, we do! Rose got hurt and-"

"What's going on here?"

A male voice was heard from behind Nancy Sparks, and on the following moment, a tall and strong man pulled the door open abruptly so he could see what was going on outside.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at Monica and Ella with an unfriendly expression on his face.

"My name is Monica and this is Ella, we are teachers at your daughter's school..."

"And what's going on here? What's wrong with Rose?" he wanted to know, as Monica gave a step ahead and tried to see the little girl inside the apartment. But so far, there was no sign of her.

The angel faced the man with the courage that was not compatible with her size in comparison to him. "Today I noticed she was hurt, and she didn't want to talk about it, so I thought I should let you know about it, or perhaps just confirm how she got hurt."

"She fell." Was the man's short answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I-"

"May I see her?"

Mrs Sparks stood in between them, her face was pleading for Monica and Ella to leave that place. "She's sleeping. Now please go..."

Ella placed a hand over Monica's shoulder. "Let's go, baby..."

She wanted to remain. She wanted to see if Rose was alright, but the Irish angel knew that she couldn't just burst into someone's house like that. Besides this, she had only suspicions and no concrete evidence of what was going on with her student.

"I hope we can talk some other day, Mrs Sparks." Monica said, before looking at the man again. She and Ella watched as he grabbed his wife's arm abruptly and closed the door, not minding their presence in the corridor. The two teachers turned around and started to descend the stairs.


	15. Chapter 14 A promise

**Chapter 14: A promise**

When she heard Andrew unlocking the door of their apartment, Monica stood up from the sofa and crossed the small living room. The side table lamps were still on and when the blond angel opened the door he was surprised to see her standing there, wearing a robe over her pyjamas and with her long auburn hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Angel?" he spoke, closing the door behind him and dropping his briefcase on the floor. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing awake?"

She smiled at him, a sleepy and contented smile as now he was finally there. "Imagining what it would be like when you arrived and I could finally hold you!" Monica replied, at the same time she shortened the distance between them and flung herself into his strong arms.

Andrew held for long, pleasant minutes and kissed the top of her head. He had told her about her sleeping time and that she shouldn't remain awake until late because of him, but undoubtedly her greeting warmed his soul. "Oh, angel... you should be in bed by now..."

"It's Saturday and I'm not teaching so I thought that sleeping could be compensated later on..." she said, giving him a tired smile. Andrew pulled some strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheeks with both hands. He bent down and when his lips brushed against hers, all the worry and stress she had been feeling throughout the day were soothed by his loving caress.

Gently, the blond angel encircled her waist and brought her closer to him, still kissing her lips as if they were a reward for such a hard work day. But to him, Monica was much more than that, she was a blessing, a gift that would forever fill his heart with great joy.

"I missed you during the day..." she sighed, resting her head against his chest once their kiss was over. But soon after that, the Irish angel looked up at him and added. "I mean, I always miss you when you're not with me, but today... I guess I needed a hug like this more urgently..."

Andrew frowned and tilted his head with some concern. "Why, angel? What happened?"

X

Once Andrew had showered and changed into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a green sweatsuit, he ate a night snack that Monica had so carefully prepared him. Making a sandwich and preparing some hot chocolate were a lot easier than an entire meal. Plus, she still had time to prepare herself some mocha. Both grabbed a mug containing their favourite drinks and cuddled up in the sofa where Monica told him about the events of the day.

And not surprisingly, she found him frowning with concern – and with anger. Few things could infuriate Andrew such as cruelty against children, as like Monica, he too was very fond of them. Besides this, she could also see great worry in his eyes due to the fact that she had been face to face with the little girl's father.

"You should call the authorities, Monica... what you're telling me is..."

"But I don't know if my suspicions are true... It... it's hard for me to believe that wee Rose's parents are abusing her... This is... too cruel to be true!"

Sighing deep, Andrew searched her eyes. "Whatever you do, angel, you have to promise me something..."

"Y-yes, but what is it?"

"Don't go back there... not alone or with Ella..."

She looked at him for a few moments, as if processing what he was implying. "Do you think that can be dangerous?"

"Yes. If this is true, Monica, this man should be in prison."

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I hope I'm wrong..."

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her arm back and forth. "Me too, angel... me too."

It didn't take too long before the blond angel noticed that his lovely companion had fallen asleep against his chest, feeling safe and protected by his loving embrace. Even in human form, she was trying to help and this way, she remained loyal to her angelic nature. Loving and compassionate, ready to voice her thoughts in favour of those who were weak.

Andrew's greatest fear, however, was that now in human form she was weak too, and vulnerable to any sorts of dangers that life could bring. The blond angel turned his eyes to the window, from where he could see the sky turning in hues of purple and orange, and prayed for her safety.

X

Two days later...

"I don't see my mommy yet, Miss Monica... Why isn't she here?"

The worry in the little girl's voice matched the one in the Irish angel's heart. On that Monday afternoon, when all the little students were practically gone, Rose stood at the school building entrance still waiting for her mother. Monica remained by her side, holding her hand and praying that someone would come soon to pick her up.

But time went by and no one showed up. And Monica's heart broke when Rose turned her sad and teary blue eyes up at her and asked a simple but painful question. "Did they forget me here forever?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart! Of course not!" she said, kneeling down in front of her. "Please, don't say such things, wee one! You are so precious to your family!"

"Then why aren't they here?"

Monica reached up to wipe away her tears and caressed her blond hair. "Because something might be keeping them, something against their will."

She tried to engage Rose in a conversation but it only lasted some more minutes. The little girl was scared and anguished and it was hard for Monica to see. The secretary walked over them for the second time and once again there was the same answer. "We tried to contact Rose's parents again but no one is answering..." she informed the young teacher.

"You know where my house is, Miss Monica?" the little girl suddenly asked, sniffling and desperate.

Monica had to make a decision at that moment. The school was about to close and Ella's group left earlier on Mondays so she had already gone home. And soon, the feeble sunrays would fade away and night would fall on Earth. She couldn't just stay there and do nothing.

But on the other hand, she had made a promise to Andrew and she couldn't break it.

"I'll take you home, Rose." The angel said, "I just need to contact someone first..."

x

Monica's heart beat faster with a mix of feelings such as guilt and worry. She hadn't managed to contact Andrew. She was breaking a promise two days after they had discussed Rose's condition, but what could she do when the little one was crying in her arms for fear of not seeing her parents any longer?

Leaving a message at the fire department was what she managed to do before leaving the school building. Monica hoped that when Andrew arrived, they would inform him that she tried to contact him but hadn't managed to.

"Here we are, wee Rose!" she spoke to the little girl who kept a permanent hold of her hand. Monica paid the taxi driver for the short ride up to Rose's neighbourhood and the two got out of the car.

And it didn't take Monica too long to find out why Mrs Sparks hadn't shown to pick up her daughter at school. When they arrived at the 3rd floor, it was possible to hear loud voices and insults from the corridor. The angel tightened the hold around Rose's little hand and could feel the girl's panic rising. Besides this, Monica remembered Andrew's words two nights before, asking her not to go back there all by herself - he was right, as now her heart was filled with fear.

"Rose... I... I think we'd better go back, I guess I might call some help as-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence, though. Suddenly, the door of the Sparks' apartment was pulled open and Rose's father appeared.

"You are always complaining about me but I've told you already you're not gonna cheat on me!" he spoke out loud, and when he saw the young teacher and his daughter standing in the corridor, he seemed to be angrier than he already was. "What are you doing here again?" he fumed, glaring at her.

"Let's go, Rose, I don't think it's a place for us..." Monica gave a step back and pulled the little girl with her.

"Daddy... where is mommy?" she cried, scared at that man's aggressive voice.

Mr Sparks walked up to them and tried to grab his daughter's arm. "C'mon, get inside you too!"

"I won't allow you to touch her!" Monica suddenly stepped in front of Rose and blocked his way.

The look on his face made the angel of God tremble with fear. Monica had seen that look before, and she knew that evil was performing on that human being.

"Who do you think you are, woman?" he shouted, leaving her to breathe the smell of alcohol in him.

"You're drunk and not yourself! For God's sake, Rose is only an innocent child, leave her al-"

There wasn't time for her to finish the sentence. Rob Sparks grabbed Monica's shoulders to try to remove her out of his way, but as she insisted on protecting the crying child from her abusive father, the man ended up losing his patience. His heavy hand fell against the soft skin of her meek face and a streak of blood appeared there a second later. His blow made her lose her balance and fall on the floor and only then Rob managed to get a hold of Rose's little arm. "C'mon, it's time you were at home already! And stop crying, will you!"

"Daddy... no!"

Only then, Rose's mother appeared by the apartment door, and like Monica, she too was wounded on the face. "Let her go, Rob!"

"Shut up you two!"

Before the furious man could make his way back to his apartment, however, another voice was heard through the corridor.

"You're under arrest, sir! Let go of the girl and put your hands up!"

Three policemen were suddenly walking towards him, one of them grabbing a hold of the gun and ready to use it. Certainly they had been called by the neighbours, who were tired of hearing the couple arguing every night and already fearing the consequences of such violent arguments.

"You alright, miss?" one of them asked, helping Monica to rise to her feet. The other one saw that Mrs Sparks had been badly beaten up and called an ambulance.

"Y-yes..." Monica spoke, covering her burning face and looking at the man who had so cowardly beaten her and his wife. He was still shouting and threatening under the effects of alcohol, but a wave of relief filled her heart when the officers took him away. And when the angel turned her eyes to little Rose and her mother, she saw the two holding each other and crying. Perhaps that night would set a new beginning for them.

"I just called an ambulance, you two need to go to a hospital." The policeman informed her.

"Thank you..." Monica heard Mrs Sparks saying, and looking at her with gratitude. "...for what you did for my daughter... for protecting her when I myself failed..."

"You didn't fail, Mrs Sparks... God knows that... All you need is courage, and I'm sure you have it."


	16. Chapter 15 Feeling ashamed

**Chapter 15: Feeling ashamed**

It was nearly 10 PM when Monica unlocked the door of her apartment. Ella was with her, as the older teacher had been informed by one of the secretaries that Monica had offered to take Rose home once her mother hadn't appeared to pick her up that afternoon. Ella had a feeling that something was not right and after a short visit to the Sparks' home she was told what happened just a few hours before.

She met Monica at the city hospital and was relieved to know that Rob's aggression didn't result in anything more serious. Yet, the old teacher could not hide her sadness to see both her friend's and Rose's mother's faces.

Fortunately, at that time, Andrew was still at work and didn't see her arriving with a purple wound on her face.

"Thank you, Ella..." the angel in human form spoke, once they came inside. Her friend had offered to go home with her as Mrs Sparks would spend the night at the hospital.

Monica sank in the sofa with her gaze lost in some invisible point ahead of her. The old teacher took a seat next to her and place a gentle hand over her shoulder. "You don't have to thank me, baby... I wish I had been there with you..."

"You couldn't have guessed, Ella... And it was wrong of me going there all alone... I should have known better..."

"Is there anything you need, baby? I feel bad about leaving you here all alone..."

"I... I'll be fine..." she said, thinking about Andrew's reaction.

"You cannot be fine here all on your own, Monica... You should at least let Andrew know..."

"I'll talk to him... "

"And does he live far from here? Isn't there any way you can contact him?"

Monica was fidgeting with her fingers nervously, not managing to look at Ella's face. "I... I will..."

"I can do it for you, tell me which number to call, he needs to know that, you need his support..."

"Ella..."

"Don't do this to yourself, baby!"

"Andrew lives here too..." she finally spoke, biting her lower lip and only then facing her friend. She could see surprise written all over her face. "Andrew and I... we live together..."

"Oh... I... I didn't imagine..."

Monica was suddenly embarrassed and afraid that her only friend would condemn her like others had done before. "It's... it's not what you're thinking, I-"

But Ella interrupted her by covering her hand. "You don't owe me any explanation, baby. I'm not here to judge you."

Feeling the presence of tears and sudden relief inside her heart, the angel nodded and offered a bittersweet smile. "Thank you... Andrew and I have been judged and taken for granted quite often lately..."

"I can tell that by the look on your face, Monica... But all my life I've tried to live by God's teachings and one of the most precious of them is understanding."

Monica held her friend for a brief moment, as a light sob escaped her. "Thank you..."

"Not for that, baby. Not for that." Ella spoke, and it was then that they heard the door being unlocked for a second time. Andrew was there.

The former Angel of Death's face went from relaxed to confused, to full blown concern in a matter of seconds and it only took Ella a moment to realize that Monica was already overwhelmed.

"She's fine, Andrew," The older woman explained as she rose to her feet and reached for her coat, wanting to leave the young couple alone to talk, "She had a run in with a student's father, but thank God the man is now in jail and his daughter is safe."

"Angel?" Andrew approached her quickly and sat down on the couch next to her, his worried green eyes taking in her bruised and swollen cheek and the small bandage that covered the cut made by the man's ring.

"I'm okay," Monica murmured shakily, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll let them know you won't be in tomorrow, Monica," Ella stated firmly, "You rest and let that swelling go down."

"Thank you," She managed a painful smile at her friend, even as her stomach churned nervously.

"Yes, thank you, Ella," Andrew replied, though he was unable to take his eyes off the little angel.

"I'll show myself out."

Once the door had closed, Andrew raised a hand to brush it against Monica's cheek, watching as she flinched in pain at the smallest touch, "Rose's father...he came to the school and did this?"

Still not meeting his eyes, she realized Andrew had never gotten the message she had tried to call him. Not that it mattered; she had promised and he had been right.

"N..no...it happened at his apartment..."

The words were a mere whisper, but Monica felt him tense up immediately as she tried to gauge his reaction. But it wasn't at all what she had expected and near panic filled her gentle heart when he rose from the sofa and walked wordlessly into the kitchen.

Part of her wanted to follow him, but yet she was unable to help but wonder if he just needed a moment. Despite her rationalizations, her dark eyes flooded with tears at the knowledge she had disappointed him and she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Her liquid gaze remained on the kitchen door, though the picture on the wall next to it was blurred to a watercolour painting. It was several minutes before he returned and he carried ice wrapped in a dishtowel.

"Lean back," Andrew instructed, waiting until she rested her head back against the sofa to lay the ice against her cheek.

But as he held it, he uttered not a word and the silence was eating away at her. Monica was unable to stop the tears as they slipped down her face, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, unable to stand the tension between them a moment longer.

"I asked you not to go. You promised me." His voice was tight as he tried to reconcile what could have happened to her with the reality.

"I tried to call you but you weren't there. Nobody came to pick Rose up from school and I didn't have any other choice, Andrew."

"You could have called social services, or the police and let them handle it. That's their job, Monica, not yours."

"But Rose was afraid and she trusts me..."

"He could have killed you."

"But he didn't."

"And that makes it ok? What about the next time, Monica?"

He was visibly upset and the little angel knew he had a right to be, yet she didn't know what else to say to make it right or maybe there was nothing to say to make it better. She only knew that she could never remember a time that he had been upset with her and knowing she had hurt him was breaking her heart.

Grabbing the ice pack from his hand, she laid it down on the sofa and stood shakily to her feet, finally meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry. You were right," Her lower lip began to tremble and more tears made their way down her pale face, "I don't know how to make it right...just that I want to, but I don't know what else to say, Andrew. I never meant to hurt you or upset you."

As she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, the anger left him, not that his anger had ever been with her. Not really. Yes, he was upset, but part of him understood; she had done what her heart had led her to do and it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Baby," Rising to face her, Andrew gathered her close and felt her melt into his sheltering embrace as she began to cry in earnest, "I'm sorry too," He whispered against her hair, before he fell silent, allowing both of them to calm. He could feel the overwhelming emotions that flooded out through her tears; shame, fear, sadness and he led her back to the sofa as he noticed how badly she was trembling.

"It's okay, angel," He murmured, holding her as close to himself as he dared, "You're safe now."

"You're angry with me..." She stated through her tears, hardly able to bear the thought.

"No, you're wrong, baby," Andrew pulled away enough to look into her face, pain flashing in his green eyes at the sight of the ugly bruise that was already beginning to form.

"You should be. I promised you...and I should have kept it...but I didn't know what else to do..."

"Hush," He laid a firm finger against her lips to silence her self-loathing, hating the tears that continued to well up in her dark eyes. His gaze swept over her face, his breath catching in his throat at the tremendous love that filled his heart simply from looking at her, "I love you so much, my precious angel, and the thought of anyone daring to harm you is what made me angry. That man is lucky to be in prison as he is safer there than face to face with me." His voice was tight, but Andrew knew he meant the words he was saying.

"Please don't say that. I shouldn't have been there...then it never would have happened."

He sighed softly as he carefully chose his next words, "It's true I wish you hadn't gone, but I understand why you did. You tried to call me but I was out on emergency, but none of that matters now. What truly matters is that you are safe and in my arms. That's all I care about, angel. Only that."

Monica felt his eyes trace over the swollen side of her face and she tried to smile but it was painful, "It looks worse than it is."

"It looks bad enough to me, angel..."

"He... He was about to hurt Rose... I... I tried to convince him not to-"

"You put yourself in between them to protect that little girl." He spoke, not a tiny bit surprised that such a selfless attitude had come from his beloved angel. Not too sure of what to say, she lowered her head, wishing that things weren't that difficult.

Andrew pulled her to his arms carefully, dreading to hurt her more than what she already was. Once she was leaning in his strong arms, he gently stroked her hair. "You truly have the nature of an angel, baby... Even though you're in this human form, you're possibly the only angel I know who would gladly give up yourself to save another one of God's children..." He bent his head and kissed her temple lovingly. "That's why sometimes I feel undeserving of your love..."

That last statement caused her to turn her head up and look at him with a worried frown. "This is not true... You're as much as deserving of my love as I am of yours..."

Andrew tried to smile, which wasn't easy at that moment. "You'll always have my love, baby. Always."

After some moments of silence, Andrew pulled away with infinite gentleness and kissed her forehead. "You lie down for a while and try to keep the ice pack against your face, angel. I'll prepare something for us to eat."

"You don't need to worry about me I... I'm not really hungry right now, Andrew..."

"I can imagine you're not, but in this human form and being through such a hard day, you need to eat something..." He took her hand and guided her through the corridor, up to her bedroom.

Despite the fact that neither of them were in the mood to eat, Andrew prepared them a sandwich and some fruit juice and they ate silently a while later. The atmosphere between them was better, it was true, but Monica knew that she would have to struggle with the terrible sensation of guilt that was still tearing up her heart for some days. In the silence of the night, the angel in human form snuggled against Andrew's strong arms and closed her eyes. And then she prayed to their loving Father, asking for protection for both of them. Protection against a world of humans that was filled with kind and generous people like Ella, sweet little children such as her students and also with hurtful and dangerous human beings like the man who attacked her.

And finally, beaten by exhaustion and lulled by Andrew's gentle caresses against her hair, Monica fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that the angel of death's prayers were exactly the same as hers.


	17. Chapter 16 The smile on your face

**Chapter 16: The smile on your face**

"Andrew is the lucky guy! A whole weekend off this time!"

"Yeah, tell us, Andrew, what will it be? Rangers and Buffalo Sabres?"

Two of Andrew's firefighter colleagues spoke, as the group picked up their personal belongings inside their lockers, after one working day. Andrew laughed at his friends' jokes. Jeff and Mark were two brave men who didn't think twice before risking their own lives to save others.'

Mark was married and his wife was expecting their second child, a boy. Religious and a loving father and husband, He was a great example to his friends and family. Jeff, on the other hand, didn't have any family of his own but a long list of ex-girlfriends. His adventurous and loving spirit was perhaps what attracted women and what sent them away at the same time. Yet, he had a huge loving heart like his friends and was always willing to offer help and support for those in need.

"Oh, c'mon, the man isn't worried about a hockey match! Judging by his hurry in packing things up I bet there's a pretty lady named Monica waiting for him somewhere!" Jeff's words made them laugh.

Andrew shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You guys don't have anything better to do?" The blond angel spoke, still chuckling at his co-workers teasing. They were walking along the corridor towards the exit door, but only Andrew would go home. A week before Christmas and he and Monica hadn't bought the necessary items for the supper. They didn't need much, it was true, but he knew how her eyes would glow at the Christmas lights, and after the episode with Rose's father only a month earlier, Andrew was trying his best to cheer her up. That time of the year somehow helped him.

And when Andrew reached the exit, an image standing by the steps outside the fire-fighter's headquarter caused his laughter to subside, and be replaced by an expression of contentment. Monica was wearing a pink turtle-neck sweater and a beige overcoat that went down to her knees. An equally pink beret was framing her meek face and her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders. Blue jeans and brown leather boots completed her look, and once she saw her beloved angel, she smiled broadly.

A matching smile, along with a surprised expression, appeared on his face. Andrew didn't see it when his two friends looked at each other quite amused. "Angel..." he spoke, once he had descended the steps and was now face to face with her. Fortunately, a month was enough for the purple mark against her face to fade away, and now she was smiling again; her cheerfulness was coming back.

"Hullo, Andrew, I'm glad I got here on time to meet you still leaving work... I was a wee bit worried our paths wouldn't cross, you know!"

Her Irish lilt was like music to his ears and the blond angel took both of her hands and kissed each of them. "You didn't tell me you'd meet me here, angel..."

"I guess this is what makes the surprise element so interesting!" she replied, and judging by the way he looked at her, Monica could tell her it was a very wise idea to go to the fire-fighter's headquarter instead of just going home, after leaving school. Andrew held her loving gaze for a few seconds until he heard his friends approaching them. The Irish angel turned her eyes to look at Jeff and Mark with curiosity although she knew who they were, as Andrew had mentioned them a few times before.

He let go of one of her hands to turn to his friends, and chuckled, aware that they would later tease him for being so evidently in love. "Monica, these are my friends, Mark and Jeff. We've been working together on the same shifts. Guys, this is Monica."

"It's very nice to meet you!" she said, shaking hands with them, and genuinely glad to meet such courageous men.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Monica!" Mark spoke.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you!" Jeff added, and both of them understood why their friend was so in love.

"Oh, Andrew also speaks a lot about you two, and how you put your lives at risk everyday in order to save others."

"We're a team and our friend here makes a lot of difference!" Mark added.

They chatted for some more minutes and then Monica and Andrew bid them goodbye. It was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon and they would not head home, according to the Irish angel's plans.

"Since it's only a week for Christmas I thought about us doing our shopping for Christmas's eve supper and maybe decorating our house, Andrew. It's... it's a time to spend with the family and as you are my family now, I thought we could prepare our little home and make it beautiful for this special occasion."

With a tender smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked along the street. "I may be the only family you have for a while, angel. But this is only temporary."

The way she looked at him, with hopeful and bright eyes, was moving. "Do you really think so, Andrew? Do you think that the others... Tess, Sam... Do you think we'll see them again?"

He had to ponder about how to answer that question. The truth was that he didn't know if one day they would see their friends again – all Andrew could count on was the feeling that someday their angelic friends would realise the mistake they had made by sending him and Monica away. And Andrew didn't want to give his beloved angel girl false hopes. "I think, angel, that this is the time of the year when hopes are renewed and when miracles happen. You and I know that better than anyone!" He gave her a wink and tried to smile, and was glad to see a matching smile on her meek face. It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear, but it was fair and Monica knew that. Her shy smile told him that she had understood the message.

They walked a little and soon, the doors of a big shopping center were open to them and Andrew new exactly the first place he would take her.

"Are you sure you don't want to taste just a wee bit of mocha, Andrew?" Monica asked him, holding an extra large size cup with both hands and with the excitement of a five-year-old. Sitting on the same booth, right next to her, he couldn't help but laugh at her image. "We should come back to this lovely cafeteria, you know? I didn't know there could be such good mocha so close to our house! Plus, they have those packages so people can make their coffee at home! Isn't it wonderful?"

Andrew fidgeted with his much smaller cup of hot chocolate and nodded, still highly amused. "I'm glad you like it, baby. Here's the deal: whenever I can, I'll pass by to get you a cup on my way home, is that alright?"

"Well... it's a tempting offer... but I'm afraid I might have to refuse it..."

The smile never faded from her face as she said that, and Andrew frowned, a little confused. "Refuse it?"

"It would mean you'd take more time to come home, and then I'd spend more time without you beside me, and this... cannot happen!" she spoke, cheerfully, to his amusement.

Shaking his head, he cupped her cheek with tenderness. "Monica... angel, I..." he started, but stopped in the middle of the sentence, somewhat hypnotised by the glow in her brown eyes.

"What is it?" she wanted to know, with curiosity written on her face.

"I think I'll accept your offer..."

"Oh, you'll love it, it's-"

She had moved to offer him the cup of mocha she was holding but was surprised by his unexpected movement: in a matter of seconds, he shortened the distance between them and brought his face closer to hers. When his lips touched hers it took her just a split second to adapt to that new situation. Monica covered his hand with hers and welcomed that sweet caress with the same love and tenderness. Andrew could feel she was smiling, though, and their kiss turned into smaller ones, leaving to those who were nearby to smile – glad to see a young couple so in love.

They left the coffee shop a while later and Andrew's amusement continued as they passed by the shops all beautifully decorated with Christmas ornaments. There was a comment for each and every detail that she laid her eyes on, leaving the blond angel to wonder if his love for her could be stronger than it already was. From small pine cone trees to ornaments such as snowmen, elves and mini-Santas, everything called her attention. And Andrew saw Monica's eyes shine, perhaps with some tears, when the salesperson in one of those stores showed them a glass angel. It had long hair that went down to its waist and a long dress covered its crystal body.

"Look at this, Andrew..." she said, trying hard not to show the emotions that the small object brought out in her. But her beloved companion knew it – during the years they had known each other, he had developed the ability to read her heart.

"It'll look beautiful on the top of the pine tree that we bought at the other shop, angel." He said, already picking up his wallet and then looking at the saleswoman. "We'll take this one, please."

"Thank you..." Monica said, as the lady took the angel away to wrap it up.

"Not for that, baby." He said, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb against her skin. Monica didn't think twice before wrapping her arms around his neck, in a warm grateful hug.

It was past 9 o'clock when they returned home, carrying lots of bags and happy that they had managed to buy not only some pretty decoration for their small home but also some food. And as Andrew was exactly keeping the rice and beans in the kitchen, he caught Monica alone in the living room, making plans on how to decorate it with the new items.

"I believe we can do this tomorrow morning, angel..." he said, as he entered the room.

"Well... yes..." She placed her index finger on the small dimple under her chin, still considering in which corner of the room the Christmas tree would be placed.

Shaking his head, Andrew gave two steps towards her and Monica was surprised with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and spoke again. "I know how much you love it and I promise you that tomorrow I'll help you with the decorating, is that alright?"

The Irish angel rested the back of her head against his chest and nodded, with a sigh and smile. "It's perfect, Andrew..." She turned a little to face him. "You are my best Christmas present, you know?"

Overwhelmed with tenderness due to her loving words, the blond angel gently made her turn around so that they were now facing each other. "I love you so much, angel... And this Christmas is the happiest one of my existence and it's because of you. You make it special, my angel..." He watched as her cheeks went slightly blushed. "... but then again, it's your presence that makes every day of my existence a special one."

"I love you, Andrew..."

Their eye contact only broke when their faces became closer. As Andrew brushed his lips against hers he could feel her body limp in his arms and he dared to tighten the hold around her a bit more. Their romantic kiss went on, with Monica's hands roaming from his strong chest up to his shoulders, and then resting on the back of his head. Andrew's fingers entangled in her long auburn hair, stroking and causing a contented sigh to escape from her.

Only when air became an issue did that loving kiss stop, and it was then that she heard him speaking against her ear. "I love you so much, little angel..."

"You never let me forget it, Andrew... Never."


	18. Chapter 17 Dreams

**Chapter 17: Dreams**

Sleep came quickly to the Irish angel that night after such a long day and so much shopping. Though Andrew had insisted they eat a little something, Monica had nearly fallen asleep during the meal, leaving Andrew chuckling and she looking somewhat sheepish.

Though she had been sleeping soundly, Monica suddenly stirred and opened her eyes to the darkness of her bedroom, before she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Tess...." The words were a whisper on her lips as her sleepy eyes gazed at her one time supervisor, friend and mentor. But despite the plea contained in the word, a heartbeat later, the older angel seemingly vanished from the room, if she had even been there to begin with.

Sitting up in bed, Monica rubbed her eyes furiously before looking back to the spot where she was sure she had seen Tess.

But no one was there.

She'd been dreaming. The angel ornament in the store; the one Andrew had purchased for her must have triggered one of the deepest desires of her heart, and now that same heart was suddenly stricken with overwhelming sadness that she had not felt for months. The tears welled up from someplace deep inside the recesses of her soul and all the little angel could do was wrap her arms around her knees and weep over a loss that now felt breathtaking. Never in a million years would she give up what she had gained, yet the loss was still present.

Across the hall, Andrew suddenly bolted awake, but not by any sound that could be heard by a human ear. By a sound that could only be heard by his heart.

"Angel?" His voice was frantic as he knocked only once on her bedroom door before pushing it open and entering. The sight and sound of her crying nearly undid him. The not knowing what was bringing out such heartbreaking emotions in the little angel devastated him.

Wasting no time, Andrew tugged her body into his arms, cradling her close as she buried her face against his t-shirt. He knew better than to ask her any questions yet; Monica was far too overcome with emotion to answer. Instead, he held her close, kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, waiting with all the patience he could muster, so great was his need to comfort her heart.

As the minutes ticked by, her bone deep sobs lessened to a quieter weeping where she could finally hear the beating of his heart beneath her ear. The sound and the reassurance it gave, finally caused her to quiet completely, though she never moved from her nearly catatonic state in his arms, her small body now completely exhausted from the outpouring of emotions.

Andrew swallowed and finally ventured words, softly; carefully.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Monica shook her head slightly, still pillowed against his chest, "A dream yes. But not bad. Sad, Andrew. So very sad."

The quiver was still present in her lilted voice and he gave her a tighter squeeze, feeling the shuddering sigh that went through her body. Kissing the top of her head once more, Andrew spoke softly again, "Can you tell me about it?"

She was quiet for a moment before she raised her pale and tear-streaked face up to look at him. Carefully, laying a small hand against his jaw, Monica whispered, "Only if you know what is in my heart first; that I would not trade what we have right now for anything, Andrew; not now and not ever."

The lone tear that trickled down her cheek with her words caused his heart to race both with joy and with anguish, "You know I feel exactly the same."

"I dreamed Tess was here. She didn't say anything...she was just here...standing over there by the dresser and when I called out her name she disappeared." The little angel felt another knot rising to her throat and she struggled to speak around it, "It just made me so sad...and though I'm ashamed to say it, Andrew...it made me a little...a little angry too."

Though Monica tried to lower her eyes, Andrew cupped her cheek to stop her, "Why angry, Angel?"

Drawing strength from the compassionate and ever so patient green eyes she loved so much, she blinked back more tears, "Because...because I don't understand why she said those terrible things to me...about us turning our backs on the Father, and being too curious and that I not only destroyed my status in heaven but yours too...and..."

"No baby. No more," His heart ached as he drew her close as fresh tears escaped her dark and already swollen eyes, "None of those things were true; you know that."

"I know, "Monica wept softly in his arms, "I know they aren't true; that isn't what hurts...what hurts is that she said them at all! She was my friend!"

Andrew's heart ached at the pain in her words and over the fact that she had been keeping this inside of her for all these months, but he allowed her to cry it out as he rocked her gently in his arms.

He was unable to keep himself from feeling anger at Tess once again, for hurting the sensitive little angel who would never say such hurtful things to anyone, yet alone someone she loved. But Tess had known the words that would hurt Monica the most and in a moment of anger, she had used them all and they had found their intended target: Monica's gentle heart.

As her sobs began to lessen once more, Andrew pulled away enough to see her face, tender fingers brushing away her tears and the wayward strands of hair that intermingled with the wetness on her cheeks, "In your heart, you know she didn't mean them, baby, though that doesn't take your pain away."

"If she didn't mean them, then why hasn't she checked on us? How long can it possibly take to talk to the angels in charge?"

Her questions rattled him more than he would care to admit as he simply didn't have the answers she was looking to him to provide, "I don't know, Angel. Maybe she hasn't spoken to anyone or maybe no one knows what to do about us, but the fact remains that what we feel is real."

"Other than God's love, Andrew, it's the most real thing I've ever felt before. I don't regret being here with you for a moment, but at the same time...I miss her, at least the Tess I knew before any of this happened."

"I do too, Angel," He replied softly, wishing he could draw some wisdom from the older angel in order to bring the peace back to Monica's dark and soulful eyes. But Tess' wisdom had been missing in those moments before he and Monica had been sent to earth to dwell, "Sweetheart, I so want this to be a happy time for you..."

"Andrew, it is!" She insisted, her expression now showing great concern, "You make me so undeniably happy, all the time. You always have. I guess that even though this is a happy time of year, it also makes me sad for some things we no longer have, even though we have the things that are most important; the Father and each other."

Her sweet face was so hopeful that Andrew was unable to help himself. He leaned down and met his lips with hers in a tender kiss that promised his eternal love and when their lips parted, he rested his forehead against hers, "Promise me that when you feel sad about any of this that you'll talk to me, Monica. I want to know everything you are feeling all the time, so please allow me to help you with the things that are hard."

She nodded her head, feeling too consumed with her love for him to speak, so instead she inched up to softly kiss him again, "I suppose I should let you get back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."'

"Yes, we should both get some sleep," Andrew replied matter of factly, though he made no move to leave. Instead he lied back in her bed with her still tucked into his arms and then reached for the blanket to cover them both as he waited patiently for her to nestle her head against his chest.

"I love you so, Andrew," Monica whispered as she felt him lay a loving kiss against her forehead.

"And I, you. Now sleep, baby. I'm right here with you."

"I know, and you never let me forget it."

But Monica had been fast asleep for some time even as Andrew lay awake, his fingers running through her hair and his thoughts far away. He loved the life they had created here in so many ways; fewer separations, none of them lasting as long as some of their assignments had lasted, their time off spent together, the happiness in Monica's eyes as she chattered away about her little pupils at school, the ability to kiss her without fear of who may see them.

But as much as he loved it, the fact remained that their situation was still up in the air. They had no idea how long they would be here or if they would suddenly be called Home to face whatever those above them deemed the answer to be. The uncertainty was keeping the little angel from relaxing completely. It was keeping her from feeling secure and from being able to accept this new reality wholeheartedly. There was still the possibility that they could be snatched away from each other and the mere thought caused his arms to tighten around her a little more.

This decision had never been theirs. They hadn't asked for this, so why should they remain in limbo indefinitely? No, it wasn't fair and Andrew knew it was time for him to act. It was time for Monica to be given a real sense of security.


	19. Chapter 18 A special Christmas

Chapter 18 – A special Christmas

The two angels had thrown a little Christmas Eve gathering at their apartment, inviting some of the teachers and fire-fighters they had grown close to over the last five months. Andrew had prepared all the food in advance and had enjoyed an evening not only with their friends, but watching his little angel girl happily interacting with everyone and offering them more treats and coffee.

She was now off work until after the first of the year, where he would return to the fire station the day after Christmas, but he knew Monica had at least two lunches lined up with Ella and a few other teachers and she also planned on some redecorating of her classroom. Andrew was praying to get off work early enough on December 31st to bring in the New Year with her.

But now their guests had gone home and the last dish had been dried and put away and Monica was standing in the living room looking out over the city with a contented smile on her lovely face.

"Andrew, I don't think I've ever seen the streets so quiet." She turned her head to look at him, with a trace of awe.

"I suppose most people are home awaiting their Christmas miracles," He replied softly, his eyes in the soft light reflecting the tenderness he felt for her, "Lucky for me, I don't to wait for mine."

Even in the moonlight he could just make out her flushed cheeks, "Andrew..."

"It's true, Angel. I have all I could ever want right here; right now."

Smiling, Monica turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, face tilted up to gaze up at him, "As do I. You know, Christmas is always special, but I can't help but to feel that this one is especially so. I know we are going to be together for it and in past years I wasn't always so sure.  
Plus, I don't have to hide the amazing things I'm feeling for you this year...the incredible love I feel for you."

Her words warmed his heart and he reached out to touch her cheek with his fingertips, his eyes taking in every aspect of her face. He kissed her gently and then took her hand and led her over to the sofa so they could sit down.

"Angel...my precious angel, I know that at times this life down here has been hard for you. There are uncertainties here that we have had to learn to deal with, but the one thing I always want you to be certain of is how much I love you."

"Oh Andrew, you know I am certain of that. In fact your love is the reason I don't regret being here, even for a moment."

"Me neither, baby. I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything. It's made me understand what love in its truest form is all about. It's about all those little, special moments that make up our time together and I have realized just how much all those little moments mean to me, " He drew in a deep breath and watched the curiosity flicker in her dark eyes, as if sensing that everything was about to change, "I also know that at times our future here seems uncertain, but in my heart I have come to know that there is no going back to the way things were before, while at the same time, I don't want things to remain just as they are either."

Monica's face took on a slightly worried expression, "You're not happy with the way things are between us, Andrew?"

"Not entirely," Seeing a hint of distress in her eyes, he attempted to soothe the worry lines from her face with his fingertips, "I want to offer you more, Angel...more certainty and I knew that there was only one way to do that."

Moving from the sofa, he knelt down in front of her, his green eyes now slightly nervous as he took both of her hands into his own, "Monica, no matter what happens, my love for you is the most powerful thing I know besides the Father's love for us. I'm tired of waiting in limbo, wondering what our future holds and then I realized that no matter what it holds, nothing else matters; only you, us and our love for each other. We've been giving an incredible circumstance being here together and I want to embrace that with everything inside of me and that's why...that's why I want to ask you to marry me."

Tears flooded the little angel's eyes as from his pocket, Andrew pulled out a small velvet box, which he opened, revealing a beautiful diamond ring in a Celtic setting, "Andrew..."

"I know this probably seems crazy to you, Angel, but I have never been more certain of anything in my existence. Whatever the future holds for us, I know we are going to be together as I won't allow anything less. I love you more with each breath I take. Please, just tell me you'll consider it."

The tears broke free and a trembling smile appeared on her lips, "I don't need to consider it, Andrew. Yes! A million times, yes!"

He felt the sting of tears in his own eyes as he pulled the delicate ring from its box and with shaky fingers, placed it on her left ring finger, "Angel, you have no idea how happy you make me and I am going to work so hard to make you every bit as happy."

"You already do," Monica spoke around the tears, "You are my greatest Christmas gift every single day, Andrew."

Pulling her down into his lap, Andrew kissed her again and again, souls and hearts touching as the clock on the mantle signalled in silence that Christmas day had arrived, but the two angels, locked in love's embrace, never noticed.


	20. Chapter 19 St Paul's chapel

**Chapter 19 – St. Paul's Chapel**

"Bye, miss Monica!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, miss Monica!"

After she had received a warm hug from each of her little students, Monica waved them goodbye and watched as they left the school building holding their parents' hands. And it cheered her heart to know that they were loved – especially little Rose, who was now a much more talkative little girl thanks to an angel in human form, who dared to face her violent father and make a change in her life.

"They are so fond of you, baby!"

Ella's voice took Monica out of her thoughts and the angel looked at her friend with a smile. "They are so very special... I can but just pray that one day all God's children can be as loved as these ones by their earthly parents."

The old teacher eyed her for a few seconds, and with a smile she spoke again. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Those words came as a surprise, as she had never thought of that before. It had already been said that no angel had a heart like Monica's, and the Irish angel was very special in many ways – especially to a certain angel of death. But even though she had thought about being a mother once, this possibility had always sounded not viable, something like a melancholic dream that would never come true. But now, it had suddenly become concrete. In a few months, she and Andrew would be living as a married couple and being in their human form who would know the consequences of their love?

Slightly blushed, Monica gave a sheepish smile and bit her lower lip, causing Ella to chuckle. And before the angel could say something, her friend spoke again. "Oh, and talking about it, look who's here!"

Monica turned her eyes to the entrance gate and now, besides the children that kept on leaving the old school building, she saw a tall blond gentleman smiling and looking at her with usual tenderness and evident love in his green eyes. A heartbeat later, she was in his arms and he was kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, gently stroking her hair once they pulled away.

"Yes, I just have to pick up my purse and a few books."

Andrew took her hand to his lips. "I'll be waiting for you right here, 'miss Monica'!" he joked, enjoying as she giggled at his words – he loved making her smile. His green eyes followed her until she disappeared in the main building entrance and while the angel of death waited for her he watched as excited little children left the school with lots of new stories to tell their parents after one more class day.

A little boy passed by him and was explaining to his mom how his dear teacher Monica had made them look for a hidden treasure inside the classroom and how he guided his group to find it. He was exactly chuckling at the little one's report when Monica reappeared, now ready to go.

X

With her arms wrapped around his, Monica was particularly charming with a pink turtle neck sweater underneath and a beige leather jacket. A matching beige pair of boots and blue jeans completed her look and made her even prettier to Andrew's eyes. They were doing some shopping and the angel of death knew that the Christmas lights – still on in the beginning of that year, would always enchant his beloved angel. Snow had given a break and many people were taking that opportunity to walk around the city and admire beautiful displays and its most famous sights.

St. Paul's church was one of these sights was. They were passing by the old and beautiful building when Monica decided to stop and admire it.

"It's always comforting to find a place for reflection and that is a reminder that no one is alone in this world." She said, contemplating the eighteenth century architecture. There was a tall tree right in front of it, somewhat complementing man's work. Winter made its twigs bare and earning for spring to come, when they would become covered with vibrant green leaves and serving as a shelter for flocks of birds.

"It's been here for almost two hundred years and when it was built, the other buildings were not as tall the ones nowadays." Andrew spoke, and then pointed at the two giant towers not far from them. "Something like the world trade center was nothing but a dream that would never come true at that time."

"You know, Andrew, I've just realised that I haven't visited this city very often..." she said, with a pensive look upon her face. Then, she turned to look at him as a slight smile played on her face. "But you... You seem to know it quite a lot!"

The blond angel also smiled, and took her hand to his lips. "This tall tree that stands in front of the chapel... I planted it."

Andrew enjoyed to watch as her bright brown eyes grew wider in surprise, like the eyes of a child. "You did? When?"

"A little bit before the chapel was built. I was still a caseworker then."

"Oh!"

"I was here with an assignment and I clearly remember telling that young man, who didn't know what he would do of his life, that every small gesture, for as meaningless as it might seem at first, can have consequences that might last through generations." He explained. "And then I planted this tree and told him that it could never grow, but if it did at least it would serve as a shelter on a hot day, or as a refuge to the birds. I told him to cultivate the hope in every small action he did, and that he should put his heart on each of them, because they were all part of God's greater plan."

Monica was eyeing him not only with evident love, but also with a lot of admiration. All the time they had known each other, he had been such a wise friend, who was able to speak to her heart the exact words she needed to hear. Tess had played that role too, but in a different way. Andrew's presence was like a shelter from the storm, someone who would wipe her tears away, hold her tight and never, ever scold her or made her feel bad for her mistakes or anguished thoughts, as he knew her heart and how loving it was.

The blond angel noticed her loving gaze and touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. "And I was right then because now I'm here with you, telling you this story. And when I realise that all my small actions in my existence led me to this very moment... this is when I realise how blessed I am!"

Watching as her eyes were suddenly filled with happy tears, and aware of her sensitive little heart, Andrew bent down and brushed his lips against hers, in a soft and tender kiss. But as they pulled away, Monica still continued to stare at him with enchantment.

"I'm always amazed at this ability of yours, you know Andrew..."

"What ability, angel?"

"To have the right words at the right moment... And there have been many moments since the day we first met that you were my angel."

"I believe I've always been your angel!" his broad smile back at her almost undid the chatty Irish angel. She quickly let go of his arm and held him tightly.

"I've always been yours too." Andrew kissed the top of her head repeatedly as she contemplated their surroundings. "Can we go inside the chapel?"

"Sure, angel. But I'm afraid the mass is over by now."

"It's alright." She spoke as she pulled away. "I want to offer my prayers of thanks."

Andrew kissed her forehead and both headed to inside the chapel.

X

When they got back home that evening, Monica and Andrew had dinner and had planned to cuddle up together on the sofa to watch a movie on TV that night. It was something typical of human beings and the blond angel was chuckling at that fact on his way back to the living room. But there he found his beloved angel girl standing by the window; her thoughts miles away.

"Angel?" he spoke, placing his hands over her shoulders.

Monica smiled, immediately acknowledging his presence. "I'm afraid I was a wee bit distracted..."

"And I was wondering if you're still up for that movie you wanted to see!"

"Yes... I am..." There was still distraction in her words, and Andrew wondered what was making her so absorbed in her thoughts.

But it wasn't necessary to ask her. Monica would always voice her thoughts to him, and this time it wasn't different. "I was thinking about something..." she said, still not looking Andrew, as if she was still searching for the right words. Still smiling, he gently cupped her chin up so that he could see those sweet brown pools. Only then did Monica speak again, and now she was straightforward. "Do you think it'll be possible for us to have children?"

Her words came as a surprise, it was true, but those thoughts were not new to him. The blond angel had already considered that same possibility in one of the many nights he had spent awake, debating on whether making their love a concrete fact was right. And not long ago, Andrew had decided to keep his doubts and fears for himself as he knew that wondering about it would make his beloved angel suffer.

However, he wasn't able to hide the frown of concern on his face, and it somewhat had an impact on Monica. "Andrew?" She called his name with uncertainty, trying to find out what was behind such a serious and concerned expression.

He let out a tired sigh. "I... assume that this is a matter we should just let go and try not to think about..."

His words were unexpected and immediately had the wrong impact on the little angel. "You... you wouldn't like to have children?"

The former angel of death could see the hurt he had just inflicted in her heart even though he didn't mean it. And he was quick to let her know that. "Oh, no, angel! I didn't say that!" he took her hands and guided her to the couch, and once they were sitting he nervously tried to search for the right words. "Please, don't think something like that because this is not true..."

"But you said-"

"I didn't express myself properly."

She was still shocked by his words, and her voice was nearly a crying one. "Then why did you tell me to let it go? You've always been so fond of children yourself, you have such a way with the little ones, I thought-"

"Monica, having a child with you is... would be the best gift I could ever receive after your love itself..." he spoke quickly, in an attempt to put her heart at ease, and stroked her face with tenderness. "A baby... carrying your traits and your beautiful smile, angel... would be much more than I deserve."

"Then I don't understand..." came her reply, and he could see she was a bit calmer but yet too confused.

And as much as he didn't want to say it, Andrew knew he had to conclude his thoughts. "What if never happens, angel? You and I are in human form, but we are angels and this is our nature. What if this same nature imposes us limitations we are not able to overcome?"

As he spoke, Monica's eyes were filled with tears and it didn't take long before a lonely and sad one rolled down her face. "I see... Limitations such as not being able to carry a child within me..."

"Only the Father knows how much it hurts me having to tell you this... That's why I didn't want to talk about it, baby... because I knew I'd see all this sadness and pain... And I'd rather spend a whole eternity away from you than watching you suffer."

"No!" Her crying voice was followed by a desperate embrace, and Andrew knew she was seeking in his arms a shelter from all the misery that had settled in her heart. He held her tightly and closed his eyes, wishing nothing but to make her smile again, just like he had done on that same day.

Long two minutes later he broke the silence once more. "But then again, Monica, we don't know all the truth... I don't know if I'm wrong here, if the possibility we're talking about isn't just a mere dream but something that can become a reality in the future..." he spoke against her ear, and after kissing her cheek, the blond angel pulled away gently. "The truth, angel, is that the only certainty I have in this world is of my love for you, and it's onto it that I hold whenever all these doubts start crossing my mind."

As more tears rolled down her face, Monica nodded her head. "You are right... You are perfectly right, Andrew. There... there are so many questions still unanswered. But our being together is everything I need... the most important..." She lowered her head and bit her lower lip for a moment. When she looked at him again, there was a bittersweet smile playing on her face. "But I want you to know that if someday the Father blesses us with one more miracle besides our love itself... this miracle will have your traits and your eyes..." she touched his handsome face and traced a line along his jaw. "As it's when I look at them that I realise how blessed I am..."

A kiss against her lips was the reply for that final statement. Gently, Andrew cupped her cheek and dared to deepen that loving caress, wanting her to feel nothing but his deep, immense affection.


	21. Chapter 20 A sad day

_**Sorry for not posting the last two weeks, but besides moving to a new house there have been some rough days with the loss of some of my family members. Fortunately, we have a lot more of this story written – and it's all planned until its ending, so no writer's block here. :)**_

_**Thanks a lot for the always so kind feedback.**_

**Chapter 20 - A sad day**

Though Spring generally symbolized the emergence of new life as tiny buds began to form on the trees, and the robin's were racing back and forth in preparation of nest building, to Monica, it symbolized one thing above all others this time.

She and Andrew had been living on earth for nearly a year.

The thought no longer brought a sense of panic to her gentle heart, but instead she felt acceptance and even a little eager anticipation as her marriage to Andrew was now only a few weeks away. Life down here now felt a wee bit easier to her even if not always comfortable, but she now felt reassured that as long as she had God's love and Andrew's unwavering love and devotion, she would be all right.

Friday morning she awoke with a slow sleepy smile. It was Friday and the day before her favourite weekend of the month; the weekend she and Andrew had together. By now he would already be asleep in his room across the hall, having worked all night and when she got off work this afternoon, Andrew would undoubtedly have something special planned for the two of them.

Bolting out of bed, the little angel sprang to the shower and was quickly dressed and soon ready to leave for school. Seeing she still had a few extra minutes, Monica crept silently to Andrew's bedroom door and peered inside, only wanting to kiss his cheek before she left for the day.

But his bed had not been slept in.

Panic momentarily seized her little heart. Had something happened? Had he been hurt in a fire? No, surely if he had been the captain would have called her, but still...where was Andrew? He should have been home almost three hours ago. Biting her lower lip, she hesitated only briefly before turning and hurrying to the living room and grabbing the phone. Dialling the number for the station, Monica tried to control her suddenly racing heart, but a moment later, she recognized Andrew's voice as he answered.

"Andrew!" the relief poured out into her words, "I was so worried...are you all right? I thought you would have been home by now."

"Angel," Andrew's voice sounded more than slightly weary and defeated and something in the little angel's heart suddenly ached intensely, "There....was a bad fire last night. I'm going to be here for a little while yet, but I should be home by the time you get home from work."

"All right," She replied slowly, "Is everything okay?"

His hesitation sent Monica's stress level through the roof of the little apartment, "It will be...I hope. I'll see you this afternoon, Angel."

When the call ended, nothing in Monica's heart was at peace and the uneasy feeling refused to leave her during the day with her little pupils. At lunch, she called the apartment but there was no answer and this did little to make her feel better.

When the impossibly slow day finally ended, it took Ella about half a second to know something was wrong.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

Monica was scurrying around her classroom doing last minute cleanup though not with her usual care and precision, "Ella...yes...no...I'm not sure. Andrew had to stay late at work and when I talked to him this morning he sounded...upset or sad..or just not like Andrew."

"Maybe he just had a bad night, Monica. He'll undoubtedly be waiting for you outside in a matter of minutes."

It was true. Fridays when he had the rest of the weekend off, Andrew always met Monica outside the school. This little reminder had the angel grabbing her bag and throwing her friend a tiny smile, "Have a good weekend, Ella."

"You too, baby. You call if you need anything, you hear?"

"Of course."

The angel nearly flew down the stairs and out the double doors of the school, only to stop abruptly. Andrew wasn't there. Her eyes darted around the street to see if maybe he was on his way but there was no sign of him.

Before she could even think, Monica was flying down the front steps, small feet hardly making a sound against the concrete as she started running in the direction of home. She knew something was wrong; she could feel it in her soul even though they were both human. She knew this morning things had not been right but now the overwhelming feeling that things were downright wrong refused to leave her. She darted around the people who were walking down the crowded street, her sights centered on only getting home and getting to Andrew.

Would he be home yet? He had to be. She had to know.

Slamming in the front door of the building, she skipped the elevator and raced up the six flights of stairs to their floor. Before she inserted her key in the lock, she tried the door.

It was open, which meant Andrew was home.

Monica's eyes searched for him in the living room and kitchen. Usually if he didn't plan on them going out for dinner, he would have things started in the kitchen, but the room was as tidy as she had left it that morning.

Dropping her bag to the floor, the little angel moved to his room and only knocked once before opening the door, "Andrew?"

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes red-rimmed and exhausted...and full of great pain. Monica was on her knees in front of him a moment later, her hands searching for his, "Andrew, what is it? What happened? I knew something was wrong; I could feel it. Please, talk to me..."

His expression was completely helpless as he shook his head, "Angel...I'm too human...I've become too human....I'm forgetting what is so important to the Father..."

His grief alone, despite the fact she didn't understand it yet, caused her to hurl herself into his arms and hold him tightly, her love for him alone bringing worried tears to her dark eyes, "No, you haven't. You never would, Andrew. Never."

"But I did...." His voice was thick with emotion, though the feel of her delicate body pressed up against him and the sweet smell of her auburn hair brought a tiny bit of peace to his troubled heart.

"Please tell me. I love you so much. I want to help you." Monica's fingers ran through his short, blond hair as she held him tightly.

Andrew rested in her embrace for another few moments before he pulled back and guided her to sit next to him on the bed. Monica never released her hold on his hands and he took another moment to center himself as he kissed her hands tenderly.

"Angel...there was a bad fire last night...and Jeff...he went back in to try and find a little girl. The mother was outside crying that her daughter was still inside, but she was really out back...she'd already gotten out but no one knew as she was afraid and hiding...." Andrew blinked rapidly to try to clear his eyes, "Jeff...he didn't come back out of the house, Angel.  
He...he died in there...trying to find that child...and I never knew...I never asked where he stood with God...in all the conversations we've had, I never asked him...never crossed my mind...how could I have forgotten that? I have no way to know now....how could I have forgotten?"

Pulling him into her arms once more, Monica felt the tears trickle down her own face as well. Jeff. She had met him several times and the man had a good heart and a wonderful sense of humor, but she never had heard him refer to God in any way....and now Andrew...

"I'm so sorry," the little angel whispered against his ear, "Oh Andrew...I'm just so sorry." She held him as tightly as her small arms would allow, her heart aching with his, "It's not your fault...or if it is, then I am at fault as well. I didn't know either and I had spent time with him too and Andrew...there are teachers and children at school that I don't know where their beliefs stand either," Pulling back a little, Monica looked into his red eyes and wiped at the wetness on his face before cradling his face in her hands, "But you know the truth and you were his friend. You loved him and cared about him and he had know that you believed in something more," Her fingers stroked his face tenderly, only wanting to bring some relief to his heart, "We aren't angels anymore...at least not for now and I think we just have to do the best we can...and you give your best to everyone; me, your job, your friends, every single day."

Green eyes, normally so certain, now searched hers for answers, even as his heart was touched so deeply by her words, her tears, "It's not enough, Monica."

"Oh my sweet Andrew, it is," Monica whispered. She had never seen him like this before. He was her rock, always so sure and steady, and this pain, this hopelessness she saw now made her heart ache in a way that was physically painful. All she wanted to do was love the pain from him any way she could. Her tender though teary gaze fixed on him as her fingers combed through his hair, "Before all of this...the way we feel about each other, we were able to show humans proof of God's existence. They couldn't deny him when face to face with an angel. We don't have that ability right now and only the Father knows if we will ever have it again. So that leaves us living out our certainty of God's existence for all those whose lives we touch, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you did that for Jeff. Jeff knew that both you and Mark knew God."

Andrew drew in a deep breath and nodded his head slightly, "He did. I know he did, but what if it wasn't enough, Monica?"

"What else could you have done?" She asked softly, "You can't force someone to believe, Andrew."

"I should have prayed for him...because I didn't know..."

"The Father always knows what is in your heart and He knows what was in Jeff's'.  
Please, don't do this to yourself; it hurts me so much to see you blame yourself...and I feel so helpless to help you..."

Pulling her back into his arms, Andrew kissed the side of her head repeatedly, "You help me so much, baby, all the time....and I know you're right. It's just so difficult to not have the certainty of knowing who, if anyone, escorted Jeff Home."

The little angel rested her head against his shoulder, and kissed his neck softly, "I'm so sorry you lost your friend."

The reality hit him then...a reality Monica already understood. For the first time in their existence, they were dealing with death from a purely human perspective. They had to deal with the loss of a friend and not necessarily the loss of a soul. The answer to that was only known to God and they were no longer privy to the information.

Closing his eyes, he held her tightly, "Thank you, baby. Me too."


	22. Chapter 21 My greatest gift

**CHAPTER 21 – My greatest gift**

The weekend was very low key and Monica was never farther than an arm's length from Andrew. She snuggled next to him on the sofa, helped him fix meals and at night nestled into bed next to him, unwilling to leave him alone in his grief.

Andrew appreciated it more than he could ever put into words.

And Sunday night when Mark and his wife stopped over to share in the grieving, the little angel sat at his side, her hand resting on his leg, always touching him in some way, a silent reminder that she was there with him all the time and that she understood.

When their guests left, Andrew closed the front door and enveloped his beloved angel into his arms, holding her tightly in silence for a moment. Though still very much grieving, his heart was also filled with such fierce love for Monica and the way she had so gently and quietly cared for him all weekend. Every moment she seemed to have known what he needed just before he realized it himself.

"I love you so much, my beautiful little soul mate," Andrew murmured quietly, "Monica, everything you've done this weekend...baby, just thank you."

Tilting her head up to gaze at him, her dark eyes took on an incredulous expression, "Andrew, it is no more than you do for me anytime I need it. You don't have to thank me. You're my partner, soon to be my husband. There is nothing I would not do for you because I love you. All the times you have allowed me to lean on you when things are not right in my world...it is a privilege for me to finally be able to return the gesture."

His tired green eyes drank in every feature of her face as his fingertips brushed against her cheeks, "There are no words to describe the things I feel for you this moment, Angel. But I don't have to lean on you because it is your love that holds me up and allows me to stand tall every single day."

Monica's tearful smile was cut off when Andrew kissed her lovingly, pulling her body closer to him as she relaxed in his arms until the kiss ended. He pulled back just a fraction to look deeply into her eyes, "How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm fine, Andrew. Just worried about you," her hand reached up stroke his cheek, "I'm going to the funeral with you on Tuesday. I'll get a substitute lined up tomorrow. What hours are you working tomorrow?"

"Till midnight, then our station is closing on Tuesday morning to honor Jeff."

"I didn't realize Jeff's parents lived so close until Mark told us," Monica mused aloud, her eyes sparking sadness, "I can only imagine..." Her voice trailed off, seeing the ever present grief in Andrew's eyes, "It's late," she whispered, reaching for his hand, "and you look so tired, Andrew."

Thirty minutes later as Monica lay in his arms listening to his heart beating and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

xxxxx

She had thought it all through though she still said a tiny prayer for guidance as Monica assembled the ingredients she would need for lasagne on the counter after work on Monday. It was the one recipe that she had helped Andrew make numerous times, not counting the day she had burnt it to a crisp and then helped Andrew re-make it.

Determined, she measured out the ingredients with absolute precision and didn't risk setting the oven a fraction higher than the recipe called for. When she had successfully finished, the angel felt a little bit like a proud parent; now she could make sandwiches and lasagne.

Once it had cooled a bit, Monica covered the casserole dish with foil and placed in a little carrier she and Andrew had purchased months ago for potlucks they both occasionally had at work for special occasions. Then armed with the address she had looked up in the phone book earlier, she headed back out of the apartment to catch a bus to the other side of the city. Once upon a time such a journey would have frightened her, but her innate need to do something to hopefully help Andrew squelched any fear and she was only slightly nervous when an hour later, she rang the doorbell as she stood on the front porch of Jeff's parent's home.

The older woman who opened the door looked weary and her face was full of pain. For a split second Monica was wondering about the wisdom of her decision to visit, but now that she was here, she plunged on ahead.

"Hello, Mrs Davis. I want to first tell you how deeply sorry I am about your son. My fiancé worked with Jeff at the station. My name-."

"Is Monica," Jill Davis smiled slightly as she ushered Monica inside, not missing the auburn haired female's perplexed expression, "My son spoke very highly of Andrew and of his Irish fiancée, Monica."

A relieved smile crossed the angel's face, "We were very fond of Jeff as well, Mrs. Davis..."

"Jill, please Monica."

Monica nodded her head, "I made you and your family a wee bit of dinner. I don't imagine you feel very much like cooking."

"You're a sweet girl, Monica. My Jeff said you were," Jill took the casserole dish and led Monica to the kitchen, "I just made coffee. Would you care for a cup?"

"Please."

As Jill poured the coffee, Monica eyes scanned the kitchen taking in a framed Footprints poem on the wall and several other plaques containing Biblical verses and her heart gave a lurch of hope, "How are you doing?" She asked her host as Jill set the two cups of coffee down at the table and indicated for Monica to sit down.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I still can't believe he's gone though we always knew the risk was there, but Jeff loved fire fighting. He wanted to be a fireman from the time he was just a little boy. He loved what he did and he loved the men he had the privilege to work with, especially Andrew and Mark."

"The three of them were very close," Monica stated softly, thinking of the terrible sadness that had been in Andrew's eyes all weekend, "Andrew has taken Jeff's death very hard....enough so that I've been worried about him."

The older woman, despite her loss had a feeling Monica was seeking something but she didn't know how to ask what she needed to ask, "Monica, tell me how I can help."

The little angel looked up, startled, "Oh no. I should be asking you that question!"

Jill smiled kindly as she laid a hand over Monica's, "Honey, Jeff is in heaven now, and he doesn't need anything, but Andrew is very much here and struggling..." She stopped speaking as she watched tears well up in Monica's dark eyes.

"Jeff...he believed in God?"

Jill, though puzzled by the younger woman's tearful reaction, smiled, "He was brought up believing and then as most young adults do, he wandered away from the Lord for several years. He got into a little trouble and several bad relationships, but then he grew closer to Mark and then Andrew moved here and they became friends as well. Three months ago, my son went to church with us for the first time in five years. It was an answer to my prayers."

A tiny sob escaped the little angel's throat as she covered her mouth with her hand to hold the relieved sobs at bay. Jill waited patiently until Monica could explain, "Andrew...he didn't know where Jeff stood with God. They never talked about it and he was absolutely devastated that he didn't know. He's felt so guilty..."

Handing Monica a box of tissues, Jill shook her head, "Not only was Jeff good with God, honey, but your Andrew was part of the reason he was. They may have never talked about it, but my son knew you two and Mark and his wife had something special and he knew that God was a part of each of your relationships. He told me as much."

Monica closed her eyes for a moment, "I don't know how to thank you for telling me this. You'll meet Andrew tomorrow at the funeral..."

"Then I will make sure I tell him exactly what I just told you."

xxxxx

After the funeral service the next morning, which had been heart wrenching, everyone gathered downstairs in the fellowship hall where the church members had prepared a luncheon. The room was soon filled with friends and family exchanging stories about Jeff's life as child, a young adult and a fire fighter. There were both tears and laughter among the dozens of people and for a few minutes, Monica lost track of Andrew as she stood talking with Mark and his wife, Amber.

Her dark eyes scanned the room worriedly, remembering Andrew's barely restrained emotions during the service, and she finally saw him standing over in a corner with Jill. She watched as the twosome looked over at her once or twice and then several minutes later, she watched as Andrew hugged Jill before he turned in her direction, his eyes beckoning to her.

"Excuse me," Monica smiled at Mark and Amber before she crossed the room to join Andrew, but when she approached him he didn't say a word, but instead took her hand tightly into his own as he led her from the room and into the deserted hallway.

Her eyes were questioning for a moment before he cupped her face in his strong hands and she was able to see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much," Andrew whispered fiercely to her, "Just so much. Thank you, Angel, for finding out..."

"I had to know...I had to find out for you. Andrew, I couldn't bear the guilt you were feeling; the pain in your eyes," Tears slipped down her face into his fingers at the memory of his pain, "I had to try...I had to try to take it away..."

His lips silenced her as he kissed her again and again, tasting the salt of her tears as his lips brushed them away, "You are everything to me, baby. Everything. Do you know that?"

"You know I do. You're my everything as well. I love you so, Andrew, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

His thumbs brushed at the remaining tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "We said Spring, but haven't set a date yet. Angel, I want to marry you soon. I need the things I feel for you to be official. I think we haven't set a date because getting married felt complicated giving what we are and where we came from, but baby, it isn't complicated at all. I love you and there is nothing complicated about that. We've given this a year and there has been no word from Tess or anyone else. I'm not willing to wait any longer, but I have to know if it is what you want as well."

Her smaller hands came up to lay over his, "You know I do. Can we marry soon? We don't need anything big...only us and our friends..."

"The Saturday before Easter. Two weeks from now," Andrew's voice was decisive, "It's the time of year for new beginnings."

"Our very own new beginning." With a tiny sob, she threw herself into his arms, "I love you...and I'm ready to be your wife."

"Angel, there is nothing I want more."


	23. Chapter 22 Great expectations

**CHAPTER 22 – Great expectations**

"... they have just delivered the new furniture for our bedroom and some new objects for the house decor were delivered yesterday. Andrew and I arranged them and the new cushions, and the apartment is lovely!"

Monica's eyes beamed with joy as she explained her dear friend Ella how she and Andrew had tidied up their house for the new life as a married couple. Two days from the wedding ceremony, they couple had divided their routine in between buying new house items, making new arrangements in the apartment rooms and making each other promises of eternal love.

And like a mother who would listen to a daughter's plans, Ella smiled, pleased to see happiness written all over her friend's face. "So I take it you two sweethearts have finished redecorating?" she wanted to know, as they talked during the break in between classes.

"Oh, I think we have! There are still some minor details to fix but most of the work is done now!" she happily announced, not noticing the determined and somewhat authoritarian tone in Ella's voice.

"Good! So you can start packing as soon as you get home!"

The look on Monica's eyes changed from dreamy to a confused one, and it would certainly amuse Andrew if he were there. "Packing? But... Oh, you must be talking about our old objects? We gave them to the poor so we could replace them for the new ones we received as wedding presents!"

Chuckling, Ella shook her head. "What I mean, baby, is that you will grab some clothes and stay with Frank and me tomorrow!"

Surprise appeared on the angel's face. "Staying with you and Frank? Oh, but... but what about Andrew? He-"

"Andrew is grown up enough to spend the day alone!" the old lady interrupted, "It's no fun the bride and the groom see each other just a day before their wedding!"

"Oh, but Andrew and I-" Monica weakly tried to disagree, the thought of her and her eternal valentine being away from each other, even if for just one day, made her feel a wave of uncertainty threaten her angelic heart.

"You and Andrew will kiss each other 'see you at the altar' tomorrow morning and when the day is over you'll come home with me!"

"That... that will be two days then, Ella..."

"Two days is little sacrifice as you'll have the whole eternity to stay together!"

Monica sighed with some resignation as she knew that the old teacher wouldn't give in of what she had planned. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Good!" she exclaimed, pleased to have won that small battle.

"I guess I've unlearned to stay away from Andrew, you know... And two days... they sound like an eternity too..."

The look in Monica's eyes was one of sadness and it nearly made Ella feel guilty for separating the two sweethearts despite the fact that it was for a good reason. She covered Monica's hand with her own. "Hey, baby, you and Andrew will share an entire existence next to each other! Your love... it's so evident and so beautiful!"

"I know..." Monica's lips curved into a slight smile. "I think you're right, Ella... You're perfectly right..."

x

"_Remember when we used to work on different assignments and spend weeks or even months without seeing each other?" Monica spoke against Andrew's chest as he held her tightly in the living room of their apartment. There was a bag with Monica's clothes by the door and the little angel was fully dressed on that Thursday morning. Like they had previously arranged, she would spend that day and the following one at Ella's house, from where she would only get out on the wedding day. _

"_I do, angel." Andrew replied, tenderly caressing her long auburn hair. There was a slight smile on his face as she knew that the next time they would meet would be alt the church. _

"_I don't think I'll ever be able to stay away from you again..." Monica tightened the hold around his waist and closed her eyes, visibly loathing the idea of leaving him alone. _

_The blond angel was moved. He could feel what the idea of separation did to her, even if it was for a good cause. With patience and infinite tenderness, he pulled away from her just enough to look at her face._

"_Sweetheart... We'll be just a few minutes away from each other and although I certainly prefer having you right here in my arms, I feel comfortable to know that you'll be with Ella and Frank because I know for sure that God put them in our life to help us through this journey here on Earth." He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "You couldn't be in better hands."_

_The little angel frowned and in adorable pout, she replied. "What about you?"_

_Andrew couldn't help laughing: given her selfless and generous nature, he should have known the least of her worries would be herself. "Me? Oh, well, I guess I'll have to get used to not smelling mocha every time I enter the kitchen for the next day!"_

_She chuckled at that remark, but just for a couple of seconds. Not wanting to see her distress, Andrew cupped her chin and looked right inside her soft brown eyes. "I'll be fine because I'll be thinking of the day our love will be blessed by God and even by His children... our friends." He spoke, "Officially blessed, I mean, because I have no doubt that our Father has sealed our union a long time ago, when He saw what was in our hearts."_

_Trying to suppress a sob, Monica nodded her head. "I love you so much..."_

_Andrew knew that all the emotions he could see on her face were not just because they were to spread a day away from each other. Their strong connection remained intact despite the fact that they were in human form. The wedding, their love, their friends' absence and the memory that one day they were threatened by the possibility of not staying together._

_But he also knew how to stop that flood of contradictory emotions for a while. When his lips met hers, Andrew felt tension leaving her body as he drew her closer to him. His left hand entangled in her soft hair and then settled against the back of her neck as she tilted her head, welcoming that loving caress. Their kiss was slow and tender, like a silent promise of eternal love. And somewhat it restored confidence and managed to put her angelic heart at ease. And when it was over, Andrew still kissed her forehead and brought her even closer for a tight embrace._

_Ella had been waiting for them inside the taxi parked in front of their building and after checking her watch for the hundredth time, she sighed with relief at seeing the couple. "Oh, finally!" she exclaimed with a little impatience. But the old teacher still had to watch them exchanging one final embrace and a tiny kiss on the lips. _

Monica's eyes blinked as she looked at the stars and remembered the events of the day. Sitting by the window in the guest room of Ella's house, she watched as the clock ticked 10 PM and sighed, holding on to the thought that soon she and her beloved valentine would be joined forever. It was an attempt to stop thinking about her dear friends – angels like her, and who she hadn't seen for nearly an year. It was an attempt to stop thinking about the one angel who had been the closest thing to a mother to her for all these years. How she missed Tess! And she wanted that the supervisor were there with her, to share that special moment with both her and Andrew.

A slight knock on the door took her out of her reverie, though. Hearing her Irish lilt telling her to come in, Ella opened the door. "Hey baby... I was going to bed and saw the lights on and wondered if there's anything you need."

Monica smiled as her friend entered the room. "Oh, Ella, you and Frank have been so good to me already."

Not totally convinced, the old lady gave a few steps and took the seat in front of her. "Then why do I see this hint of worry on your face?"

Monica tried to smile as Andrew's words came to her mind. Ella's presence in their existence would never be a coincidence. "I... I guess a few memories have been keeping me awake for a little longer." She said, cautious with her words.

"Not very happy ones, I'm afraid."

Monica's eyes fell and she shrugged her shoulders with resignation. "I just wish things had been different... And... those who I miss could be here... sharing this moment with Andrew and me."

Ella looked at the young lady for long instants, intrigued at her past, a past that had always been involved in a lot of mystery. A sudden thought crossed her mind and made her frown with worry.

"Monica... I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me..."

"What is it?" she was immediately aware of Ella's concern.

"You and Andrew... Once you told me there were people who didn't want you together..."

Monica's eyes were down again, focused on her hands. "That is correct."

"You two... You aren't married to other people, are you?"

Ella had to ask. Although she wouldn't condemn her friend, she knew nothing about the couple's previous life. Monica had confessed that their union wasn't seen with good eyes by some of their old friends or perhaps by their families, and the old teacher couldn't avoid inquiring about it right now.

But the absurdity of that question was such that Monica lifted her eyes again. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that, Ella! I can assure you!"

"I'm sorry to ask... are you relatives?"

"No! No, I promise you!" The angel in human form felt guilty to make Ella think something like that because she wouldn't tell the teacher about her true nature.

Ella reached for her hand feeling equally guilty for suspecting something like that about Monica. She had lived long enough to read what was in people's hearts, and from the moment she met Monica, she could detect an aura of kindness and compassion around her. "Please forgive me for asking you this, baby... I should know that my suspicions were not correct!"

Monica squeezed her hand tightly. "No, I am the one to apologise... You've been so good to me, to Andrew... You've been a wonderful friend... the best friend God could ever place in our existence since Andrew and I started our journey here..." she tried to smile, "Andrew said so himself!"

The old teacher looked at Monica like a mother would. "Baby... I don't know what you two have been through in the past...But I do know that when you two are together, or when you speak about each other, there's so much love written in your eyes... And as certain as the Father putting me in your existence, as you say, is the fact that He made your path cross with Andrew's and planted this love in your hearts."

"Oh, Ella... Your words... They mean so much..." Monica replied, visibly moved, "Much more than you could ever imagine."

"They're nothing but the truth, baby, and those people who were against you two together, whatever their reason might be, I'm sorry for them, and I trust that one day they'll realise how precious and intense your love is."

"I hope so... I love him so much..."

Ella smiled, wanting her friend's sad memories to go away. "Anyone can see Andrew would catch the stars up in the sky to make you happy!" Pleased to hear a small laughter mixed with a slight sob, she kept on speaking, "And when he talks about you, his eyes light up with a joy I can only see in your own eyes!"

Not trusting herself to speak, Monica let go of her hand and gave her a warm daughter embrace.


	24. Chapter 23 A joyful day

**CHAPTER 23 – A joyful day**

Andrew stood elegantly dressed in a black tuxedo right in front of St. Paul's chapel. It was almost eleven in that sunny spring morning and all guests were already there to witness the couple's love being blessed. A permanent smile of pure happiness could be seen on Andrew's handsome face, and anyone could see how anxious he was to have his eternal valentine in his arms.

"Andrew, buddy, I've been through this a few years ago and if I'm not mistaken, you should wait inside the chapel!" Mark spoke, as he shook hands with the one who had become one of his closest friends, especially after Jeff's death.

"I know, but... I just wanted to check it out, you know... to see if the car had arrived..."

His colleague started laughing at Andrew's worry and patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, you're really in love!" Also laughing, the blond angel nodded his head emphatically. "But I tell you that your beautiful bride will only arrive after you walk up to that altar and stay there!"

Mark managed to convince his friend to wait for Monica inside the chapel only a few minutes before the ceremony finally started. Monica's and Andrew's friends and co-workers rose to their feet as a beautiful and heavenly melody filled their ears and little Rose, the six-year-old student Monica had helped a while ago, started to walk along the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and carried a small basket with rose petals, which were little by little spread along the path between the entrance and the altar. Right behind her, Ella brought the wedding rings and as she stood next to the little girl, everyone watched with enchantment as Monica to appeared at the church door.

Holding Frank's arm, the angel in human form looked more heavenly than ever and her image caused Andrew to gasp with a mix of emotion and fascination. She looked like a princess taken from a fairy tale wearing a white strapless satin gown with an embroidered sheer tulle overlay on the skirt. A matching embroidered sheer jacket covered her shoulders and its transparent and equally beaded and embroidered sleeves went up to her middle arm. It was simple, but elegant and extremely beautiful at the same time. Monica's hair was all tied up in a bun and short veil, which came up to her waist, formed a perfect match for the outfit as followed the same embroidered pattern of the jacket and the transparent overlay on her skirt. Some light make up only accentuated the beauty of her Gaelic features and the brightness of her doe-like eyes.

With slow but firm steps, she walked along the aisle and everyone could see that her eyes were both focused on one single point ahead of her: Andrew. Monica felt her heart beating faster but not from nervousness or hesitation – she had never been so certain in her existence. But the image of her beloved groom so elegantly dressed nearly took her breath away. She had always found Andrew's human form extremely handsome; his strong masculine features combined with the tenderness in his dark green eyes – also gazing permanently at her, caused Monica to feel pleasant butterflies in her stomach, a mix of pure joy and excitement.

When she and Frank finally reached the altar, the old gentleman shook hands with Andrew and handed the beautiful bride to her groom. Ella was in charge of taking care of the white lilies bouquet. And, permanently holding her gaze, Andrew took her hand to his lips as she smiled at him. Everyone could see the immense love and strong bond between the couple, leaving no doubts that God had already blessed them.

"Angel... You're the most beautiful of God's creations..." he whispered when their eyes met.

As they knelt before Father O'Brien and the ceremony started, Ella was trying hard not to cry but when it was the time to make the vows, the old teacher couldn't control the tears that rolled down her face.

Instructed by the father, Monica and Andrew repeated the words he dictated them holding the wedding rings.

"I, Monica, take you, Andrew, for my husband, to have and to hold. I promise to be true to you..."

"...in good times and in bad, in sickness and health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." Father O'Brien concluded that beautiful ceremony and then looked at Andrew with a smile. "You may kiss the bride, son!"

With happiness all over their faces, the couple's friends watched as the newlyweds looked at each other with eyes shining with love. Andrew tenderly cupped her face with both hands, taking in every detail in her lovely features and her beautiful smile. Their eyes only closed when he kissed her gently on the lips, like a whispered promise of eternal and unconditional love.

"I love you, angel." He said, afterwards, and once again was greeted by her captivating smile.

"I know. You never let me forget it. And I love you too, Andrew. I love you forever."

She wrapped her arm around his, and they walked along the aisle now as husband and wife, hearing their guests' compliments. A rain of bird seed covered them as they descended the chapel steps and Andrew couldn't help chuckling at Monica's childlike amusement to see the little grains shed over them. A small reception happened in the hall across the road in front of the church. There was music, laughter and an atmosphere of happiness and peace on that sunny Sunday afternoon. Soon, it was time to cut the cake and together, Monica and Andrew parted the first piece and offered it to Ella.

Monica was talking to Jeff's mother when Andrew came from behind her and placed both hands on her waist. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes!" came her simple answer, and as she excused with Mrs Davis to walk up to the center of the hall, a memory crossed her mind. A while ago, also in a wedding party, Andrew had made that same invitation, and they danced so gracefully that for some minutes they became the center of attention instead of the Mason's. Monica also remembered it was then that she started to realise the sheer joy that being in Andrew's arms brought her. His penetrating gaze and the handsome smile had made her feel butterflies in her stomach, and little did she know that a year later, she would be in those same strong arms swaying along the hall to celebrate their own wedding.

The guests applauded as the Irish angel twirled around holding his hand and he grabbed her by the waist once they stood face to face again. Their steps were precise and for moments they seemed to float up in the air. Eye to eye, there seemed to be a silent conversation going on, more loving words spoken through their powerful gaze. They even wondered if for those moments their angelic status had been restored.

"Baby, I didn't know you and Andrew could dance like that!" Ella exclaimed, once they gave the swaying a little break. The couple looked at each other and smiled at the surprised expression on the teacher's face.

"Well, Andrew and I have practiced a lot in the past!"

"And I never missed an opportunity to take my beautiful angel to dance!"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't, baby!" Ella spoke, and she and Andrew exchanged a conspiratory glance that went totally unnoticed by Monica. "And talking about opportunity, I guess you could take this one to put the plan into action!"

"I guess you're totally right, Ella!"

Frowning at their enigmatic words, the little angel's questioning eyes moved from Andrew to Ella in adorable confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm getting it..."

"Monica, there's a bag with clothes in the room at the back of the hall, you can change there." The old teacher informed, but still her words were not clear to Monica.

"A bag with clothes? But..." For a split second, she thought she had figured it all out. "Oh, we can't just go back home like this, there's a lot to be tidied up you see, and I still need to-"

Amused, Ella interrupted her. "Excuse me, baby, but I guess this is my cue to go..."

Andrew couldn't help chuckling at Monica's concern and it somewhat caused her to be slightly annoyed. "Andrew!"

The way she pronounced his name was all it took before he reached for her hands and kissed each of them. "Angel, we're leaving now..." the more confusion he saw in her sweet brown eyes, the more adorable she looked to him.

"Leaving? But..."

"On a honeymoon trip, sweetie. I made the reservations a couple of weeks ago!"

Now that she finally realised what was going on, a slight smile crossed her face, mixed with surprise and still a hint of confusion. "A honeymoon trip? R-Really?"

"Yes, my angel..." he let go of one of her hands and caressed her cheek with tenderness, and watching as tears of emotion started to form in the corner of her eyes. "We're going to spend a week in Niagara Falls."

"W-Why didn't you tell me before? I-"

"And miss the chance to see this adorable mix of surprise and emotion on your beautiful face?" he was smiling seductively at her and when she threw herself in his arms, Andrew felt the most grateful creature on Earth.

"Oh, Andrew... I love you so much and then when I think my love can't grow anymore, it does!"

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and then pulled away to lay both hands on her face. "I'll make you so happy, my pretty angel..." His lips sought hers and a long and languid kiss followed.


	25. Chapter 24 One wish

_**We imagined that you guys could be a tiny bit curious to read this chapter, so here it is earlier than what we usually update. We truly hope you like it. :)**_

**Chapter 24 - One wish  
**

As Andrew drove along the countryside road that led to the border with Canada, Monica observed the landscape that surrounded them. The sun was setting in the orange sky and soon a clear night filled with thousands of stars would be visible to them. Monica had filled most part of the two-hour-trip with eternal chatter about the events of the day. It amused Andrew the way she removed her shoes once they got into the car and the plastic pot with a piece of their wedding cake that she had saved for the trip. But now she fell silent, and her eyes were focused on the horizon.

"Angel?" he called, taking a quick look away from the road to see that there was a smile playing on her lips despite her sudden quietness.

"Yes, Andrew?" the Irish angel turned her head to look at him, leaning against the car seat and throwing him a loving gaze as if she'd fallen in love all over again.

"Are you tired? Do you want to stop somewhere to eat something?

"No, I'm fine... Plus, the cake was delicious! It was a wise decision to save some for the trip!"

Chuckling, he nodded his head. An hour before, Monica not only ate their wedding cake but parted it in small pieces and put them in his mouth as he had his both hands on the car wheel.

"Then why haven't I heard this lovely accent of yours for the latest 5 minutes?"

She giggled, not taking her eyes from his handsome face. "I was admiring the view. We've been living in a big city for a while and I missed the contact with nature. The trees, the clear sky, this gentle sun... Everything is so vibrant, so full of colour!"

"Yes, you're right. Everything is so intense that makes us feel... closer to God."

"Exactly. And today... it's been such a blessed day that... for many moments I felt... I felt like He was speaking to me... to my heart..."

He was moved to hear that confession. "I felt the same thing, Monica." The blond angel said, giving her knee a light squeeze. Monica inched closer and brushed a loving kiss against his cheek, and for a moment he felt like stopping the car just to return that sweet caress. "You know, I'd say this is not fair as I have my attention on the road and cannot kiss you right back. But fortunately, we've just arrived at our destination!"

A highway sign where they could read "Niagara Falls" came into their view, and a few minutes later Andrew parked in front of the cottage rental resort where they would spend the next seven days.

"Mr and Mrs Heaven," The receptionist checked their names on the computer files, "Yes, here it is! You and your wife may follow Tom, he'll take your luggage and show you the way to your cottage." The friendly young lady spoke, happy to know that they had just married and would spend the honeymoon in such a romantic place.

Wife. _His _wife. When Andrew heard it, he felt like he had been granted with the most precious gift in the world. He felt proud and even undeserving. Monica was _his_ wife, she not only belonged to their loving Father but now, she also belonged to him, and the responsibility to make her happy every day of her life was an assignment he would strive to accomplish with every power in him.

And the blond angel wasn't the only one reflecting upon the impact of the attendant's words. Walking right next to him, Monica smiled. The thought of belonging to Andrew had never been so concrete as it was now – that day, that night... they would be etched on her mind forever. And she was determined to fill his existence with joy and all the love she could give him for the centuries to come.

"A cottage resort, Andrew!" the Irish angel spoke, more and more surprised at the wonderful things her eternal valentine had prepared her.

"Yes. We'll have our own cabin and the attendant assured me it was the one with the most beautiful view!" he said, taking her hand to his lips as they followed the resort employee.

Once they arrived at their cottage, Monica's mouth dropped open as it was by a lake with still crystalline waters and surrounded by green pine trees and wild flowers. To allow the guests all privacy they could muster, each cottage stood away from the other, in a way that none of them came into view, giving the impression that its occupants were there all alone. The pretty little cottage was built up with honey coloured wood forming its walls and roof, and charming wooden windows facing the lake, the forest and the horizon.

"It's so beautiful, Andrew!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I was under the impression you'd like it!"

Tom climbed the porch steps and placed their luggage by the armchair next to the entrance. Andrew tipped and thanked him and unlocked the door. Then, he turned to Monica, who gave a step forward to enter the house. But she was surprised when Andrew stopped her. "Oh, not this way, angel!"

"What? But-"

When Andrew lifted her in his strong arms she let out an excited giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to do everything by the book!"

He carried his smiling bride through the doorstep and now they could admire the cottage interior. The hall was divided in two sections: on their left, there was a small dining table with two chairs placed face to face and close to one of the windows. On their right, a small living room, with a couch facing a fireplace and a small coffee table in front of it. There was another window next to it, with its white lace curtains just like the others. Later, they would find out that a small corridor far ahead led to the suite. There was another fireplace facing the couple's bed and the door next to the bed led to the bathroom, equipped with a bathtub.

"How do you like it, Mrs Heaven?" Andrew asked, still holding Monica in his arms as he walked along the living room.

The grin playing on her lips faded slowly and the expression on her face softened as she turned her eyes away from the surroundings to look at him. "It's much more perfect than what I could ever dreamed..."

They gazed at each other for some instants and slowly their eyes closed as their lips met in a tender kiss. It was a brief caress, yet not less loving and as they parted, Andrew still kissed the tip of her nose before carefully depositing her on the floor again. The sun was setting behind the mountains and its orange rays were now shining through the living room window, and illuminating the interior of the cottage with a beautiful golden glow. It called their attention and both angels walked along the room and stood by the window, to witness the ending of that magical day.

"Of all the sunsets I've seen in my existence... this is the most beautiful, Andrew." She finally spoke, watching as the last rays touched the lake waters.

Standing behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, Andrew kissed the top of her head. "Every moment of this day has been the most beautiful of my existence."

x

Andrew took their bags to their bedroom and helped Monica to put their belongings in the wardrobe. Then, while she changed her own clothes, he lit up the fireplace in the living room. The blond angel also made sure that the lights outside were on as he knew that, as much as she loved being surrounded by green trees and exuberant nature, the darkness had always made her feel uncomfortable.

Besides this, it was chilly at night even in spring and the fire brought a cozy and warm atmosphere to the pretty cottage. When Monica returned to the living room, she was wearing a lovely lilac dress that went down to her knees. Over it, a beautifully knitted white cardigan, made of wool_. _And finally she could feel the wooden floor with the soles of her feet.

"There's still plenty of space in the wardrobe." She informed him, not missing the blond angel's loving gaze. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders in wavy strands and the fire and soft light coming from the lamps on the side tables accentuated its reddish colour, involving her in a beautiful glow that resembled her angelic form.

The little angel tilted her head, gazing back at him with questioning eyes and a pretty smile. "Andrew?"

Also smiling, he stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek with tenderness. "You're just so beautiful..." Enjoying her blush, he looked at her bare feet. "And I can see now you've really made yourself comfortable!"

Chuckling, she bit her lower lip. "I have to confess that the heels were a wee bit higher than what I'm used to, you know."

Also smiling, he nodded his head in understanding. It was then that they heard a soft knock at the door. "Oh... I wonder who it can be!"

"Are you hungry, angel?"

The resort dinner service was as good as its accommodations and the romantic candlelight dinner that Andrew had previously ordered was delicious. Their conversation was filled with loving gazes, stolen kisses and loving words, and soon after the food was gone, they were both in each other's arms, sitting on the couch and facing the fireplace.

"I never thought that I could feel so much joy..." she spoke, breaking the comfortable silence and still watching as the flames danced in front of them. Monica felt Andrew's fingers combing her long auburn hair. "...it reminded me of the day we first confessed our feelings for each other, Andrew... or the day you proposed to me..."

Smiling softly, he kissed her temple. "We already have a collection of wonderful moments to remember..." he cupped her chin so that she would look at him. "And I promise you that I'll add a new moment to it every single day, pretty angel."

Monica was going to say something but the words died in her mouth and the slight smile on her face suddenly started to fade. Andrew could detect some uncertainty in her soft doe-like eyes. "Angel?" She held her empty mug of mocha with both hands and then placed it on the small coffee table in front of them. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

He could see the little angel was still looking for the right words but when she rose to her feet and gave two steps towards the window, Andrew was worried. He was immediately up in front of her and searching for an answer. "Monica, what is it, baby? Have... have I said something wrong? Have I-"

"No! Oh, no, Andrew..." Now she was starting to feel guilty for making him worry.

Andrew reached for her hands and kissed each of them, desperately wanting to know what was going on in her beautiful but many times complex heart. "Then tell me, baby! What is wrong?"

When she looked deep in his eyes, Andrew thought he already knew it. He cupped her cheek tenderly, still amazed at how beautiful she looked now that the moon light crossed the window glass and illuminated her meek Gaelic features. "Angel... are you nervous at all about our wedding night?"

When she nodded her head, he felt less worried but still fiercely protective. "Yes..."

"Oh, angel... Monica, I want you to know that I will never, ever do anything to hurt your feelings, baby, I would never make you feel uncomfortable or-"

"No, Andrew... You don't understand..." she gently interrupted him by placing her hand against his handsome face. There was some anguish in her voice, though. "All I want is to make you happy... To be and to give you all that you deserve, and you deserve all my love, Andrew! And sometimes I am afraid of not being able to!"

Once again, she confronted him with nothing but pure selflessness. He thought she was thinking about herself, about what that night represented for her; yet, her concern was him. And once again, his love for her grew stronger. He covered her hand with his own and gently guided it to his heart. "Oh, Monica... Baby, just the fact that you exist already makes me feel like the happiest and most undeserving creature in this world!"

"You're so good to me... you've always been. You've always comforted my heart and cast away my fears... Made me laugh and made me feel special and loved, even when I was feeling miserable and didn't trust myself. And then when I wonder about our future, about our time here on Earth, I am afraid because I don't ever want to disappoint you in any way..."

"You would never, ever disappoint me, angel. Because when God made you, He created the sweetest and most loving angel that could ever exist... He gave you a pure and gentle heart, that would never be selfish, never hold anger or resentment towards any living creature... The most generous soul I could ever meet...And the most gorgeous of His children... You're everything I love, baby..."

Tears of emotion filled her eyes as she heard his words and she took each of them to her heart. "... oh, Andrew..."

"There's no way you could disappoint me, my dear Monica, because just the fact that you've vowed to stay by my side for the rest of our existence is the greatest blessing I could ever be granted with."

"You're the greatest blessing the Father could ever give me too, Andrew..." her crying voice came out along with a trembling smile, and then the tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

Pleased to see that, he also smiled and wiped away those tears with gentle fingers. "My angel... I just want to make your existence filled with joy forever." He kissed her forehead tenderly and then cupped her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "If you give me this honour, angel..."

Monica placed her hand against his heart; her captivating smile never fading despite the tears shed instants before. "It's like I've said before, Andrew... Other than the Father, I've always belonged to you... With my heart and with my soul... And tonight... with all I am..."

"This night, my angel, is yours and I promise you I'll make it special."

"I know you will make it special for both of us. I trust you with my very existence, Andrew..." she whispered, as he took her hand to his lips and softly kissed her fingertips. "I love you, Monica... I'll love you forever..."

As he crossed the small distance between them and their lips met, there were no more doubts or fears in her heart, because she was determined to make him the happiest man – or angel, on the face of the Earth, to return to him all the joy and the peace that he made her feel. The kiss that followed started as a loving and peaceful one. Andrew let go of her hand to cup her cheek, and soon his fingers entangled in her hair and his arm encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him. Monica tilted her head, welcoming his caresses and allowing him to deepen their kiss. Her hands travelled from his strong chest up to his shoulders, and then when her delicate fingers caressed his short blond hair on the back of his neck, he kissed her deeper, taking her breath away, making her feel her legs tremble as all she could think of in that moment was being in his arms.

And as if guessing what was going on in her loving heart, the blond angel lifted his valentine without breaking their kiss and carried her along the corridor and to their bedroom. The fireplace was lit up there too, producing a soft glow that illuminated the entire room just enough to create an intimate and cozy atmosphere. Andrew gently deposited his precious wife over the white satin sheets on their bed, always holding her gaze. And an instant later, they were kissing each other again and exchanging loving and delicate caresses that would certainly continue as the night fell.

"I love you..." He heard her whisper. Andrew's touch was gentle and soft and his kisses traced a path along her jaw and neck and once again ended up on her lips, her sweet perfume intoxicating him. And indeed he felt honoured, almost undeserving, at the fact that she really belonged to him.

Monica held him tightly, running her hands over his back, feeling his strong muscles through the fabric of his shirt, feeling his body pressed against hers and the constant caresses that only her beloved Andrew would ever give her.

The two angels in human form melted in each other's embrace, filled with the deepest and purest unconditional love. They fit together as naturally as when they had danced for the first time... almost as if their entire existence had been meant for that one exact moment on their wedding day.

X

_**PS. There is more of their honeymoon days in the next chapters, ok? ;)**_


	26. Chapter 25 Sweet reality

**Chapter 25 – Sweet reality**

The soft golden beams of light were just starting to grow over the bed as the sun rose into the sky the next morning, its light engulfing the two heavenly creatures as they slept entwined in each other's arms. The previous day and night had been perfect; more than either of them could ever have dreamed of, especially that given a year ago such things would not have seemed possible to them. They had experienced things they had never thought to feel and it had filled them with great awe, joy and most importantly, love.

As the soft yellow rays cast their glow over Monica's face, her eye lashes fluttered as if the sun itself was beckoning for the once heavenly creature to awake and share in the splendour of her first full day of marriage. Her eyes opened slowly once and then closed again for several moments but the feel of Andrew's bare chest beneath her cheek reminded her of all that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours and her dark eyes opened once more.

Raising her head carefully, so as not to disturb Andrew, Monica gazed up at him, her eyes taking in every aspect and contour of his face, still so gentle and tender in sleep and it seemed as if a small smile was on his lips, even as the feel of his heartbeat beneath her told her he was fast asleep.

She had never felt like this before and there was nothing she had ever experienced as either angel or human that could compare. The love that filled her heart caused it to ache and Monica didn't even realize it when her dark eyes were suddenly flooded with tears. She had always known that in some small way she had belonged with Andrew; everything about them had simply always fit; her curiosity that sometimes got her into trouble and his innate need to protect her, her need to chat about what she saw or felt and his ability to listen in absolute contentment just to name a few.

But all that had changed last night. The feeling of utterly and completely belonging to Andrew nearly knocked the breath out of her, the emotions were so strong and all she could think to do was to move closer to him and bury her face against the nape of his neck as the love bursting from her heart bubbled over in the way of her tears.

Her sudden movement combined with the slight shuddering of her shoulders caused Andrew's eyes to immediately open, and his arms, already around her in sleep, tightened their hold, "Angel? Baby? What is it? Monica, what's wrong?" His heart was beating rapidly even as fear gripped it. Urgently, he pulled away enough to look into her face and the tears that streaked it.

The tiniest smile crossed her lips as she shook her head, "N...nothing is wrong...please Andrew, just hold me tighter."

Not at all convinced, he tugged her back into his arms and listened as little by little her soft sobs began to diminish with the feel of his hand in her hair and his lips pressing against the crown of her head. Once she was reduced to just quiet sniffles, Andrew drew back to look at her once more, his hand coming to rest against her cheek, "What is it, Monica? Please tell me."

"It's not a dream, is it? Yesterday, last night; it was real, right?"

A slow smile graced his lips, seeing the love and hope in her dark eyes, "Yes, Angel. This is so amazingly and beautifully real."

Her own fingers reached up to touch his face, "I thought so, you see, but sometimes there are moments when things seem so right and so perfect that it seems they cannot be true and I was already so blessed just to have your love and when we stood at the altar yesterday," Her eyes searched his, memorizing everything about them though she had done the same thing many times before, "I could not imagine loving you anymore than I did at that moment, but after last night and now, this morning..." A tear danced on her lashes before falling onto her cheek, "Oh Andrew, the things I feel right now...the feeling of belonging to you completely when so many times in the last year I have wondered where I belong...it's just...Andrew, there are no words..."

The tears that flooded her eyes once more were consistent with the emotion that suddenly lodged in his throat and unable to speak, he leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, languid kiss that spoke of the sweetest eternity. When their lips finally parted, Andrew kissed away her tears until he was finally able to find his voice.

"My beautiful angel, my precious, precious wife, you're right. There are no words for me to express how grateful I am that you have given me your love and how humbled I am by your trust in me and not just last night or the past year, but every single day since God allowed our paths to cross. You have always made me feel so incredibly blessed, but never more than I did yesterday when you agreed to be my wife, and Monica, I have never loved you more than I do this minute."

The tears of one very emotional angel threatened again, "I love you so much," Her voice trembled and the fullness of her heart seemed to multiply when Andrew pillowed her against his chest once more and she rested in the contentment she could only find in his arms.

It was several minutes before Andrew spoke again, "You know, we were up rather late last night. Are you still tired, Angel, because it's fine if you'd like to go back to sleep for as long as you'd like."

Her bright eyes met his as she shook her head, "No, I feel wonderful."

"Well then, how about I fix us both breakfast? I can whip up some blueberry pan-"

"Andrew?"

Her questioning tone caused him to stop speaking as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was just thinking...well, maybe we could have breakfast in a wee bit and instead..." Her words trailed off as a deep blush rose to her cheeks and she lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

A low chuckle escaped him, finding her expression adorable, "Whatever you wish, my angel."

X

Morning turned into early afternoon by the time the two angels had left their little secluded cabin in the woods to journey to the falls. Due to the beautiful day, they elected to walk as it wasn't too far and for Andrew, it gave him one of his favourite opportunities; to listen to Monica's observations about every little thing she happened to see on their walk. But what he enjoyed even more was the feeling of her small hand tucked into his own as he listened attentively to each word.

"Andrew, perhaps we can go there later," The little angel pointed across the road to Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum, "It looks rather interesting, don't you think? And look at the tower..." Her dark eyes gazed up at the Skylon Tower with vivid excitement, "Do you think we might have time to go there? I mean, if we don't it's fine. I really don't mind what we do, as in all my journeys as an angel I've never been to this wee waterfall before, but it didn't really matter to me where we spent our honeymoon as long as we were together," She grinned and shook her head, "Of course, that's the purpose of a honeymoon, isn't it, Andrew? To be together and I think that is perfect and it doesn't matter if we are looking at a wee waterfall or at the top of a tower or in our little cabin or even our apartment. I'm just happy to be where you are."

Andrew stopped walking and turned to face her, his green eyes filled with great love and tenderness as well as a hint of amusement, "I feel the exact same way, Angel, but for the record, we are having dinner at the top of the Skylon Tower tonight," Seeing her surprised expression, his fingers touched her cheek, "I made the reservation weeks ago, baby. The view of the 'wee waterfall' is supposed to be especially beautiful at night."

Happily, Monica threw her arms around him, "It will be especially beautiful to be sharing it with you."

Despite the people walking along the streets on their way to and from the Falls, Andrew took his sweet time in kissing his wife, never noticing the soft smiles of older couples as they passed by the newlyweds.

When their lips parted, Monica's eyes were dancing happily as he took her hand once more, "C'mon, I want to show you this wee waterfall."

They walked down the remainder of the street and Monica soon became aware of a very loud roaring sound and her brow knitted together in confusion, "Andrew...that sound..."

He chuckled and continued to lead her across the street, being careful of the constant traffic, and when they arrived at the rail on the other side, he pointed across the ravine, "There's your wee waterfall, Angel..."

He wished he had a camera to capture her expression.

As angels, they had seen so many places in the world, so Andrew had been hard pressed to find a place that would surprise her. Having been around a few hundred years longer than Monica, Andrew had seen most places, but he had been delighted with the knowledge that Ella had helped him to find out, that despite countless assignments to Africa, India and other exotic places, the little angel had never once been assigned to Canada or even the part of New York that was close to the Falls. The expression on her beautiful face was worth everything to him.

She had released his hand and now her own little hands were curled tightly around the rail as her mouth gaped open slightly in awe. Her dark eyes were wide as she stared over at the roaring falls, the sheer power of them leaving her without words.

Chuckling, Andrew locked his hands onto the rail, his body encircling hers as he brushed his lips against her cheek, "Surprised, Angel?"

"Oh Andrew..." The words were but a breath, "Look at what the Father made...."

"Yes," he agreed though his eyes were on her and not on the Falls though he held every bit as much admiration over his own view.

"Have you seen this before?"

Moving his hands from the rail to wrap them around her waist, he nodded, "I have, baby, and I very much wanted you to see it."

"That's why Ella was asking me if I'd ever seen it! You've been quite the conspiring angel, Andrew!" She rested her head back against him, "I could stand here and gaze at it all day. Oh! We'll be able to see it from the tower tonight, won't we?"

"We will and at night they are lit up and it is amazing," Andrew turned her gently to face him, "There's another view of it I'd like to show you, if you will allow me," Seeing her questioning expression he continued as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and faced the view once more, "See down there?" He pointed far down below them.

Blinking, Monica could just make out a boat through the mist that surrounded the Falls, "A boat? And it goes way out to them, Andrew?"

"I know water sometimes makes you nervous-."

"But you'll be holding onto me the whole time," Eternally trusting brown eyes looked up into his.

"Absolutely."

Soon after they were walking down a steep hill after purchasing tickets for a ride on The Maid of the Mist. The walkway was wet from the sheer power of Niagara Falls and Andrew was careful to keep his fingers laced through Monica's so she wouldn't slip.

"See, the falls there to the left? Those are the American Falls. The more impressive on the right, The Horseshoe Falls are on the Canadian side. The views are better from this country, even though we are simply right across the ravine from our home state."

"How funny to be so close to home but in a place we needed a passport to enter. Humans can certainly do things in a strange way. Having a passport simply to get a different view of something."

At the bottom of the hill they were each handed a blue hooded plastic poncho and Monica's puzzled expression only caused him to be more smitten with her as he helped her to put it over her head, securing the hood despite her frown.

"I don't think I'll need that, Andrew...plus it makes it harder for me to see," The little angel tugged the plastic hood off to hang down her back and shook her auburn hair free.

Chuckling once more, he touched her nose with his fingertip, "Whatever you say, my beautiful little wife."

They soon boarded the boat, and though Andrew had ridden it, unseen as an angel in some free time long ago, he watched Monica's face as she absorbed every word the captain told them over the loud speaker. When he told the story of a little boy going over the falls years before and a Maid of the Mist vessel being the one to pull the child, shaken but unharmed from the water, the little angel's eyes sparkled happily.

But her attention was soon pulled away as the boat grew closer to the Falls and she pressed herself further into Andrew's arms as he stood behind her, ever protective, at the rail. At the exact moment the captain stated, "This is Niagara Falls!" the mist from being so close to such powerful water, caused her to have to blink rapidly to try to keep her eyes clear of water, though her efforts were in vain. Her auburn hair was soon soaked and plastered against her head as the boat turned around to begin its journey back to port.

As they moved away from the Horseshoe Falls, the little angel rubbed her eyes vigorously so she could gaze at the falls again without the incredible mist clouding her vision.

Andrew chuckled as his hands smoothed her wet away from her face, "Maybe you see the benefit of the hood now, baby."

Monica grinned wryly as she gazed up at him, "A wee bit, but still, I didn't want to risk missing a moment of it. Andrew, it was incredible...so amazingly beautiful. Did you feel the power of it?"

Her obvious excitement made him smile even more, "I did, Angel. Now, how about we grab some lunch, something light, and then take our time walking back to the cottage? We have to change for dinner anyway and our reservation isn't until 7:30."

Her brow crinkled up in adorable confusion, "So late?"

He nodded his head with a grin, "Yep. Is that a problem? Something you wanted to get back early for?" He added with a wink.

Andrew instantly felt guilty for teasing her when she turned red from the roots of her hair, all the way down her neck.

"N-No! I mean, yes... I mean...Andrew...." Monica bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes shyly.

Unable to help himself, Andrew captured her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, feeling her melt instantly into his embrace, "I'm sorry, but for the record, sweetheart, I'm looking forward to later myself."

The high color began to fade from her cheeks as she looked up at him with loving and tender eyes, "I love you so much, Andrew..."

His thumb caressed her cheek as he got lost in her doe like eyes for a moment, wondering how God could have placed so much beauty in one little angel, "I love you too, my little angel, and I plan on showing you how much for the rest of forever."

x

Andrew paced in the living room of the cabin and glanced at his pocket watch for the tenth time. He was smartly dressed in a shirt and tie and his suit jacket was draped over the back of the sofa. He had been ready for almost thirty minutes, they had twenty minutes until their dinner reservation and his wife had yet to emerge from the bedroom.

He was loathe to rush her as they were on their honeymoon, but this was the one thing he had planned that actually had a time attached to it. Sighing, he elected to give her five more minutes, knowing that with the rental car, they could leave as close as ten minutes till their reservation and still make it on time.

Thankfully, before he could glance at his watch another time, he heard the knob on the bedroom door turn. Whirling around expectantly, Andrew froze and decided instantly that the wait had been worth every second.

Her dress was knee-length, black and sleeveless; simple elegance, so much like Monica. It was a bit lower cut then anything he had ever seen her wear before, but only enough to give him the smallest tease and not enough to make her even remotely uncomfortable. She wore the emerald necklace Andrew had bought her for Christmas along with the matching earrings that were easily seen as she had swept her hair up, leaving only a few strands curled and down. The stunning vision was completed with a black wrap that had silver sparkling threads intermingled.

She took his breath away.

Monica felt herself blushing profusely as his appreciative eyes drank in her image, even as a tiny smile played on her lips.

"Monica....you are...." Andrew was having trouble finding the right words that would do justice. Clearing his throat to speak past the emotion, he attempted to finish, "Exquisite...so beautiful," Crossing the room, he took her face into his hands and kissed her tenderly, pulling away just far enough to take in every aspect of her delicate face.

"Well, I can say the same for my incredibly handsome husband," Monica replied softly, reaching up to run her fingers through the back of his short, blonde hair.

"How did I get so blessed, Angel?" His hand was still touching her cheek with infinite tenderness, "How did I get so blessed to have you love me?"

His whispered words brought tears to her eyes, "I've been asking myself the same question, Andrew. You are such a gift to me; my most precious gift, my greatest blessing and I love you more than I could have ever thought possible."

"My love for you just keeps growing, baby. Every time I think it has reached its completion, it seems to reach new heights I could never have imagined," He kissed her again and then allowed his lips to cover her cheeks, forehead and nose. Finally pulling away, he extended his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Smiling sweetly, the little angel wrapped her hand around his arm as he led her out of the cottage and to the car.

x

Dinner was the most romantic meal Monica could ever remember having had. The restaurant in the Skylon Tower was elegant and turned incredibly slowly, giving them a beautiful view of Niagara and the Falls. Just as Andrew had said, the Falls were lit up at night, changing colors every minute, from the purest white to the most stunning purple and it all took Monica's breath away. It was all she could do to concentrate on her meal between watching the lights on the Falls and the loving spark of Andrew's amazing green eyes.

Andrew watched as his wife took a dainty sip from her coffee cup and felt the now familiar feeling of his eyes clouding with great emotion. The candles on their table cast a glow over the little angel, even as her dark eyes caught the light, causing them to dance. It seemed to him that every second he became more infatuated with her, more in love.

Reaching across the table, he linked his fingers through hers, "Are you happy, Angel?"

Looking somewhat shocked by the question, Monica laid her free hand overtop their joined hands, "Andrew, how can you ask me that? I'm happier than I've ever been before. I not only married the angel I love, but he also happens to be my best and dearest friend and my soulmate...." A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek, "Andrew, you make me happier than I think I even deserve to be! In fact, when you think about it, you married the only angel who can't cook and who gets lost going around the block."

He chuckled and reached to wipe away the wayward tear with his thumb, "And that same precious little angel who is both culinarily and directionally challenged, stole my heart the first moment I ever laid eyes on her. The things that you see as your faults only make you more endearing to me, baby," Rising slightly from his chair, he leaned across the table and brushed his lips against hers, "And besides, how boring would my life be without having to try new coffee recipes? And the getting lost thing? That only means I have to keep you right next to me, which suits me perfectly."

Her eyes were sparkling with happy tears, "I love you so, Andrew."

"and I, you, Angel."

With their meal finished, Monica started to wonder what they were waiting for. Andrew had already paid the bill, but then he had ordered more coffee for her and she was so perplexed that she didn't notice Andrew's amused expression. She finished off her cup of coffee and looked at him expectantly.

"Just another minute, Angel." He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was almost ten 'o clock..

"You're being quite mysterious, you know!"

Before he could reply, he saw the first one, and he pointed out the window, delighting in the gleefully surprised look on his wife's face when she saw the fireworks exploding right over Niagara Falls, "Worth the wait?"

Monica nodded wordlessly as she watched the display of brilliant colors in the sky for another few seconds before she looked back at him, "But it's not quite right, I'm afraid."

Now it was his turn to be perplexed, but only briefly as he watched Monica get up from her chair to walk over to him, carefully sitting down on his lap to snuggle up against his chest as they faced the window together.

Unable to say anything due to the love that filled his heart, Andrew simply wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer, knowing that Monica was rarely at a loss for words, and she wasn't as she whispered happily, "Now, it's perfect."

_PS. Thanks for the kind reviews, especially on the latest chapter! We're glad you enjoyed, we hope that you like this chapter too and we're leaving this note to let you know that there will be more honeymoon chapters ahead! ;)_


	27. Chapter 26 A walk in the park

**CHAPTER 26 – A walk in the park**

The sunrays invaded the cosy little cottage hidden amongst the vast Canadian forest, crossing the thin linen curtains and creating a shiny path over the wooden floor, both in the living room and in the bedroom. The only sound that echoed in that secluded part of the Earth was the singing of the birds that inhabited the woods and the cottage surroundings. "Heaven on Earth" some resort guests would say, and what for them was only a hypothesis, for a couple who had arrived only three days earlier, it was certainty.

Monica was the one to wake up first. With a permanent smile playing on her lips, she climbed off the bed slowly so as not to disturb her sweet husband. Then she showered and changed into a lovely flowered dress that went down to her knees. The sandals were left by the door as she wouldn't need them for a while.

When Monica returned to the bedroom, her sweet husband was still asleep in between white sheets and with a fluffy pillow tugged underneath his head. Lovely memories of the previous night were still vivid in her mind, as never in a thousand years would she forget about the dinner at the Skylon Tower, nor the lovely view of Niagara Falls lights and the fireworks that coloured the night sky. Added to this was the feeling of Andrew's arms around her as they shared that spectacle. Her honeymoon was turning out to be the best time of her existence.

Carefully, she climbed on the bed again and crawled up to him, always admiring his handsome masculine features; so strong and yet so tender as she immediately remembered his tender gaze and loving words. Lying face to face with him, the Irish angel reached up and stroked his short blond hair. "Oh, my sweet Andrew... I'm so blessed to have your love..." she whispered.

Seeing no response from him, she inched closer and kissed his lips softly at the same time her slender fingers touched his jaw; a touch as delicate as her own presence. Monica pulled away and continued to gaze at him for a few moments, and as he never woke up, she decided to place one more sweet kiss against his lips. This time, however, when she pulled away, the angel could see a hint of mischief on his face.

"I wonder how many of these I'll get if I keep on pretending to be asleep..." his voice and those words surprised her, and on the following second, his green eyes were staring back at her shocked brown ones.

"Andrew!"

Chuckling at her surprised expression and inebriated with her perfumed wet hair, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, for a deeper, loving kiss. Andrew felt her small body falling limp in his arms and a contented sigh escaped her, and after that sweet caress was over, she snuggled against him, always enjoying the feeling of his strong embrace.

"I was planning to wake you up so that we could go for the outing up to the lake..." she said, tugging her head underneath his chin as he caressed her perfumed wet hair. "But I enjoyed your pretending to be asleep, you know."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind!" Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well, angel?" He immediately felt her nodding her head.

"Oh, I did! Wonderfully well, if you ask me." She looked at him seconds later, "And you, Andrew?"

The blond angel gently stroked her cheek, tracking a line along her jaw and eying her with tenderness. "I slept well too, baby. But I confess that waking up and looking at this beautiful face of yours feels incredibly better."

The smile on her face grew wider and her dimples were now visible to him. "You're always telling me the sweetest things..." she spoke, and quickly added. "And for the record, the best parts of my days are the ones we're together!"

Also smiling, he inched closer and kissed her lips once again. "I guess I promised someone that today we would go for an outing along the Ontario lake..."

"Could we?" she wanted to know, her eyes shining with expectation proper of a six-year-old.

"We'll visit the lake and the wine region. There's also a Bernard Shaw festival going on in the city so you'll have plenty to see today!"

"Ah, that sounds lovely, Andrew!"

"I knew you'd like it!"

Happy to have their destination confirmed, she snuggled against his chest once again. "But not as lovely as being in your arms!"

X

"I'm always marvelled by the Father's work, you know, Andrew. Either the smallest things, such as the flight of a bird or those cute wee flowers that blossom in the spring, or His huge creations, like this place."

A very chatty Monica walked hand in hand with Andrew along the park where lake Ontario was located. It was not far from the cottage resort and when they got there, the couple was greeted with its grandiosity. And to the blond angel, listening to Monica's voice as well as her thoughts was not only a gift but it also amused him dearly.

"Yes. You see, it dates from 1894." He informed her, reading the flyer that they received at the entrance.

"Oh, 1894... These woods, they must lay for miles away and have you thought about every little animal that has settled on its trees and caves to raise a family all these years?" she continued, glad to see that he was paying close attention to her. "I keep imagining wee birds building up their nests or feeding their babies on the top of the trees, and the squirrels that find their food in those same trees or in the bushes spread around them."

Nodding his head, Andrew added. "And don't forget about the big animals, angel. These woods are a shelter for the brown bear."

Monica stopped walking and stared at him: the expression on her face had turned from a dreamy to a worried one in a matter of seconds. "The brown bear?"

"Yes. The species is typical of the north of the US and the south of Canada."

Her look was still a suspicious one, and Andrew wondered how long he would keep a serious face. "And... do you think Mr and Mrs Brown Bear would build their house somewhere near here?"

This time, the blond angel couldn't help chuckling. "Well, I don't think so, Monica... You see, the park has restricted areas, protected by a high fence, so that the bears and other animals don't come too close to the visitor's area."

"Ah... I see... A fence to protect humans from the animals, some would say. But in fact, it's a fence to protect animals from the humans."

This time Andrew didn't laugh, as he knew it was nothing but the truth. "You are perfectly right, angel. And I hope that someday human beings are aware of this fact."

"I hope so too..." She turned her eyes from his to look at their surroundings. "Such a precious gift should be valued and treated with the utmost respect..."

Monica looked at the tall green trees and the beautiful coloured flowers and at the people passing by, still a little thoughtful while her beloved Andrew couldn't take his eyes from her. It didn't take too long for her to turn to him again, though, and when she did, a lovely smile lit up her pretty face. "Like our love, for instance!"

His heart melted, and he let go of her hand to cup her cheek with tenderness, studying every little detail of her meek Gaelic features. "Yes, my precious angel. What we have is... forever."

When Andrew crossed the small distance between them, Monica closed her eyes with anticipation. When his lips touched hers, as softly and gently as a summer breeze, she let out a contented sigh. Andrew's kiss was sweet and peaceful like a promise of eternal love, and when it was over, he still kissed her forehead and playfully touched the tip of her nose with his finger, happy to see a smile reappearing.

"Let's see the lake?"

"I can hardly wait!"

X

"Oh, Andrew... It's so beautiful!"

Monica's surprised voice, as well as the marvelled expression on her face. The lake's crystalline waters reflected not only the blue sky above them but also the green of the trees at its surroundings. "It's immense..." she added, her eyes taking in the numerous details of that astonishing view.

"Yes. And it's not only in the spring and summer that families enjoy the lake. During the winter visitors come here to ice skate too."

Hearing that, Monica looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I wonder if we could come here then?"

Andrew lowered his head to meet her sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "Of course we can. I could negotiate a different schedule and we could spend a few days."

Happy to hear it, she turned her eyes to the lake once again. "Such a blessed place..."

Wrapping his arm around her small shoulders, the blond angel pointed ahead of them. There were people in small boats, enjoying the lake still waters and appreciating the view or fishing. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

The two angels could be in human form, but the bond between them remained intact. Andrew immediately felt how insecure she was at that suggestion. "Or we could always stay here and enjoy the view!"

Monica lowered her eyes for a moment; there was guilt in them as she looked at him again. "I'm sorry, Andrew... I-"

But he was quick to silence her. "Shh... None of that, angel." He said, pressing a gentle finger against her lips. "Besides... On second thought, if we did take a boat I'd have to row and wouldn't be able to hold you!" He winked at her, receiving a slight smile in return. "And I'd much rather having you here in my arms, baby!"

"Well, as much as I love the wee fishes and the beautiful lake... I'd rather be in your arms, Andrew!"

X

A few minutes later...

Sitting side by side on a small wooden dock, the couple of newly-weds took a break from the lovely scenario to exchange another sweet kiss and it caused Monica to let out another sigh of contentment for being in his arms. They were barefoot, much to her delight, and the tip of her toes were touching the crystalline waters. Despite loving, that sweet caress was soon over, but Andrew still kissed the tip of her nose and her cheek before pulling her even closer to him.

"Aren't you enjoying to be shoeless, Andrew?" She wanted to know, resting her head over his shoulder and playfully moving her feet to see the water oscillating.

"Well... we can say that it's refreshing on a warm sunny day." He replied, glad to see her joy as she moved her feet.

Monica and Andrew fell in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them, as if God himself was greeting his two children through the gentle sunrays that caressed their faces. A small stolen kiss from Andrew once in a while made the Irish angel smile, and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, marvelling at how well the their intertwined hands fit together.

Sometime later, they elected to leave the lake and search for a restaurant, as lunch time was close. The couple was walking towards the exit of the park when Andrew felt thirsty and saw, not far from them, a man selling water and soda.

"Are you thirsty, angel?" He wanted to know, not missing how the pretty daisies were getting her attention as they passed by a garden filled with the cute little flowers.

"Oh, actually I am, Andrew..." She replied, still not looking at him.

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek. "Then I'll buy us some water right over there, okay? I'll be right back."

Monica looked briefly at him and smiled. "Okay, Andrew."

The garden that enchanted her spread through the trees and hid behind some bushes not far from them. Hypnotised by the flower's beauty and delicacy, she gave some steps ahead, aware that her dear Andrew was not far from her. As a matter of fact, the little angel was impressed by so much splendour since from the moment she had arrived there. She and Andrew had been living in a big city for nearly a year now, and the contact with nature again renewed their soul, it reminded her of Home.

Andrew paid for the two small bottles of water and returned to where he had left her. A slight frown appeared on his face when he didn't see Monica and his natural instinct was to speed up his pace in order to find her.

But much to his relief, the blond angel spotted his dear Monica in between bushes and trees not far ahead. And what he saw not only surprised him, but also caused a lump to form in his throat. A baby deer was standing right in front of Monica and she was caressing the top of the animal's head. Usually, such a fast and wary animal would run away at the mere sign of a human being. Monica's presence, however, didn't scare the fawn. It seemed the little animal felt that she would never do him any harm; it seemed that such a docile animal could feel her heavenly nature.

And Andrew felt it too. Overwhelmed with emotion, he watched Monica surrounded by colourful flowers and so much beauty, in contact with such a pure little animal; the perfect image of an angel. For the second time, it seemed that Monica had recovered her angelic form and was glowing with the sunlight amongst the forest. It brought tears to his eyes, as he couldn't help feeling grateful and at the same time undeserving of her love, despite the fact that he too had the same essence.

Moments later, the little animal turned around and spotted his mother not far from them. Smiling, Monica nodded her head. "Looks like your mommy is calling for you, wee one!" she said, and watched as he calmly walked towards the bigger animal, and the two deer disappeared amongst the vegetation.

A gentle hand over her shoulder a second later didn't startle her, as she would always recognise Andrew's tender touch. "Such a lovely little creature, Andrew..." she said, still looking at the path that mother and baby had followed, and marvelled with that brief contact, her heart filled with compassion.

"Yes... no wonder it was so at ease at your presence, my angel..." he spoke, kissing her cheek. Monica turned to him and smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist for a loving embrace.

They felt so amazingly blessed.


	28. Chapter 27 Angel tourists

**CHAPTER 27 – Angel tourists**

Monica and Andrew had lunch at a lovely restaurant not far from the park and the second part of their outing finally started as now the couple got a taxi and headed to the wine region, which was not too far from where they were. The sunny and rather warm afternoon only made their journey even more pleasant. And when they arrived there, Monica was once again thrilled like a five-year-old at so much to see.

"In the Bernard Shaw's Festival, visitors can watch plays in all those theatres, angel. Both written by Bernard Shaw and by many other famous writers, such as Noel Conrad." Andrew explained, as they walked along the main street. "We can watch one of them before we walk around the tents." He suggested, and was glad to see her smile.

"Ah, yes, I'd love to, Andrew. You see, I'm quite a fan of Mr Shaw's plays! His characters... He had such a skilful way to write down his texts!"

Andrew soon got the schedule with the plays, theatres and the times they would be on, and both elected to watch "Pygmalion." The play started half hour later, and a very excited little angel followed her beloved valentine inside the theatre and for obvious reasons, Andrew was the one to locate their seats.

"It says 4B, Andrew, I wonder if we should go through that corridor." Monica suggested, looking over the tickets in his hands.

Trying to keep a serious face, Andrew cleared his throat and pointed to the direction that was opposite to what she was indicating. "Erm... actually our seats are that way, angel... You see, odd numbers on the left. Even numbers, on the right."

"Oh..." she nodded her head understandingly, and then looked at him again, as a smile graced her lovely features. "They have a very peculiar way to organise their seats!"

Chuckling, he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her in the right direction. Soon after, the play finally started and for two hours the couple of angels got themselves entertained with the narrative and the performance of the actors.

X

Time went by fast and before they knew it, it was over. Hand in hand, the couple walked along the street towards the tents built two blocks from where the theatre was. And if for two hours, Monica had remained quiet and attentive to the story, now Andrew knew that he would spend the next few hours listening to her comments. And he would do it intently.

"Do you know the story that inspired Mr Shaw to write Pygmalion, Andrew?

"The man who sculpted a statue of a woman and fell in love with it, right?"

"Exactly. And the legend says that after much begging, Aphrodite made the statue turn into a human being and they could finally get married."

He saw the sparkle in her eyes as she said that. "It's a beautiful story."

"Oh, it certainly is..." she made a brief pause. "... It seemed impossible at first but their love was so strong that it proved that they could be together."

Andrew stopped walking and stood right in front of her, and stroked her face with tenderness. "And I'm sure Pygmalion vowed to love his wife and make her happy for the rest of their existence."

A second later, he captured her smile with his lips and Monica covered his hand with hers. The sweet kiss didn't last for long as they were in public, but Andrew's secret wish was to take her breath away and hold her for dear life. Another tiny kiss on the tip of her nose and they resumed their walk.

The tents in the main street were selling all kinds of wine, mostly made in the region and admired all over the country, "These wine producers have been living here for centuries now, you see, Monica. It's a business that goes on through generations of the same family."

"And I wonder what a joy it is to work with your loved ones and in such a lovely place!" she said, observing the tents and their surroundings, as the sun hadn't set on the horizon yet.

In the tents, visitors were offered a free trial and Monica and Andrew were passing by one of them when a friendly saleswoman asked them if they would like to try some of her products.

"It's one of my most famous wines!" she said, giving them a small paper cup with a tiny bit of a red wine. Monica and Andrew looked at each other: the Irish angel was a little uncertain as neither of them had forgotten the day when, by accident, Monica drank more than she should have and ended up in a big trouble.

"Well... it's wine and it's a little. It won't do you any harm, angel." Andrew spoke, concluding that it was safe for her to drink just a small amount.

"Oh, my goodness, it's lovely!" Monica exclaimed, she and Andrew feeling the sweet flavour of such an elegant drink.

"My wife is right. It's delicious."

"It's a sweet wine," the woman explained, "and it also makes a lovely gift."

Andrew and Monica had planned to buy a souvenir for their dearest friends and Andrew liked the woman's suggestion and bought a bottle to give his friend, Mark.

"I wonder if perhaps we could have a wee bit more?" Monica spoke, observing how carefully the saleswoman wrapped up the bottle in a pretty package.

"Of course you can, madam!" she said, serving her another portion.

"Erm... Monica..." Andrew tried to say something but he gave up when his beloved angel took another sip.

"It tastes wonderful!" she spoke, and turned to the saleswoman. "Congratulations on your work!"

"Oh, thank you, dear." The woman gave Andrew the small bag with the shop logo. "I'm glad you liked it!"

They bid the woman farewell and continued their journey to the other tents. Some beautiful art craft called Monica's attention and she took the opportunity to buy Ella a set of earrings and necklace, and it was then that she realised she was hungry. The couple stopped by a café and had a light snack, but much to the angel's disappointment there wasn't coffee.

As the small diner was crowded, Andrew had to go and pay for their food inside. The Irish angel stood alone for a while, sitting at the table placed outside and gladly admiring people passing by. A voice, however, took her out of her reverie.

"Excuse me, miss..."

An elderly couple, with a friendly smile, had approached her while she was lost in her thoughts and she returned their smile. "Yes?"

"Albert and I are a bit lost here... We're looking for the Madison theatre. Pygmalion, the play we're going to see, starts in 20 minutes. But I guess we took a wrong turn somewhere..."

"Madison theatre?" her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could help us..." the gentleman spoke.

"Oh, I certainly can. I've been to this same theatre myself! You see, Andr- I mean, my husband and I watched Pygmalion this afternoon!"

Monica had always wondered if some day, her assignment would consist of helping someone find the right directions to their destination, and this time it seemed real. She and Andrew had a ten-minute walk from the theatre to the fun fair and it wouldn't be any trouble taking the couple there and returning. As a precaution, she went up to her beloved to let him know where she was going, as he was stuck in a huge queue to pay for their snack. Aware that she would be with two inoffensive people, the blond angel didn't see any problem in her guiding them. Much on the contrary, he was glad that she was helping someone who needed it.

And in fact, that small assignment was successfully accomplished, as the Irish angel delivered the old couple safe and sound to their destination. She bid Mr. and Mrs. Freeman good bye and was glad to know that they were travelling on a second honeymoon, and made a mental note to suggest to Andrew the same thing in the future. On her way back, Monica passed by the same tents she and Andrew had visited a while before, and her pace slowed down. In one of them, which they hadn't noticed the first time, the wine bottles were so beautifully settled in a basket containing other foods such as cheese and package of crackers. Such delicate work called her attention and she came closer.

"Would you like to try our best wine, Mrs?"

Monica heard the male voice and turned to see a funny looking old man, with white hair and a long beard, wearing suspenders over his protuberant belly and a friendly smile. She chuckled, as he somewhat reminded her of Santa Claus. "Oh, thank you. I'm afraid I've tried a lovely one already."

"Oh, but you certainly didn't try the best!" he said, quickly offering her a paper cup filled with Serendipity Rosé. It smelled so good that she couldn't resist taking a sip.

"Goodness gracious, it's wonderful!" she said, and took another large sip. "I wonder if I sense the taste of other fruits!"

"Watermelon, candied sour cherries, fresh strawberries, cranberries and just a touch of cotton candy on the finish!" he said.

"Oh, but that's a very intelligent invention!"

"We have many other options..." he said, picking another bottle. "Gamey Noir. Flavours of black cherries, plums and raspberries with a spicy note."

"Spicy?" she said, gladly accepting another cup. Her peculiar love for pepper and other condiments made her fall in love with the new drink, and the old man couldn't help laughing when she took a large sip.

"Like it?"

"Oh, I certainly do!" She replied, with enthusiasm. "Actually, I guess I could tell my husband to come in here and buy another bottle... You see, Andrew has just bought a very good wine to give his friend, Mark. But I believe that we could take one more of these to our home!"

"Well, why don't you try a Dessert wine too, this way you can tell him your favourite?" The man suggested.

"A dessert wine?"

"Yes... Riesling, for instance. Baked apples and honeyed pears with spice and melons. Or Barrel Fermented Icewine: An incredibly luxurious wine filled with flavours of honeyed apricots, vanilla beans and tangerines!"

**X**

Meanwhile...

Andrew finally managed to pay for their lunch and even bought Monica some honey candies. He stood in front of the diner waiting for her but it took him two minutes to check his pocket watch and start to make calculations and assumptions. She should have been back by this time.

"Angel... where are you, baby?" he murmured to himself, and sighed with some impatience. Chatty like she was, perhaps she took some time talking with the elderly couple. Perhaps she was on her way and so many things to see slowed her pace down.

He elected to wait.


	29. Chapter 28 Mr Shaw and some wine

_Hello, everyone! As last Sunday I had a hard time dividing this chapter in two, I decided to post the second part of their outing. Thanks for the always so kind feedback and we hope you like it:)_

**CHAPTER 28 – Mr Shaw and some wine**

"... the Serendipity is my favourite so far, Mr Jenkins. I can clearly feel the cranberries flavour in it..." A slightly too happy Monica sighed as she kept on talking with the wine salesman who resembled more and more to Santa Claus as the minutes went by. The old man had kindly allowed her to taste more of his product, but now he was starting to wonder if that had really been a good idea. Nevertheless, the pretty lady standing before him sounded rather funny and he elected to listen to her for a while. "It's a fruit from my beloved Ireland. I'd always recognise it! I'll take this one, please."

"Ireland! Really? I was wondering where you got that accent of yours!"

While he wrapped up the bottle she had chosen, Monica took another sip of the eighth cup of wine and nodded. "But Niagara Falls will also have a special place in my heart, you know."

"Ah! I'm glad to hear it! Have you and your husband been to the park yet?"

"Oh, we have! It's such a lovely place!"

"It is! I suggest fishing at the lake by the morning! There are shops that sell artificial baits not far from here!"

"Artificial baits? Really?"

"Yep!"

"But that is such a very considerate idea! I had a temporary job selling baits, but I was getting attached to them, you know, especially to wee Bob. No wonder the business didn't last too long as I couldn't imagine the poor little ones ending up in such a cruel way."

"Baits? I would never imagine someone would be attached to baits..." he said, a bit confused.

"I was. Sadly I had to give them away as in my old job I couldn't carry them with me because I was always moving from place to place." She explained, and then a smile reappeared on her face. "I was glad to know that the park has existed since 1894! I remember it was such a glorious year..."

The man frowned at her words, but found them funny too. "You remember?"

"I do... You see, I'm a teacher now, but back at the day, I was still working in annunciations..."

"You were?" he said, raising his white eyebrows. "Well, you still look good considering all those years!"

Laughing at his words, she nodded her head understandingly. "I take it you do not believe me, Mr Jenkins!"

"Hum... well, let's just say I'm a cautious person who likes to investigate things first!"

"Well, you are right on it! Do you know who used to be like that too? Mr Shaw!"

"Mr Shaw? I'm afraid I don't know him..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Mr. Bernard Shaw. We went to see his play in the afternoon!"

"Ah, good! Did you enjoy it?"

"It was lovely. And I'm certain that he would be very pleased to see how many people admire his work. Mr Shaw, I mean. You see, he used to prepare his plays and novels very carefully!" she said, "Always with a cup of mocha at his desk!"

"Let me guess... you remember that too?"

"Actually, I met Mr Shaw! I was actually there when Pygmalion was first released!"

Laughing, the man shook his head and placed the bottle of wine inside a pretty bag.

"Erm... I wonder if I could taste just a wee bit more of Serendipity..." she spoke, and quickly covered her mouth with her two hands, as she was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Well, you said you're with your husband, right?"

"Yes... Andrew and I are here on honeymoon!" she happily announced.

"Hum... And where is he?"

Monica's smile faded and she frowned with slight confusion. "This is a very good question, you know..."

"Well, I think you should wait for him so you can go back to the hotel."

"I think you are right... I'm sure he will be here soon..."

"Is he a teacher too?"

"Oh, no. Andrew is a fire-fighter. But we used to work together. I mean, we did not work together in 1894. At that time we worked in different sectors, and I was promoted a while later."

The man was going to say something else, when a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "Monica!"

The Irish angel's smile grew wider and she turned around to see a worried Andrew walking up to her. "Angel, I was waiting for you at the diner... Did you lose your way?"

"Oh... I... I was talking to Mr Jenkins and... I might have lost track of time, Andrew... He sells wonderful wines and we were actually talking about you!"

It took Andrew just a split second to realise his beloved angel girl's state of consciousness was slightly altered. "Monica... you've been drinking more wine?"

"Well... I have to confess I did... And they are very, very good wine, Andrew. I even bought another bottle for us!" she announced, and her words were followed by another hiccup.

Hearing that, Mr Jenkins was quick to deliver the bag containing Monica's new acquisition. "That's 13 dollars and 95 cents!" he gladly informed.

The blond angel ran his hand through his hair, not believing he had allowed it to happen – again.

"I was also telling Mr. Jenkins how lovely it was to meet Mr. Bernard Shaw and how the two of them have similar personalities!"

Hearing that, Andrew knew he had to do something very fast: he searched for the money to pay for the wine and then placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Yes, angel, but now it's time for us to go back to the hotel. You see, it's getting late and Mr. Jenkins has other costumers to give attention to."

Her eyes fell in slight disappointment. "Oh..."

"It's alright, young lady! It was a pleasure to talk to you!"

"It was such a pleasure to talk to you too, and we'll recommend your wine to our friends!" she said, and as Andrew guided her to the nearest taxi, she smiled at him. "I'm so happy that we managed to visit the town, watch the play and buy all the souvenirs we wanted, Andrew! I'm so, so happy!"

Sighing deeply, and slightly worried, he shook his head. "Oh, angel... We need to get back to the hotel as soon as possible!"

He could see the colour rising on her cheeks as he said that. "Andrew... You are always making me blush, you know..."

X

As Andrew opened up the door of their cottage, he immediately turned the light on and guided a slightly dizzy Monica to inside the house. "Here we are, angel..."

"I'm glad to be back... humming of the streets was too much already! And it is quite pleasant to be back to such a peaceful place!" she said, and as he deposited the bags with their items on a nearby chair, he placed one hand on her shoulder and another one on her waist.

"Come with me, angel, you need to lie down."

The couple walked along the corridor that led to the suite and once he opened its door, Monica headed towards a different direction. "No, angel... this is the bathroom, not the bed..."

The look on her face was so confused that it almost made him chuckle. "Oh... They changed it while we were out?"

"No, baby... Come here, you need to rest... I think I should give you some coffee but if you sleep you'll be recovered by tomorrow." He said, guiding her to their bed and making her sit down.

And Monica looked at him surprised and annoyed. "Sleep? No, it's not time for us to sleep yet, Andrew!"

"Yes, angel, but it's time for _you_ to sleep..." he replied, and this time he couldn't help chuckling. "Here, let me help you with your shoes..."

He carefully removed her sandals and as he did so, the Irish angel smiled with tenderness, despite not being fully conscious. "You always take such a good care of me..." she said, and as he bent down to arrange the pillows, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cover his handsome face with tiny loving kisses. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, baby," the angel replied, chuckling with amusement. He kissed her forehead, gently making her lie on her back. Then, he kindly removed her hands from his neck and kissed each of them. "I want you to rest a little, okay, my angel? Can you do it for me?"

Andrew was caressing her hair so tenderly that she leaned on his touch and closed her eyes. "I'd do everything for you, Andrew..."

Watching as the smile on her face never faded, he kissed her cheek. And when he moved to walk away, Monica grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Please, don't go..."

"I was going to arrange our bags and..." his voice trailed off as he noticed two things: she was almost falling asleep and even almost unconscious, her thoughts were of him.

The blond angel removed his shoes and climbed in bed right next to her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her small form, moved with emotion when she abandoned her pillow and inched closer to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"You are very cosy, Andrew..." she said, sighing with contentment, her eyes still closed.

"And you, my angel, are my perfect and sweet valentine, who I will love forever. " He replied, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.


	30. Chapter 29 The day after

**CHAPTER 29 – The day after**

The following morning, Monica raised her head from where it rested on Andrew's chest before immediately lowering it once more, certain that if she didn't, it would surely explode. Sensing her movement, Andrew stirred slightly and hearing her small moan, he chuckled, the sound similar to a small earthquake against her ear.

"I think someone had a wee bit too much wine yesterday," Andrew teased gently before sliding out of her embrace to rummage around in the dresser drawer for aspirin, returning a minute later with two tablets and a glass of water. Once she had taken them, he set the glass on the nightstand and slid back into bed, waiting until she had situated herself once more, "Try to rest a bit more, baby. The pills should help you to feel better soon."

She nodded her head slightly, closing her eyes to protect them from the sunlight which she had somehow never before noticed was so bright. She must have fallen back to sleep with the feel of Andrew stroking her hair and her back, as it was nearly an hour later that she cautiously opened her eyes once more.

"Remind me that a wine tasting is not a good idea for me," Monica murmured, though in remembering the only time she had ever had alcohol, she was thankful to be waking up in Andrew's arms instead of in a jail cell.

"I think it depends on how much wine you taste, that determines how good of an idea it is," Andrew managed to keep the amusement out of his voice but when he heard her "Hmph", he knew he had permission to laugh.

"So how bad was I?" Monica asked worriedly as she remembered very little about the previous day after she had helped the older couple find the theatre. After that, it all became very vague.

"Not bad at all. Adorable," He stated matter of factly and punctuated it with a kiss to her forehead, "My favourite part was you telling that poor wine vendor about how you personally knew one Mr. George Bernard Shaw."

"Oh no! I didn't!" Monica looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror.

Another chuckle, "You did, Angel, but he was completely entranced. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was falling in love with you."

Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, Monica rested her chin on her hand, "Well, I hope I told him I was totally and completely in love with someone else."

"Really?" Andrew asked, playing along.

"Yes. I'm married as a matter of fact, to the most wonderful man in all of heaven and earth." Her dark eyes took on a soft tone as she looked up at him.

"I see. Well, I would say that he is quite blessed to have such a special lady in his life and that he should spend the rest of eternity telling her just how much he loves her and how he cannot imagine not having her in his existence."

"I tell him the same thing," Monica whispered before she inched up to touch her lips to his, but the kiss quickly took on a life of its own as their souls seemed to touch.

Once they parted, Andrew reached out to stroke her cheek, "Are you feeling better, baby?"

"Yes. My head feels much better, though I'm not sure about food yet. Maybe after a shower," She looked at him curiously, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking, how 'bout we just get in the car and do a little exploring. No specific destination."

"You mean like a real adventure?"

Andrew grinned and touched his finger to the tip of her nose, "Exactly like a real adventure," He replied, though he didn't voice the fact that everyday spent in her company was to him, a perfect adventure.

X

The road they had been travelling for quite some time had Monica completely enthralled. The lush green fields, often dotted with wildflowers, the scattered forests and the occasional deer sighting had the little angel chattering on animatedly, while her ever patient husband drove on and listened attentively to every little observation with great joy in his heart.

They had gotten a rather late start due to Monica's insistence that they shower together to save time, which in actuality had the opposite effect on time. Then there was Andrew's insistence that she eat breakfast, so they had gone to the hotel restaurant for brunch and by the time they had actually gotten in the car it was already past lunchtime.

They had stopped to visit several little shops and antique stores, exploring each one, hand in hand and Andrew was again reminded of how such simple things made the little angel so happy. He made a mental note to plan more weekend trips out of the city when his work schedule allowed.

"I suppose we should look for a place to have dinner," Andrew remarked after they had been driving for quite some time. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached over to rest his other hand on his wife's knee, "Are you getting hungry, Angel?"

"Maybe a little but this road is pretty rural, you know, Andrew. We haven't seen a house in quite some time," Her face took on a slightly worried expression, "Do you know how to get back to our hotel from here?"

"Of course, but I don't think the adventure should be over yet, do you?" He threw a wink her way and her giggle warmed his heart, "This road has to end up some place and I'm sure we will eventually find another town."

True to his word, ten miles later, the car rolled into a small town and they were able to find a diner. Though neither of them was overly hungry, they split a sandwich and then lingered over coffee and cocoa.

"Today has been lovely, you know," Monica stated softly as she gazed across the table at him, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined fingers on top of the table, "I love being able to spend this time with you and not having to share you with anyone else. I know that sounds a little bit selfish, but there are weeks we don't see much of each other. I know it can't be helped and I love what we have here-."

"Angel," Andrew smiled and gently silenced her preconceived guilt, "You don't have to explain as I feel exactly the same. We're living human lives now and though there are many, MANY benefits," His wink made her blush, which he found precious, "there are also parts of this new life that are difficult. So yes, I am enjoying this week every bit as much because I get to do what I would rather do every day for the rest of eternity and that is to give you all my love and attention."

Her doe-like eyes shone happily for a moment before they dimmed a bit and her expression took on a slightly worried tone. Andrew noticed immediately and his thumb stroked her hand tenderly, knowing she would soon voice whatever it was she was thinking.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen if Tess comes back for us?" She bit her lower lip the second she said the words as the mere thought of it frightened her, but Andrew had obviously not been concerning himself with such things.

"No, baby, I don't, because nothing would change. I would still love you every bit as much and I would fight for us, no matter what it took."

"Oh! I didn't mean...of course! I would too. I don't ever want to lose you or what we have, ever, but what if..." Monica could barely say the words aloud. After the last few days and all she and Andrew had shared, she couldn't bear to fathom the thought of it being taken away. The most amazing and loving relationship she had ever known had moved to an entirely different level and she had never thought that could have ever happened.

Lifting her hand, he brought it to his lips though his eyes never left hers, "Listen to me. The longer we have remained here, the more I am convinced that the Father is looking out for us; protecting us and still loving us. It hasn't changed, Angel. He sees our happiness and he approves, otherwise, well, let's just say that I don't think we would still be together if he didn't approve."

"Do you think the Father has talked to Tess?" She was unable to help but to ask. Though Andrew rarely mentioned their friend, Monica still thought about Tess rather frequently.

He considered his answer carefully. He wasn't sure if they would ever come face to face with the older angel again and he was even less sure of what he would say to her. Though it had never been in his nature to harbour bitterness, he still struggled with Tess and not because of anything she had done to him. Her accusations a year ago directed at his beloved angel had torn Monica's heart in two. She had always looked at Tess like a mother so the cruel words their friend had spoken that day may have been a fatal blow to Andrew's relationship with her.

"I don't know, Angel," He stated honestly, though he hated the sadness he could see in her dark eyes, "I know you miss her and I wish I had answers for you. I truly do. "He stopped, deciding that the less he said about Tess, the less chance he had of Monica detecting how he felt about the older angel at the moment.

"I know you do," She sighed softly and then forced a smile, willing back her happy mood from earlier. She figured that just looking into Andrew's eyes would get her there in a few moments, "How far do we have to drive to get back?"

"An hour or so," He glanced at his watch, "and it's getting late, so we'd better get a move on." He left the money to pay the bill on their table and then led his wife out with a hand on her waist.

Monica felt her worry about Tess and their future fall away as Andrew opened her car door for her, as he always did, and then close it once she was situated inside. He warmed her heart every minute they were together and she was certain that as long as she had him and the Father's love, she could handle anything.


	31. Chapter 30 A new friend

**CHAPTER 30 – A new friend**

With the feeling of Andrew's warm hand on her leg, the little angel found herself drifting off into a light sleep not long after they started driving. The day had been a full one and she had started it with a wee bit of a hangover, so now her body craved some rest where wine was not the reason.

Though she was unsure how long she had been asleep, she woke up as soon as she felt the car come to a stop and she would have thought they were back at their little cabin, were it not for Andrew's murmured "Oh no..."

"Andrew?" Monica blinked sleepily for a moment and then looked over at him worriedly.

"The engine just died, baby. I'm going to take a look under the hood, but it's so dark I doubt I'll be able to see much." Giving her an encouraging smile, Andrew slipped out of the car and popped the hood.

Monica attempted to look out through the darkness and it was clear that they were on a back road and she knew it was getting late, which would limit the amount of traffic. She nibbled her lower lip worriedly, her heart racing despite the fact that she could just make out Andrew's silhouette in front of the car. But that didn't stop her relieved sigh when he got back in the car and turned to her.

"I can't see anything, Angel...and I think this seals the deal on us getting cell phones when we get home," He attempted to joke, but immediately realized it wasn't diminishing the concern in her eyes. But he was concerned too. As it was early spring, the temperatures had dropped considerably since the sun had gone down and it would be fairly chilly to stay in the car all night, but on the other hand, it might be their only option.

She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, "All right. So we'll stay here until help comes...or until morning as there doesn't appear to be much traffic at the moment." The little angel was already certain of what her husband was going to suggest and she was hoping her alternative would be good enough for him, but knowing how protective Andrew had always been, she was fairly sure she was being ineffective.

"Angel, its cold tonight," His hand reached up to cup her cheek, feeling the chill of her skin as if confirming his words, "I'd like to see if I can find a shelter nearby. I won't be gone long, I promise."

"I could come with you-." Monica began hopefully.

Andrew glanced out the window of the rental car. There were woods surrounding them and the last thing he wanted to do was to lead her into something potentially dangerous, "Baby, just let me have ten minutes to look around and then one way or another, I'll be back; either to take you with me or to wait in the car with you, all right?"

He was still stroking her cheek tenderly and she sighed. He asked for so little from her and gave her so much, so no matter how much she didn't want him going out there alone, she also knew she wasn't going to argue with him about it either. Sadly, she nodded her head.

"Monica, I promise," Andrew stated softly as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Please be careful."

"I will. Lock the doors, okay? I won't be long." Another quick kiss and he was out of the car and quickly leaving her sight.

The little angel's eyes remained glued to the window, even after Andrew had vanished from her vision into the darkness, a whispered prayer already falling from her lips, which still tingled from her husband's kiss. She tried to gauge the time that was passing, but every minute seemed a small eternity with Andrew not beside of her and she was soon certain it had been way over ten minutes since he had left.

Monica hesitated. He had asked her to stay in the car but what if he was in trouble and she was just sitting here? The thought nearly made her stomach lurch and she struggled to calm her suddenly racing heart. Grabbing the keys from the ignition, she shoved them into the pocket of her jeans before unlocking the car and cautiously climbing out into the cold night air.

A shiver ran through her, more from fear than the cold and she called out Andrew's name, though it came out as a hoarse whisper. Clearing her throat, she called out again, but was greeted with only silence. Venturing a few steps in the direction he had gone, Monica pulled her light sweater tighter around her small frame.

After walking for a few minutes and pondering the wisdom of her decision, a rustling in the brush beside of her caused a tiny cry to escape her lips. Her legs were shaking so badly she didn't know how they were still supporting her as she froze in place, the only sound at first that of her own rapidly beating heart. A second later, a small whimper replaced her fear with great concern just as her eyes were growing accustomed to the darkness.

A small golden puppy looked up at her fearfully but as soon as the angel bent down to scoop it up, it grew frightened and turned and ran, but not without Monica noticing that the poor animal was limping and favouring a front paw.

Monica's heart had always been extremely sensitive to children and animals and now she put her own fear aside to help another, even if the other was a lost puppy, she still saw it as one of the Father's magnificent creations. Just able to make out the puppy, the angel ran after it, deeper and deeper into the woods, until she stumbled over some tree roots and felt herself flying forward to land on the hard, unforgiving ground.

Catching her breath and brushing off her skinned palms, Monica came to the realization that she had not only lost the puppy, but she had also completely lost her way. It was something she should be used to by now, but being lost never failed to unnerve her and she felt unbidden tears spring to her eyes. Andrew was going to be worried if he had returned to the car by now and that mere thought alone caused her heart to ache almost painfully.

Sniffling, the little angel wondered what she should do when she felt a tiny, warm lick to her hand. Looking down, she saw the little puppy looking up at her with soulful eyes, still holding up the wounded paw.

"Ah, wee one, thank you for coming back," Monica smiled tearfully as she carefully lifted the puppy into her arms and was rewarded with happy kisses to her face, "Well, you're quite welcome, but right now, we have a problem, wee puppy. We're lost, you see and Andrew, that's my husband, is either lost too or back at the car and terribly worried about me."

Holding the pup carefully, Monica rose to her feet and turned around to face the way she had come. She had to try to find her way back at the very least and by now she was frightened enough that any scolding from Andrew would be well worth being found.

She walked on with purpose, trying to force herself to feel braver than she did though every little sound or rustle from the woods made her want to scream as she remembered Andrew telling her about this being bear country. Maybe the puppy had been hurt by a bear and maybe that bear was still lingering nearby. It was enough to cause her steps to quicken and when another several minutes produced no comforting results, she was unable to help the tiny sob that escaped her.

"Monica!"

The second her tears began, the sound of Andrew's sweet and deeply concerned voice reached her ears, "Andrew! Andrew!"

With her frightened voice, a wave of relief washed over the nearly frantic blonde angel, "Just stay still, Angel, and talk to me, I'll come to you."

Tearful pleas for him to find her followed and a moment later, the little angel was in his sheltering embrace, "Thank God, Angel! I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry...you were gone too long and I got worried...I should have stayed in the car..."

"I should have taken you with me," Andrew corrected her, incredibly sorry for his decision she stay in the car, knowing her worry for his safety would get the better of her. That decision is what had his little wife trembling in his arms, "It's okay, baby. I'm the one who is sorry. You're safe now," As his heartbeats slowed back to normal, he only then noticed her arms were not wrapped around him. Pulling away a little, an amused smile finally graced his handsome face, "Seems as if you've found a friend." His hand immediately rested on the puppy's head and received a warm tongue to his wrist in response.

"It's hurt," Monica's eyes and voice were both still teary, her expression one of a child who was looking to him to fix the problems currently in her world, "Its paw. He was limping."

"Okay," He wiped the tears from her face, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "I found what apparently used to be rental cabins, but they have long since been deserted. They'll work as shelter for the night and by morning we should be able to flag down some help and get the rental car agency to switch out our car for one that runs." Her tiny giggle warmed his heart as he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, "C'mon, let's get you both out of the cold."

As Andrew led her through the woods, Monica felt peace once again fill her heart now that she was once again safe with her eternal protector. Still holding the puppy snugly against her chest, she tilted her head up to look at her husband, "Thank you for finding me...and for not being upset with me."

Kissing the top of her head, Andrew replied with no hesitation, "There was nothing to be upset with you about, sweetheart. One day I'll learn that leaving you alone to worry is just not a good idea. And the part about finding you? Wasn't going to stop until I did."

"I know," She replied sweetly and it caused him to tighten his hold on her a little more.

They soon arrived at the cabins Andrew had found and he led her into the one he had deemed as the largest and the cleanest and then locked the door behind them. Monica watched, still clutching the puppy, as her husband rummaged around for some matches and lit the two candles on the table and only then could she clearly make our their surroundings.

Though only one room and an adjoining bathroom, the cabin was relatively clean and contained a small kitchen and a double bed as well as a fireplace, which Andrew was already working on getting a fire burning in order to warm the rather cold cabin.

As he worked on starting the fire, Monica rummaged through the kitchen until she found a bowl and filled it with water for the puppy, watching with concern as he drank it thirstily, "Poor little wee one. You were quite thirty. How about if I see if I can find you anything to eat?"

Casting a sidelong glance at Andrew, she frowned. He seemed upset somehow and she wondered if maybe despite what he'd said, if he really was at least a little bit angry with her. The thought made her nibble her lower lip, but she elected to wait to ask him about it until the fire was blazing and she'd hopefully found something presentable for their guest to eat.

She managed to locate a can of soup and though slightly doubtful, she opened it and poured it into another bowl to offer it to the puppy, both pleased and saddened that he lapped at it as if he had not eaten in quite some time. She watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to her husband, who had succeeded in having a significant blaze in the fireplace.

"Andrew?"

Standing up to face her, his expression was immediately concerned, "What's wrong, baby? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine...I'm just not sure if you are. I can understand if you are upset with me; I know I worried you by leaving the car after you'd asked me to stay-."

"Angel, Angel, no," Andrew shook his head and moved to her to cup her worried face in his hands, his eyes drinking in her beauty and those sweet brown eyes, "I'm upset with myself, baby. You see, I asked you to stay in the car so I wouldn't worry about you being in any danger, but that wasn't fair. I should have immediately taken into consideration that it placed you in a position to worry about me." Stroking her cheek tenderly, he sighed, "I told you just yesterday that your ability to get lost simply meant I needed to keep you right beside me. Apparently, I need to take heed of the things I say."

She studied his face in silence for a moment, hating that he blamed himself for her getting lost, but then again, it was typically Andrew, "I love you so much," Monica finally whispered, taking one of his hands from her face and bringing it to her lips, "And you're right, I was worried. The thought of anything happening to you...let's just say it is the one thing that can overcome my fear of venturing out into the darkness. I think if you needed me, I would gladly swim across that lake we saw yesterday."

Her expression was so earnest, it took his breath away and Andrew was unable to resist capturing her lips in his own for a sweet and tender kiss that spoke of all they were to each other, "I love you too, my precious wife," He murmured, holding her close for a moment as he reigned in his emotions, "Now, let's see about this new boyfriend of yours, shall we?"

Monica giggled and nodded before she turned around and scooped the little retriever puppy up into her arms, seeing as he had finished the soup she had found for him.

"Bring him over to the fire, Angel, so I can see his paw," Andrew urged and then waited as she brought the puppy to him, nearly chuckling at both pairs of deep brown eyes looking at him in absolute trust that he would be able to fix the problem. Gently, he looked at the front paw the pup was favouring and nodded his head, "He has a bit of glass in the pad of his paw, Angel. Hang tight and let me see what I can find, all right?"

As Monica cradled the puppy in her arms, Andrew stepped into the bathroom in the hopes of locating a few things that would be helpful and either these cabins had been extremely well stocked or he was receiving a little Divine Intervention. He elected to assume the latter.

"Okay baby," He returned to her side and motioned for her to sit down on the cabin floor. Sitting down in front of her, Andrew set aside the bandage and small bowl of soapy water and looked into his wife's worried eyes, "I'm going to have to take the glass out of his paw. I'm going to do it as quickly as I can, but try to keep him still for me, okay?" As she nodded her head, Andrew saw the way the glow of the fire caught the reddest parts of her hair and he cleared his throat to keep himself focused on the task at hand, but didn't miss Monica's questioning expression, "It would be helpful at the moment if my assistant wasn't quite so beautiful and charming," He winked at her and saw a small blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled shyly at him, "Okay, let's do this."

Andrew was as gentle as he could be and though removing the glass was quick, the puppy yelped and a sympathetic tear escaped Monica's eye.

"It's all right, wee one," She murmured as she held him next to her cheek, "It's all over now and your little paw is going to feel so much better. I promise. Andrew is wonderful at taking care of us."

His heart again overflowing with great love, Andrew grabbed the wash cloth in the warm, clean water and cleaned up the pup's paw, even as the dog bathed Andrew's hand at the same time, causing both angels to chuckle, "I would bandage it, Angel, but I have a feeling he will simply chew it off, so maybe we can find a crate to make a bed for him for the night so he stays off it."

"I think I saw a crate," She piped up and then carefully handed him the puppy, "Go to your daddy, wee one."

Another chuckle escaped Andrew at her words, certain God could not have created another creature half as adorable as the little angel. He watched as she found a crate and then shrugged her sweater off her shoulders to place it inside.

"Okay, wee pup, let's get you to bed," Monica retrieved the now sleepy puppy from her daddy's arms and laid him in the crate close to the fire, petting him until she saw his eyes droop closed in sleep, "I suppose he may belong to someone who is missing him."

"We'll do some checking tomorrow, baby, but I have a feeling that if we don't find an owner, he may have a new home."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up happily, "We can keep him? I've never had a pet before, Andrew, I mean other than my worms and I couldn't really pet them or anything."

Tugging her into his arms, Andrew kissed her softly, "Then my beautiful little wife will have a real pet and even if we find an owner on this little guy, we'll still see about an addition to the family when we get home."

"You're so good to me," Monica uttered, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her ear against his heartbeat, loving the feel of his strong chest beneath her and his strong arms that held her so tenderly.

"No less than you deserve, baby. Now, it's late and we need to get some sleep." His fingers intertwined in her dark tresses, simply enjoying the way she fit so perfectly into his embrace.

"Really?" She tilted her head up to look at him, raising an eyebrow mischievously, laughing softly at his somewhat shocked expression. Standing up on tiptoe, the little angel met her lips with his in a long, languid kiss as her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt, allowing her hands to roam over his chest.

The kiss continued for long moments, before Andrew swept her up in his arms, his eyes, filled with a fierce love for her, gazing down at her in adoration, "Okay, so maybe sleep can wait a bit longer..."


	32. Chapter 31 Home sweet home

**CHAPTER 31 – Home sweet home **

With downcast eyes, Monica finished packing her suitcase and as she closed it, the angel in human form threw a glance through the window, admiring the beautiful scenario that surrounded the cottage. For centuries to come, the seven days she and Andrew spent there would be etched in her memory like a precious gift only granted to the purest of heart. Despite the fact that their angelic friends had made no contact so far, she knew in her heart that their loving Father had blessed their love, otherwise she wouldn't feel her heart so full of joy the way she was feeling right now.

As Monica let out a sigh, a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she turned around already with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Everything ready?" Andrew's voice was soft, and he didn't miss the somewhat melancholic look in her eyes.

"I suppose so..." She covered his hand with his, her smile never fading.

"I will never forget those days either..." he said, as if reading so naturally the feelings emanating from her heart. "And I promise we'll come back here someday, angel."

Monica turned around completely in order to face him. There was so much trust in her eyes, so much love and tenderness that he was speechless for a moment, as if the power of such an angel gaze could speak volumes to his soul.

"You made this place... this wee cottage, become my small piece of heaven. The days I spent here, Andrew... it was like revisiting our Home because I felt just as blessed and much loved."

Deeply moved, he cupped her face with tenderness. "Oh, my angel... You're right. Each and every single moment we spent here was like a loving gift. And it was thanks to you... Because you granted me with your love... With your heart."

The smile on her face turned a tearful one. "But how could I not when you're the one that the Father chose to be by my side, holding me tightly or making me smile to warm my soul?" She placed her hand against his strong jaw, her silky touch causing him to close his eyes for a brief moment, just to open them again and look inside her sweet brown eyes. "How could I not if you are the way the Father chose to show me how much He loves me?"

Moved with emotion, Andrew crossed the small distance between them and brushed her lips with his, and their kiss was filled with the emotion of two souls that would be connected for the rest of their eternity. He felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek and as he pulled away, the blond angel wiped it with gentle fingers, and kissed her lips once again.

"Thank you, for all those wonderful memories..." his beloved valentine told him, making a smile reappear on his handsome face.

"No, I have to thank you, my sweet angel. For everything."

He saw a slight blush rising on her cheeks and her shy smile enchanted him. "Even for my being a wee bit light-headed because of a wine adventure night?"

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "Even for the fact that you thought someone had changed the position of the bathroom and the bedroom!"

Her giggling was so endearing that he couldn't resist and captured her lips in another sweet and tender kiss, which was immediately returned by his dear angel. And that caress ended up in more giggling on Monica's part, as they pulled away the Irish angel turned to look at the floor, where a happy little puppy tried to lick their shoes as if begging for some attention.

"And we'll have a permanent souvenir from Niagara Falls!"

The little one was now with a bandage wrapped around his injured paw, and judging by the cheerful look in his eyes, he was having a fine recovery. Monica scooped the puppy in her arms and laughed even more as he immediately covered her face with lots of tiny kisses. "Yes, wee one, you'll also be part of our happiest memories!" she said, as Andrew caressed the little dog's head and also received many kisses in reply. "I have to confess that I'm happy that nobody has looked for him... It would be very hard to say goodbye right now... And I believe that I'm not the only one who grew attached to him!"

Chuckling, Andrew nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, this little buddy will be in charge of watching over you when I'm not around! We just have to get him a name!"

"Oh, yes! You're perfectly right, you see."

"So here's the deal: why don't we make a list during our trip back home? Then, later on, we can elect one!"

That suggestion cheered her up. "That will be lovely!"

X

When the apartment door was opened, a smiling Monica, holding a very excited puppy close to her chest, looked around the living room with relief. Their honeymoon days had been some of the best days of her existence, but after a three-hour-trip back, she was tired of being on the road. And she was especially sorry for Andrew, as he drove all the way back and deserved some rest.

"Here we are, wee one! This is your new home!" she said, but before she stepped inside the apartment, Andrew placed their suitcases on the floor and gently grabbed her by the waist.

"Hold on a second, Mrs Heaven!" He spoke, close to her ear, and kissing her cheek afterwards. "You let our little friend get used to his new accommodations while you and I make a proper entrance!"

Before Monica knew it, and under her confused gaze, Andrew took the little dog from her hands and gently placed him on the floor. The small animal immediately started to sniff around, recognizing his new territory. Then, the blond angel swept his beautiful wife in his arms and carried her along the door way through their living room.

"Welcome to our home, angel!"

Monica couldn't help but giggling. "Oh, Andrew!" she looked at him with tenderness and stroked his short blond hair. "It's been almost a year since we started living here and now... we're entering our house as husband and wife..."

"And these are only the first happy memories I'll fill your existence with, I promise!"

She softly shook her head. "You don't need to promise me that, Andrew... I know!" she sealed her words with a sweet kiss against his lips, which was returned with equal tenderness. Then, he reluctantly placed her on the floor and they busied themselves with unpacking suitcases.

Time passed by fast on that Saturday afternoon and the couple of angels took the time to rest from the trip. They still had the following Sunday off and no plans yet, but Monica thought about passing by Ella's house to give her the souvenir she had bought in Niagara Falls.

She was lying on the sofa, in Andrew's strong arms, and with a paper in her hands, the Irish angel proceeded in reading the suggestions she had listed for their other Niagara Falls souvenir, which was lingering around the sofa close to his new parents.

"Fearghal, Beagán and Cúmhaí These are my favourite ones!" she happily announced, and turned to look at Andrew, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement at his pretty valentine's choices.

"What is so funny, may I ask?" she was frowning with slight annoyance, which only made her more adorable to him.

He reached for her hand and kissed its back, as if apologising for his chuckling at her suggestions. "Well, angel... I think these are..." he made a small pause and cleared his throat, searching for the best words, "... very different names... And I can see they have an origin..."

"They do! Fearghal means valorous, as our little one is very precious! Beagán means small little lad and Cúmhaí means hound of the plain... despite the fact that I found him in the forest, I thought it was also a cute name..."

Andrew nodded his head, attentively following her explanation, and trying to keep a serious expression on his face this time.

"I totally understand it, angel... They're very strong names. Very good suggestions... but... erm... They're quite traditional names and I think this little buddy here would like something more... contemporary... Something that would make him feel like... part of the guys, you know. And at the same time, something that would remember his origins..."

"What do you mean, Andrew?" she stirred on the sofa, as to look at him.

"What I mean, angel, is that he should have an identity of his own..." Andrew looked at the little dog, who was now gazing up at them with a curious look on his cute face. "When you found him, what did you feel?"

"Well, I was afraid! I immediately remembered our conversation in the park and you telling me that there were bears in the forest! I thought he was a bear!"

Chuckling, Andrew stroked the animals little head. "Bear... That sounds a good name!"

Monica raised her eyebrows in a way that amused her eternal valentine even more. "Bear... I hadn't thought about it!" She scooped the little animal in her hands and against her chest and soothed his smooth fur, and the innocent little one wagged his tail happily at the mere fact that his new mom was smiling at him. "Bear! It's strong and at the same time very appropriate as he's such a fury little one!"

The dog covered her face with tiny kisses and her giggling was music to Andrew's ears. It was one of the moments to be in their happy memories list. "I think he approves it, Andrew!"

"Well, then it's official! Bear is the new member of the family!" he said, also stroking the puppy's soft fur. When Monica kissed the top of its little head, happy with the choice, the blond angel's face turned into a mischievous one. "I wonder if I could get one of these too..."

"Well, it's a fair request, after all you chose the name!"

Monica stirred in his arms and brought his face closer to hers by wrapping an arm around his neck. When her lips touched his all Andrew had to do was to wrap his arms around her small form just a bit tighter, returning that loving caress with the same sweetness and affection. And as Monica's delicate fingers stroked his jaw, he deepened the kiss a bit more, enjoying the way she felt close to him, within his loving embrace where he could hold her and protect her from the dangers of the world.

She let out a contented sigh when they pulled away, and Andrew's lips grazed the tip of her nose before she cuddled against him again, feeling the amazing peace that Andrew was able to convey through his gentle touch.


	33. Chapter 32 All I ever wanted

**CHAPTER 32 – All I ever wanted**

The weekend passed by very fast, and the angels in human form restarted their daily routine. Truth to be told, Monica missed her little students and her work as their teacher, something that she was considering to be her assignment while she and Andrew were there on Earth. The meeting with Ella had been a cheerful one on the previous day: that dear friend reminded her of someone she had been longing to meet and every time she thought about Tess, her eyes were filled with tears. Ella herself had realised it already, and wondered what lied behind Monica and Andrew's past that could cause them so much sadness. She hoped to find that out one day.

"Isn't it wonderful that Ella's son is a veterinarian and that now we know that wee Bear is in very good hands?" Monica spoke, as she and Andrew got ready to leave for work on that bright Monday morning. He had changed his schedule for that week and was glad to be working at the same time as Monica. This way, the two would be home together and enjoy each other's company.

"Yes, and I'm sure our little one here will get better soon." The blond angel picked her books from the table while his dear valentine scooped the little puppy in her arms. Bear was very little and judging by his appearance he could be at most a month old. And despite the fact that he had found a new home and loving "parents," the animal was still weak and deserved special care. It amused Andrew the way Monica held him close to her chest so carefully. The way she always grew attached to God's little creatures and somewhat felt responsible for them was particularly endearing. As she opened the apartment door, he added. "And he and I will escort our girl to work today!"

Giggling, she turned an affectionate gaze at him. "Well, then I have to confess I'm happy I have two charming protectors by my side!"

Andrew bent down and pecked her lips lovingly, and once she was closing the door, another door was opened: the one of the apartment that was in front of theirs. Their neighbour from across the hall was someone they wouldn't see with much frequency. She was in her mid forties and had one son, who was together with her at that moment.

"Good morning, Carolyn." Monica greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Monica, Andrew..." she replied, also smiling, as on the few times she had met the couple, she felt there was something special about them, something good.

"Hey, good morning to you too, Peter! You look very bright-eyed this morning!" the Irish angel came closer to the boy, who kept still as if staring at an invisible point ahead of him.

Andrew also came closer and smiled at the eight-year-old. "Yes, Monica is right! Guess I'll borrow this cap someday!"

And despite the fact that Peter had been diagnosed with autism when he was only three, the boy turned to the two angels in human form and nodded his head. That reaction put some tears of emotion in his mother's eyes, but it hadn't been the first time he behaved like that with Monica and Andrew. What he did next, however, surprised them all: slowly, Peter moved his eyes from the couple and looked at the small dog in Monica's arms. He then reached out and touched the animal's soft fur, being acknowledged by an excited little puppy licking his wrist and making him smile.

"Oh, dear God..." Monica and Andrew exchanged a surprised look and didn't miss his mother's whispered words.

"Looks like this is the beginning of a great friendship!" the Irish angel spoke, smiling with emotion at the realisation that even that tiny little animal would somewhat fill the Father's plan to make that lonely boy's life a happier one.

X

Meeting her little students brought Monica so much joy that she made a mental note to tell Andrew each and every detail about it, from how they prepared a banner and lots of drawings where one could read "welcome back, miss Monica," to the warm little hugs she received from each one of them. It brought her to tears – happy tears, as she told her husband later that day.

Andrew, for himself, was also glad to meet his colleagues and restart his job as a firefighter. If during the centuries as an angel of death he could only act after a child of God's had gone, now he was experiencing the opposite; taking care of the Father's child before, to prevent them from leaving their family and friends before their time on Earth was through.

And their first week as a married human couple soon became a month. Ella's son proved to be an excellent veterinarian and treated their little dog with so much care and competence that little Bear was soon healed, bringing more joy to the newly-weds and to a very special little boy who lived across from them. Dealing with the small puppy did so much good for Peter that his mother asked for Monica and Andrew's permission to take care of him during the day when they were not at home so her son would spend more time with the animal.

The following summer brought the couple bright beautiful days with occasional outings at the park or romantic candle light dinner at some cosy little restaurant or even held at home – Monica's favourite ones, as she had always been a fan of Andrew's culinary abilities. The nights they would hold each other and talk about their plans for the following week, his way of caressing her long auburn tresses and listening intently to her eternal chattering, the feeling of lying in his arms... those were memories that would remain in their hearts forever and they even wondered how some human beings could be so bitter if they could also have what they had.

"I wish people could feel it too, Andrew... everyone..." she said, listening to his steady heartbeats as they were lying in the sofa, the movie they had been watching had just finished and Andrew had turned the TV off so that only a side lamp broke the darkness in the living room.

"I do too, angel, but perhaps they're not ready yet... Perhaps many people still have a long path to walk before reaching what we have now..." he kissed the top of her head and looked down, waiting for her answer.

But what she said surprised him. "Sometimes I'm afraid, you know..."

Andrew stirred on the sofa searching for her face. "Angel... You and I are and will always be angels, and apart from loving you, I know for sure that I was created for doing God's work, and this is what I'm doing here, this is what I will keep on doing no matter where I'm settled in the future." He stroked her beautiful angelic face, "And so will you, Monica. And if and when Tess or the others search for us, if and when we are called back to where we came from, then I can assure you that it won't keep us apart."

She let out a sigh and bit her lower lip in order to arrange her thoughts. Andrew already knew that ritual and as always, he waited patiently until she spoke again.

"I wasn't exactly talking about this possibility, you see... Even though it also scares me, I know that we would be together somehow as I've come to the conclusion that you and I are a whole... and could never be apart..."

Moved at those words, Andrew searched for her lips and kissed them tenderly as his fingers entangled her auburn strands. Monica rested her head underneath his chin but her face remained serious as she kept on talking. "In this human form we are so exposed... Exposed to hunger and cold... to heat and snow... Sometimes, Andrew, I confess that I still am not fully accustomed to those sensations... Sometimes, I am afraid for us, for you..."

"Shh... angel, no... please take away this fear from your heart. I told you that we have a loving Father who is watching over us both while we're here, _performing his work_, baby!"

He felt her tightening the hold around his torso, and it broke his heart to know that those fears had been haunting her again. "I love you so much..." he heard her whispering, and with his beloved angel carefully wrapped in his strong arms, Andrew lifted a silent prayer, asking for protection and for the opportunity to be her eternal guardian, watching over her for the centuries to come.

Long moments later, he realised that Monica had lost the battle against sleep, something that would always fill his heart with tenderness and with fierce protection, as her falling asleep in his arms was another evidence of how much she trusted him. And long ago, he had promised to never disappoint her. Slowly, so as not to wake her up, Andrew lifted her and carried the sleeping angel to their room, where he carefully deposited a cute looking Monica in their bed, being specially careful to settle the pillow underneath her head. Then, he looked for a light blanket and covered her sleeping form before climbing in bed next to her. The former angel of death kissed her temple lovingly and a few seconds later, he chuckled as she abandoned her pillow and inched closer to him, searching for his chest and for his warm embrace.

Life couldn't be happier.


	34. Chapter 33 A special guest in class

**Chapter 33 - A special guest in class**

Monica finished to cut the last of the many small coloured papers and smiled. She had offered to wash the dishes but Andrew decided that as he was at home while their schedules were still matching, he would offer her "free and full restaurant service." Some tiny and sweet kisses were the "payment" for that special treatment and while she heard him working in the kitchen, the angel in human form busied herself with the preparation for the following day class.

Her questionings and fears from the other night had been left aside for a while as the angel in human form decided to put their destiny in their Father's hands. She knew that He would always be watching over them, and their existence was such a loving gift that the least she could do was to make every day count; loving her dear Andrew and doing everything she could to make him happy.

When she finished with the papers, Monica put all of them in an envelope and closed it carefully. Then, she placed the envelope together with other papers, all carefully printed for the much anticipated class. When Andrew finished his task in the kitchen, he returned to the room again and smiled to see her so absorbed in her duties, as he knew how much Monica was enjoying it.

"Everything ready for tomorrow's class?" he spoke, gently placing his hands over her shoulders and surveying her work over the table.

She threw him an affectionate gaze. "Actually there is one thing missing, you see..."

"Really? And what is it, angel?"

"You!"

Highly amused, and also surprised, Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Let me explain what I am doing here, and then you'll be able to tell me if you accept my invitation to a very special event!" she said, turning around to face him.

Noticing that she was really enjoying that little suspense, he decided to play along with her. "Okay!"

Monica opened the envelope on the table again and took one of the papers she had been cutting. "This..." she started, holding the piece of paper in her hands and showing it to him. "... is an honorary badge. And tomorrow's class will be a special one because every student is going to bring to the classroom an adult that they love and admire very much to talk about their job."

"That's a great idea, angel. Really, they'll love it!"He spoke, genuinely enthusiastic of his angel's loving plan.

She threw him an adorable gaze and finally told him what was in her mind from the start. "Ah, I'm glad that you like it, Andrew, because I was actually thinking about the person that I most admire and love and I came to the conclusion that it happens to be you!"

Chuckling, he reached out and caressed her face. "Oh, really?"

"It is! Except that... well, you are not a person exactly... you are an angel who is a temporary person..."

Laughing, Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hum, if I were one of your students I guess I know who I'd take to class!" he spoke, placing a quick peck on her lips and enjoying hearing her giggling.

Monica's hands roamed delicately against his chest and the expression on her face turned to a soft one. "Could you open the class tomorrow and talk about your job as a firefighter?"

Lost in the beauty of her meek features, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Of course I can, baby..."

Andrew was greeted with her beautiful broad smile. "Thank you!" Barefoot, and standing on the tip of her toes, she could only kiss his chin. "See this wee badge? You'll receive one exactly like this!"

"That is a great honour! But I'm afraid there's something else I will want to receive!"

"Well, it's fair, after all you are my special guest!"

He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers, slowly at first, letting her feel his warm breath and the contact with his skin against her soft one. Only after they exchanged another loving gaze and then she closed her eyes, did he press his lips against hers more firmly, in a loving and languid kiss that made her sigh with contentment. The feeling of Andrew's fingers caressing her hair and settling on the back of her head made her feel limp in his arms.

"I love you so much..." she whispered, resting her head against his chest once their loving kiss was over.

The blond angel caressed her long auburn hair and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my angel... I love you so much, baby... And I love the wonderful things you do for other people... I always have."

Her smile turned into a mischievous one as she spoke again, her eyes still closed as she was enjoying the feeling of being in his strong arms. "If this is your fee I'm beginning to consider inviting you for other classes, you know..."

Enjoying listening to his laughter, she looked up at him and received other loving and affectionate kisses. " Have you finished customizing your badges?" he wanted to know, never stopping to kiss her face.

"Actually I have..."

"Good! I wonder if there's anything else you have to prepare for your special class tomorrow?"

"Not that I remember, and I was exactly wondering what to do next as my loving husband gently offered to wash the dinner dishes!"

"Hum... I guess that can be arranged!"

When Andrew crossed the small distance between them she closed her eyes in sweet anticipation and he touched her lips with his once again. Other affectionate and long kisses followed that one, each of them a way to make them forget about life worries and to sigh with happiness at the multitude of feelings they managed to convey through such an intimate caress.

X

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Miss Monica!"

Fifteen bright-eyed little students and their respective parents and relatives replied in unison. The boys and girls watched with curiosity as their pretty teacher entered the classroom followed by a tall blond gentleman, wearing an impeccable fire-fighter's uniform. They had seen that gentleman there before, either bringing her to work or waiting for her when the classes were over.

The Irish angel placed her material over the table and looked at them again, happy to see that each and every one had managed to bring someone to that special class. Behind her, on the whiteboard, one could read: "Inspiration for the future."

"Well, first of all I want to thank you all for attending this class today and for giving some of your time to tell your children about what you do." She said, and then turned to her beloved Andrew, who had been standing next to her with a permanent smile on his face. The way she gazed up at him left no room for doubt: her brown eyes sparkled with love and admiration. "And to open our special class today I brought someone to talk about his job to all of you... This is Andrew, and I wonder if you can guess what he does!"

A little boy, considered one of the most extroverted of the class, raised his hand.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"I don't know his job but I know who he is..." he said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "He's your boyfriend, Miss Monica!"

Not only Monica and Andrew laughed at that question but the parents and relatives as well. Highly amused, Monica took Andrew's hand. "Well, Jimmy, you are partially right as he was my boyfriend once, but now Andrew is my husband."

Another boy raised his hand. "Is he an astronaut?"

"No," his little friend interrupted, "He must be a soldier!"

"Of course he's not a soldier, he's a firefighter!" a smart little girl replied.

Chuckling, Monica and Andrew looked at each other briefly and then the blond angel turned to the children. "Well, good morning, children, parents and relatives. As Monica already said, my name is Andrew and I have the privilege to be married to your beautiful teacher!" As the children laughed, he kept on talking. "And you friend is right, I'm a firefighter. And today I'll tell you a bit about my work!"

Andrew spent the following minutes describing his work and the most relevant events in his short career. There were questions about his daily duties and he could see the admiration in those children's sparkling eyes. Actually, Andrew was somewhat proud of it, and happy to be adding something good to those little children of God.

When he finished, Monica thanked him and announced he would receive an honorary badge as a symbol of gratitude for his contribution to the students' formation. And the smart little girl who had guessed his occupation raised her hand again.

"Yes, Annie?"

"Aren't you kissing him too, Miss Monica?" She suggested, eliciting laughter once again.

"Well, that could be arranged!" The blond angel replied, bending down to place a featherlike kiss against Monica's forehead – nothing that resembled the loving kisses exchanged whenever the two were alone at home enjoying the silence of the night.

After Andrew, who had to leave soon after he had received his badge, other adults gave their testimony, filling the class with information that would be valuable to the children's future.


	35. Chapter 34 One Tuesday morning

**Chapter 34 – One Tuesday morning**

Monica sighed as she looked out the window of their apartment on a rainy Monday night. Summer had come and gone, and classes had just started up again a mere two weeks ago. The days of summer had been both blissful and lonely for the little angel. Due to their honeymoon, Andrew had not had any more vacation to take over the summer, where Monica had the entire three months off work. Part of that pleased her greatly as no matter what shift her husband was working, she was able to spend his off hours by his side, even if he was sleeping after working all night. The heat and humidity of summer made it easy for her to nap beside him for a few hours and then when Andrew would awaken, they would explore the city, or fix a meal together. The days were happy ones for the little angel when they were not trying to balance two schedules to find time to be together.

But now that school had started again, she found herself just as happy as she had missed the children and now with her second year as a teacher, that meant a classroom filled with new faces as her former students moved up a grade and to a new teacher. Though she had grown attached to her children from last spring, the new faces were every bit as adorable and the wee ones were every bit as inquisitive and enchanted with their new teacher.

But tonight it was raining and miserable outside and Andrew was preparing to work his night shift so it was her least favourite time. Even a year later, she hated being alone at night, though Bear's company certainly helped. The puppy had gotten considerably bigger though he was far from full grown yet and he was never far from the little angel's side, which secretly, Andrew liked very much.

"Tomorrow is your field trip, right, Angel?" Andrew had emerged from the bedroom ready for work and already dreading saying good night to his wife, knowing that despite her lack of complaining, she was far from comfortable with his weeks on night shift.

"Yes, to St. Paul's Chapel. We'll be there early, so I'll already be gone when you get home." She sighed heavily, hating that she would miss those few precious moments with him before leaving for work.

"Then I'll be waiting for you after school," He assured her, resting his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her face for a moment before touching his lips to hers. As he pulled away, he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten to tell her, "Oh, Angel, this weekend I'm working for Brian. His parent's anniversary is Saturday and he is travelling to Maryland...." His voice trailed off as he watched her face fall.

"This weekend? You're working this weekend?"

Monica's expression was incredulous, which was something he had not been expecting, "Yes, Monica, this weekend. He asked me last week but I forgot to tell you. I figured you wouldn't mind-."

"But I do mind! I had something planned for us, Andrew!" Her frustration surprised even her. Andrew was always doing sweet things for her; preparing romantic dinners or surprising her with a night out, and she had finally decided it was time for her to do something to surprise him. This weekend was the weekend she had chosen to do just that and now it stood to be ruined, "Can't you change it? Can't someone else work for him?"

"Baby, no, not at this late notice."

"You should have told me!" Monica was nearly on the verge of tears but she was also angry, "Instead you just assumed it was all right!"

"Angel, I just didn't think it would be a big deal. I'll have the following weekend off instead. Can't we do what you had planned then?" He was trying to remain patient. Monica was never one to become upset over something like this, which was the reason he had not thought twice when Brian had asked him to switch weekends.

"No! It's not that easy, Andrew! I had it planned and I wanted to surprise you but now I can't! You should have checked with me!"

"I didn't realize there would be a problem-."

"No, because you didn't ask!" The little angel was already mentally figuring out the calls she would have to make to cancel the weekend she'd planned. The Bed and Breakfast, the restaurant where she had booked the table weeks ago because of how popular it was amongst couples. She'd only wanted to surprise her husband!

Sighing with frustration, Andrew bit his tongue to keep himself from responding harshly, but glancing at the clock, he knew he had to get out the door or he would be late for his shift, "Monica, I have to go, but we'll talk about this later, I promise."

"There's nothing to talk about," She murmured, turning away from him, "I'll cancel everything, so there's no point in talking about it anymore."

"Angel..." He tried once more but she was already walking into the bedroom. Though he hated to leave things like this, Andrew also knew that being late in his line of work was not an option. Being late could be the difference between life and death for one of God's children. As the bedroom door clicked shut, he ran his hands through his short, blonde hair.

He'd have some serious making up to do next weekend.

X

"Wow!"

"It's so pretty!"

"Do people go to church here? It's cute!"

Despite her regrets over her argument with Andrew last night, Monica had to smile at the comments of her little students as they explored St. Paul's Chapel. Though it had rained last night, the September morning dawned in stunning beauty as the sun returned and the blue sky held not a cloud, so with the help of a few parents as volunteers, the children had walked and ridden the subway to the chapel.

The little angel was having trouble focusing however as she kept replaying her angry words at her husband the night before. Though she had been deeply disappointed in his sudden change of schedule she certainly couldn't fault him for helping a friend. Much to Andrew's credit, he had remained calm and patient as always while she had allowed herself to get visibly upset. Shaking her head, Monica sighed; maybe the rain had affected her mood last night, causing her to react so angrily, but regardless of the reason, she was deeply ashamed and finding it difficult to wait until school was out to apologize to her loving husband.

"Do any of you know who George Washington was?" The pastor of the little chapel was asking her entranced class.

A little hand waved in the air and the minister nodded his head in her direction, "He was president!"

"That's exactly right and do you know that the day he was sworn in office, or became president, he worshipped here and that was in the year 1789."

"Whoa!" One little boy exclaimed as several other children responded with "ooh" or "ahh".

"This church is really old!" Another boy pointed out as the minister chuckled and nodded his head.

"You're right. It was built in 1766 and is the oldest public building in use in Manhattan. But despite all that, we are simply a place to teach people about God's love and where people come to pray. Do any of you have people you pray for?"

Many children nodded their heads before he continued, "If you want to follow me, you can light a candle over here, with some help, as a prayer for the one you care about."

As the children and a few parents followed the pastor to the other side of the chapel, Monica gazed at her watch, wondering if she could slip away long enough to call Andrew's cell phone to tell him she was sorry. Though she would much rather say it in person, she also knew how distracted she was at the moment, caught up in her own guilt.

As she reached into her bag to search for her cell phone, the deafening sound of an airplane shook the small chapel. Several of the children clapped their hands over their ears and screamed and the minister looked more than a little worried. Monica found her feet moving to the back door of the chapel, her heart pounding in her ears. She emerged from the chapel to the back cemetery and the tree Andrew had planted just to look up and watch a large airplane crash high into the North tower of the World Trade Center.

The moment felt surreal and for the next few seconds it was if the entire city became perfectly quiet; as if it stood still. The only sound Monica could hear was that of her own blood pumping so loudly it was deafening and she wasn't even aware of the tears on her face until she had to blink to clear her vision.

"Oh Father..." She whispered aloud and with her words all chaos seemed to break loose. The ground beneath her shook with the impact of the plane into the tower. There was suddenly screaming and the sound of screeching tires as cars skidded to a stop. Smoke and flames were consuming the upper floors of the towers and the knowledge that hundreds of people were already dead filled her soul with great anguish.

A hand to her shoulder, caused Monica to turn to face the gentle faced minister from inside the chapel, "How could this have happened?" She whispered tearfully.

"It's a terrible tragedy," Pastor Donovan murmured, his own shock still apparent.

The din was growing louder with the sounds of sirens that seemed to be coming in every direction and the little angel suddenly sprang into action. Her spirit was filled with great dread in the same manner the sky was filling with dark smoke, "I have to get the children back to the school."

"Miss Monica!" Frightened cries greeted her as she ran back inside and the tears on their teacher's cheeks did little to comfort them.

"What was that noise?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I want my mom!"

Monica knelt down and a few of her little students immediately ran into her arms, seeking reassurance, "There's been a little accident across the road, so we need to get you all back to the school..."

"Monica, you can't go anywhere yet," Pastor Donovan gently interrupted her, "The roads are going to be blocked as are the subways I'm certain. You're better off to stay here."

Looking up into the frightened eyes of her parent chaperones and seeing them nod, she sighed, "All right, but let me call the school to tell them we are all okay. Your parents will be worried."

But attempts to call were fruitless as the telephone lines were all jammed and this only added to her worry. Most of New York probably knew about the accident by now and people were undoubtedly trying to get through to their loved ones.

And what about her own loved one? By now, Andrew should be home, but was he and did he stay there? A shudder ran through her at the realization that if he knew what had happened, he would certainly be back here to help, but she forced a smile for her little pupils, "Maybe Pastor Donovan has some paper and crayons and you all can make pictures of what you like best at the chapel," Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another one of the church employees hurry into the office to see what she could round up for the children to keep them occupied, "Then when we go back to school, we can hang them up on our board to remember our trip!"

Soon paper and crayons were passed out and while the children were busy drawing, Monica and one of her chaperones, Amy, slipped out back once more.

"Oh my god," Amy murmured, looking at the flames and smoke escaping from the building, "My cousin works in one of those buildings, Monica."

Wide eyed, the angel turned to look at her friend and mother of one of her pupils, "We'll pray, Amy, that God protects your cousin."

"Her name's..."

Amy's voice was cut off by the blood chilling sound of another plane and as the twosome watched, a second plane hit the second tower. The ground once again shook and Monica's hands immediately flew to her face in her horror that this wasn't an accident any longer. No, this was intentional...and evil beyond anything she had ever seen in her existence.

All she wanted was her husband's arms around her.

Amy was crying helplessly as more people who were nearby watching the horror unfold, cried out in fear. Monica felt as if her head were spinning and she suddenly felt the ground slipping out from beneath her feet, "Amy..."

Her friend grabbed her and helped lower her to the ground, "Monica? Oh God, help us...."

Slowly, the dizziness that had overtaken her began to regress as she stared up at the twin towers, both blazing. Her dark eyes could just make out what appeared to be people jumping from the windows of the high floors and a sob caught in her throat as she imagined the horrors that lied inside those buildings for jumping to their certain death to be the better answer.

"Oh Father, where are you?" Monica whispered before she looked at Amy, "My husband is a fire fighter. He must be here somewhere."

"Oh Monica..." Amy murmured, thinking about the sound of the fire engines that seemed to fill the air, "Are you okay? You almost passed out."

The angel thought she was about as far from "okay" as she had ever been as she continued to watch the horrific scene around her, but she nodded her head weakly as Amy helped her to stand, "Thank you."

"I'm going to go check on the kids. Are you all right for a minute?"

"Yes. Yes, of course," Monica was unable to pull her eyes away from the smoking buildings as she brought her hand up and rested it over her heart, "Oh Andrew....I love you...and I'm sorry....please....be safe."


	36. Chapter 35 If I could turn back time

**Chapter 35 – If I could turn back time**

The next forty minutes passed in horrific and terrifying reality. News of another plane crash in Washington DC reached them in the small chapel by means of frightened people seeking the peace that a church could bring when they were certain their world was ending. Parents, who knew their children were on a field trip to the chapel, began to show up to pick up their frightened young ones and a police officer offered to take the rest of the children back to the school and away from the danger of the blazing towers.

Only Monica felt the need to stay behind, knowing her students were now safe, but she did not have the same luxury when it came to her husband's safety. The fact that he had not been to the chapel to look for her spoke volumes; he was out there helping somewhere; she was sure of it. The little angel had remained rooted at the back porch of the chapel, tears streaming from her dark eyes as she watched the horror continue to unfold. More than once, she had been able to see someone jumping from one of the buildings and silent sobs had shaken her shoulders. Pastor Donovan and the other chapel staff, as well as a few onlookers had joined her, all of them unsure of what to do to help and for now deciding that staying out of the way was the best option.

"This country is never going to be the same again," Sarah, one of the secretaries, whispered, "I can't even imagine how many people have died this morning."

Monica longed to say something wise about God and his love, but before her anguished mind could put the thoughts together, the ground seemed to shake once more. Their eyes shifted to the buildings again and horror filled them as they watched the first tower seemingly begin to collapse within itself.

A cry escaped Monica's lips, certain she could not be seeing what her eyes were telling her, but a heartbeat later, Pastor Donovan's strong voice yelled through the incredible noise, "All of you! Inside! Now!" And though she felt rooted to the spot, hands were soon pushing her back inside the church.

"Under the pews, everyone!"

Obeying, Monica covered her head, even as broken cries escaped her lips. In all her years as an angel, she had never witnessed such a tragedy. She knew Andrew had. The holocaust. Wars. But she was younger and such a blatant act of terrorism upon innocent people she had never seen. The reality of it nearly crushed her tender spirit.

The entire world seemed to rumble and vibrate before it all went quiet, other than soft sobs and sniffles, a few whispered prayers.

"Everyone stay put," The pastor's voice was shaking, even as he tried to remain calm, "If one came down, the other is sure to follow."

Minutes ticked by and Monica, feeling frightened and alone, closed her dark eyes as she laid her cheek against the cool floor. Unsure of what else to do, she took her mind to the One she knew would always hear her.

"_Father...help us all. I can't even imagine how many of your children have been killed today and I don't even understand why. I know your heart is broken too...so many families have lost loved ones...so many people will never be the same....but Father, you know my heart too. It may be selfish of me and I am so incredibly sorry if it is, but Andrew, Father. Keep him safe. I love him so and though you know that I have never known for certain if you approve of our feelings for each other, please, don't let him suffer. He's out there, trying to help your children, I know it with my very soul. Protect him as only you can. I need him, Father. I need him so much..."_

Her silent prayers continued for long minutes until yet another rumbling shook the chapel, which somehow remained intact despite its close proximity to the towers. When silence once again prevailed, the refugees of the chapel crawled slowly out from beneath the pews, their expressions dazed as their minds struggled to understand would could not be comprehended.

Outside, the ground around them was covered with what looked like ash and it continued to float through the air, making it thick with debris. Monica, Pastor Donovan and the others slowly wandered outside, their disbelieving eyes looked where the twin towers had once stood, only now there was a huge empty space as they were both gone, the remnants in the dust on the ground, and in the air, and in the steel that would remain behind.

"I can't believe St. Paul's stands still," The pastor murmured, "The force with which those buildings collapsed...it is nothing short of a small miracle."

An older gentleman, who had taken shelter with them over the last hour, walked slowly out into the yard, surveying the minimal damage that had been done to the church, glancing in the direction of the towers and then back again, "It was the tree, Reverend. This Sycamore took the impact and kept the church safe. Not really a miracle at all, just good landscaping..."

But to one small angel, this fact held much great significance. Walking through the inches of dust to the tree, she laid a trembling hand on its trunk as her mind went back to a much happier time.

"_I was here with an assignment and I clearly remember telling that young man, who didn't know what he would do of his life, that every small gesture, for as meaningless as it might seem at first, can have consequences that might last through generations."Andrew explained. "And then I planted this tree and told him that it may never grow, but if it did at least it would serve as a shelter on a hot day, or as a refuge to the birds. I told him to cultivate the hope in every small action he did, and that he should put his heart on each of them, because they were all part of God's greater plan."_

Her Andrew...her beloved angel and husband had saved her life and the lives of the dozen people who had turned to the chapel for safety. Without the tree, it was hard to say what could have happened to them. Even unknowingly, he had once again protected her.

With dust settling in her auburn hair, and against her skin, the angel, Monica, rested her head against the tree and cried.

X

The later morning was simply a continuation of the horrors that had begun just after eight 'o clock that morning. Roads and airports were closed off and all planes were ordered to land. Yet another plane had been taken down in Pennsylvania though no one knew many details yet. The streets of the city were crowded with people; some trying to get out of the city and others desperate to find their missing loved ones.

And there was still no word from Andrew. Occasionally, Monica would catch sight of a fire fighter and her heart would pound in hopeful anticipation, only when his face, full of anguish and despair would turn her way, she would discover it was not her husband.

But small miracles were happening as people in a city that usually moved far too fast began to come together to help. Cases of food and water began to appear close to the chapel for the rescue workers, and Monica, Pastor Donovan and some of the others helped to distribute it to anyone who seemed in need, and for the angel, it allowed her to continue her search for her husband. She had helped clean and bandage numerous cuts from when the towers had come down, as people in the streets had been impacted and unable to get out of the way in time. After all, no one could have foreseen any of this, especially not the collapse of the buildings.

As they handed out water to police and rescue workers, more seemed to appear, given by good Samaritans who needed to feel useful. Giving water seemed like such a small thing to do, but it was a kindness obviously appreciated as lives touched for that moment in time it took to pass a bottle from one hand to another, and Monica always tried to offer a word of encouragement or a prayer that she hoped might bring a fraction of peace to a troubled heart that had seen far too much.

"Thank you."

Though the face of the fire fighter was covered with soot and ash, Monica instantly recognized the voice, "Chief Davidson!" her hand was instantly on his arm, her dark eyes searching his, "Andrew....have you seen him?"

"Monica.." Bill Davidson had met Andrew's wife on numerous occasion and had always been charmed by the sweet young woman with the huge heart, but now he was loathe to speak to her.

"Yes...Andrew's wife. Have you seen him? Is he all right?"

She was pleading and he had no idea what to tell her, "Monica, I did see him earlier...he came back after going off shift and hearing what had happened..."

"Oh thank God! Then he's okay? He's here somewhere helping?" Her fingers clenched at his arm as her eyes searched his face.

"Monica...I don't know the answer to that. I...I saw him earlier but not in awhile. We...our unit...we lost a lot of men today..." He watched in near agony as her expression slowly changed from hope to fear and he rested his hand over hers, "I last saw Andrew going into the South Tower....right before it collapsed."

"But people have gotten out," She insisted, "I heard that ten or more fire fighters got out...they were in part of the building that held together..."

"That's true and those men are all accounted for. Andrew wasn't one of them, Monica," He was keeping his voice as gentle as he could. He had seen so much death today, so much despair, but none of it seemed as great as what was in the brown eyes facing him.

Her throat was suddenly impossibly dry and her head was once again spinning, "What....what are you...telling me? Are you saying...that...that Andrew's...."

"No," He cut her off as he squeezed her hand, "No, honey. It's just too soon to know much yet. He's probably around somewhere...maybe he took someone to the hospital or...is helping someone..." Despite the fact that he believed it to be a lie, he couldn't bring himself to take her hope. It suddenly felt as if the world's ability to hope after a day like today depended on hope being present in Monica's soulful brown eyes.

Ignoring the fact that she didn't think Chief Davidson was telling her the truth, Monica instead nodded her head, "Of course he is. When you see him....will you tell him I'll be here...at the chapel, waiting for him?"

"Of course I will....and I'll check back with you when I can, all right?" Bill knew that the days ahead were going to be long and difficult, but Andrew was one of his men and if anything had happened to him he would need to take responsibility for Monica in the days ahead, at least as much as his schedule would allow.


	37. Chapter 36 The memory of you

**Chapter 36 – The memory of you**

The hours passed by incredibly slowly on a day that seemed to have no end; a day that seemed to be part of a horrible nightmare, even though the most horrifying thing was to close one's eyes and watch all those terrible images replaying again and again. By this time, television was already showing the two airplanes colliding against the towers, the buildings on fire, the population's despair and the firefighters' work fighting against time and against the grandiosity of that tragedy in order to save lives.

The sound of the buildings collapsing echoed through the city streets and, in a way, through countries and continents miles away in what would become one of the saddest chapters in the history of humanity. As the night fell, the anguish and despair only increased as the searching for survivors also became a frightening preview of the death toll that authorities would have to inform the press about every couple of hours. Many angels of God cried along with the brave rescuers who put their lives in danger in order to save others; many escorted their Father's children Home once their injuries were too much for the fragile body that kept their souls; and many worked as instruments to perform miracles amongst that tragedy.

But one of these angels had witnessed all that horror in a more intense way than others and would forever keep a record of all that horror etched in her heart; a pure and generous heart that had never before been so maculated by evil. When the firefighters started to remove the first injured people out of the buildings, ambulances could still find their way up to the nearest hospitals. But as time passed by, with the growing number of casualties and with the collapsing of the buildings, streets became difficult to drive along. The victims with minor injuries started to receive the first aids in the nearest places, and one of them was the St. Paul's Chapel.

Monica removed the strands of hair that insisted on falling over her face, escaping from the ponytail she had improvised while helping the pastor bring more water to those who were lying on the church's pews. They had been transformed into beds and it was past 3 AM when another ambulance finally made its way up to the church in order to take the most seriously injured to the hospitals within the area. There were a few firefighters working along with the paramedics but she didn't recognise any of them. Extremely exhausted, the angel sat down for a moment and looked at her wedding ring. Fidgeting with it, she closed her eyes and remembered the exact moment Andrew had placed it in her finger, on a beautiful spring afternoon, at that same chapel. The party afterwards, their days in Niagara Falls and their happy routine as a married couple, with Bear always playing around their feet.

"_Angel?"_

"_Good morning, Andrew..."_

_The blond angel was surprised when he slowly opened up his eyes on that sunny Sunday morning and saw his dear wife lying in bed next to him and gazing at him with sparkling eyes and a lovely smile. It was one of the rare occasions when they would wake up together and have a calm morning after they had returned from their honeymoon. The Irish angel in human form had been watching her beloved valentine sleeping for the past few hours and once in a while she would stroke his handsome face or his dark blond hair, in awe at how much love she could feel for him as the days passed by._

_Also smiling, despite the fact that his eyes were still glassy with sleep, he reached out and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Then he caressed her hair, removing some auburn strands from her angelic face. "Good morning, my angel... What made you wake up so early?" he wanted to know, mirroring his own face reflected in those beautiful dark eyes._

"_I wanted to see you sleeping!"_

_Monica snuggled closer to him and nestled her head underneath his chin; eyes closed and a delighted smile on her lips as she heard his steady heartbeats. "We contemplate landscapes and flowers, cotton-like clouds slowly travelling along the blue sky or the stars blinking at us in the vast universe... Why can't I watch an angel of God asleep by my side?"_

_Andrew felt his heart ache with emotion at the honesty of those loving words. _

_Gently tightening the embrace around her small form, he kissed the top of her head. "Never forget that this angel of God sees in you all the wonderful creations you've just mentioned..." he ducked his head and gently cupped her cheek, making her open her eyes and look up at him. "...And that he loves you so much..."_

_He captured her lips in a loving and soulful kiss that made her fall limp in his arms, once again putting herself under his gentle care, welcoming his tender touch and returning it with the same intensity. "All I want is for the Father to bless me with mornings like these for the rest of my eternity..." Monica whispered, in between kisses. Andrew stopped those loving caresses for a moment and searched for her eyes. "He will, my beautiful angel. And I'll make every morning count!"_

_Watching her smile and her dark brown eyes fill with love, the blond angel brushed her lips with his once again, and then started to place featherlike kisses against her neck and jaw, and then back again to her lips. Eliciting contented sighs from his beautiful valentine, Andrew himself felt the need to deepen their kiss once her slender fingers touched the back of his head and entangled through his short blond hair. _

_Soon, two souls became one, whispered loving words and promises of eternal love filled that sunny Sunday morning with joy and loving memories._

_That was the last time Monica and Andrew woke up together; her last memory of the perfect world that they had turned their life into._

"Monica?" The low voice and the gentle touch over her shoulder made the angel in human form open her eyes slowly, with a confused expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, Monica noticed the sunlight coming through the chapel's windows and the noise of the sirens outside became again familiar to her ears. She turned her eyes up and saw Amy's worried face; the latest events of a terrible day returning to her mind all over again.

"Amy... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You sat down here to rest a little, I suppose, and ended up falling asleep."

"What time is it?" she wanted to know, visibly feeling bad for drifting off for a few hours.

"Half past six... The day has just come up."

"And... where are the others? What about the victims? Who is watching over them?" she wanted to know, all of a sudden the tragedy became clear to her once again.

"The firefighters don't stop bringing injured people... We had some help from the neighbourhood too, and a few people appeared to be volunteers."

"The firefighters... Have you spoken to the fire-fighters?" The urgency in her voice told Amy what she really wanted to know; who she was really thinking about.

"Very quickly... They've been working non-stop." The woman observed how exhausted Monica looked like on that cold morning and felt sorry for her. "And so have you." She said, "No wonder you ended up falling asleep in here."

"And I'm sorry I did..." she rose to her feet but quickly reached for support on the wall as the world was again spinning around her.

"Monica?" Amy held her arm and made her sit down again.

"I'm alright."

"No, you're not! You've been working non-stop since yesterday and need to rest and eat something!" the woman insisted, watching as the little angel shook her head somewhat stubbornly.

"I don't feel hungry at all..."

"Please, come with me; I'll take you to the sacristy room so you can have something to eat."

Monica looked around her and saw that more church pews were occupied with victims of the terrorist attempt. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, wondering when all that would have an end; wondering, in a selfish way according to herself, when she would be able to hold her beloved Andrew once again.

Amy's efforts were nearly useless as Monica didn't eat much; and the young woman was surprised to see her back at the church and helping the other volunteers some time later. But she could understand the reason why she was doing this. It was a way to stay busy and hold onto hope that her Andrew was alright somewhere out there.

As the hours passed, however, Amy and another volunteer, a very kind and supportive old lady, had to help Monica. The angel was bringing a bowl of water to clean a man's cuts when suddenly she stopped walking and quickly dropped the bowl on a pew. She rushed to the small bathroom and moments later emptied her stomach with the contents of the breakfast she'd had earlier. Amy frowned at the Irish lady's poor condition and felt extremely sorry for her. She insisted Monica go home and have some rest; she even offered to walk with her but was always met with a negative answer.

Not knowing what else to do, Amy decided to look for someone that would probably manage to convince the Irish lady; someone she knew was a very good friend of Monica's.

X

It was past 5 PM when the old teacher crossed the gates of St. Paul's church. In her hands, a small amount of food and water supplies for the volunteers who had been working non-stop in order to treat the ones in need. Ambulances were the only vehicles that crossed the streets next to the spot where the towers collapsed. And before she kept on her walk, Ella stopped by the entrance of the chapel, watching a scene that seemed to have been taken from a war movie, and prayed.

"Oh, Father... I never thought I'd live to witness something like this... Please, help us..."

Soon, the old lady spotted Monica speaking to a firefighter and she didn't need to be close to know what – or _who_, they were talking about. Her heart ached to see that as the man walked away, the young lady with the beautiful accent sank down on a chair and rested her head in her hands. Tears soon made their way down her face as she sobbed, a terrible pain in her heart.

"Baby..."

The angel in human form soon felt a gentle hand over her shoulder and, for a split second, she thought she had heard an old friend from the past. She blinked twice, however, and Ella's face appeared as a relief.

"Ella..."

The old lady took a seat next to her and held her tightly as she finally allowed herself to cry shamelessly. "Shh... calm down, baby..."

"No one knows where he is, Ella..." she managed to say in between sobs.

"Monica, please... please try to calm down..."

"Even his boss doesn't know where he is! He told me that Andrew was in one of the towers before it collapsed, that he was helping the others but no one on his team knows where he's gone, Ella!"

"He's out there, Monica." She interrupted her, "And you'll meet sooner or later. You've been here for nearly two days now and you have no idea what the city is like out there. Some people are being taken to other cities because hospitals are crowded and even the phone lines are not working. Andrew is out there somewhere, thinking about you and I'm positively sure he wouldn't like to see you like this!"

She threw a look of disapproval at the young teacher, as Monica's appearance was one of exhaustion and despair.

"They... They need people to help..."

"I know, and I was also informed that you helped a lot, more than any other volunteer in here as it was your idea to turn the pews into hospital beds and open the chapel doors to all God's children." She said, "But you are God's child too!"

The old lady watched as her young friend bit her lower lip, her face still damp from the tears that never stopped. "I just can't stop thinking about Andrew..."

Ella stroked her auburn hair. "Please let me take you to your house. We don't even know if Andrew has left a message with a neighbour or if he has passed by."

Her heart ached when she saw the hopeful look in Monica's eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"There is only way to find that out, Monica. Plus, I was told you've been sick, and anyone can see that just by looking at you. Have you been eating?"

"I... I don't feel very hungry, you see.."

The teacher rose to her feet and gave her a stern motherly look that so resembled a much loved angel that Monica hadn't seen in over a year. "You're coming with me now, young lady, and this is not a request! I'm older, much older than you are, and if there's one thing good about it is that I don't get my orders questioned!"

X

_PS. The story of the sycamore tree standing in front of St. Paul's chapel, protecting it from the impact of the debris when the towers collapsed, as well as it becoming a relief center is true. _


	38. Chapter 37 Surprising news

**CHAPTER 37 - Surprising news  
**

Ella and Monica walked along the city streets facing a scene that seemed to have been taken from a war movie. The pavement was covered with grey ashes and the thick layer of dust still filled their lungs, raising a strong smell of death which was stronger near the tower's remains, almost three days after the tragedy. As the two teachers walked towards Monica's apartment, however, only the constant flashback of the latest events worked as a cruel reminder.

In Monica's neighbourhood things were exactly the same since the last time she had been there, on a September 11 morning, after arguing with Andrew for a silly reason, for which she was now beating herself up with guilt. She and Ella entered the apartment and Ella's heart ached to see how desperately the young teacher looked for any sign of Andrew's presence there after the attack to New York City.

"Andrew used to write a little note and place it against the refrigerator door when our schedules don't go together..." She said, some anguished tears falling from her eyes once again. "There's nothing here, Ella..."

Like a mother who wanted nothing but to comfort her daughter, Ella placed her hands over Monica's shoulder. "It's a sign that he's still outside, working to help all those poor people." She offered. "Now c'mon, baby, you need a good shower and some food."

"I'm not really hungry."

"But you will eat. I'm sure Andrew would be telling you the same thing!"

With a lot of effort, the old teacher managed to convince her selfless friend that despite her being worried about the others during the last couple of days, it was time to start taking care of herself. And truth to be told, the angel in human form did feel better after a warm shower and some of Ella's food. Even in her cooking her friend reminded her of Tess. It was past 8 at night and exhaustion was starting to take control of her human body when there was a slight knock at the door. She and Ella looked at each other and Monica rushed towards the door, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Andrew could have forgotten his keys; he could have seen the lights on through the window and imagined she was home.

But as she opened up the door, her face fell: it was her next door neighbour, holding Bear by the leash and a small package in her other hand. Her son, Peter, was standing right behind her; his eyes always focused on an invisible point ahead of them.

"Carolyn... Peter..." Monica spoke, sadness covering her face once again.

"Good evening, Monica." The woman greeted, aware of her neighbour's tear-stricken face.

The dog was quick to jump on her legs, wagging his tale and looking up at her with expectation. "Bear... Oh, wee Bear..." she fell on her knees and held the dog close to her, receiving lots of wet kisses in reply. The animal let out a sad whimper, as if he could understand that something very wrong and very serious was happening. As if he could feel that someone was missing.

"I know... I missed you too, sweetheart..." the angel spoke, kissing the top of his head at the same time her hands ruffled through his soft fur.

"I was wondering where you and Andrew were since all this tragedy happened..." Carolyn spoke, glad to see that reunion as the animal was extremely attached to Monica.

"I... I was helping at St. Paul's..." the angel in human form said, and turned to her friend. "This is my friend Ella. She brought me back as I wasn't feeling very well..."

"This young lady here has been working non-stop since it all started," the old teacher explained as Carolyn acknowledged her presence.

"I can imagine... Help is coming from many places and she and Andrew are the kind of people who won't think twice before offering their support."

Not trusting herself to talk about Andrew right now, Monica nodded her head and stood on her feet again; Bear was now resting on her feet. "Thank you for taking care of Bear for us, Carolyn. And I'm sorry we let him stay with you for so long."

"Oh,no! Please don't even apologise, Monica! You know how well Peter responds to Bear's presence. This dog is making so much difference in his treatment."

Monica looked at the eight-year-old and managed a bittersweet smile despite the circumstances. "Bear can be such a wonderful friend, can't he, Peter?"

In an unexpected gesture, the boy gave two steps ahead and reached out to touch Monica's face, wiping a silent tear with a caress of his small hand. "Don't cry."

His mother covered her mouth, trying herself not to cry at that small miracle.

"Oh... I'll try not to, Peter, thank you for your concern." The angel replied, caressing his face and still managing to be happy at his sudden gesture.

"Monica... There... There's something I need to give you... Someone delivered this package today and it was your apartment number written on it."

Monica examined the package and unwrapped the paper around it. Inside, there was Andrew's wallet, a package with dog food and a note from the pet shop owner.

"_This gentleman left his wallet and the dog food at our shop on the morning of September 11. We understood he is a firefighter and left in a hurry when he heard the calling for help from his headquarters. We truly hope these can be returned to him in person."_

By the time the first airplane hit the tower, Andrew's shift had already finished and he was probably on his way home. He had even mentioned buying food for Bear a couple of days before and now the physical evidence of Andrew's last steps was resting in Monica's hands.

X

Ella hung up the phone after speaking with her husband. She wouldn't be coming home that night as her young friend had felt bad after dinner and she feared leaving her alone. Besides this, it was already late and the streets were more deserted than normal. Monica and Andrew's apartment was a safe place to spend the night and she would take Monica's old bedroom. The old teacher managed to convince her to lie down and rest until the following day and despite the fact that Monica insisted she wouldn't get any sleep, little by little she drifted off to a slight sleep.

Ella was now alone in the living room, as Bear stayed permanently by the bed like a loyal guardian that would protect the beautiful but broken-hearted lady who was there. Quietly, the old teacher offered her prayers for all of those who had died in the tragedy that, now more than ever, the world knew was a terrorist attempt. She also prayed for the volunteers who were helping those who had survived, and for the brave rescuers who were now risking their own lives in order to save others. And she specially lifted a prayer for Andrew. From what she knew about him, he was a good man and a loving human being. The teacher had lived long enough to read one's character in their eyes and she could see nothing but kindness and generosity in his green ones, besides, of course, the immense love he felt for Monica.

They should be together, they had been meant for each other, that was for sure. Watching them apart, watching poor Monica's despair was painful and it made Ella wonder why God would make this young couple meet and live such a beautiful love story and then allow them to go separate ways.

When Monica woke up, early in the morning of the following day, the few sunrays were already entering through the window. It was still early in the morning, though, and she could hear her dear friend was already up. She slowly rose to her feet and approached the window, letting the warm sunrays bathe her skin; accentuating the auburn colour in her hair and making her Gaelic features even more visible. Looking at the sky, the angel in human form conjoined her hands.

"Dear Father, please keep him safe... Watch over Andrew for me, as You know how much I love him... so much I'd give up my own existence to see him well... to see him at all..." She closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know you might probably be listening to the same prayer from hundreds of people who, like me, are missing someone in this tragedy... Please comfort their hearts too, Father, because while I know you are real and that you are love, they can only trust so... And it is in a time like this that they lose their faith..." Monica opened her eyes again and saw the clouds passing by the blue sky. "To me, Andrew is the living proof of your love... of your existence as no soul can be as loving and caring as my dear Andrew..."

When Monica left the room and headed to the kitchen, Ella was relieved to see that at least her appearance was a bit better than the previous night.

"The hours of sleep did you good, baby." She said, preparing breakfast. "You do look better and you needed some rest."

"Good morning, Ella..." Monica nodded slowly, thinking that it was her Andrew who would prepare their first meal every morning.

"Good morning, baby. Please have a seat. I prepared something for us to eat. You need to recover your energy."

She watched as Ella placed the warm milk on the table and took a seat. And when her friend took a seat opposite her, she reached out for her hand. "Thank you for everything, Ella... You've done so much... you've been such a wonderful friend..."

"Oh, Monica you don't need to thank me, baby."

"I do... The Father couldn't have given me a better friend during this journey here on Earth..." she said, that sentence having more meaning to her than to the old teacher.

"I thank God every day for the people he placed in my way, Monica. You and Andrew are two of these people and I trust that in his wisdom, our loving father will place us all together."

A lonely tear fell from her eye as she managed a bittersweet smile. "This is what I believe too. And what I have been praying for..."

X

Despite the pain she carried in her heart for not having any news from Andrew, Monica decided to return to St. Paul's chapel in order to continue to help take care of the victims of the tragedy. Her kind and loving nature was ready to help and support those in need although it wasn't stronger than the anguish that was tearing up her heart.

And her help was very welcome. Volunteers were working in shifts as the number of wounded people taken away from the World Trade Center remains only rose. The ambulances worked in taking the most seriously injured and men and women who left the comfort of their houses to offer some relief to the victims of that tragedy.

Once in a while, a wounded fire-fighter was brought to the chapel and Monica was quick to rush and see if her search for her beloved Andrew had finally come to an end. But deception filled her angelic heart all over again when she found out it wasn't him.

"Thank you, young lady..." An old gentleman, with his suit torn and all covered by debris looked at her with gratitude in his eyes, and being an executive who was in another business meeting at the time of the tragedy, it had been a long time since he had felt grateful for anything.

"You're welcome, sir." She replied, managing a slight smile.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days... since the planes hit the towers... We were visiting the chapel in an excursion, the children and me."

The man looked around and then back at her. "You were all here when it happened?"

"We were."

"It's a miracle that this small chapel wasn't hit when the towers collapsed." There was amazement in his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm certain that our loving Father is working here... The sycamore tree outside... it protected the chapel from the impact." She explained to him, once again remembering that the single gesture of planting a tree could have such consequences. And it had been an angel of God who had made this gesture; her beloved Andrew.

A woman's voice called her attention and she watched as an elegant lady approached them with tear filled eyes. "George!"

"Margaret!"

"Oh, dear God, you're alive! Thank God!"

The encounter was moving and Monica bit her lower lip as she watched the couple holding each other and crying with emotion. She was happy for them. And how she wished the same thing for her and Andrew!

"Thank you for taking care of him, miss..." the woman said, a few minutes later.

"Oh, please don't thank me for that, madam... I did very little if compared to the rescuers and the paramedics..."

"All of you are doing an amazing job... I never thought that there could be so many generous people in this town... I never thought that human beings could carry so much love for each other in their hearts..." the man said, still amazed.

As they left, Monica rose to her feet to go and assist other people but a slight dizziness made her sit down on a nearby bank again.

"Monica? Are you alright?" Janet, another volunteer who she became close to during these days, asked.

"Janet... I... I am, thank you..." the angel in human form took in a deep breath, trying to recover.

"You don't look quite well to me, dear... Perhaps you should go home now, you've been here all day long and helped so much already!"

"There's still a lot to be done, Janet. I can't leave now..."

"Yes, you can, baby, because a group of people who are from my church has just arrived and they'll stay here while the volunteers take a break!"

The authoritarian and at the same time caring tone of voice belonged to two people. But by that time, Monica knew that one of them wasn't walking with her any longer.

"Ella..." she said, turning to face her dark-skinned friend.

"Let's go home now, baby. Janet is right, you've done enough and the others are leaving as well."

Due to her insistence and to the fact that she wasn't feeling well again, the angel in human form elected to obey Ella. They left the chapel and were walking along the dirty and dark alleys near the church surroundings when Monica placed a trembling hand over her stomach and looked at the teacher with panic. The next thing she did was to empty her stomach into a little corner.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered as her friend held her tightly, as her face was so pale that Ella was afraid she would also pass away.

"Sorry? Baby, you're scaring me already! At first I thought it was exhaustion because you had been working non-stop and also worry about Andrew, but now..." she said, making Monica sit down on the steps of a closed jewellery store.

"I think I'm... I'm very nervous with all this, you see..."

The old teacher reached for her friend's hands and looked deep inside her eyes. "Monica... You need medical care or you'll end up ill, and being ill means you won't be able to look for Andrew!"

That argument was enough to make the little angel's heartbeats speed up with fear.

"I need to find him... I know I will."

"The hospital is not far from here. Please, let me take you there, it's an emergency."

Monica nodded slowly. Since she had started living on earth she had never felt so bad, despite the fragility of the human body. So far, Andrew's tender touch and loving caresses made the experience proper of the flesh to be nothing but wonderful but now... But now, the angel was confronted with the bad side of being in human form and her beloved valentine wasn't there to take care of her like he always did.

X

What Monica couldn't imagine was how much she would need her dear valentine. Sitting next to Ella, in Dr Gibson's office later that night, she heard the truth that she and Andrew had never expected to happen; a piece of news that would change their existence for the rest of eternity.

The old gentleman returned to his room after leaving for a while. He went to pick up the exams that Monica had taken early in the ER.

"Well, Monica, I have the results of your blood test and my suspicious proved to be right." He said, with a friendly smile in her direction, despite the fact that he knew what she had been through in the latest days.

"They did?" Monica's eyes were wide open and scared like a child's. She looked at her friend, who was equally worried.

"What is it, doctor?" Ella wanted to know, praying for the young teacher.

"You're pregnant, Monica."

"Pregnant..." she whispered, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes. The sickness, the dizziness and the exhaustion you've been feeling... they are all part of the process, and will cease in two months." The doctor explained, already prescribing some vitamins.

"Oh, Monica... dear God!" Ella murmured, surprised and both happy and worried about her friend now that the father of the baby had disappeared when the World Trade Center collapsed.

"Pregnant..." Monica repeated, placing her hands over her still flat belly; still in complete shock.


	39. Chapter 38 A surprising meeting

**CHAPTER 38 – A surprising meeting**

After all the wounded had been treated, something different and wonderful began to happen at St. Paul's Church. With no minor injuries to help with, the volunteers began to turn the little chapel into a place of peace for the rescue workers who spent their days and nights digging through the rubble at Ground Zero, as the former home of the World Trade Center towers had come to be called. Rescue workers would come into the chapel, dirty, exhausted, and depressed; and the volunteers were there with a kind word, a cold drink, a warm meal, and a makeshift bed. It was the one saving grace to the men and woman who spent nearly every waking moment searching for survivors, but as the days past, the chance of finding anyone alive became less likely. But either way, the rubble had to be cleared and fact was, it was a job that was going to take months.

New York City came together during the tragedy; famous restaurants supplied meals to the chapel to feed the rescue workers, masseuses showed up to tend to stiff shoulders and aching backs, podiatrists volunteered their off hours to help the workers who spent their days walking on the still steaming ground that burned below where the towers had been felled. A matter of days after the attack, banners and cards began to appear from all over the world, offering encouragement and sympathy to the country who had undergone such traumatic loss and these were hung around the chapel along with the heartbreaking pictures of missing loved ones in the hopes that someone might be found.

And though her heart broke for all involved, there was only one missing person that Monica could focus on finding, even when no word came. The first few days had stretched into a week and the little angel was certain that the chapel was the only thing keeping her from curling up into a frightened ball in a corner. She desperately wanted to feel joy over the news of her pregnancy, but without Andrew to share it with, it only left her more terrified. Oh, she loved the little baby in her womb with her entire heart, but it was all she could do to think about it right now. Thinking about the baby meant thinking about the possibility of raising it without Andrew at her side and that meant thinking about an entire lifetime here without him. Thinking about that too much caused her to retreat to a quiet place where she could cry out her pain and fear, before once again putting on her bravest face and continuing to do what she had once been created to do; help others.

Monica lived and breathed that chapel. She slept there, unable to bear sleeping at their apartment alone. Sleeping was difficult enough as her dreams were haunted with images of her husband; some of them happy and others devastating and she would often wake up in tears. Immediately following the tears she would have to bolt to the bathroom to lose last night's dinner, what little bit she had been able to eat, due to her current condition.

She was convinced she was in her own personal hell and that the only way out was to feel a pair of strong yet tender arms wrap around her and feeling the beat of the only heart that completely understood her own, beating against her chest. It was the longing for these things alone that forced her to take breath after breath.

Ella checked in whenever she could as her worry for her young friend was increasing in leaps and bounds. Monica was pale and looked exhausted and though she was two months pregnant, she somehow looked thinner than Ella had ever remembered seeing her. Yet Monica was kind and compassionate with every worker she interacted with, always taking the time to speak encouraging words to them, but Ella was fairly certain that Monica was avoiding what was slowly becoming the truth...that Andrew wasn't coming back.

"Ella." The little angel managed a small smile for her friend as she saw her enter into the chapel.

"Hello baby," She hugged Monica tightly and then pulled back, her hands resting on small shoulders, "You look exhausted, Monica. Isn't it time for you to come home?"

She frowned and shook her head, "Ella, no. Not until I find Andrew. He's out there helping somewhere and I need to do the same thing. At home, I'll just be waiting for him. Here, I can at least feel useful."

The older woman drew in a deep breath and tried to speak her next words as gently as she possibly could. She didn't want to take Monica's hope, but she didn't want her deluding herself either, "Honey, there's a very good chance that Andrew...well, that he might not be coming back."

The little angel recoiled from her friend's touch as the cocoa brown eyes hardened at those words, "He's coming back, Ella. I know it."

"Monica, I want to believe that, I do, but no one has seen him, baby. Not since those towers fell. Don't you think if he were out there somewhere he'd know how worried you would be about him? Don't you think he'd go home to find you or to the school to try to track you down?"

The words felt like a punch in the stomach as they were words Monica had not bothered to consider before. She had avoided such thoughts as dwelling on them would emotionally cripple her, "No...he's just busy is all. There are a lot people out there that need him right now. You don't know him like I do! If he were de....if he weren't coming back I would feel it, Ella! I would! He is so much a part of me; I would know. You don't understand!"

"Baby, I understand how much you love him and I understand how much easier it is to pretend he is just busy, but Andrew would never be too busy to let you know he is safe-."

"He's not dead, Ella!" The usually soft spoken angel now pierced the quiet chapel with borderline anger

in her voice, causing several heads to turn their way, "If he were dead, I would know it...because a part of me would die with him. Don't you know that by now? I have to believe he is out there somewhere because I can't bear to think of it any other way and I don't need you or anyone else trying to convince me he was killed. My nightmares remind me of it every time I sleep...so please, I don't need you reminding me of it too."

Unable to hold herself together another second, Monica turned and hurried out of the chapel, to a quiet corner of the cemetery; the part of the yard that held the tree that had saved them that horrible day; the tree Andrew had planted. Sinking to the ground with her back up against the trunk of the great Sycamore, the little angel buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Please...please Father....please..." She didn't even have to voice what she was asking for; she knew He already knew. Her heart was breaking as slow reality began to creep inside of it, even as she fought to block it out. How could she give up on finding him? She knew that hundreds of other people were considering the same things right now; the number of missing was far greater by several hundred than those who had been found. Monica knew in her heart that the majority of those missing were dead. How could they not be? Planes full of gasoline had crashed into those towers, instantly igniting them, killing hundreds in that moment alone. Anyone on the floors above those impacted by the crash would have been trapped. The stairwells would have been crowded with people trying to escape from below that and not everyone would have gotten out. Hundreds of people had lost their loved ones a week ago... why should she be spared? Because she was once an angel? An angel who had broken the rules and fallen in love and had then chosen to become human to live out that love. She was human now...why should she be spared when so many other suffered?

But surely she would know, wouldn't she? Surely she would know if Andrew was dead; if his human life had been lost when those towers fell. If he had died, surely she would no longer be able to function. They were so connected; if she had lost half of herself she would know it, surely.

Leaning her head back against the tree, her tears continuing to fall, she looked at the skyline where the towers used to stand and wondered at how horribly things could change in an instant of cruelty dreamed up by pure evil. Not only had such evil now touched her angelic soul, but it had grabbed her in a very personal way in a cruel twist of fate.

"Baby?"

Monica sucked in a sharp breath through her sobs as Tess materialized before her, but all the little angel could do was to stare at her through blurred vision even as anger, uncharacteristic of her, bubbled up in her chest. It was completely quiet for what seemed to be a lifetime and when Monica broke the silence, she barely recognized her own voice through the bitterness.

"What do you want, Tess?"

The older angel was only somewhat startled by Monica's tone, but she had honestly expected it on some level. Her hope had been that maybe the little angel would have fallen crying into her arms, but it was obvious now that would not happen.

"Angel Girl, I was hoping we could talk..."

"Do you know where he is?" Monica demanded, wiping at the tears on her face, hating to show any weakness in the face of her once trusted friend, "Do you know where Andrew is?"

Tess regarded Monica in silence for a moment, her heart aching at the mere sight of her former charge. It was obvious that the last days had taken a terrible physical toll on her and though she knew the last week had taken a terrible toll on millions of people, none mattered quite as much right now as Monica, "No baby, I haven't been told. I know he is missing and I just wanted to check on you. I...I've missed you, Angel Girl."

"If you don't know where he is then get out of here, Tess," Her voice was level and somehow steady. She couldn't deal with this now. She didn't have the energy.

"Monica, please. Just listen to me.."

But suddenly the young angel's face was clouded with anger and a pain that ran so deep it took Tess' breath away, "Listen to you? You want me to listen to you when a year ago that was all I wanted from you...for you to listen to me...to listen to Andrew and you wouldn't listen. Instead you gave us an impossible choice."

"I know that, Monica, I do," The grief in her friend's eyes was tearing at her heart and Tess wasn't sure she had ever seen Monica looking so broken, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about all of that-."

"Now?" Shakily, Monica rose to her feet, despite how unsteady she was feeling under the weight of her breaking heart, "Tess, we've been here for a year and a half. A year and a half ago you let us know just what you thought of us being together. You've had a year and a half to make that right but you didn't," Her voice trembled and she was unsure how much longer the violent sobs would remain at bay yet she did not want to cry now. Not now, "But now, now that Andrew is missing...maybe....maybe dead, then you show up? Right now you have what you wanted; us not together...and you want me to listen to your apology?"

"Monica, I understand you're upset and you have every right to be. I did place you and Andrew in a terrible situation because what was happening between the two of you confused me..."

"So can you imagine how confused we felt? We were coming to you for guidance and what we got was anger."

"I know, baby and it was wrong of me. It took me awhile but now when I look back on that day, I can see how confused you both were and I was not who you needed me to be and I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for that."

The little angel regarded her in silence for a moment, unsure of what to think or feel. For months she had been longing to see Tess; to talk to her the way they once had before any of this had happened, but now that her former friend was standing here asking for forgiveness, Monica realized that though once what she had wanted most in the world was Tess back in her corner, right now, she simply didn't have the energy to deal with any of it. It was all just too much and the sobs she had been trying to contain now burst free even as she struggled to speak around them.

"Tess, please...don't misunderstand...I want to be able to talk to you about this...I do...but right now, I just can't..." She buried her face in her hands for a moment and allowed the tears to come harder. Yet when Tess cautiously approached and tried to rest her hands on the little angel's frail shoulders, Monica gently stepped back and away, "I can't.." she repeated, looking up once more through red and swollen eyes, "I love you, Tess....I do and I always have but right now...I have to give everything I have to finding out...to finding out what happened to Andrew....and right now, it feels like I don't have a lot left."

Tess nodded her head sadly but her voice was matter-of-fact, "and you know the Father will give you the strength you need, Angel Girl."

Monica closed her eyes for a moment, her throat so tight she could scarcely force out the words, "Everyone thinks he's dead."

The older angel felt hot tears fill her own eyes at the mere thought of something having happened to Andrew. She had made so many mistakes and had hurt the two angels she loved the most, "Oh baby," Her arms ached to hold Monica close, yet she knew she had to honor her wishes right now.

"But...I can't believe that...not yet...because if I do..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought, "I just can't."

Monica's words caused a shudder to go through Tess. The young angel had lost so much in the last week. More than Andrew, she had also lost part of her innocence and her belief in the goodness of humanity. Tess feared that without Andrew, Monica would never regain those things again, "Would it be all right if I checked on you again soon?"

Shrugging helplessly, Monica wiped at her eyes, trying to pull herself together, "I need to get back inside. There are people I need to help."

"There's no doubt in my mind, Angel Girl, that you are helping them more than they realize," She replied as she watched Monica turn to walk back inside, but when the angel was out of sight, Tess allowed her own tears to fall, "But baby, who is helping you?"


	40. Chapter 39 Life line

**Chapter 39 – Life line**

The sight of a fire fighter walking towards the chapel always caused Monica's heart to pound loudly in her chest and the reason was twofold. Her greatest hope was that it was someone coming to tell her that Andrew had been found and that he was all right and then she would be taken straight to his side, where she so longed to be. The other side of the coin was her greatest fear; the fire fighter was coming to tell her that Andrew was dead, that he wasn't coming back, that they had found his body or something that he had been wearing buried in the rubble that was once the World Trade Center.

But Mark seemed to instantly recognize the tremulous emotions on the face of Andrew's beloved wife. His chief had told him Monica was volunteering here at the chapel, but so far, Mark had missed her the other times he had looked for her. The look on her face spoke volumes to him; he and his own wife had spent many an evening with Andrew and Monica, laughing, talking, sometimes taking in a board game, and he knew her fairly well. Never before had he seen her look so weary or broken and he went with his first impulse when he approached her; he grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Monica gasped slightly, her emotions of gratitude, fear and surprise all warring for top priority and she only relaxed when Mark whispered softly, "I don't know anything, Monica. I just needed to see you. Andrew would want me to check in on you."

His words brought instant tears to her dark eyes and she nodded against his shoulder, "Thank you. Are you all right?"

Mark pulled away but kept steadying hands on her shoulders, "No, not really. This has been...terrible; beyond terrible. So many fire fighters are...missing."

"I know," Monica replied, the tears welling up in her eyes once more, "But we can't give up hope, Mark." She felt as if she were trying to convince herself even as Ella's words played over and over again in her mind.

Andrew's closest friend was quiet for a moment as he looked into her liquid brown eyes, "You know, if he is out there, he will find his way back to you. He loves you so much, Monica. There isn't much that would keep him away." The only thing that would was death and they both knew it but were trying not to think it.

"He's everything to me," the little angel whispered as a lonely tear trickled down her cheek.

Mark glanced out the door, knowing he should get back to the endless task of clearing the rubble and looking for survivors, but then his attention was again focused on Andrew's wife. Beneath the calm, quiet exterior, he could somehow sense her absolute terror. No, sometimes the right thing to do was not the obvious task, "Hey, let me grab a couple of cups of coffee for us. You look like you could use a break."

The smallest of smiles flickered across her face, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Mark."

He raised an amused eyebrow, "I think your husband would tell me otherwise if he took one look at you right now," He replied matter of factly before he walked across the room to the ever present coffee pots.

"Mark?"

He turned at the sound of Monica's weary Irish lilt, "Yeah?"

"Um, decaf please," She couldn't tell him about the baby; she didn't want anyone else to know but Andrew, but Mark didn't question her.

A few minutes later, she held the steaming cup of coffee in her cold hands and brought it to her lips. It was slightly too sweet and there was not quite enough cream and she was reminded of how Andrew knew exactly how she liked it and always fixed it perfectly; the thought both warmed and saddened her heart.

"So when was the last time you were home?" Mark asked his blue eyes showing concern as he sat down next to her in the pew.

"A few days ago. I, um, it's too hard to be there...without Andrew."

He was quiet for another moment, gazing into his cup of black coffee. He could clearly see how fragile she was right now, how she was barely holding herself together, the way her hands trembled slightly as she raised the Styrofoam cup to her lips, "Look, Monica, sweetie, if you need a place to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, you can come to our place. We have a spare room and you are more than welcome. You and Andrew, well, you're like family to us. Amber asks me about you every time I go home. She's been worried."

Monica swirled the coffee around in her cup, considering the offer, "Thank you. That's very kind, but I think it's better that I stay here. Andrew...he'd know where to find me. He'd know I'd be somewhere helping...and being here, if anyone sees him...I've been talking to everyone, showing them his picture so they all know what he looks like and if someone sees him, well, they know I'm here, so I really can't be anywhere else, you see, because..." She looked up at him and tears slipped down her cheeks, "I just really need to be here."

Setting down his cup of coffee and taking hers from her shaking hands, Mark hesitantly opened his arms to her, "Ya know, I know these aren't the ones you miss, but maybe for a couple of minutes you could lean on me?"

Her vision blurred completely at Mark's kindness and she fell into his arms, weeping softly, for a moment allowing herself to feel some comfort. The one she loved with all her heart had seemingly vanished from her existence and the last time she'd had the blessing of being in his presence, she had been angry with him. She felt as if she didn't deserve comfort. Maybe she was punishing herself for not remembering what she had so often told assignments; that tomorrow was never guaranteed, that they needed to tell the ones they loved how they felt as tomorrow may be too late. Had she remembered that, she would have spent those last precious minutes on September 10th holding her husband close and telling him just how much she loved him. It's what she should have done.

It was what she would do for the rest of eternity if only she would get a second chance.

Three more days passed with a kind of agonizing reality that Monica could not bring herself to cope with. Ever since Ella had told her what she believed; that Andrew had died in those towers on September 11th, every day seemed to take what she had considered to be Ella's opinion to be a possible fact. That thought alone was debilitating her.

She sometimes spent hours sitting alone in a dark and quiet corner of the chapel, staring, unseeing at the scene around her. She hadn't been home in days, and instead another volunteer had allowed her to use her apartment to shower and change. Monica wasn't sure now how she could ever walk into her apartment again. The last moments she had spent there with her beloved Andrew had been spent arguing and she would give her life to have that moment to do over again. Instead of being angry, she would have told him it was fine and she would have held him close and told him she loved him.

Then she would have begged him not to go to work that night.

Monica had played the scene in her head so many times she could almost believe that was really the way it had happened, but then she would open her eyes to the cold, cruel reality. She had cried so many tears in private she didn't know how there could be any left inside of her and she felt as if something inside of her was slowly dying. She slept only when her body insisted upon it and nightmares constantly plagued her. She knew the other volunteers were worried about her, but she simply couldn't take on their concern. She was too busy reminding herself to breathe.

"Ella." Janet's face filled with great relief at seeing Monica's friend hurrying into the chapel, "Thank God you're here. I'm so worried about Monica; it's like her grief is causing her to slip away and we don't know what to do for her anymore..."

"I know, Janet, but I'm about to help with that," The old teacher had tears in her eyes as she patted the volunteer's arm and walked purposefully in Monica's direction. Her young friend was standing in front of the window, arms crossed across her slight body, "Baby?"

Monica slowly turned around and Ella drew in a sharp breath. Somehow Monica looked worse than she had last seen her just days ago. Her pale face was laden with fatigue, her dark eyes red and swollen from tears and lack of rest. She was so fragile right now, but Monica didn't give Ella the chance to speak first.

"Ella...I...think you were right," She whispered brokenly, "I think...I think Andrew....that he's dead...I'd have heard from him by now...you were right...."

"No, Monica," Ella laid her hands gently yet firmly on her friend's shoulders, "I was not right. Listen to me, baby, please," A tearful smile crossed her dark face, "Andrew is alive, honey. He's in a hospital in New Jersey in a coma. I'll explain it all later, but he's alive. I saw him myself, because I didn't want to tell you and have it be a mistake."

A cry escaped the little angel and her legs nearly gave out from under her, but Ella and Janet, who had been listening nearby, caught her and helped her to a pew to sit down, even as the tears came once more.

"He's...he's alive? Andrew...my Andrew...are you sure?" She was begging for certainty because she couldn't bear for it to be anything but the truth."

"I'm sure, baby," Ella smiled as she stroked Monica's hair back from her face, "I'm sure and I'm going to get you to him as soon as you're ready."

"Oh God, Monica, this is such wonderful news," Janet uttered, grasping her friend's hand tightly.

"I need to get to him," she sobbed, dark eyes pleading with them to make it happen. He was alive. She needed to be with him. Nothing else mattered to her right now. She could barely wrap her mind around this being the truth, not when she had nearly given up on ever seeing him again, "I'm ready...please..." She was crying too hard to say anything more, but a moment later, Ella and Janet were helping her to her feet.

They left the chapel and no one, either rescue worker nor volunteer, had dry eyes as they watched them depart.


	41. Chapter 40 One angel dream

**Chapter 40 – One angel dream**

Her hand trembled as it rested on the door handle to Andrew's hospital room. She had already spoken to the doctor and had done her best to listen intently. Andrew had a head injury and though he could come out of the coma at any time, the longer he stayed in it, the more serious his condition became. He could possibly hear her. He would look like he was sleeping.

Monica would have thought she would have burst into his room after almost two weeks of uncertainty about if he had survived the terrorist attacks, but now with just a door separating them, she still wondered if she were dreaming. Was he really going to be there? Would he wake up? He was alive but it was still all so uncertain and she was still so deeply afraid.

But as soon as she pushed the door open and her eyes came to rest on Andrew's sweet face, all the uncertainty slipped away. Her tears refused to end as she walked up to his bedside, her eyes taking in every aspect of him. He did look asleep, with only a single white bandage against his forehead. She could see there had been scratches on his face which were now healing. She didn't want him to hear her crying, if he could indeed hear her, but she couldn't help it; the second her trembling fingers curled around his, the sobs escaped, feeling the warmth of a hand she had never expected to feel again.

Sinking into the chair beside of his bed, Monica kissed his fingers and rested his hand against her wet cheek, "I'm here...I'm here, Andrew....oh God, I love him so much....Andrew, I love you so much...and I'm so sorry...for everything....I'm just so sorry," Her free hand moved up to touch his face, fingers trailing through his hair, along his cheek, his lips, "I thought you died that day, Andrew...I thought I'd never get to apologize or tell you how much I love you, how much I love you more every single day. I...I need you so much...just so much...please..." The tears overtook her as she lowered her head to the bed, never letting go of his hand, "Come back to me..."

But though her cherished husband remained perfectly still in the bed, all Monica could focus on was the fact that for the first time in twelve days she was touching him...and right now, that was enough.

Time seemed to have gained another dimension after the moment when Monica crossed into a hospital bedroom to find her dearest companion, her soul mate, was lying in there. For twelve days, Andrew's human form had been in a coma, his injured body was a contradiction to his angelic essence. It seemed that his existence demanded his leaving the human form that trapped his angelic soul. It seemed that one could not exist at the same time as the other.

But on the same extent, Monica's existence demanded staying by his side. His gentle presence, his tender touch fulfilled her own angel essence, as if it had only reached its completion after the two angels had met.

Monica spent the next hours sitting by Andrew's bed. Her sad brown eyes catching every aspect of his injured human body and her fingers permanently entwined with his. It was the Irish angel's fragile heart that was reassuring his; telling him that she was there, waiting for him. Rare were the times when she let go of his hand and her eyes turned away from his figure. And that happened because there was someone else who depended on her – another angel, still too little and so innocent whom she loved with the same intensity she loved the other angel lying in the hospital bed.

Ella came to see her on the following day and if on one hand she was glad to meet her at the hospital cafeteria, during lunch time, on the other hand, the old teacher frowned at the extreme sorrow she could see in her friend's eyes.

"Ella..." a sad smile acknowledged the old lady's presence.

"Hello, baby." The teacher took a seat in front of her younger friend and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm happy to know that you're taking care of yourself."

The angel gave a little shrug and Ella was aware that she wasn't doing it for herself. "How are things at school? The little ones... are they still scared with what they have witnessed?"

Ella couldn't help but smiling. With all that had been going on in her life, Monica still remembered her little students; such a selfless nature that sometimes the old teacher wondered if so much generosity could still be part of the human being's heart.

"They are recovering, yes... And have been constantly asking about 'Miss Monica' and when she'll come back." She informed, trying to cheer her up a little.

And for a few seconds she managed to do so as a light smile appeared on Monica's face, along with treasured memories of a time not so long ago. Amazing how the events that followed could change their lives in such a drastic and painful way.

"I miss them..." was all she could say.

"I'll tell them you do, baby, and don't you worry because they are much loved and will be alright. You worry about this other little one you're carrying in there!"

Monica slowly moved her hand and placed it against her flat belly, caressing it gently. "It's for this wee one that I eat and sleep... In a way, he or she might be a present from God to help me through this moment..."

"I have no doubt about that, dear. How is Andrew?" she finally asked, although she could guess Monica's answer judging by the expression on her face.

"Still the same... He doesn't show any response and the doctors say that there is nothing to be done except wait."

Ella looked firmly into her eyes. "He will come back to you, Monica! I know he will! We are all praying for him! We are all praying for your family to be together again!"

"Thank you, Ella... Thank you so much..." She said, taking her friend's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

From a far corner in the same cafeteria, another angel watched the interaction between Monica and the teacher. Tess wiped away a lonely tear and lowered her head; shame and guilt tearing her apart. "I had no idea of what I would lose when I walked out of them, Father... How could an angel act so selfishly? How could I be so cruel to the ones I love so much?"

X

The sun slowly set down behind the tall buildings of New York City and gave place to a night without moon or stars. At Andrew's bedside, despite her apparent exhaustion, Monica remained alert, needing to stay awake and with him for as long as the constraints of her human body would allow. Sometimes, she stroked his short blond hair and lay a feather light kiss on his forehead. And sometimes she talked to him, sitting on the edge of his bed and holding his hand, like now.

"I love you very much... And I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it takes, because I know you're doing your best to come back to me... and to our little angel. We are missing you so much already... But then... I guess we'll always be missing you whenever you're not around..."

As two big tears rolled down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, holding Andrew's free hand in both of hers and placing it against her heart. "Please, Father, send him back to us... When I was given the choice to be here on Earth for such a long time, away from Home and from my friends, it was for him... I would follow him wherever he asked me to, wherever he went... For some time, I wondered if this unconditional love could be a terrible sin, if what Tess and the others said about us was true... But then I understood that my love for Andrew would never lead me down the wrong path..." more tears fell from her eyes, "... because Andrew has such a loving heart... he has such a noble soul that I know that loving him would fill my heart with nothing but joy... And when I think about this I come to the conclusion that all this love is nothing but another one of your wonderful creations... another one of your many miracles... Meeting Ella, Mark, Jeff, wee Rose and Peter, and all those people we had the opportunity to help over the last week... it was all part of a greater plan, and we are so honoured to be part of it... honoured to continue your work and keep our angelic essence... But without Andrew, Father, my heart is forever broken... Without him, I'm only half of the angel you intended me to be..."

X

Exhaustion and the evident stress of the latest days finally made Monica fall asleep sometime after she had offered her prayers. There was a spare bed for her but the angel in human form refused to let go of her companion's hand. She had spent days without knowing if he was still alive, living with nothing but the memories of their short journey on Earth. The news that he was alive came as a great relief even though he was extremely hurt. At least she could see him, watch over him and hold his hand. But now, the wait for his becoming conscious again was turning into a painful ordeal.

What if she had only found him to have the opportunity to say goodbye? Whenever this terrible thought crossed her mind, Monica shed a tear and tried to focus on something else. That night, like the previous one, she slept reclined on a chair at Andrew's bedside, never letting go of his hand as her eyelashes grew heavy and finally gave in to sleep.

X

"Please, don't cry my angel... I love you so much..."

The words came as a gentle whisper to her ears but Monica would recognise that voice anywhere. The Irish angel woke up with a start, her heart pounding loudly in her chest with anticipation. It was her Andrew standing by her side and talking to her.

But then, reality soon struck her when she looked at her surroundings: the morning sun coming through the window, announcing the dawning of a new day, and Andrew's human form lying still in the hospital bed. Monica bit her lower lip and felt the presence of tears one more time; anguish tearing her heart.

"Oh, Andrew... I know it was you... I know that somehow you can feel I'm here..." she squeezed his hand in both of hers, "... But what you're asking me... I can't do... I can't stop these tears because my love for you lies so deep now... and I need you so much... I'd give up my own eternity to have you back to me... I'd give up coming back to my real Home, because... don't you see, Andrew? Because my heaven is you!"

She closed her eyes and let her tears fall in silence. But a second later, her so fragile angelic heart started to race wildly for the second time – and now it wasn't just a dream. Andrew's fingers moved, gently brushing against hers. Monica suppressed a small cry by covering her mouth with her free hand and rose to her feet slowly, watching through tear-filled eyes as her husband stirred his head.

"A-Andrew..."

Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but she was sure he had heard it as he squeezed her hand more firmly now. She bit her lower lip, not trusting herself with words as on the following instant, Andrew moved his head slowly and his eyelashes finally fluttered open. The image of the white hospital bedroom was still not very clear to him, but the feeling of small fingers laced with his was all he needed to feel right now. There was an angel next to him – the most gorgeous angel God had ever created, and she had been watching over him all the time he was lying there. It was enough to put his heart at ease.

"Monica..."

When her name came out of his lips, the Irish angel placed his hand against her heart and gently stroked his face, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Andrew? C-can you hear me?"

"Angel..." he replied, closing his eyes again for a brief moment, still getting used to the light.

"I'm here, Andrew... Please, tell me you can hear me... Please, tell me you're back with me..."

Hearing her crying voice was all it took before he opened his eyes again, her lovely face covered with tears was the first image he saw. And despite her evident pain, it couldn't have been a more beautiful image.

"Angel... I never left you..." he spoke, with some effort, his voice hoarse with emotion. "... you were always in my heart..."

Those words were all that it took for Monica to lower her head against his chest and cry openly. Andrew didn't know how long he had been there, but her anguished sobs gave him a hint of what the little angel had been through during this time. Slowly, the blond angel let go of her hand and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, Father..." He whispered, watching the sun pouring through the window.


	42. Chapter 41 Back into your arms

**Chapter 41 – Back into your arms**

Monica could not stop her tears as she watched Andrew open his eyes after so many days of uncertainty and suffering. Her valentine was finally back to her, he was conscious again and she had to let him know about all the guilt and sorrow she had kept inside her heart, she desperately needed his forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew... Oh, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, exhaustion and the stress of the latest days were also included in her anguished words.

Her crying voice turned his full attention to her now. She was apologising and from the start he didn't understand why, and his face clouded with confusion. "Angel... please, don't cry, baby..."

"Please forgive me... you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you..." she was sobbing, "... I missed you so much..."

Little by little, the last moments they had spent together slowly started to come back to his memory, their little argument before he left for work, how badly he'd wanted to talk to her during the day but hadn't had an opportunity, and then the events leading to the tragedy that had taken thousands of lives away. And even if he was feeling tired and confused he had to do something to stop so much sadness; she was beating herself up with guilt and there wasn't a reason for that – Andrew had never been upset with her to start with, he didn't believe he would ever be upset with her.

"Baby... there's nothing to forgive..." he spoke, gently caressing her dark tresses. "I'm just so happy to see you..."

"It was so wrong of me... so unfair..."

"I was never mad at you... All I could think about was your being here not knowing what happened to me..."

She kissed his chest and raised her head, trying to suppress her sobs. Then she wiped away the tears from her face and managed to speak again. "You should drink some water... You've been here for days..."

Andrew watched as Monica quickly searched for the cup on the bedside table and filled it with water. Then, gently holding his head up, she made him drink a few sips. As he had enough, she replaced the cup on the table and took his hand in both of hers again.

"How... how long have I been here?"

"Fourteen days..." she kissed his hand, still not managing to smile. "... I've searched for you... I... I never gave up hope, Andrew... Even though everyone believed you were gone forever..." A lone tear fell from her eyes as she spoke, breaking his heart. "But there were times I... I didn't know where else to look... I started to wonder if people were right... if... you wouldn't really come back..."

"Shh..." He squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know exactly what happened to me after they found me... But I can see in your eyes what _you_ have been through, my angel..." There were tears in his eyes and also sorrow to see his beloved angel girl so miserable and to imagine what it was like for her to spend so many days thinking that his human form could be dead and that she would have to remain on Earth all by herself for the years to come.

"I have so much to tell you..." her trembling voice was heartbreaking, but finally a small, trembling smile broke on her face as she concluded. "...one of them is that I love you... I love you so much, Andrew, and if you were to be away from me I guess I would still spend the rest of my eternity looking for you, no matter when, no matter how... I'd live for the moment I found you..."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Andrew motioned for her to get closer, so that she would rest her head over his chest like before. "Come here, angel..." He kissed the top of her head again and held her as tight as he was able to. "I love you... for always, baby..."

Careful, so as not to hurt him, Monica returned his loving embrace. For the first time in two weeks both angels in human form closed their eyes, feeling their hearts being invaded with a wave of peace they had not experienced over the latest painful days.

The bedroom door had been left ajar and Ella gently pushed it open slowly, expecting to see a crying wife at her injured husband's bed, praying for a miracle. But then, as she saw Andrew's hand gently caressing Monica's hair, the expression on her face changed from a very worried to an emotional one, and finally her lips turned into a broad smile. The miracle had already happened: two souls made from the same essence were joined again by their loving Father.

Without uttering a word, the old teacher gave a step back and closed the door in silence. It was their moment and she would allow them to live it. Besides, there was a place where she needed to go right now.

X

There were few people praying at the St. Paul's chapel at that time of the morning. Most of them had spent the night in a vigil, asking God to protect the brave men who were still working at ground zero. Sadly, now they were not looking for lives as almost two weeks had passed since the terrorist attempts took place, but there were families searching for their loved ones and those men were striving to give them an answer and the right to give their relatives a decent ceremonial and to bid them goodbye.

Ella walked up to a front pew and took a seat, making the sign of the cross afterwards. Her eyes were fixed on the altar and contradictory emotions were now taking over her heart. She had witnessed so much during her life, but nothing like that. Nothing as terrible. But at the same time, there was joy in the spark of her eyes, from where tears of gratitude were about to fall. She never knew how much she loved that young couple until now. Monica and Andrew had entered her life and quickly it seemed that they were like old friends; their presence inspired such peace and goodness and sometimes that fact even surprised her. There was something about the two she couldn't fully understand, but which she could feel.

But while her prayers were ones of thanks, the lady sitting next to her shed a few sad tears of guilt and remorse.

"Dear God... I think no words could express how grateful I am for this miracle.. My heart cries with those who have lost their loved ones in this tragedy, and it's for them that I pray too. But today I lived one of the happiest moments in my life when I saw that Andrew woke up from the coma, to know that he will come back to Monica and to their baby. They form such a beautiful and blessed family..."

The old teacher prayed in silence for a few minutes and when she was finished, she gazed at the altar and made the sign of the cross once more. Ella rose to her feet and was leaving when she passed by Tess, who was sitting on the other end of the same pew. And as she did so, she noticed how devastated the supervisor looked, as tears were falling from her eyes non-stop.

"Excuse me... are you alright?" the teacher wanted to know, placing a gentle hand over Tess's shoulder.

The angel wiped her tears and, raised her head, and managed a slight smile. "I... I'll be alright. It's just that... many things have happened lately..."

Ella took a seat next to Tess, feeling sorry for the lady. "Have you lost someone?" she was obviously talking about the terrorist attacks, but for Tess, the question had another dimension.

The angel slowly nodded her head. "Oh, yes... In a way, I did..."

"I'm sorry to hear it. But I know that prayers can bring comfort..."

Tess looked at Ella and remembered that she was the lady who she had seen with Monica at the hospital cafeteria a while ago, and also in some other moments, mostly leaving the school where the Irish angel worked. The two seemed quite close friends, and she could reckon that the Father had sent someone to walk with her "angel girl" during her stay on earth.

"Thank you. For everything."

X

Monica watched with anxious eyes as Dr. Sparks examined her beloved Andrew. Yes, he was awake, but still hurt and weak and his human form demanded all the care and attention she could offer. But when the doctor finally finished, he smiled, much to the Irish angel's relief.

"Well, Andrew, all I can say is that I'm surprised and obviously very happy to say that all your vital signs are intact. Along with the nurses and the doctors' care, I'd say you've been granted a miracle!"

Smiling, the blond angel nodded his head. "There's great power in prayer, Dr. Sparks. Monica and I have been blessed with so many wonderful friends. I know their prayers were a powerful instrument to me... to us." He said, once again taking Monica's hand once she approached the bed.

"I'm glad to hear it, son. You and your fellow fire fighters are heroes and deserve all God's blessings." The old gentleman looked at Monica and smiled. "And I'm sure He has sent someone very special to watch over you during your recovery so I can say with high authority that you'll be just fine!"

They smiled at that remark, exchanging an affectionate gaze. "Thank you very much, doctor."

When the doctor left the room, Monica turned her full attention to her husband, who was now less sleepy than a few hours before, when he woke up from a two week coma.

She took a seat at the edge of his bed and squeezed his hand. "I spoke to Ella and Mark just now. They are so happy..."

The memory of those two dear friends brought a smile to his lips. "I can imagine. And I was happy to know they are alright after all that happened... All the time I was there at ground zero trying to rescue those people I wondered about my closest friends..." he took her hand to his lips. "And I couldn't stop worrying about you, my angel..."

"And I about you, Andrew... What happened to you? On the day of the attack everything was so confusing and only two days later a pet shop delivered your wallet and the food for Bear... I just didn't know what to think..."

He wiped a lonely tear away from her face as the memories of that day came back to his mind. Never in a thousand years would he imagine the human being would be capable of so much cruelty.

"I was at the shop when I received the call to go back to work because there had been an accident with an airplane and there were people stuck in one of the towers... Only when I got there, I found out it hadn't been an accident and there was the second plane crashing against the other tower..." he was quiet for a moment, watching as a film passed by in his mind. "My co-workers and I entered the first building and people were desperate, angel... The look in their eyes, the way they begged for help was... everything was not just sad but disturbing as I kept thinking it could have been someone close to me... it could have been you..."

"I can imagine how you felt..."

"But we did manage to rescue many people... When we were leaving the building because we thought we had saved the last person we could, I heard a voice at a distance and came back. There was a young woman stuck underneath a pillar and she wouldn't be able to get away alone. When she saw me... she begged me to help her... she said she had become a mother just a few months before and couldn't abandon her baby girl... When I took her out, the building collapsed and I covered her up as she had no protection, no helmet... This is the last thing I remember."

Monica felt her heart ache with compassion. "I know... And she survived, Andrew..."

His dark green eyes were wide open at that piece of news. "Did she?"

She nodded her head, moved with emotion and aware of his surprise. "After the building came down rescue workers found you and the young lady and took you to this hospital."

"It's… it's the best news I could ever hear…"

"I know..." she spoke, thinking that there was another piece of news that she would to tell him later. "You were not wearing your uniform... many of you weren't so it was difficult to identify you..."

Andrew nodded his head, feeling guilty for that fact. "When I got the call they were desperate... They said people were jumping from the windows in despair because there was no way they could go down the floors..."

Monica's mind travelled back at that moment – a moment she would rather forget as she had witnessed all that horror. "I saw them..." She spoke, two long tears falling from her eyes, breaking his heart even more.

"Oh, angel... I'm sorry..." he frowned with concern and squeezed her hand.

"Never in my existence would I have thought I'd witness something like that, Andrew... What the human being was capable of doing..."

"I know what you mean... I have seen so much cruelty in my existence... I wish you didn't have to see it too."

"Do you know how I found you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You mentioned Ella told you where I was..."

"Yes... As you were not wearing your uniform and you had forgotten your wallet at the pet shop they had no way to identify you... until they found this..."

She searched for something in the pocket of her jeans and finally showed him the paper badge that she had given him a few weeks before, when he gently agreed to talk about his job to her young students. "One of the doctors here and was also a guest at my class because he has a young son who happens to be my student... He found it in the pocket of your shirt and recognised it immediately. He contacted the school and Ella came here immediately. She wanted to be sure it had been you they found."

Andrew shook his head in amazement. "It was through your hands that they found me then... It had to be by the interference of an angel..." He kissed her hand as she bit her lower lip, her heart beating quickly once again when she realised the nightmare had come to an end and that her beloved valentine was standing there with her again.

"Oh, Monica..."

Imagining the little angel's ordeal during the time he was missing caused him great sadness. When they decided to stay on this Earth, he'd vowed to protect and take care of her. But then, she ended up alone and dealing with the possibility of their separation.

"I'm so sorry, baby... Sorry that you had to go through all this and I wasn't here for you..."

"Andrew..." she caressed his face. "And what about what you went through? You were helping innocent people! God knows how many lives you saved!" she said, a tear falling from her eye. "And you saved me too."

"I don't understand..."

"I was at St. Paul's when the towers collapsed. And the church would have collapsed too with the impact but a sycamore tree avoided another tragedy. A tree that was planted many years ago, by an angel in human form sent by God. Without it, all of us, the children, the priest....We would have been buried alive."

Andrew was speechless for a moment. "I... Are you sure, angel?"

"I was there, Andrew. I witnessed this miracle along with the others..."

"Dear Father..." he whispered, astonished to know that fact.

"Your small gesture made so much difference in this world, Andrew..." she tilted her head, eyeing him with love and tenderness. "...But it doesn't surprise me at all as you always do so many wonderful things for others... and especially for me..."

"Monica... sweetie... I love you so much, baby... and I promise you I won't leave you like this again... never."

On the following moment, the words ceased but the two angels in human form could still hear the loving messages emanating from each other's hearts. Andrew gently cupped her cheek with his free hand and their faces inched closer. She closed her eyes with the same expectation as their first kiss. Their lips touched for the first time in two weeks and the moment sent them to another dimension.

Andrew's wounds and Monica's exhaustion and sadness were wiped away by the power of that soulful kiss and once again, the Irish angel felt her soul being filled with nothing but Andrew's unconditional and eternal love for her. As for the blond angel, he finally felt alive again; being able to feel his sweet angel girl back in his arms after so much struggling to keep his human form alive was the greatest reward he could ever be granted with.

"I missed you... I missed this, angel..." he whispered, forehead resting together with hers once that caress was over.

A trembling and crying smile appeared on her face. "I promise you I'll fill you with kisses! It'll be part of your recovering!"

Chuckling, he brushed a tiny kiss against her lips and caressed her cheek. "I can't think of a better treatment. And each of these kisses will be returned with just as much love."


	43. Chapter 42 A miracle is granted

**Chapter 42 – A miracle is granted**

A week later...

"Be careful, Andrew... The doctor said you cannot do quick movements..."

Monica unlocked the door of their apartment and pulled it open, making room for her beloved Andrew to enter. He had his lower leg in plaster and a week after he woke up from a coma Monica had been treating him with extra care and was more overprotective than ever. Smiling, Andrew nodded his head as he finally stepped into their house after so many hard days. And for a moment he sighed, slowly observing the living room and each object that existed there. Each of them had a particular story, involving him and Monica and their stay on Earth; the picture on the wall that reminded them of their Home, the cuckoo clock that caused Monica to giggle with childlike joy. The small angel statue made of marble that he bought her and which filled her eyes with tears of emotion. All of them had a special story - their story.

"Andrew?"

Her soothing voice pronouncing his name in the lovely way that he treasured so much took him out of his reverie.

"It's ok, angel, I'm just fine." He said, and then made his way inside the apartment.

Monica followed him carrying a bag with his clothes and placed it on the floor by the door so that she could guide him up to the sofa. "Please, take a seat..."

Still finding her unnecessary care rather endearing, Andrew sat down on the couch and placed the crutches to the side. Monica then proceeded in gathering two cushions for him. "Here, it's for your back, it'll make you feel more comfortable, I-"

"Angel..."

Andrew gently interrupted her by taking her hand. "What is it? Is there something you need?" she was quick to worry.

"Yes..."

"And what is it? Tell me, please?"

"I need you to sit here with me, baby..."

The slight worry on her face faded away as he spoke and she slowly took a seat at the edge of the sofa. "Are... Are you sure you don't want anything? Some water or perhaps a sandwich..."

He motioned her closer to him. "Come here... All I need is to hold you..."

On the following moment, the Irish angel was in his arms, resting her head underneath his chin as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"I'll spend the rest of my eternity thanking our Father for this moment..." he said, sighing deeply as he stroked her long auburn hair.

"So will I..." Monica replied, closing her eyes to the sound of his steady heartbeats.

"All I could think of was you, baby... I was... I was desperate when I felt the ceiling collapsing, I kept begging God to watch over you..."

"He did... I have no doubt that he sent Ella to be my angel since from the first moment we met... She took such good care of me, Andrew..."

"I know... I have so much to thank her for..." He kissed the top of her head and was going to say something else when Monica gently pulled away, just enough to look at his face. And it was sad for him to see the exhaustion still written on her lovely features; the paleness and how she had lost some weight during that ordeal. She hadn't been feeling well, it was a fact. Andrew had noticed how much she tried to hide this fact from him but the truth was that it was time he started to take care of her now – like he always did and like he had vowed to do for the rest of his existence.

"You need to rest, baby. I can see you're tired. You've been through a lot these days and it's not fair you keep worrying about me and forget about you." He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "I know this is what your selfless little heart always does but I won't allow it now that I'm back to you!"

Monica let out a small sigh with a little anxiety – she had to tell him about the baby, he needed to know that within months he would become a father. But noticing his questioning eyes, she elected to move on with her plans: such a special piece of news had to be delivered in a special way.

"Monica? Is there something you want to tell me?" he wanted to know, reading the conflict of emotions in her sweet dark brown pools.

"I... I prepared you something..." she started, measuring each word.

"And what is it you prepared, angel?" Andrew straightened his body and gazed at her with curiosity.

Monica managed a slight smile and tilted her head. "I prepared you a surprise dinner..." The way she shrugged her shoulders was particularly endearing to him. "Except that now it isn't a surprise any longer..."

Her words and the way she spoke elicited a small laughter from him. "Oh, angel..." He gently lay both hands on each side of her face and pecked her lips several times, until her soft giggling filled her ears. "You're unbelievable!"

"I'd say you have a point in there, Andrew, as I know it's a wee bit hard to believe I did prepare your dinner...." she lowered her voice as if revealing a big secret. "...But I have to confess that I didn't cook... I ordered it!"

Chuckling, Andrew gathered her in his arms and kissed her lips once again. "I love you so much, baby... So much that I'd have to spend my whole eternity telling you so and it still wouldn't be enough!"

"I love you so too... You're my entire world, Andrew..." she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

X

While Andrew was in hospital, many of his colleagues went to visit him and were glad for his recovery. Ella was also a strong presence at their side, always helping out with whatever Monica or Andrew needed. During that afternoon, the couple had some other guests such as Mark and his wife, chief Davidson and Carolyn and her son, Peter. Their front door neighbour brought them a cake and returned Bear, Monica's loyal guardian who had been under Carolyn's care of while the angels were away. The animal's evident joy at seeing his owner back was moving, as he barked, wagged his tail and even cried by Andrew's feet. And much to their surprise and Carolyn's astonishment, Peter, her eight-year-old autistic son, gave two steps ahead and hugged Andrew. The woman was definitely sure that there was something special about that couple and every night she thanked God for placing them in their life.

By 7 PM Monica started an intense preparation for dinner and despite his insistence she didn't allow Andrew to help her. At around 7.30 the food was finally served – light but tasty, it had been ordered from a nice and cosy restaurant a few blocks from their house, where they would go in Andrew's days off. It smelled pleasantly and, added to the decoration of the dining table, created a lovely atmosphere for the couple.

Andrew's eyes, however, were not on the menu or on the table ornaments, but on a certain little angel who looked particularly beautiful that evening. Monica wasn't wearing anything fancy, because it was a chilly night, but the purple turtle neck sweater and the blue jeans, combined with comfortable sneakers made her look so pretty to his eyes that he could have gazed at her all night long. There was an aura around the Irish angel, a soft glow involving her body that made her look like she was back in her angelic form.

"I hope you like it, Andrew..." she spoke softly, taking him out of his reverie.

And as she took a seat opposite him, the blond angel immediately reached for her hand. "You make everything just perfect, my angel." Her shy smile nearly undid him, and he took her hand to his lips. "You're so beautiful..."

"And you are always telling me lovely words!"

"You deserve all of them!" he kissed her hand and they started their first dinner together in weeks.

The minutes that followed were filled with sweet glances and affectionate words, and Andrew wouldn't get tired of listening to her eternal chattering or admiring her meek Gaelic features as she spoke. There was definitely something special about her, something Andrew couldn't decipher at the moment, but which made her nearly ethereal and filled his heart with not only immense love but also with fierce protectiveness towards her.

At the same time, however, the blond angel could also notice some restlessness in those bright brown pools. He wondered if perhaps that was still a reflex of the last troubled days, but again, it was hard to imagine Monica being nervous at his side. Andrew's presence would always send her back to their original Home; to a place where she would always feel safe and protected, and all the moments they shared together were a blessing and proof of their eternal love.

They were finishing their meal when, little by little, she turned quiet and Andrew noticed the conflict of emotions on her face becoming more evident. "Angel..." he started, but she was quick to speak again.

"I'll bring you the dessert, Andrew, I-"

He quickly searched for her hand, stopping her from rising to her feet. "No, it's okay, Monica, I want you to stay here for a moment."

She fell silent, staring at him in suspense. Announcing good news had always been a joy to her, but it was totally different now, and although she knew how much Andrew liked children, she also wondered what it would be like for him to know that he would become a father. Due to their nature, it had always sounded like something impossible, unthinkable.

"Monica, is there something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Then why am I under the impression you're a little nervous?"

"I... I guess I am... a wee bit..."

With a little difficulty, due to his injured foot, Andrew moved his chair closer to hers and held her other hand. "Angel, I told you once I can't imagine what you've been through these days, and although things are beginning to go back to normal for us I can still see traces of exhaustion on your beautiful face, baby... Once or twice, when we were at the hospital, I noticed you were not feeling well despite your insistence in telling me you were fine..."

"You're... You're right, Andrew, I haven't been feeling well lately, but there's an explanation for this, I-"

His jaw tensed at that piece of news. "Oh, Monica! Angel, have you been to the doctor? I'll take you tomorrow and-"

"I've been to the doctor, Andrew..." She gently interrupted him, her soothing voice now contrasting with his nervous one.

"You have?"

"I felt sick while I was helping others at St. Paul and Ella took me to the ER at the nearest hospital. It happened while you were still missing and Doctor Gibson, well, he asked for a blood test..."

As she spoke, he kept on asking questions as her words gave him a hint of the terrible moments she had been through. "And what did he say? Is there something wrong with you, angel? Please tell me, we can-"

"I'm pregnant..."

Those few words seemed to paralyse him, and on the following instant he doubted he had heard it right. "What are you telling me, Monica?"

His low voice and the serious expression on his face caused her heart to beat faster with apprehension. They had talked about the possibility of having children, and Andrew had told her that although he would love it, they had to deal with the possibility that it could never happen. Had he changed his mind now that it wasn't a mere supposition but a fact?

"I... I'm expecting a baby..." she bit her lower lip, fighting the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"A baby..." he repeated, looking at an invisible point ahead of him. He would be a father – the concrete proof of their love was now resting in Monica's womb.

"The morning sickness... my exhaustion... It's all part of it..."

A tear finally made its way down her face and she let go of his hand to wipe it away, still finding his silence incredibly disturbing. "I know you thought it would never happen but-"

"I thought... I would never be blessed with a present like this..."

His words finally put her worries to rest and as he touched her belly, fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Andrew..."

"We... we are really having a baby?" he asked, his eyes turning from her stomach to her face.

Nodding her head, Monica stroked his blond hair. "We are... I'm seven weeks pregnant..."

"Oh, Father!" he exclaimed, his eyes filled with tears of joy. "When I thought I had been blessed enough with your love then God grants us with a child! Come here, angel..." he pulled Monica to sit on his lap and once she did so, he held her tightly to him, as if she was a precious and delicate treasure. He kissed the side of her head, still processing what was happening to them. Then, he pulled away just a little and searched for her eyes, "I love you so much, angel..." The blond angel stroked her belly with tenderness, "And I already love this baby with all my heart, with all my soul..."

"Andrew..." she let out a small sob, "I was afraid..."

He frowned a bit confused. "Afraid?"

"For a moment I thought you might not adjust to this new situation because of our nature..."

"Adjust to... Baby, you've just made me the happiest creature in this world! Nothing, apart from your love itself, would make me feel as much blessed as what you're telling me, angel!" he cupped her cheek, and the power of his gaze was such that it put an end to Monica's unfounded doubts and worries. "You're my entire world, baby..." he smiled now, a broad and contented smile that reflected all his joy. "You and this little angel you're carrying here!"

"I love you too... We both love you very much, Andrew..."

"I know... I can see it in your eyes... I can always see it in your eyes, my sweet angel..."

Andrew cupped her cheek again, caressing her face with gentle fingers, drinking every bit of her meek face and wanting that moment to be etched in his memory for the years to come. Then, he crossed the small distance between them and pressed his lips against hers, silencing her crying voice with a loving soulful kiss, which she returned with the same intensity.

And once it was over, he covered her face with small kisses. "I'll watch over you... You and our little angel... I promise you that, baby..." he spoke, resting his head with hers.

"Oh, Andrew... my love... You don't have to promise me that. I know you will, you always have..." she replied, tears of emotion still falling from her doe-like eyes.

He tensed at the thought that besides his disappearing, his beloved valentine also had to deal with the possibility of having their baby all by herself. Andrew could imagine how scared and alone she must have felt, and it saddened him terribly. "My dear angel...You had to go through what you did all by yourself, baby... all this time, knowing that you were expecting a baby but not knowing where I was... how I wish I had been there with you, angel! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, but you were, Andrew..." she pulled away, and reached out to caress his face, now even more handsome as the cuts and injuries were fading away. "I carried you in my heart and I could always feel your presence. Wherever you were, your love always filled my spirit with hope... I had no doubt that you'd be back to me... to us..."

He kissed her lips for a brief moment. "You're right there, baby, because it was my love for you that made me resist... It was for you that I fought so much, and I would have fought many other battles again just to have you right here in my arms like I do now."

A long, loving kiss sealed those love promises and the two angels held each other for dear life; now happy smiles upon their faces as they imagined the future ahead. Life couldn't be so perfect.

Despite all their happiness, however, a curious and worrying thought crossed Monica's mind: Tess' visit. What was she doing there? Why had she reappeared after all these months?

The Irish angel elected not to comment on it with Andrew right now – it would spoil such a special moment he was so happy that she ended up leaving her own worries aside. Together, they had managed to accomplish so much that now their former friend and supervisor's presence didn't represent a threat to their love story.

No. Their story was bigger and much stronger. It was perfect and, as the latest events proved, it was much blessed.


	44. Chapter 43 Things won't be the same

**Chapter 43 – Things will never be the same**

The following week, with the cast now off his leg, Andrew and Monica walked hand in hand through a city that was now forever changed and not just the skyline. The people of New York had come together through the tragedy and though the clearing of Ground Zero would take months or even over a year, once the air had cleared and the dust had settled, people began to regard each other as friends instead of strangers.

Andrew's story had been aired on the news and he was embarrassed by the fact that he was so easily recognized now, yet it gave him and Monica a chance to touch more lives, to offer more hope or comfort to those who were still mourning loved ones.

But despite his awe at the change in the human aspect of the city, and his slight discomfort at having people approach him to offer him thanks for the work he had done on September 11th, what Andrew was most inspired by was the little angel who clung tightly to his hand as they walked in the direction of St. Paul's chapel. Monica's bravery in the face of so much pain made him strive even more diligently to be deserving of her love. Neither angel had yet returned to work though they both would at the beginning of the week, and he had not once left her side since he had come home. It didn't escape him how at night in bed, she clung to him a bit more tightly or how he would catch her looking at him with tears shimmering in her dark eyes, and he was certainly aware of the occasional nightmare he had to soothe her through in the wee hours of the morning, but he knew the trauma of her days spent alone after the terrorist attacks would take time to fade from her memory.

"Are you sure about this, Angel?" Andrew asked softly as the chapel came into view as they rounded the next corner.

Monica gave a sharp nod of her head. She needed to see how things were going at the chapel and she wanted to see her friends, but there was no denying the memories that would also lie within those walls and partially due to her pregnancy hormones, and partially due to the recent pain of those days without Andrew, she was unsure of how she might react. Yet the little angel knew that Andrew understood all of that and the thought caused her to smile shyly up at him, "I won't say I'm not a wee bit nervous, but I want to see how everyone is holding up, you see. I feel a little bit guilty for not being there any longer," She admitted, nibbling her lower lip.

"Baby, you put in plenty of time there during a very difficult time and I am certain no one holds it against you that you are taking some time to recover. You're not just taking care of yourself now but of our baby as well and please know that those two people are the most important in my existence."

Monica stopped walking and impulsively flung herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly, ignoring the people that continued walking around them, "I love you so much," She whispered fiercely, feeling him close his own arms around her, "I am just so blessed to have you back to be able to say those words to you."

"I'm the one who is blessed, angel; so incredibly blessed it takes my breath away." Andrew kissed the side of her head as he heard a tiny sob escape her. He held her tightly until she had reined in control of her emotions once more and then he pulled away slightly, "Ready?"

"Yes," She replied, slipping her small hand into his once more as they walked up the path to the chapel.

When they walked inside, it seemed to Monica as if time had stood still. Though her own life had moved on with finally finding Andrew, things here were exactly the same as she had left them. Rescue workers were either eating, talking to volunteers or catching a well deserved nap on one of the pews, while others sat quietly in the front of the sanctuary deep in thought or possibly prayer. The pain and grief was still present, even as the ever growing number of banners that lined the walls presented hope.

Feeling a swell of emotion in her chest, Monica squeezed Andrew's hand tightly as her eyes took in things that only her memory could see; such as the corner pew in the back where she had shed many a helpless tear at not knowing what had happened to her husband, or the exact spot she had stood when Ella had gently tried to tell her that maybe Andrew wasn't coming back.

"Monica!" The soft but yet excited voice belonged to Janet and the little angel felt herself relax a little bit.

"Janet," The two hugged as Andrew stepped back to give them some room, though his affectionate gaze remained fixed on his wife.

"Janet, this is Andrew, my-."

The slightly older woman's eyes clouded as she took Andrew's outstretched hand in both of hers, "Your Andrew," She finished for Monica, "It is so good to meet you, and to know that you have not only been found, but are safe. Many were not so fortunate."

"I know. My fire company lost ten men and woman that day. I'm thankful and more than blessed to be here."

Janet looked over at Monica, who looked more relaxed than Janet had ever seen her, "We were blessed to have your wife here. She did a lot of good in those days following 9-11."

"I have no doubt," He replied, unable to keep the hint of pride from his voice. He knew those days had been more than harrowing for Monica, yet she had remained where she would be of the most use in helping others, no matter how heavy her own heart. Her courage amazed him constantly.

They visited for awhile, talking to some of the volunteers and Andrew took a few minutes to speak with some of the fire fighters from other stations.

Andrew noted how quiet his wife was as they walked home, though when he squeezed her hand in question, she offered up a smile to try to pacify him. He knew she wasn't ready to talk yet and he knew better than to force it; eventually she would open up to him.

After being greeted by Bear at their front door, Andrew started for the kitchen to debate what to cook for dinner. Now that he was off crutches and healed, he was determined that he resume his job of taking care of his little wife. Monica had been taking care of everyone at the chapel for two weeks and then when she had finally found him, she had been taking care of him ever since. It was time for her to rest and recover and he was determined it happen beginning immediately.

But he was stopped when Monica grabbed his hand. Turning to look down at her, he saw the pleading in her eyes, "Angel?"

"We can eat later," She whispered softly as she approached him and stood up on tip toe to brush her lips against his, "It's been too long; I need to be one with you, Andrew. Please...."

Love and desire clouded his green eyes as he took her face into his hands and kissed her gently at first and then with more hunger. Sweeping her slight body up into his arms, he carried her back to their bedroom, all the while laying kisses against her lips and face.

Despite the fact that every time they were able to connect physically was a gift, Andrew, ever sensitive to every little thing about his angel, knew something more was going on this time. Through the passion and urgency, he could sense a hint of desperation he didn't understand, yet he loved her too much to question things yet, and his own human body was hungry for hers.

Only afterwards, when Monica burst into tears and buried her face against his chest, did Andrew know he couldn't wait any longer to find out what burden she was still carrying in her heart. He held her tightly against himself, his fingers working into her hair and his lips repeatedly kissing her forehead as he allowed her to cry herself out, certain the release was long past due. He whispered of his love for her and how proud he was of all she had done to help him and others over the last few weeks, since that horrible Tuesday morning. His soothing voice talked about how excited he was to become a father and how happy she had made him, and little by little, he felt Monica's sobs quiet as she rested her cheek against his bare chest.

And even then, Andrew remained quiet for a few minutes, stroking her hair and back, doing all he could to bring peace to a troubled soul that he loved with every fiber of his being. Finally, he began talking again, preparing to open the door for whatever was upsetting his precious wife.

"You know, I cannot begin to imagine how difficult the last few weeks have been for you. I know I've said that before, but I can't stop thinking about how you must have felt, baby; how afraid you must have been and I was lying in a hospital completely oblivious to your pain."

Her fingers brushed up against his warm skin, reminding herself once more that he was really here with her again, "I know I told you that I never doubted you would come back to me, but that wasn't completely the truth," Monica whispered finally, "Ella came to me one day and tried to tell me you might not be coming back. They hadn't found any survivors in days and she was trying to get me to go home," The soft words continued to flow from her; words she had not told him because she hated thinking about those horrible days of fear and uncertainty, "Do you know the whole two weeks before I found you, I only stayed here one night? I couldn't bear it; being here without you. Maybe...maybe it should have been comforting but it wasn't. It was so painful because without you, it wasn't home."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Andrew murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to feel. I mean, I loved this wee one the second I knew of her existence, but I was so afraid and then when Ella spoke aloud the words I had been afraid to think...that you might be dead, I didn't handle it well. But I was still sure that if you were dead, I'd know it, because something inside of me would have died along with you," She lifted her head to look into his eyes as her own clouded with fresh tears, "and I was right. I knew that God couldn't take you from me; that He wouldn't, right? Surely after all this time we don't need to be afraid of that, do we? Of being separated?"

Her tears were falling faster than he could wipe them away, "Monica? What is this about? Please baby, where is this all coming from? You know I don't think the Father will separate us now or ever; you know it too. Something is causing these fears of yours to come to the surface again, but we have been blessed with a baby, Angel," Andrew stilled his hand from wiping away her tears and rested it against her cheek, "This gift is proof of his love for us, baby, so what has you so afraid all of a sudden?"

She searched his green eyes, trying to find certainty that would overshadow all her insecurities. Another tiny sob escaped her as her trembling fingers reached up to grasp his, "Tess was here."

"What?"

Monica had instantly felt Andrew's body tense up beneath her own at the mention of Tess' name as his intense gaze held her own, "y-yes. She was here a few days before I found you...."

"What did she say? What did she want?"

The sharpness of his voice was frightening her, making her again wonder if Andrew thought Tess was here to pull them apart. What if she was? How could they stop it if the Father wanted it?

"S-she said she wanted to talk, to apologize...she said she knew she had placed us in a terrible situation..." Monica shook her head slowly, tearfully, "But all I could think was that she had all the time in the world to do those things, but she waited until things were the way she had wanted them. We were apart!"

"But we aren't now," Andrew replied firmly. His own heart was racing but he could tell his reaction had frightened his beloved.

"I won't go! I won't leave you if that's what she wants! I'll forever give up my existence as an angel to be by your side, Andrew!"

Forcing his own growing concern aside, he cradled her in his strong arms, "No one is going anywhere, baby. You have my word on that. Please calm down, Angel. I promise you...I promise you no one is going to separate us, now or ever. I love you so much, Monica, and I won't allow anyone to come between us."

He continued to speak softly to her until he realized she had cried herself to sleep and he breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief. She was long overdue for some rest, her apparent exhaustion having only faded slightly from when he had first seen her when he woke up in the hospital. She had been caring for him and fighting off nightmares in the night and he supposed some of those dreams had stemmed from her harbouring Tess' visit in her heart.

As she snuggled into his arms, Andrew tenderly wiped the dampness from her cheeks and kissed her forehead as he listened to her even breathing. The news of Tess' appearance worried him; he couldn't lie to himself about that, but he found himself hoping the older angel would make her next appearance to him. He would have no problem demanding answers from her and he would make it perfectly clear that regardless of what the plan was, he and Monica would be together for it, along with their unborn child.


	45. Chapter 44 Tonight's guest

**Chapter 44 – Tonight's guest**

For the next week, Andrew's senses were on high alert no matter where he went. He had volunteered for duty at Ground Zero and though the work was hard and heart wrenching, it also allowed him to work all day shift until it was someone else's job for his fire company to take their turn. This way he was home with Monica every evening, taking care of her and watching as little by little a sense of peace began to show in her eyes once more. He only wished that he could feel it himself more often.

Tess' appearance to his wife had him very unsettled, though he went to great lengths not to let Monica know his concerns. So far she had not given him any grief about his coddling her, which was good as he could hardly contain himself. When he wasn't worrying about Tess, his heart was soaring at the knowledge that a baby made from their love was growing in Monica's womb, and he took every opportunity to care for them both. She was barely even showing yet, just the tiniest bump that only one who knew her so intimately would notice, but he was laying his hand against her tummy in disbelief several times every evening.

"Andrew," Monica giggled, the sound that was finally becoming more frequent like music to his ears, "I'm beginning to wonder if you really believe she is in there."

"Oh, I know she is in there, Angel. I can feel her right here," His hand spanned out over the small bulge on his wife's belly. Lifting her sweater with his other hand, he kissed the bump tenderly, "You know, she might be a boy."

"Yes, but we both keep saying 'she'," Monica pointed out, curling her fingers into his short blonde hair as she gazed at him affectionately.

"Yes we do," He got up from where he was kneeling on the sofa to sit down beside of her, tugging her into his arms, "And I can already tell she is going to be every bit as gorgeous as her mama." Andrew grinned as the color rose in her cheeks.

"You can't tell that..." She murmured shyly.

"I can!" Andrew insisted as he lifted her sweater once more, "This is the most beautiful baby bump I have ever laid eyes on and I have seen lots of pregnant women over the last few hundred years."

"Hmm, well, I hope you didn't lift the sweaters on all of them to compare," The little angel tilted her head back to raise an eyebrow at him, causing him to let out a bark of laughter.

"Not a chance, baby. I never had eyes for anyone until the moment I met you."

"Good," She replied as she snuggled back into his arms, causing him again to laugh softly.

"You are absolutely precious, Monica," Kissing the side of her head, he then rested his chin against the crown, "What do you think about going away for the weekend? We can even take Bear with us," Hearing his name the puppy's tail thumped against the floor causing them both to grin.

"I think that would be perfect, but what's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spend a romantic weekend with my wife?" Andrew teased gently.

"Never."

But their playful banter was interrupted as they both instantly sensed another presence in the room with them. Though they were no longer angels, some things were ingrained so deeply into them that there was no room to question.

"Tess..." Monica murmured, subconsciously pressing herself deeper into her husband's embrace.

Though he never released his hold on Monica, Andrew sat up a little bit straighter as his previously light hearted expression hardened as he came face to face with the angel who had banished them to earth close to two years ago. He didn't waste any time mincing any words with her either.

"What do you want?" His voice came out harsher than he intended, but the feeling of his wife trembling in his arms was quickly integrated with his memories of the words Tess had spoken to her on that horrible day; words the little angel had taken to heart and had cried over on more than one occasion. No, he had no need to be nice right now.

"Hello Andrew. Monica," The older angel's heart broke at the barely restrained anger on Andrew's face as well as the fear in Monica's dark, expressive eyes, "I was hoping we could talk."

He wanted to refuse her. He wanted to tell her to get out of his home, yet he knew that wasn't the right thing to do despite how good it might feel in the moment. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be warm, "Fine. Talk."

"May I sit?"

"Suit yourself."

"Andrew," Monica's voice was soft as she rested her hand over top of his. She was terribly nervous about this encounter and she more than understood her husband's barely restrained hostility, but at the same time it was really not in his nature.

Drawing in a deep breath, the blonde angel willed himself to calm down a little bit, "Please Tess, have a seat."

Though his tone was far from inviting, Tess sat down in the chair across from them and wiped her palms against her legs nervously, "I owe you both an apology. I tried to have this conversation with you, Monica, a few weeks ago but my timing was bad. You were going through a terrible time and I wasn't sensitive to that."

"It looked more like you appeared when you had what you wanted," Monica replied quietly. Despite everything, she loathed to hurt her former supervisor and friend, yet she wanted to be honest, "You made it very clear you didn't want Andrew and I together...and he was missing," Her voice trembled slightly and tears threatened at the mere mention of those horrible days.

"Baby, that wasn't the first time I was around you both; it was just the first time I actually appeared to you. I've been around from time to time, checking on you both, trying to understand how you could choose to be down here living as humans."

"Because it was the only way we could be together," Andrew snapped hotly, "You made that abundantly clear, Tess, if I recall." He could feel Monica squeezing his hand in an effort to calm him and the last thing he wanted to do was to upset her more, yet all the anger he had been harbouring in his heart since that day seemed intent on escaping.

"You're right, Andrew, I did," The older angel replied sadly, "And I didn't bother asking the Father's opinion or anyone's actually. I was so taken back by what had occurred between the two of you and I was so afraid of what could happen to the two of you because of this newfound love between you, that I reacted terribly. "

"It's all right, Tess," Monica stated earnestly, but was silenced when Andrew untangled himself from her and rose to his feet.

Turning to Monica, he first rested his hand against her cheek, "Baby, I know your beautiful heart only wants to forgive and forget, but I can't do that yet. I'm sorry," His eyes were sad though he could see the trace of understanding in her eyes.

Turning back to Tess, his eyes hardened once more, "I need to be honest here, Tess, before I can move forward," Seeing her nod her head, he continued, "I can understand and respect that the things Monica and I felt for each other took you by surprise. I get that. I can even understand you being angry about it, though some understanding for the fact that we were confused would have been much more helpful. But what I struggle with; what I have continually struggled with were the horrible, cruel words you said to Monica that day. You blamed her. You told her this was her fault. You made her not only feel guilty for what she felt, but you made her feel as if she had caused my downfall as well. You had to know how terribly those words would hurt her yet you used them anyway," He drew in a deep breath, knowing without having to look that Monica would have tears on her cheeks from these memories, "I could not have cared less what you said about me, but the pain you caused her that day is the reason I am so deeply angry."

Tears filled her own eyes as she looked at Andrew, so clearly seeing the fierce protection he felt for the little angel. It was a testimony to their love; he should have been furious about being sent to earth, but no. His anger stemmed from the pain she had inflicted on one he loved so dearly. Tess' eyes then travelled to Monica, who was struggling to hold back sobs, even as tears trickled down her cheeks. It was obvious that Andrew's words and her presence had brought it all back to the surface, "Baby? Say what's on your mind."

A small sob escaped her, causing Andrew to sit back down beside of her to take her hand firmly into both of his, a calming presence as Monica managed to speak past the emotion in her throat, "Tess...you know I've forgiven you...you know that. It's who I am, but...." Her nervous eyes met with those of her husband and she relaxed a fraction at seeing the tenderness in his gaze. It made her heart ache with love for him all over again, "But I never would have done anything to intentionally disappoint you...and I never would have done anything to hurt Andrew...ever."

"I know that now, Angel Girl and in all honesty, I've always known that, because, as you said, it's not who you are."

"Yet how quickly you forgot who she was," Andrew interjected bitterly, "How quickly you forgot who we both were and quickly you elected to punish us as if we were children. All we wanted to do was to talk to you and you say you are sorry yet it has taken you almost two years to come to talk to us. You do however admit to sneaking around to spy on us..."

"I missed you both, Andrew, I wasn't spying on you."

"What I'm saying is that you could have started making this right a long time ago, but you didn't," His worried green eyes moved to his wife, whose head was down and he was sure she was trying to hide tears. He could feel how conflicted she was; she loved Tess, but had been so deeply hurt by her. It had taken Monica so long to adjust to their new situation and now she was frightened all over again, "I need time, Tess, and Monica and I need some time to talk."

The older angel nodded her head sadly, "I understand, Andrew and I would not have expected any less." She stood to go but a pointed look by the blonde angel stopped her.

"I need to know where this is going, Tess. What did the Father say about us? We're married now and I don't plan on giving that up for anything."

"And you're not being asked to. Had I bothered to ask the Father what he wanted from the start, I would have known that the only way your hearts could turn to each other was through him. But I didn't ask," Tess drew in a deep breath and met Andrew's gaze with as much bravery as she could. Generally, she would not tolerate any attitude from any other angel, but she understood how deserving she was of his anger and it was obvious his protective instincts were on high alert. It also broke her heart how quiet her Angel Girl had been through the entire conversation, "I was with you, Monica, when you and your friend, Ella found out you were expecting and baby, that news brought me to my knees. A gift like that could only come from God and here you were getting the best news while going through such a terrible time and I just wanted to go to you, but I couldn't yet. I had to go to the Father first and beg his forgiveness for treating you both as I had."

There were tears streaming from the older angel's eyes and Andrew felt his heart softening a tiny bit, but he still didn't have an answer to his question. Not really. "And what did he say? About Monica and I? About the baby?"

"You have to stay here, until the baby is born, of course. At least, Monica would have to and the Father and I both know you need to be with her. But once the baby is born, you two are free to come Home, where you have always belonged...just like you have always belonged together."

Monica raised her tear streaked face, "Home? We can come Home?"

"Yes, baby," Tess whispered, "You and Andrew can come Home."

Those words were all it took for the young Irish angel to break down into soft sobs as she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Angel Girl..."

Andrew held up his hand to stop Tess from speaking further but this time he chose his words carefully, "Thank you, for telling us this. It means more than you know. And please don't misunderstand, but I think you should go for now so we can talk. We're going away for the weekend, so why don't you plan on coming by one night next week?"

For the first time, Tess felt a glimmer of hope at his words, "I'd like that, Andrew."

Once the older angel had vanished from the room, Andrew turned all of his attention to his beloved wife, as he sat down beside of her and tugged her into his arms, "It's okay, baby," He soothed, as he pillowed her against his chest.

"Oh Andrew...we can go Home...I'm so happy, but....so sad too," She wept up against him, small shuddering sobs that she struggled to gain control of, "Our friends...Ella and Mark...and Carolyn and Peter...my students...I'll miss them all so much...and Bear," She pulled away, fear and panic in her dark eyes, "Andrew, what about Bear? We have to be able to take him with us...we have to!"

"Shhh...Angel, it's all right," He rested a warm, reassuring hand against her cheek, "Please calm down, sweetheart. This can't be good for you or the baby. We'll work it all out; I promise."

Monica gave a sharp nod of her head as she forced herself to calm. Laying her head back against his chest, she listened to the soothing beat of his heart, and focused on the feeling of his arms around her, of the way he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. This was the safest place she had ever known and with that knowledge she allowed herself to think about going Home.

"You know," She began softly after several minutes had passed, "When we first came down here to live, all I wanted was to be told we could stay together but still return Home. For months I could barely think of anything else. But then something happened. I realized what I had always known; that my home was wherever you were...and where the Father was, and He is everywhere, so this little apartment, this incredibly busy and sometimes frightening city, became my home, because I shared it with you." Monica allowed a small smile to creep across her face, "And though I missed our friends, God gave us new friends to share the journey with and I have grown to love them, so though when we first got here, I felt torn between two worlds, now, at the other end of the journey, I actually feel the exact same way."

"So do I, Monica," Andrew responded slowly, trying to decipher exactly where she was going with her thought process. For as well as he thought he knew her, there were times she kept him guessing and he hoped that never changed, "So are you saying..."

"Oh no, after the baby is born, we need to go Home. We're angels and it's where we belong and I've missed doing the Father's work...well, in an angelic capacity anyway."

"Baby, every soul you have helped down here has been in an angelic capacity, even if it was unofficial," He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Raising her head, Monica met his gaze with her own red-rimmed eyes, "I love you," She murmured shyly.

Unable to resist, Andrew leaned forward enough to capture her lips with hers in a sweet kiss, "and I, you." He replied once their lips had parted.

Sighing softly, she gazed at him imploringly, "How am I going to say goodbye to Ella? And the other teachers and children? I know I have said goodbye to many assignments I loved but I have never been on assignment as long as this before."

"We have seven months yet, baby. We'll have plenty of time to tell most of them what we really are."

"It will be nice for Ella to finally understand. I never told you but the night before our wedding, she asked me first if we were married to other people and then if we were related." His laugh caused her to giggle, "I couldn't tell her what really happened." Her smile faded as she steadily met his eyes, "And what about you and Tess?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Andrew shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about that."

"But maybe you should."

"Monica, just don't, okay?"

The sharpness of his voice startled her, and hurt flickered in her eyes for a brief second, which was all the longer it took for Andrew to realize what he had said and how.

"I'm sorry, baby..." He began, his face showing his regret as he lowered his eyes with a sigh.

"Andrew, I understand," Laying a hand against his strong jaw, she waited until he looked up once more, "If I have learned nothing else while we've been down here, it is that when it comes to me, you're very protective; you always have been and only you really know how much Tess hurt me, how much she hurt us. Please don't think I will be upset with you if it takes you some time," She moved her hand to lay her palm against his heart, "But the other thing I know is that your heart will not allow you to not forgive her. In her own way, she was probably just as confused as we were; she just didn't handle it well."

"No, she didn't," Andrew replied, but his voice was more level now as he considered his wife's words, "I just need some time, Angel, before I talk to her again."

"I understand," She repeated, before smiling at him, "And you have plenty of time because I think you were talking about a romantic weekend..."

"Why, I do believe you're correct," The tension faded from his body as he took the little angel back into his arms. Andrew was certain that no matter what else was going on in his world, that no matter how bad things could seem in the moment or how confused he might feel, as long as he had Monica in his arms, all was truly right in his world, "And I plan on spoiling you all weekend."

"Andrew, how is that different from any other day?" She giggled, "You spoil me all the time."

"Nothing less than you deserve, baby," Taking her face into his hands, he touched his lips lightly to hers and smiled at the contented sigh that escaped her.


	46. Chapter 45 A beautiful sunrise

**Chapter 45 – A beautiful sunrise**

The clock on the bedside table was setting 6 AM when Monica's eyes slowly open, still glassy with sleep. She had her head pillowed against Andrew's strong chest and soon heard the sound of his steady heartbeat. It always amused him to see her waking up, as the confused expression on her face endeared him deeply and he would always brush a kiss against her cheek and tighten the embrace around her small form, greeting her for a new day.

At that time of the morning, however, it was Andrew who remained fast asleep next to his beloved companion, his arm permanently wrapped around her body, leaving to Monica the opportunity to watch him. A slight smile played on her lips as she gazed at his face and contemplated his handsome features. His expression was serene and transmitted all the peace the angel could pass to those around him – to her, in special. Gently, she touched his cheek with her fingertips and caressed his face, and it still amused her the fact that in human form, his beard tended to grow and become a "wee bit scratchy." Monica inched closer, careful not to wake him up, and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

The two angels in human form had arrived at that resort in Poconos by the end of the afternoon, on the previous day, and despite Monica's joy at their romantic weekend, this time the two-hour travelling made her feel a little tired. She chuckled at that fact, though, secretly aware that the last time they had been away on a romantic holiday she wasn't carrying a wee angel with her. There were staying at an intimate couples resort next to the Lake Wallenpaupack, up in the beautiful Pocono mountains, and their suite was on the top of the mountains, surrounded by the ever-greens.

The Irish angel gazed at her beloved soul mate for a few moments more and then managed to disentangle from his loving arms to quietly leave their bed. The morning sun was greeting the earth and its warm rays were penetrating through the bedroom window to find the wooden floor, where now Monica's bare feet were walking along. She placed a robe over her nightgown, hiding completely her three-month small belly, and approached the balcony door. She opened it quietly and stepped outside, from where she could have a breathtaking view of the mountains ahead.

"Oh, dear Father... I've existed for so many years and saw so many sunrises like this one... but Your wonderful creations never cease to amaze me... Thank You for another wonderful dawning next to Andrew..." She stroked her belly as if she could really caress the little baby inside it. "Thank You for this wee miracle I'm carrying with me, and for our friends... And thank You for letting us know that our love was never wrong... Andrew and I have always felt that what lies in our hearts is pure and holy, and sadly misunderstood by our angelic friends. But knowing that our dear friends know it too gives us peace... I know Andrew is still upset with Tess and the others, but he's an angel like me, and I trust that with time, his annoyance will leave his heart and he will forgive them..."

Monica bowed her head and closed her eyes for a few minutes, and even though she was still in human form, it seemed that that place made it possible for her to feel her Father's loving message inside her heart. Once her prayers were over, she remained there for a while, contemplating the view of the mountains covered by the ever greens as the sky, crossed by flocks of birds, turned from hues of orange to blue.

The Irish angel was lost in her thoughts and in the scenario around her and only the gentle hands over her shoulders manage to take her out of her reverie. Monica didn't even have to turn around, but merely rest her back against Andrew's chest as he brought her closer to him and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, angel."

"Good morning, Andrew." She greeted him, as he gently lay the palm of his hand over her belly, covering the small bump on it completely.

"Good morning you too, little angel!"

His words made her chuckle and they remained in silence for a moment. Andrew didn't have to ask why she was up that early, he knew her soul very well to realise that she was admiring the scenario before them and praising God for what they had.

Monica caressed his arm, now wrapped around her small shoulders, and spoke again. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very." He replied, his green eyes capturing the details of the landscape at the same time as his hand kept on stroking her belly.

"It reminds me of another place, you know..."

She finally turned around and held his gaze, and both knew what was going on each other's thoughts.

Andrew caressed her face with tenderness. "I know... And I also know how much you miss it..."

The Irish angel leaned on his touch. "I do... And after much thinking, I came to the conclusion that I can have both worlds... We will never have to tell them goodbye, Andrew, because our heavenly friends as well as our earthily ones will continue to be our friends. We've seen their imperfections as well as their beauty, and we will keep on loving them. If there is any blessing I can pray for, it is accomplishing my assignments as an angel of God, which was one of the reasons I was created, and spending some of the time when I'm not needed among those I was blessed to meet in this new journey."

The blond angel pondered about her words for some instants. "One of the many things that makes me love you the way I do is this generous and loving heart of yours, angel... I wish I had the same capacity to love and forgive that you have..."

"Oh, but you do, Andrew!" she said, with gentle emphasis, and then pressed one of her hands against his heart. "No one apart from our loving Father is perfect. But look from this balcony what lies before us... The dawning of a new day is always beautiful, and there will always be new beginnings like this, and every living soul has the chance to witness them and start things all over again. We had this chance too, almost two years ago, remember?"

Andrew chuckled lightly, and nodded his head. "Our journey... is the best thing that has happened to me in all the centuries I've existed..."

"To me too. And Andrew... Tess is having her new beginning now. The chance to redeem herself for the things that she has said and done, and maybe the Father had more than one objective with our coming to Earth. Maybe we weren't sent here just to help other people but also to make the other angels learn a lesson... Nobody holds the entire truth but the Father, not even an angel of truth like myself, not even my superior like Tess and Sam."

Andrew took her hand and kissed her palm, and then brought her close to him in a loving embrace. "Your words... they're all true, Monica..." he spoke, gazing at the blue and orange horizon . "I just wish..." He shook his head with slight annoyance at the memory of their friend. "When I think about Tess I keep on remembering all the pain and suffering that she made us go through, that she made _you_ go through, baby..."

Monica pulled away just a little to look up at him, her eyes and auburn hair were bright and the golden sunrays were involving her small figure in a beautiful glow; for a moment Andrew wondered if she had regained her angelic form.

"Have you ever wondered if perhaps with your resistance to Tess' presence and your reluctance in accepting her forgiveness, you are acting exactly like those you claim to be hurt and disappointed with?"

He frowned at that question, surprised and at the same time amazed at how well she look inside his heart and read what was in his very soul - perhaps better than him. "Oh, angel... I never... I had never seen it that way..." he said, staring at an invisible point ahead of him.

"You cannot face intolerance with the same intolerance... Besides, you and Tess have been friends for such a long time, you've met even before I met you both. Please consider all this time and consider the fact that she's admitting she acted wrongly and now is asking for your forgiveness, for _our _forgiveness."

Her words seemed to touch his spirit like no other thought that had crossed his mind over the last few days, since their old angelic friend had reappeared in their life. And then he recalled Tess' words, the terrible guilt he could see in her eyes. Andrew also remembered her saying that she had been around them in her invisible form, perhaps watching over them and worried about their safety now that they were in a fragile human form.

The blond angel looked back at his eternal valentine. "You are perfectly right, baby..."

Monica pulled away completely from his embrace to hold his hand in both of hers. "Forgiving Tess is something you should do not only for herself, and I can tell she's been begging for it, but also for yourself. If you do so, then you will finally get rid of the pain and suffering inside your heart so that you can start a new beginning with our coming back Home." She now guided his hand to her belly and kept holding it. "And the harm our friends have caused us... it cannot be compared to the joy we shared over the last year; it cannot be compared to the gift of having this wee one with us for the rest of our existence, Andrew... Loving us unconditionally and filling our own existence with absolute happiness."

Happy to see a slight smile on his handsome face, she smiled too. "I lost count of the times you were my angel, telling be the truth that I refused to see... speaking to my heart the words that I needed to hear, to alert me for the mistake I was making - because it was a huge mistake... I don't know how I can thank you enough, baby..."

Still holding her smile, she tilted her head and gazed up at him with so much tenderness and love that it made him fall in love a little bit more. "First of all... I've always been your angel. And you don't need to thank me for anything because I lost count of the wonderful things you've done to me since the first time we met..."

Andrew cupped her face with both hands, and gazing at her sparkling brown pools, which held so much love for him, he spoke the words that he had always kept in his heart whenever he thought about that sweet angel who made his heart a home for her.

"I love you..."

"I love you too... for ever, Andrew..."

Their loving gaze was only broken when his lips brushed against hers, and a loving, soulful kiss sealed that conversation like a promise of a new beginning for both angels who dared to show their love for each other. It was also a new chance for those angels who chose to remain away from their friends in the "comfort zone" of their heavenly Home. Andrew's fingers entangled in her long auburn hair, softly caressing the back of her head and his strong embrace around her waist made clear to her what he had just said with words a second earlier.

Andrew kissed her lips more firmly now and, tightening is hold around her, he playfully lifted her off the floor and twirled her around, and it was then that their kiss finally broke to give place to Monica's excited giggling.

"Andrew!" her Irish lilt pronouncing his name in that particular way that endeared him so much was like music to his ears.

"Oh, Monica... I love hearing the sound of your laughter, angel!" he said, gently placing her on the floor and kissing her lips once again.

Still giggling, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Well... I can continue to laugh because I'm quite happy, but you know what would make me even happier?"

"And what would it be?"

"Breakfast... a huge breakfast because I'm suddenly starving, Andrew..." she answered, with a sigh, and while he laughed, she corrected herself. "I mean, _we both_ _are _suddenly starving..."

Andrew pulled away and kissed her forehead, "Then let's get your breakfast done, baby. You and this little angel should not be kept waiting!"

He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her back to their bedroom when she suddenly stopped a looked at him with an intrigued expression on her face. "Andrew... do you think they serve ice cream with breakfast?"

"Ice cream?" he spoke, rather confused.

Monica nodded her head with emphasis. "Pistachio ice cream to be exact... There is an ice cream parlour not far from the school, ya know, and lately I've stopped there when the classes are over to have a cup, and of all the flavours I've tasted so far, the pistachio it's been my favourite one..."

Chuckling, he nodded his head rather amused. "I'm not quite sure if we'll find pistachio in here, baby..."

His words caused her to let out a sigh with slight disappointment. "I'm wondering if this wee one is becoming fond of ice cream the same way I am fond of coffee... do you think this is possible?"

"Well... considering how 'fond' you are of coffee, I think there might be a probability..." he said, smiling warmly at her, not missing the slight blush in her cheeks. Andrew tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed a loving kiss against her cheek. "Let's go, angel. Let's see if I can get you your pistachio ice cream!"

He chuckled at how her face lit up with a smile when he mentioned the ice cream issue, and the couple of angels started to get ready for breakfast.

X

The sound of Monica's giggling as Andrew held her hand and twirled her around on the dance floor was a thousand times better than the pleasant live music that echoed through the ballroom on that beginning of evening. After spending a lovely day visiting the resort surroundings and enjoying the contact with nature – something that Monica always treasured, the couple of angels, along with the other hotel guests, was now enjoying the presentation of a rather talented band that was playing some cheerful music for a very enthusiastic audience.

Andrew placed his hand on her waist when she turned around to face him and their eyes met as they kept on their pace, swaying elegantly along the hall like they always did whenever they were dancing together. The blond angel placed her hand against his heart, while the other one remained on her waist and with grace he guided her. Monica was smiling at him, there was a spark of joy in those sweet brown pools that hypnotised him and perhaps make Andrew fall in love with her all over again – if that was ever possible.

There were no words exchanged between them while the music played, but the intensity of their gaze was enough to convey all the loving words that were coming from their hearts. And they danced cheerfully and with elegance, and then when slow music played, they swayed close to each other, her hand in his, and placed against his heart. Monica's head rested over his shoulder as he guided her along the dance floor. There were other couples around them, each of them seeming to be in their own private world, aware of nothing but each other.

"I guess I never told you this but... But my heart is always filled with peace when we dance..." she whispered, a smile playing on her lips as she remained leaned against his body. "...it seems I'm back to Heaven. No wonder you are an angel..."

Chuckling, Andrew bent down and kissed the side of her head lovingly. "Well, I'm glad you're telling me this, so I know I still have my angel abilities!" he stroked the small of her back, admiring the image of his sweet valentine dressed up in an elegant black dress that went up to her knees, with short sleeves that would allow him to caress her arms up and down like he enjoyed to do.

"You've always kept your angel abilities!"

Pulling away a little, just to look at her beautiful face, even more adorable with some light make up, he kissed her forehead. "Alright... so it's as an angel that I say that my sweet valentine needs a little rest from the emotions of the day!"

Her smile grew wider, which only made him more infatuated. "You're always a protector, aren't you?"

"Exactly. And I'm in charge of two angels, let's not forget it!"

"You never let me forget it!" she said, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss his chin.

They stopped dancing and Andrew took her hand to his lips. "Let's have dinner?"

Slightly blushed, she nodded. "Actually, I guess I'm a wee bit hungry!" And then looked through the huge glass door that separated the ball room from the restaurant. "But it seems the restaurant is quite full at this time of the evening..."

"Well, yes, but as a protector I have something else in mind for you, my sweet angel!"

Ten minutes later, they were inside their suite, savouring a romantic candle light dinner, at a table set right by the balcony glass doors, from where they could have the view from a wonderful starry sky and a bright full moon. Andrew elected to have dinner inside their room instead of placing the table outdoors, as despite the warm and sunny days, the nights in the mountains were always a bit chilly. Loving words, infatuated glances and tender kisses filled their time, and Andrew couldn't help chuckling at the way she devoured a double pistachio ice cream.

And when they were over, the couple of angels sat on the carpeted floor, covered with fluffy cushions and in front of a warm fireplace. Andrew had Monica in his arms, the back of her head leaning against his chest while his strong arms held her to him, as if physically he was stating that she was his. And holding a cup of decaf mocha, the Irish angel watched the flames dancing in front of them with joy while she elaborated a list of names that was amusing Andrew deeply.

"Aoibheann. It means pleasant, beautiful sheen of radiant beauty. What do you think of that?" When he took more than five seconds to answer to her question, she stirred in his arms and looked up at him. "Hum... I see you don't like it..."

"It's not that I don't like it, angel, I-"

"It's okay... I guess it's a little too long name for such a tiny little one..." she said, not upset at all, and caressing her belly with tenderness as she reclined against him again.

A little relieved, he kissed her cheek and smiled. "We may spend some time thinking about her name, but if there's one thing I'm positively sure of is that she'll be as pretty as her mom!"

Monica was going to say something else, but another thought crossed her mind and made her turn around to face him one more time. "What about Sorcha? It means bright, radiant light. And in a way she is our little light, isn't she?"

Not sure of what to say about the new name, he elected to focus on the second question. "She certainly is, baby. And so are you to me!"

Chuckling, she rested the palm of her hand against his handsome face; her touch was soft like an angel's. "I love you so much, Andrew... and I love the fact that even when you don't like my name suggestions you manage to be so kind and sweet so that I am not upset with you. And just for the record I would never be!"

Blushing a little, as his little secret had just been revealed, Andrew tightened the hold around her. "Well... I'm relieved to hear it!" he said, and it was totally true. "It means I could be granted with...perhaps a kiss in the next minute?"

She tilted her head, eyeing him with deep affection. "I can grant you all the kisses of all the next minutes of my existence..."

Andrew took her hand and kissed her palm. "And I promise I'll make each of them count, angel."

They were hypnotised by each other's gaze for a few seconds. Then, breaking the contact with those soft and sparkling brown eyes, the blond angel looked at her lips and inched closer, shortening the already small distance between them. Monica could feel his warm breath against her face and slowly, her eyes closed in anticipation. When Andrew's lips finally touched hers, they both felt a wave of peace and deep love invading their hearts. He ran his fingers through her neck and then entangled them in her long auburn hair, caressing the long tresses as they glowed by the light coming from the fireplace.

Monica felt limp in his arms and once again Andrew felt the duty to feel her existence with joy and all the love he could give her – a joyful assignment he would forever be glad and honoured to fulfil. He kissed her softly at first, still feeling the taste of decaf mocha in her sweet lips. And when that sweet caress was over, he placed a trail of kisses along her jaw, eliciting sighs and whispered loving words from her.

"Monica... I love you so much, baby..." he spoke against her ear, enjoying the way her slender fingers caressed the back of his head. Andrew searched for her mouth once again and kissed her more firmly now.

No matter how long they had been together, no matter the uncountable loving moments they had already shared, his gentleness and affection, combined with the passion that could forever be written in his dark green eyes, Monica always felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he was holding her like that, or kissing her, or telling her about his immense love.

Once again, the angels were at where they belonged - in each other's arms.


	47. Chapter 46 Forgiveness

**CHAPTER 46 - Forgiveness**

There was a light smile on Andrew's face as he put his firefighter uniform back at his bag. He was remembering his romantic escapade with Monica on the previous week, and how it had somewhat put an end on all those months of uncertainty about where they would fit. The two angels had been in human form for almost two years now and being around two different worlds took time to get used to. And even though they had managed to do it reasonably well, they still kept their angelic essence.

He finished to pack his bag and left the firefighters headquarters, occasionally saying goodbye to his co-workers as he walked towards the exit and glanced at his pocket watch, the only item he had brought with him from his previous life. Classes would be finishing in an hour, and he would have the time to pass by a local market and buy something to prepare dinner before picking her up at school.

Those were small things that human beings used to do almost automatically, and without any kind of emotion. To him, however, every little detail of his "human life" with Monica was something to admire and treasure. Whenever the subject "coming back to their previous life as angels" came to his mind, Andrew tried to busy himself with something else in order not to think about when that day came. He loved and honoured his duty as an angel sent by God to stay close to a human being. But the truth is that in the last couple of years, he also loved and honoured his duty as an angel sent by God to stay with the angel Monica.

Thinking about his eternal valentine, he headed to the market and bought some items and chuckled at the decaf mocha pot she had practically begged him to buy early that morning – and how she covered his face with lots of tiny kisses to show her gratitude. Yes, he did everything she asked him to. At least everything she explicitly asked him to. His thoughts were on Tess now and on the conversation he'd had with Monica at the hotel a few days earlier. He knew that Monica had already forgiven her supervisor and dear friend, and he wouldn't expect anything different from a loving and generous heart like hers. And the truth was that he too was shaken by Monica's words and ready to start a new beginning with Tess, he just didn't know how to do it.

The market attendant informed him the total of his purchase, sending some of his worries away, and he paid for the goodies and left the market carrying a bag. In 20 minutes he would arrive at the school, pick his wife and they would head back home, where a very excited dog would be waiting for them.

With long steps, he walked along the path he knew so well right now. One, two blocks, and then an alley, and then another block. But when he turned the corner in that narrow and always a bit deserted alley, a scene made him freeze: a man, probably in his early twenties, was had just knocked an old lady to the ground and grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" Andrew shouted, causing the thief to look at him and give the bag a final pull. The blond angel ran towards him and the lady but it was to late – in a matter of seconds, the guy disappeared around the corner.

Andrew turned his attention back to the woman on the ground and his expression was one of shock when he realised who it was.

"Tess..."

"Andrew... Oh, it was the Father Who sent you..."

He quickly deposited the bag on the ground and helped her up. She was still shaken from what happened, trembling both with fear and shock caused by the violent push the man had given her. And it was then that the former angel of death could feel what he needed in order to forgive her – he felt compassion for the angel in human form who had just suffered due to the actions of a disoriented human being.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, still holding her hand once she was on her feet and truly worried about her.

"M-my arm... I fell over my arm when he... when he pushed me..."

"Was there anything important in the bag?" he said, checking her arm and placing it against her body in order to keep it still.

"Oh, no. Just some money for the time I'm here..."

"Please, come with me. Our house isn't too far."

She was surprised with that invitation, and tempted to go there so she could see her angel girl and pay them the visit she had been longing to. But Tess also knew that her presence made them feel uncomfortable and brought bitter memories from a past she would rather forget.

"I'm... I'm staying at an inn not far from here... I could-"

"There is no one staying with you." He gently interrupted. "Please, come with me."

Andrew would help anyone who was in need, it was a fact. But Tess was just a random lady who needed a hand; her fear and fragility wasn't just mere features of her personality. And his sadness and worry were much deeper than what he would feel for any other passerby. Or co-worker. Or friend.

The blond angel phoned the school and asked the secretary to let Monica know that he wasn't going to wait for her outside the school as they had arranged because he had gotten stuck with the shopping, and that although there wasn't anything to worry about, she should take a taxi and go home.

Andrew opened up the apartment door and motioned Tess to enter. "Let me get your coat. Slowly so your arm doesn't hurt." He said, placing the bag with their food on the table and helping her out with the overcoat, which he hang by the door. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you..."

"Are you sure you don't wanna check it in a hospital?" he wanted to know, bringing her some water and taking a seat in front of her.

"Oh, no. It was just the impact, the pain is already subsiding."

"Being in human form... it can be pleasant but it also reveals their fragility."

The older angel nodded her head. "I guess it's been a long time since I last felt it so closely... like now."

"I know... And I'm sorry you had to go through it."

There was a brief silence between them. It wasn't awkward, though, as there was peace in Andrew's heart; the resistance and distress he felt towards Tess had not been forgotten, and would never be, but were left aside to allow him to see things more clearly now. And the supervisor, for herself, felt joy to be able to see her dearest friends again, even if it meant to go through what she had been a couple of minutes before.

He took a seat in front of her. "You said you're staying at an inn not far from here... are you on an assignment?"

The supervisor lowered her head, looking for the best words to reply to his question. "No... No assignments."

"Then? What were you doing in that alley?"

"I took a break from my normal activities and... well, I'm spending some of my free time in here. Besides, we both know there isn't such thing as free time." She replied. "How is Monica? How is... the baby?"

The expression on his face softened. "They are both fine. She's having a calm pregnancy now, after all that's happened."

Again, there was a brief silence, but it was broken when the two angels in human form spoke at the same time.

"Tess..."

"Andrew..."

He waited for her to go on speaking. "I know I'm not in the position of asking anything from you and Monica, but... But if it's alright with you and with her, I'd... I'd like to ask your permission to come and see you... It could even be at a day and a time you're not home, I don't want to be a bother and I know you're still-"

"You're welcome here, Tess." He gently interrupted. "Anytime you want to visit us. Monica will be happy to have you here. And so will I."

A lonely tear feel from the supervisor's eye and she reached out to take his hand in both of his. "Thank you, Andrew. For this new chance... I know that what I did was..."

"Tess, I'll be honest and tell you that I was angry... very angry with you."

"You had the right to be."

"I know." He sighed. "But now... when I look at all I have since the day Monica and I got here... We've been blessed in so many ways that... I think I cannot let my anger mess up with our life now." He made a small pause and kept on talking. "Besides... I'm willing to start all over again too. It was Monica's generous and loving heart that made me realise I'd be making a mistake if I kept things the way they were. Life changes... people, or angels, they change too and deserve a chance for that, it was what our loving Father taught us."

"I'm not a tiny bit surprised that those thoughts come from our angel girl..." the older angel spoke, more tears falling freely from her eyes. "She is very special and has taught me so much..."

"That's what she did for me too."

"We're both very blessed to have her in our existence."

"I tell her that every single day, Tess."

The door knob was moved and the door was open a second later, and a slightly worried Monica appeared. But when she saw her dear friend and her eternal valentine sitting in the living room, holding each other's hands, a smile graced her beautiful face and instant tears appeared in her eyes.

"Tess..."

Andrew gently let go of Tess' hand and stood on his feet. Then, he walked up to his wife and kissed her forehead. "And here you are again, angel, so I can tell you that again..."

The adorable mix of confusion on her face, along with her crying smile nearly undid him. "Tell me again? I'm not sure if I understand..."

Andrew and Tess smiled too, and he took her hand to his lips, "Please, have a seat, sweetie. I have dinner to prepare, and we have guests."


	48. Chapter 47 One Christmas night

**Chapter 47 – One Christmas night**

Andrew looked up from where he stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a meat tray in preparation of their little Christmas party, which was due to begin in less than thirty minutes. His eyes were immediately drawn to his wife, who had stopped cutting up extra vegetables to gaze out the window of their little apartment, her gaze miles away, and he already knew what she was thinking about.

"Angel?" Approaching her carefully, he laid reassuring hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, not at all surprised to see a tearful smile, "Are you worried about tonight? About telling everyone?"

A tiny, tearful laugh escaped her, "Well, telling our friends we are angels is something to be a wee bit nervous about, but no, not really," Monica sighed as her arms circled his waist and she rested her head against his chest, immediately feeling the peace that came when his arms surrounded her and his fingers brushed through the back of her hair, "I just...I know that tonight is the beginning of good-bye."

"I know, baby," He replied, understanding her words. Though they still had a few months before the baby would be born, tonight their dearest earthly friends would know what they were...and that they would soon be leaving them. They had invited the teachers Monica was closest with and Andrew's best friends at the fire hall, as well as Caroline and Peter. Tess would also be present to help them explain their true nature and what had brought them to earth for such a long period of time. Add to that the fact that his little wife's pregnancy hormones were now in full swing, and he was expecting many tears tonight.

"You know," He began again, after a few moments of silence, "I was thinking the other day about all these things I will miss when we go Home, like waking up next to you every morning and romantic weekends away..."

A tiny sob escaped her, "Is this supposed to be helping?"

Andrew chuckled and pulled away, taking her face in his hands, "You didn't let me finish, my beautiful little angel. Before I could really feel upset about these things, I realized that when we go Home, very little is really going to change. My job with the fire station didn't always allow me to wake up next to you, because of my night shifts and even at Home, there will be days off when I can whisk you away for a romantic interlude somewhere...anywhere in the world. And though we have to leave our new friends, we will be getting back our old friends, who will love this little angel you are carrying inside of you as much as they love you and you know what the best part is?" His fingers swept tenderly over her cheeks, brushing away her tears, "The best part is that we get to share so much more than a human lifetime together. We get to share eternity as husband and wife, as parents and as angels. My existence, Angel, will be absolutely perfect, but then every single moment I spend in your presence is perfect."

Smaller hands reached up to hold his, "I love you so much, Andrew; just so very much. I never want to be without you; not ever."

"You'll never have to be because I will always be there," Leaning in, Andrew brushed his lips with hers several times and then kissed the remainder of her tears away, "I will never be apart from you again, baby."

Her brown eyed gaze met with his, as a tiny shudder went through her, remembering the horrible time she had been without him; it was something she never wanted to experience again, "You are so much a part of me, Andrew," Monica rested her hand against his strong jaw, "and you have made this life down here, that I was so afraid of, just so perfect."

"If that is the truth, Monica, then I fulfilled my greatest assignment," He replied his green eyes completely serious.

"It is. I could never lie to you, whether I be human or angel," Standing up on tip toe, she kissed his lips yet again, letting a contented sigh escape her, "Perfect."

X

Just as Andrew had suspected, Monica shed many tears as they told their tale to their friends and if any of them had doubted, Tess' revelation, as she was surrounded in the light of God's love, sealed it as the truth. The elderly angel thanked each of the humans for their friendship to Andrew and Monica, reassured them of God's plan for each of their lives and promised that angels were always watching over them.

By the end of the emotionally exhausting evening, the only two who remained in the apartment with Andrew and Monica were their two closest friends.

"Can't believe I asked you if you and Andrew were related..." Ella chuckled as she shook her head, remembering that night Monica had stayed with her before her wedding day.

"Oh Ella," the little angel smiled as she looked at her friend with obvious fondness in her eyes, "I wish I could have told you the truth about our nature, but I'm afraid that if I had, you would have had concerns about my teaching children."

The foursome shared a laugh over Monica's observation, before Andrew turned to Mark, "I never thanked you. Monica told me about how you would stop in to check on her when I was missing. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Mark shook his head, "That was a terrible time, buddy, for the entire world, not to mention for your wife," Glancing over at Monica, they could both see the glimmer of pain in her eyes at the mere mention of that horrible time.

"But I never could have gotten through it without you and Ella," Monica stated softly, looking at each of them in turn, "I was...lost without Andrew. After all, he was the reason I was here; I would have done anything to be able to be with him, including having to become human, and suddenly my reason for existing was gone. Without a couple of angels placed in my path, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"I think you have that backwards, honey," Mark smiled, "I think Ella and I were the ones in the presence of angels."

Looking over at his wife, Andrew extended his hand to her, and pulled her up to stand next to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I think we beg to differ," He stated, his gaze locked with the trusting and peaceful eyes of his own angel, "The Father placed a few people in our path soon after our arrival here in New York, among those people, primarily the two of you. You helped make this transition easier for us and you filled some of the emptiness we were feeling with the loss of our friends. You've been wonderful friends to us."

"Which is why it is going to be so hard to say goodbye," Monica added, her eyes welling up with tears once more, "Andrew and I, we love you both."

"Well baby, that feeling is mutual," Ella smiled at the young couple, thinking of how her own life had changed when they had come into it, and now in a few months, it would be changing again with the loss of them.

"The Father is so proud of you both, for all you do for His children," Her Irish lilt was tinged with tears, but she managed a smile at their closest friends, "Teaching and saving lives and offering hope in a world that often has too little of it."

"You're both a blessing to all those you come in contact with," Andrew added, giving his tearful wife a reassuring squeeze, "Not the least of those having been the two of us."

As a tiny sob escaped Monica, Ella reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "It isn't goodbye yet, baby, so dry those tears. We still have several months to spend together before this little, baby angel is born and I plan to treasure every minute of it. Not every day I get to spend time in the company of angels this side of heaven."

Chuckling, Mark agreed, "Hear, hear, Ella. One day I am going to have some incredible stories to tell my kids, about the time daddy was putting out fires with an Angel of Death!"

"No Mark, just an angel made human, no different from you," Andrew interjected with a wry grin.

"Trust me, buddy, I ain't no angel," His friend replied with a bark of laughter.

"I think the people whose lives you have saved would disagree," Monica stated softly as her eyes met with their two closest earthly friends. She and Andrew had been so blessed.

X

"Are you terribly tired, Angel?" Andrew asked a short time later when Mark and Ella and wished them a Merry Christmas before leaving for their own homes, with Mark promising to see Ella home safely.

Her yawn was stifled, as she raised an eyebrow playfully, "What do you have in mind?"

Startled for a moment, Andrew began to laugh as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small body, "You are precious, Monica...but no, not what I had in mind."

"Oh," She looked slightly disappointed, which caused her beloved husband to laugh again.

"I have another little surprise for you, but we need to go out," He grabbed her coat from the rack and held it open for her, completely charmed by her perplexed expression.

"But Andrew, it is nearly midnight...it's almost Christmas Eve...it's quite cold out."

"We don't have to go, Angel..." He managed to remain serious, knowing that not going would not be an option for her. Her childlike curiosity had already gotten the best of her.

"Oh no! Andrew, I want to go, but maybe you can tell me where." Dark eyes were hopeful though she knew him well enough by now that no amount of cajoling would cause him to give up the secret. He loved surprising her and that fact alone always made a tiny shiver go up her spine.

"You'll find out soon enough," He helped her into her coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck and attached her earmuffs and knitted winter hat on her head, even as she rolled her eyes playfully, "Not just you to keep warm anymore, Angel...there are two little angels under all that winter clothing, and both of whom I love dearly and don't want either of them getting sick."

Monica's eyes were shining happily, always feeling so safe and loved under his protection, "Hmm, yes, you are quite right. Can we go now?"

He chuckled, noticing how her mild sleepiness seemed to have vanished and was replaced by child like impatience, "Yes, baby. We're ready to go."

Thirty minutes later, that impatience was replaced with pure peace as the angelic couple was snug under a heated blanket in a handsome cab. The horse drawn carriage slowly made its way around Central Park and though the temperatures outside were quite cold, Monica was snug and warm beneath the blanket and nestled within Andrew's arms.

"Thank you for this," She whispered as she tilted her head slightly to gaze up her husband.

"I knew that on many levels, tonight was going to be stressful for you, Angel, so I wanted the night to end on a high note." His fingers combed through the hair that lay against her shoulder as he kissed the side of her head.

"Mmm. You want to know something?" Seeing his questioning expression, her dark eyes met his steadily, "Every night spent with you, Andrew, ends on a high note. It doesn't matter what we are doing or what happened that day or whether it was good or bad. All I need to make a day perfect is being right here, in your arms."

Emotion lodged in his throat, as he ran a tender finger along her cheek as his eyes studied every little thing about her sweet face, even as he saw the blush rise to her cheeks, "You know, pretty soon we will be back to our true nature, but I want you to know something, sweetheart," His hand cupped her cheek and he blinked wetness from his green eyes, "The last year and a half down here with you...it will forever be in my memory as one of the best times of my existence. I know it wasn't ever what we planned and that it wasn't always easy, but Monica...I wouldn't trade this time here with you for anything in this world or in heaven. I can't imagine not having had it now that I have experienced it. The day we were sent here, I could not have imagined loving you more or knowing you better than I already did, but there was so much more I learned here, about you, about us, about myself loving you. For all the flaws of living a human life, it was the most perfect time I ever could have imagined."

"Andrew..." The tears were falling from her eyes over his words and she buried her face against his shoulder for a moment, trying to compose herself.

"I love you so much, my precious angel," Andrew whispered, resting his hand against the side of her head as his lips grazed her forehead.

"I love you too," Monica murmured, pulling away enough to look at him as he brushed at the tears on her cheeks, "And I plan to treasure every moment we have here...and then every moment after that."


	49. Chapter 48 Sent from Heaven

**Chapter 48 – Sent from Heaven**

"Andrew?"

The blond angel was getting ready to go out on shopping on that bright Saturday morning and as he emerged from the bedroom, he heard a soft voice calling his name. A happy eight-month pregnant Monica was sitting at the table as they had finished breakfast minutes before and he was quickly by her side, stroking her hair as he took a seat next to her, gazing at her beautiful form.

"Yes, angel?"

"I guess I finished!" she finally announced, grinning at him and holding a pencil and a piece of paper in her hands.

"Really? Let me take a look at this list of yours then..."

She handed him the paper and kept on observing him as he read. And Andrew was not able to hide a worried frown as he ran his eyes on what she had just written.

"...mango with pepper, avocados in the sausage dressing and peach pudding with fish? Are you really sure about this, Monica?"

"I certainly am! Oh, Andrew, I've been wanting to eat those so much lately! I guess the last time I felt what mango with chilli pepper taste like I was still in annunciations!" she spoke, with a dreamy eyed expression that amused him, in spite of the strangeness of her supermarket list.

Sighing deeply, he nodded his head without much choice. "Alright..."

The Irish angel inched closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I'll let you taste a wee bit of it, I promise!"

What was so funny about those words was that she was not joking. Clearing his throat, he tried to remain serious. "Erm... on second thoughts, angel, I'll buy it just for you. It'll be... something special."

A broad smile was the reward for his attentiveness. Monica brushed a loving kiss against his lips and placed his hand over her roundish belly. "This wee one and I are so blessed to have you! Who else would help us to keep our taste for all those special food combinations?"

Andrew went from highly amused to deeply moved as the little baby inside her belly kicked against his hand, as if greeting him and sending a message that she would be in his arms very soon.

"Hey, sweetie! Your daddy is right here, my little angel! And he can hardly wait to hold you in his arms!" he spoke, and Monica was moved to see him bend down to kiss her belly.

"I have no doubt that she can hardly wait to be in her daddy's arms!" she spoke, stroking his short blond hair with tenderness.

Andrew looked at her and took her hand in both of his. "Will you be alright?"

"I promise we will behave!"

"I won't take long, okay?"

He pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss and Monica did not miss the opportunity to stroke his handsome face once again. As he walked out of the kitchen, the Irish angel also rose to her feet and took the two empty breakfast dishes up to the sink. But as she opened up the faucet a sharp pain ran through her body and she let the dishes fall to place her both hands against her belly.

"Andrew!"

He was about to open the entrance door when he heard the crashing noise coming from the kitchen and her crying out his name. Andrew was by her side a second later.

"Angel? Monica, what is it?" he wanted to know, with a supportive hold around her body.

The expression on her face was one of pain. She smiled, however, and looked at him with some tears in her eyes. "I'm under the impression that our wee one is not going to wait any longer..."

X

Andrew did not know how he managed to throw a few pieces of clothes inside a bag, call a cab and phone Monica's doctor in a matter of just a few minutes. Much to his relief, everything seemed to be cooperating, even the always chaotic New York traffic. Monica was soon at the hospital and taken to a room where they would prepare her to give birth to their child.

A miracle child, Andrew thought, as he ran his hands through is blond hair in the waiting room. He would soon be there with his beloved angel girl but while they got her ready, a film of their journey on Earth passed in his mind, and he was certain that the 18 months they lived as humans were worthier than his whole eternity.

"Andrew..."

Even though her soothing voice was filled with pain, she had a smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm here, angel... I'll be with you all the time!"

Her eternal valentine was soon next to her, holding her hand and speaking to her ear, trying to calm her. Monica was in labour and it would be soon until she gave birth to their baby.

"Everything will be just fine, angel, you'll see... I'll be with you and you and I know who else is in charge here..."

"I know..." she breathed hard, as her pain increased, "...and this is what makes me calm... and confident..."

Monica let out a cry and her doctor announced. "Another contraction!"

Andrew knew that would have to happen – his precious soul mate was in female form and despite the fact that he would eternally be grateful for that, now he wished she did not have to suffer that much. Her pain was so latent that he felt it right through his heart too.

"Please, Father, keep her and our baby safe... They're my greatest blessings..." he prayed in silence. Monica dropped her head against the pillow and breathed in trying to recover.

"You're doing fine, Monica! Keep up the pace and your baby will be here soon!" Doctor Sarah Edwards spoke, with an encouraging smile.

Smiling, she nodded her head as Andrew kissed her temple lovingly. "See, angel? You're both doing just great!"

"We are, aren't we, Andrew?"

He removed her sweaty hair from her forehead, never letting go of her hand. "Yes, baby..."

"Please, hold my hand..." she asked, pleadingly, even though she did not need to. Another wave of pain started to run through her body, followed by another cry and Andrew wondered if he had ever felt so nervous in his existence.

Meanwhile, some very important people in the angels' life started to arrive at the hospital: Mark and his wife Amber were the first ones. Then Ella crossed the hospital gate in a hurry.

"Have you two spoken to the doctor yet? What happened? How is Monica?" she wanted to know, visibly nervous.

"The doctors are with her now. She is in labour and it seems that soon we'll have a little angel in this world!" Amber happily announced.

"Andrew phoned me on the way to the hospital..." Mark spoke, with a worried expression on his face. "I still don't know how he managed to get everything ready in just a few minutes!"

But his wife smiled and rolled her eyes. "I wonder if their true nature has something to do with it!"

"Yes, but they are in human form now and... Oh, dear Father... I do hope and pray that everything goes well!" The old teacher took a seat next to them and showed them the small package she was carrying. "I had just finished this for the baby but I didn't know I'd give it so soon!"

Before anyone could reply, they saw it as Tess came along the corridor, with the same worried expression of the others. "Is it true? Monica is really here?"

"Yes, Tess. She felt bad in the morning." Mark informed.

"Andrew is with her. They're about to become parents very soon!" Amber spoke, as she seemed the only one who was calm about it.

"Oh, dear Father..." the supervisor spoke, sitting next to Ella and also holding a small package. "I'm glad I had time to finish this for the little baby!"

The two old ladies looked at each other and it was possible to see some slight annoyance on their faces. Mark and Amber also exchanged a secret glance, amused at the jealousy they could witness as the two women were near to become "grandmothers."

Inside the surgery room, Monica let her head fall against the pillow once again, breathing hard as the tears fell from her eyes. Andrew's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he did everything to calm her down and not let her see how nervous he was.

"You're almost there, angel..." he spoke, stroking her hair. "You're such a wonderful mother already... And I'll be forever proud of you, honey..."

"I love you so much..." he heard her whisper.

Summoning every fiber in her being, Monica pushed one more time, and now her crying was mixed with the one of her baby.

"It's here, Monica! Your baby is here!" the doctor happily announced as she took the little one in her arms.

With a broad smile on his face, Andrew turned to look at an exhausted Monica, never stopping to caress her hair. "You've done it, angel! And I knew you would! You do so many wonderful things, my angel..."

She closed her eyes for a moment, whispering a silent prayer of thanks for that wonderful miracle. Then, her lips turned into a tired smile and she looked at him. "You were here with me... this is what gave me strength..."

Moved with emotion, Andrew brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss, and it was then that the doctor removed the umbilical cord and took the baby up to the new parents.

"Congratulations, you both... Monica, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!"

The little angel was crying and still dirty with blood, but it was the most beautiful thing Monica ever saw. She had her mother skin complexion and dark reddish hair. A cute dimple underneath her chin was already visible and the other ones on her cheek would soon be noticed by the two marvelled parents. Andrew never noticed there were tears in his eyes when the nurse deposited the baby in Monica's arms, and as she was still too week, he too helped to hold the child.

"Look at her, angel... she's just so beautiful... just as beautiful as her mom..." the blond angel spoke, taking the baby's tiny little hand.

"She is... perfect... because she's yours..." she spoke, tears falling from her eyes. "... and I'm just so happy not just because she's here but also because I can see so much joy in your face..."

"Oh, angel... You two will always be responsible for so much happiness... always."

"I love you..." she spoke, and then turned her eyes to the crying little angel. "And you, wee one!"

"I love you too, baby... both of you are my entire world..."


	50. Chapter 49 Borrowed time

**Chapter 49 – Borrowed time**

Later on that same day, Tess, Ella, Mark and Amber watched mesmerised as a very proud Andrew entered the room where the newborn babies were placed holding a small bundle involved in pink blanket. The room was protected by a glass window and at that very moment, the four wished it wasn't, as they all of them felt the urge to hold that little angel of God who has just arrived at this world.

They were eventually allowed to go and see Monica after she had breastfed the baby – watched by a still rather stunned father, and were just as marvelled to meet a happy family inside the hospital room.

"What are you gonna call her?" Ella wanted to know, she and Tess had entered together and were drooling over her.

Monica and Andrew looked at each other and smiled. "We talked a lot about this, you know, Ella..."

"Yes. And Monica and I agreed that her name had to express our journey here on Earth... a word that was always in our hearts whenever we thought about what the future held for us, and about our being together." He looked at Monica and she smiled, turning her eyes to the little angel that now rested in her arms.

"We want you to meet wee Hope!" the Irish angel happily announced, and the others looked at one another with joy.

"Ah, Hope!"

"What a lovely name!"

"And you chose well, baby, it does reflect everything you felt during your stay here!" the old teacher spoke, feeling an inch of sadness to think that soon her dear friends would leave.

Somewhat feeling what was going on inside Ella's heart, Monica and Andrew exchanged a complicity gaze and the Irish angel tilted her head to look at her. "Don't you want to hold her a little?"

The old lady could hardly believe it. "M-me? C-could I?"

"Yes!"

She approached the bed and was immediately dazzled by the cute little angel who was now resting on her mother's arms. Monica made a move and carefully deposited the little one in Ella's arms. The old teacher had lived long, and had witnessed many things – wonderful and also tragic ones. But never in a thousand years would she dream of cradling an angel. At the moment she held the baby, a wave of peace and love filled her heart and washed her soul – it was nearly overwhelming, and if she did not know Hope's true nature, she would have inferred it judging by the aura that involved the child.

"Oh, dear Lord in Heaven... I feel so amazingly blessed... She's so beautiful..."

Hope moved her tiny hands and stirred a little, as if adjusting to the teacher's arms, but nothing interrupted her peaceful nap. "You're so gorgeous, little one... So precious!" She turned to the couple of angels. "She certainly has your traits, Monica. But I can see something that resembles to Andrew too!"

"Oh, I have no doubt that in a while she'll look more like Andrew!"

"Hum... Well, and I have no doubt that time will show us she has some special abilities too..." Tess spoke; eyebrows raised and clearly not happy at the fact that Ella was holding the little baby and she wasn't.

"What special abilities, Tess?" Andrew wanted to know, secretly amused by the supervisor's jealousy.

"Well, she can be a singing angel for example..."

Monica and Andrew exchanged another amused glance and it was the blond angel who spoke now. "Would you like to hold her a little, Tess?"

"I thought nobody would ask me to!" the supervisor finally exclaimed. And also moved to tears, she took the little baby in her arms. And everyone watched with enchantment when little Hope opened her eyes – they were dark green like her father's, and this fact alone made Monica smile broadly and reach for his hand.

"See? She could not have more beautiful eyes!" the Irish angel spoke, visibly happy about that new discovery.

Also smiling, Andrew took her hand to his lips. "She's perfect in every way, because she's yours... And I'm sure that some years from now, I'll be listening to her sing-song voice with a certain accent I happen to love, or watching as those auburn tresses fly up in the air and make her smile so the dimples on her cheek and chin become more visible."

Blushing a little, Monica placed her hand against his chest. "I'll be the happiest creature in this world if she has this kindness of yours... your noble spirit and so much love in her little heart."

He kissed her lips softly and the two rested their foreheads together, certain that that day would be in their memory for the centuries to come.

X

Their friends left the hospital room some time later and now little Hope had only her parents to drool over her until she was taken back to the nursery. Back in her mother's arms, the little angel rested peacefully, once again filling the room with a serene atmosphere.

"She had such a busy day... No wonder she wants to rest now, isn't it, Andrew?"

"Actually, I think you both should rest now." He spoke, with a soft but serious expression on his face. It had been a busy day to all of them.

She rested against his shoulder, turning her eyes back to their baby. "I confess I am tired... but I just can't seem to be away from her, you know..."

Smiling, he reached out to caress the baby's cheek with his index finger. "I totally understand, angel... She's... more than a miracle..."

"It's the most natural thing, after all she's an angel too!"

They heard a sudden voice and their attention was immediately on the new guest in the hospital room.

"Sam?" Andrew was the first to speak, and the look in his eyes was one of apprehension.

But the older angel smiled friendly and approached the bed. He was in his angelic form. "Please, apologise me for entering here like this, but I had to congratulate you in person..." he turned to look at Hope. "And I also wanted to see this new angel of God that has arrived in this world..."

"You're... you're not here to tell us that the plans have changed... That we cannot return anymore... are you?" Monica had a frightened tone in her voice, and Andrew felt like asking the older angel to leave, fearing the news he could be bringing with him. His Monica did not deserve to have such a terrible disappointment exactly on a day like that.

But the couple's fears were shattered in a matter of seconds. "Oh, no! No, Monica! I came here..." he made a short pause, and then looked behind him, where many other angels appeared now – invisible to the human eye, but a reality to Monica and Andrew. "_We_ came here to greet Hope! To wish her a beautiful journey in fulfilling our Father's work, which is why she was created, besides, of course, filling her parents' heart with joy!"

A wave of relief filled their souls and Monica and Andrew exchanged a contented look. Their long time friends were there, all marvelled at the child that rested in Monica's arms.

"You're all in your angelic form..." the angel of death spoke, still surprised. "And the fact that we can see all of you means..."

"Means that you have already recovered your angelic status." Sam completed Monica's thought. He inched closer and took the baby's tiny hand. "And I mean all of you!"

Hope stirred and opened her emerald eyes again, and they could see she was looking at the visitor they had received.

"She can see you!"

"Yes, she can. She could sense angels around her even before she was born. And trust me, there were angels around you during your journey here on Earth. All the time... The Father took care of you all the time, and we never abandoned you."

With her eyes filled with tears, as there had been many emotions for only a day, Monica looked at Andrew with a crying smile.

"I knew it... I could feel it, you know..."

"I know, angel... Although there were times I doubted they were around us, I knew that God was taking care of us."

They remained there for some time, but even after little Hope was taken back to the nursery room, she continued to receive special visitors. That night, the hospital was visited by a realm of angels who came to greet and marvel at God's new creation.

X

_There is still one more chapter to go!_


	51. Epilogue Faretheewell, my friends!

_**Dear friends, **_

_**Kim and I want to thank you all for following this story for 11 months. To us, it was an honour to have your attention. I do the "public relations" but believe me, I'm just part of the team; it wouldn't be possible to bring this narrative into life without Kim's talent, she deserves all compliments as well. **_

_**Although we've been writing together for so many years, finishing "The choice" in particular was not an easy task and we both were rather emotional about writing its last chapter. But we do feel we got this mission accomplished and we want to thank from the bottom of our hearts all those who took some time of their life to read it. We also want to say a special thanks to: Angelintraining45 and beMMADfabulous (for so many times your feedback moved us and we're honoured to know that what we wrote here has touched your life the way you described), Shadow Cat 17, FawkesKerrin, LyricInTime2803, Happy Sinterklaas, Elisa Cristine De La Torre, ANGiiEbaby, angelgirlonline and anna1862.**_

_**And answering to Angelintraining45's question, yes, we'll keep on writing. Kim and I are already writing another story (with Monica and Andrew only, it's not a sequel to this), and yes, I'll keep on writing Angel of Mine's episodes too. So you'll all hear from us very soon again!**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Kimbre and Deyse**_

**EPILOGUE – Fare-thee-well, my friends!**

With a serene expression on her face, Monica held her precious little miracle close to her chest as she walked slowly inside the pretty bedroom of the apartment where she and Andrew had spent the last year and a half of their existence. Little Hope had had her night snack and was peacefully sleeping in her mom's arms, resting her little head over her shoulder as her mom gently rubbed her back. The room was beautifully decorated for the little angel who had been born a month earlier, even though their friends knew that soon it would be time for Hope, Monica and Andrew to leave that place and follow their path as messengers of God.

"Is she asleep now?" Andrew's whispered voice made her turn around slowly to look at him.

"She is!" Monica replied, with the same whispered voice and a broad smile at him as he approached the two.

"Look at her..." he said, tenderly caressing the little girl's soft auburn hair. "So calm and so peaceful!"

"At least until her next meal!"

They laughed, remembering how grumpy Hope would be when she was hungry.

"And I think it's time for little angels to be in bed right now..."

"Agreed... She's had enough fun for today with Tess and many other angels drooling over her!"

"And let's not forget the neighbours and a very proud 'almost grandmother'!" Monica spoke, she and Andrew remembering how much Ella loved being with their little angel.

The angel of death kissed the top of Hope's head and held her tiny hand in his. "Good night, sweetie. May you have only sweet dreams, and be sure that when you wake up daddy is gonna be here for you, my little angel..."

Kissing the baby's cheek, Monica approached the crib and carefully deposited her in her fluffy bed. "Sleep well, wee one... Mommy loves you so much..."

Holding each other, the couple stood by the crib a little longer, quietly watching as their daughter slept away involved in an aura of peace and much love.

"Is it true, Andrew?" the Irish angel was the first to speak again, still in a low voice, and raising her head to look up at him with a slight smile.

"What, angel?" he wanted to know, a little confused.

Monica turned around completely so to face him and tilted her head. "Be here when she wakes up?"

Andrew stroked her cheek very gently. "I promise I will... For her and for you..."

She placed her palms against his chest very lightly, touching him as if touching something precious, as if he would suddenly fade away from that place like an angel was able to do, like he had done so many times before taking her with him. "So it means we still have this night?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and her eyes were sparkling even at the suave glow coming from the night stand placed in a corner of the room.

Deeply moved and with evident devotion for her, he took her both hands and kissed each of them. "Oh, my angel... we'll have all the nights to come, from here to eternity."

He held her gaze for long minutes, his heart speaking to hers in a language that both knew so well; words were not necessary to convey the loving feelings that filled their spirit – two angelic souls connected for the centuries to come, sharing the love that was granted to them like a special gift, a blessing from which another angel had been generated. Despite the fact that none of them knew what God's plans were concerning little Hope, they knew that much love and kindness for humanity would be generated from that little angel.

Andrew let go of her hands and bent his head, and as he crossed the small distance that kept them apart she closed her eyes, putting herself completely under his care, trusting that he would always make her feel the immense love he felt for her. When his mouth captured hers, he settled his palm at the back of her head, his fingers entwined in her long auburn strands and his strong arm wrapped around her waist, brining her closer to him. Monica let out one contented sigh as she bent her head and enjoyed his sweet caress – tender and delicate despite the strength in his human body.

And when she opened her eyes again surprise and confusion clouded her meek face as she noticed they were not in Hope's room anymore. That was their bedroom, which they were saying goodbye at the dawning of a new day, all decorated with candlelight and beautiful roses.

"Andrew?" she murmured his name with the lovely accent that he would forever endear. "What..."

He smiled seductively, finding her questioning face an adorable one. "Even though you have not felt it yet, our angelic status has returned, baby..."

"It has... Yes..." she spoke, now feeling that something different had happened – Andrew would not have been able to transport her to that room otherwise.

"Yes. For now, however, we remain in human form. And I wanted to make you a surprise..." The blond angel kissed the tip of her nose and waited until she looked at their surroundings. "This is certainly not our last night here on Earth but it's in a way our last night after our journey as a human couple. And it has to be special..."

"How can I ever love you enough so that I can return all the wonderful things you do to me?" Monica spoke after a couple of seconds, soft brown eyes looking back at him and blinking back some tears of emotion.

"You will always love me more than enough, angel... more than I deserve. Because you're a blessing. My blessing, and who I'll love forever. " He said, stroking her hair as he searched for her lips once again, kissing her deeply with passion and much love.

"I love you so much..." she whispered, when their lips parted for a brief second, to melt in each other once again in another soulful kiss. He gently guided his wife to their bed, covered with rose petals and neatly arranged with white satin sheets. Under the candle light, Monica's glow enchanted him and was also enchanted by the beauty of his masculine features. She caressed his short golden hair while he covered her face and neck with soft kisses and lay her human body against their bed.

The following moments were all filled with passionate kisses, tender caresses and whispered loving words; joyful memories of one of the uncountable love nights they would still share together whenever they were back to that human form.

X

The afternoon sun shed its golden rays over the Earth and covered that green area in the center of the New York city with a multitude of colours. The birds were starting their journey back to the tree tops, and so were squirrels and many other little animals which would probably enchant Monica. The fragrance of the blooming wild flowers invaded the visitors' lungs and added more magic to the atmosphere that surrounded the central park. It was beautiful in spring and Monica had always enjoyed walking around it, even when she was only a little caseworker who did not know what the future held for her.

"I cannot imagine a more beautiful day for this to happen..." Ella spoke, with tears in her eyes despite the slight smile on her face.

Monica was standing right in front of her, holding little Hope in her arms. Andrew was right behind them, resting his hands over his wife's shoulders, and he too felt sadness in his heart at what was about to happen.

"When you and I met I hardly did I know that I would be the human in need and you would be the angel who would walk with me... with us, along our journey."

"Knowing that does not make things any less difficult, dear..."

"I know. But it makes very clear how special you are, Ella Johnson, for you've been entertaining angels all this time."

"And few are the human beings with a noble and generous heart who have done this along the centuries." Andrew added.

Ella gave a step ahead and gently placed the palm of her hands against their faces. "I like you so much... As if you were... God forgive me, as you're both His angels... but it's as if you were my family..."

"You're our family, Ella. No one can say otherwise." Monica looked at little Hope, who was awake in her mom's arms. "And when she grows up, she'll know that angels don't always live up in Heaven, but also here on Earth."

Tears rolled down the old lady's face as she looked at the baby and caressed her rosy cheek. "Would you allow me to..."

She did not have to finish the sentence as Monica was already handling her the little one. In Ella's arms, Hope felt comfortable and relaxed, and when her sparkling green eyes – the only physical feature she had inherited from her father, met Ella's ones, she smiled.

"Oh, baby... there you are, smiling at auntie Ella! You're such a beautiful little angel! And I hope and pray to still be able to watch you grow and to tell you a few bedtime stories I used to tell my son when he was this little!"

"She will sure be there to hear them, Ella!" Andrew spoke, smiling at her.

Ella kissed the baby's forehead and gave her to her daddy, and then turned to look at Monica.

"Please, don't you take too long to visit me..."

"We won't..."

The loving embrace between them was moving and long; a mother and daughter one. And even holding Hope in his arms, Andrew also joined it, resting his head on the top of his wife's head.

"Thank you... For everything." Monica managed to say once they pulled away.

"Please don't ever thank me."

"We have to go now, but we leave knowing that God will be with you." The angel of death spoke.

"And we'll be back to visit you sooner than you think." Monica added.

The teacher watched as the two angels started to walk towards the morning sunrays and suddenly their human forms slowly started to fade, until they were no longer visible. It was then that a white dove cooed and crossed the blue sky.

The end.


End file.
